Choking on Air
by Nancie
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella tries to move on. With the constant help of Jake, old friends, and a new family, Bella becomes new. That is, until Victoria shows up with an army full of vampires. What should have happened between Bells and Jake. Bella POV.
1. Paranoid

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Okay, so this story starts off in the book New Moon, on page 73, right after Edward leaves.**_

_**Bella is in the middle of the forest, stunned by Edward leaving,**_

_**The I take over. It sorta follows the pattern of New Moon, just with a different approach.**_

_**(I'll start off by writing a few lines from the book, so if you have a feeling of deja vu, you know why)**_

_**By the way, Stephenie Meyer, Twilight is all yours.**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_Why are you so paranoid? -- _Paranoid by Kanye West

[ + ]

"Wait!"

I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.

I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for hte briefest instant. My eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.

There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.

He was gone.

"Edward?"

I looked around the forest, hoping that he was just pulling a joke. I kept on thinking to myself he was tired of me whining 24/7. Emmett must have put him up to this. He must have.

"Wow Edward, that was a really good joke. For a second you had me scared to death, no pun intended. Come on out now."

My response was silence.

_Don't panic. _I thought. _Maybe he's just waiting for you at home._ Yes! That must be it! He's waiting for me to come through the front door, and surprise me with the best kiss and biggest apology.

_But you didn't see him go into the house. He was infront of you, and left straight ahead.  
_

I panicked.

Then I remembered something that deserved me a good smack across the back of the head. Vampire? Hello?! Super-speed. _Idiot.  
_

I ran back to my house as fast as my legs would let me. As I approached my front door, and reached for the handle, I hesitated._ What if he's not there Bella? What the hell are you gonna do?_ But then I had the chance that he was actually there. 50/50, right?

_Stop being paranoid, Bella. He's just pulling a prank.  
_

_Here goes nothing, _I thought, as I turned the handle on my door.

I walked into the foyer with the biggest smile on my face. Only to have the smile turned into a grimace. With the shread of hope I still had left, I measled my way into the kitchen. Only to find out that my grimace turned into a frown. Then all of a sudden, my point of view started to get lower. That's when I realized that my knees were giving out.

_Well, there goes my legs.  
_

_Wait. _I thought to myself for a moment. _He's upstairs! In my bedroom!  
_

_No he's not.  
_

Jesus Christ! Me and my paranoia._ He's upstairs and I'm going to go upstairs!  
_

As I got off the floor to leave, something caught my eye. It was a small white piece of paper, sitting on the kitchen counter.

I dared myself to pick it up.

_Going for a walk with Edward, up the path. Back soon, B.  
_

The writing of the note was absolutely identical to mine. _When did I write this?_ I looked over the room, wondering if I left the pen, giving clues to myself to fill my memory again. But that's when I realized the ink on the paper was expensive. It was from a liquid ball-point pen, and it looked so familiar. The pen itself probably costing way over than a normal pen should. The ink was a unique shade of blue. It was a vibrant, and had a velvet feel to it. I remember Edward telling me that this exact shade of blue looked amazing on me.

And that's when it hit me.

Edward bought several of these pens before school started, because it reminded me of him. He used it the day before in Mr. Berty's English class.

He wrote this letter? Why?

And at that moment, my eyes went cold. All my fears of Edward leaving me were about to crash on me, but I couldn't let it. I couldn't let myself believe it.

_I have every right to be paranoid right now.  
_

As I ran up to my bedroom, with tears trailing my path, I prayed that someone would give me my miracle back. I prayed someone would give me my own personal God back.

I open the door with a shaky hand. What I found on the other side was depressing.

Edward wasn't sitting on the bed, or the computer desk, or the rocking chair.

And at that moment, my knees hit the ground with a thunderous bang that echoed in my ear. My body went numb and my shoulder slammed into the ground, where I heard a sickening crack. _Well you are prone to danger Bella._ I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain in my shoulder to arrive. But nothing. _Well Bella, you are absolutely over reacting! I wonder what Edward would say right now.  
_

Realization hit me like a heart-attack. I couldn't remember Edward.

_What?! You can't remember the one thing that made your life better? You can't remember the beautiful face that you woke up to every morning? What's wrong with me!  
_

I tried to think of something. Anything, that could remind me of him.

The photo album my mom gave to me. It was sitting exactly where I left it, beside my bed.

_Yes! _I mentally shouted. I pulled it off the floor with too much force. I flipped to the first page, my excitment reaching it's peak.

But there was nothing. No picture. Just pen scribbled underneath what should have been my main focus in my personal shrine.

_It will be as if I'd never exsisted, _Edward had said.

My mood changed in an instant. I felt this new surge of energy that I have never felt before. It was foreign to me. I've never experienced this in my entire life.

That's when I realized I was full of anger.

"HOW DARE HE?!" I screamed at the poor album "HOW DARE HE TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING! HE TOOK AWAY MY PHOTOS. HE TOOK AWAY MY BEST FRIEND. HE TOOK AWAY HEART! WHO GIVES HIM THE RIGHT TO DECIDE MY LIFE!" At this point the poor album was demolished with tears and rips.

"WHO GAVE HIM THE RIGHT! WHO GAVE ED-"

I stopped.

I stopped because I choked.

And I couldn't breathe.

And I urged myself so hard to say his name, but I couldn't.

I stopped trying and I took a much needed deep breath.

"Who gave him the right..." I whispered.

And I was on my knees, again. That shoulder that seemed okay was actually starting to hurt so bad, I actually said the word fuck outloud. I never swore. At this time, the floor was massacured with tears. The only thing I heard for a good twenty minutes was my sobs. Life without... _him_ meant life didn't exsist anymore.

I had nothing to live for, nothing to gain.

I'm sure the world won't miss me. I'm positive a certain _someone _won't definatley miss me.

As I was gathering thoughts on how I should end my life, the front door opened and closed.

My heart beated as fast as a drummer could drum.

But it was a bittersweet resurrection.

"Bells! I'm home early from work! I thought I would let you off of cooking for tonight. I brought pizza."

Charlie.

_Well, adleast I don't have to cook tonight_, I thought sarcasticly. Then I got serious. How could I have thought of killing myself?! I may not have a certain someone in my life, but I have a father who would have had a heart-attack if he found his daughter hanging from a rope.

I may not have the love of my life, but I have the love of my father.

Would it be enough to keep me strong?

About three things I was absolutely positive about.

First, he was never coming back.

Second, I have to go through everyday, fighting off thoughts of ending my life.

and Third, how the hell am I gonna explain to Charlie about him?


	2. Here In Your Arms

_**Sorry for the cliffy, but how am I gonna keep you guys reading?**_

_**Don't worry, Jacob will come up soon.**_

_**You have to deal the cards to win the hand, right?**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**P.S. Stephenie Meyer, don't you own Twilight?**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_Now there's no place I could be but here in your arms _-- Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye

[ + ]

"Bells, come down to eat."

With these puffy eyes? No way.

"I'll be down in a few, Char- Dad," I said. I was still recovering from my 45 minute cry, so I wasn't perfect on memory at the moment.

I have to thank the person who invented locks. They give me so much ease.

As I sealed myself in the fortress of my washroom, I splashed cold water on my face. I left the towel on my face as I was drying it, and just stood there, with the towel in my face, trying so hard not to cry. I looked in the mirror, I didn't look too bad.

_Remember, you have to do this for Charlie._

Could I ?

[ + ]

I took the stairs one at a time, not trusting myself. My mind was completely gone out the window, and also whatever hand-eye coordination I had, because as I was attempting to grab the railing, I missed, by a good 4 inches, and fell down the rest of the way. Charlie ran over as quickly as possible to help me.

"Whoa Bells, what's with you today? You seem more accident prone these days," he said.

I tried to smile. It felt like I had botox. "Yea, these days I'm missing more than the railing."

Charlie chuckled, "Well, adleast you've got Edward to protect you."

At the sound of his name, I felt the tears trickle down the side of my face. It overflowed and it wouldn't stop. The phrase "cry me a river" ran through my mind. If I could cry a river, would he swim up the river to comfort me?

Charlie looked alarmed. "Bella? What is it? Is it something about Edward?"

Every time he said his name, it felt like I was dying. _Would you just take your gun out and shoot me Charlie?! I know it would feel so much better than this_. I thought. My sobs were strangled, my tears were turning into an ocean, and my shoulder is screaming at me. I kept on taking deep breaths, it helped out.

"Bella, did something happen between you and Ed-"

"Don't say it," I managed to say.

"Say what sweetheart"

"Don't say his name! Don't say Ed-"

I stopped.

I stopped because...

... Because I couldn't breathe.

The exact same thing happened last time.

Every time I tried to say his name, I couldn't. It would get caught in my throat, and I couldn't breathe.

It felt like I was choking on air.

Since I haven't been taking deep breaths, the pain in my shoulder came back with a vengeance, and my heart decided that the best time to finally stop being numb was at my worst breakdown, so far. The pain in my chest felt like someone was cutting around my heart with a rusty saw, while burning the edges with a torch. I grabbed my chest, trying to hold it together.

Charlie wasn't just alarmed, he was scared shitless. He was holding me tightly in his arms. I could hear him right by my ear.

"Bella! Bella! What is it? What's wrong? Bella, you have to breathe. Please Bella, please breathe!"

But finally the events that happened today came crashing on me.

[ + ]

I woke up to Charlie gripping the phone like it was a lifeline. But then I realized he was using it as a lifeline. I tried to figure out where I was. Yes, I was in the house, but where? I looked to the right, and saw the big screen TV. So I'm in the living room. Wait, why am I in the living room? All I can remember is this morning. I drove to school, parked in the lot, had my door opened to see Ed-

Oh.

That's why I'm on the couch.

I remembered everything at that moment, and I just let the tears fall off the side of the couch.

Charlie was at my side in an instant.

"Bella, sweetheart, I know this is gonna be hard, but please, I need to know... what happened."

I only nodded

"So," he said. "What happened when you came from school?"

As much as I wanted to tell Charlie, the pain ripping inside of me threatend to claw out.

I said it like I was on fast forward, to prevent the rise of pain affecting my voice.

"I drove home to find _him_ in the driveway. He said we needed to talk. He told me he was moving. And we broke up."

Charlie had a few moments to catch it all and dissolve it.

Finally, he said, "That's all?"

I nodded.

Then he spoke again, "Well I hope that they have fun in L.A," he eyed me carefully to see if I knew that they went to L.A. Yea, because a family of vampires who sparkle in the sunlight are gonna go for a stroll on Sunset Blvd.

He added sadfully, "I am sure gonna miss Alice."

He was right. Not only did _he_ take away any memory of him, he took my favorite pixie-like sister who used to drag me to the closest mall, or do my nails, or play Bella Barbie with me.

How I would give anything up, just to play Bella Barbie one more time, with my vampire best friend.

Charlie couldn't see me breakdown again. So I just let the silent tears fall.

He hugged me then, knowing I just needed someone there to hold me.

I heard a car park out front.

I looked at Charlie with the most curious look.

"I called Billy," he said, "I panicked. I didn't know what to do."

I tried to smile, and yet again it felt like I was made of plastic.

My eyes flew to the floor, and Charlie left my side to answer the door.

"Hey Billy," Charlie said as he opened the door, "You didn't have to come."

"That's okay. Bella is like family to us," Billy stated as he wheeled himself in.

I looked up to acknowledge Billy, when I realized he wasn't alone.

Jacob was standing behind his father, looking at me with the most shocked reaction I have ever seen.

But the look on my face was a different story.

I felt my Botox-induced face fade away, and I smiled an involontary grin. Once I looked at Jacob, I had the urge to hug him, which was weird considering I've only met him a few times. Then all of a sudden, Jake started to smile too. But it quickly vanished._ Probably thought I looked like shit. I wouldn't blame him._

But then he came rushing to my side, asking me a question that threatened to make me pass out again.

"Bells! I heard what happened! I'm sorry, so so sorry that an idiot like Edward would hurt you so much."

At this moment, I knew the exact thought going through Charlie's mind. And by the looks of Billy's face I knew Charlie told him about the "trigger word" that would send me into a frenzy.

But there was something about Jacob, that made it seem alright to say his name. His words were laced with love and care. But then I became to realize that it wasn't his words, but Jacob himself. Jacob cared for me, even though we weren't that close in reality. But for some strange reason it felt that way.

I smiled, "Thanks for caring, Jake."

He smiled back, "Anytime Bells."

He was about to leave when I asked him, "Can I have a hug?"

He laughed, "I guess you deserve a bear hug. Plus, I've been dying to give you one."

I tried not to think of a certain ex vampire boyfriend's brother who would give me bear hugs, and I felt that I was being wrapped in a heating blanket. What was with the Quileute boys? Did they have some lucky gene to have a fever 24/7?

I hadn't notice that Charlie and Billy left us to go into the kitchen. I tried to hear what they were talking about, but Jake convinced me to get some sleep, and I really wasn't in the mood to argue.

There was no other place I could be but falling asleep in Jake's warm arms.

[ + ]

I woke up in the middle of the night screaming at the top of my lungs.

I had the worst dream ever.

I dreamt that someone left me.

I dreamt that someone didn't care for me anymore.

I dreamt that someone forgotten about me.

Did I dream of the pain to?

I tried to think of _him,_ but I ended up clutching my chest, heaving in and out.

No, I did not dream that the love of my life stole my heart and ran away.


	3. You're Beautiful

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Thank you to those who subscribed to me. I wrote this as fast as I could, just for you guys.**_

_**If there is any mistakes, let me know!**_

_**I was gonna leave the last chapter without Jake, but since I'm such a Jacob lover I couldn't**_

_**take it anymore.**_

_**OOOOOH! This chapter has fluffy goodness.**_

_**This chapter is **__**two months later**__**, in December.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I forgot the person's name that owns Twilight. Oh, who was it again? Oh yes.**_

_**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_You're beautiful, it's true _-- You're Beautiful by James Blunt

[ + ]

I was sitting on my window sill, with the window wide open. In the middle of December you have ought to be crazy to open your window, and sit by your window with nothing but boxer shorts and a cami. Well I guess you could call me crazy, but it was the only thing close enough to remind me of _him_, since I couldn't remember his face at all. But I was kind of glad that I couldn't remember his face properly. I mean, sure I remember his bronze hair, and his butterscotch eyes, and his perfect nose, and when his lips formed my favorite crooked smi-

I held onto the window sill to prevent me from falling. Every bone in my body ached for him. I so desperately needed him. At this point I didn't care if he didn't love me. I just needed his cold arms around me. Maybe that's why I'm sitting in the freezing cold shivering my ass off.

I heard a knock at the door that made me jump and hit my head at the bottom of the window.

"Bella? Honey? Jake's here to see you."

The past two months have been torture. Everday I would get up and go to school, without eating. Personally, I liked this feeling of being hollow in my stomach. I felt the pain that I should feel for letting my miracleslip through my fingers. Occasionally I'd eat one or two baby carrots, but that was it. Jake would come see me almost three times a week, and every time he came, I would smile like there was no tomorrow. At first I was shocked that he would keep on coming to see me, but then I realized I needed him to keep my sanity in check.

I quickly threw on some sweat pants and made my way out the door and down the stairs, and that's when I saw Jake.

He was sitting on the loveseat, watching Dane Cook on the comedy channel. He was laughing so hard, it looked like he couldn't breathe. He caught sight of me, and smiled.

"Bells! Come on, you have to watch this part, it's fucking hilarious!" he said.

Charlie was leaving, when he stopped, turned to face Jake, and gave him a parental look, and walked away.

Jake just laughed and patted the empty seat beside him on the couch.

I smiled, "Sure Jake. Is Dane Cook even that funny?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "You have no idea"

Dane Cook started off his next skit by saying he worked at Burger King. I started giggling when he was working drive-thru and told the guy that he was bleeding from the ear because he ordered his food too loud. I started laughing so loud when the next girl whispered that she wanted sweet and sour sauce on her pussy. And I started to pee my pants when Dane Cook got mad at the next lady for not knowing where to pick up her food.

"Okay you go to the Texaco Station, take a right. You go five in a half miles southeast you're gonna see a guy in a yellow poncho. His name is Hank, he'll take you to the whopper lair. That's where you have ten minutes fo get there, or we take your food,"

Dane said on the TV.

At this point, I was laughing so hard, I ended up on the floor, laughing til my chest hurt. Not surprisingly, Jake was in the same position, laughing his head off too.

Charlie camed in with an alarmed expression, and I thought that he was thinking I couldn't breathe like last time.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked.

I tried to answer him, but I was in the middle of a giggle fest.

"The... guy... on... tv... Burger King... Skid Row... Sweet and sour sauce... Whopper Lair!!" I said the last part three octaves higher than I should, screeching of laughter from the memory. Jake remembered it too, and started laughing all over again.

I knew Charlie thought I was crazy, but when I looked at him, he was smiling from ear to ear. I realized that I probably looked so happy, since I haven't been hapy for a long time. And I was laughing, actually laughing. It wasn't a forced laugh, it was natural. I remembered last time I was watching Family Guy, I didn't laugh once. But I noticed I was by myself, without Jacob. With Jake, I felt like I was full again. He was a walking life rod. He was so alive and care-free that it went with him everywhere.

Without Jake, my life was completely hollow.

At this time our laughs became mumbled, and we just sat down on the floor with our back resting on the couch. I sighed and didn't realize I placed my head on his shoulder.

What I did realize is that Jake wound his arms around me, letting me feel safe. I felt so protected with Jake. It felt so caring.

It felt so loving. It felt so perfect. It felt...

It felt so right.

I don't know why it felt so right, but I just let myself absorb it. And I just sat there with Jacob, hugging me, rubbing small circles in my back, feeling so right. And soon enough, I felt myself slipping into unconciousness, but I let myself fall asleep, knowing Jake was was keeping me alive.

[ + ]

I woke to the familiar feel of the couch, and the weight of the blanket on me. _What, I fainted again?_ I heard people talking in the kitchen, and it took everything I had to listen to the voices.

"Charlie, I don't mean to be rude, but, how is Bells when I'm not here?" Someone said. I knew that I knew that voice, but I couldn't remember at the moment.

"Son, it's horrible. She doesn't eat, doesn't smile or laugh or talk alot, rarely sleeps cause of the nighmares..."

"Nightmares?"

"Yea. I can always hear Bella screaming in her dreams. And it's not just a scream of fear, you can hear pain behind it."

I shuttered at the though. _Well, adleast you know you can't fool Charlie_.

"I wish that sad excuse of a person would come back," the person said.

Why couldn't I remember this voice? I can feel it on thetip of my tounge. I know this voice!

"Why would you put Bella through that?" Charlie asked.

"It's not like I want Bella to see him again. I just wish he would come back so I could beat the living life out of him for hurting someone so precious. Bella doesn't deserve to be sad, Charlie, she really doesn't. She needs someone to rely on. She needs someone to fall back to. She needs someone to love. She n-"

"She needs someone like you?"

I heard a sigh.

"I don't know Charlie. You know I could never hurt Bella. I would never leave Bella, never in my life."

I smiled. Someone besides my dad that would never leave me? Oh I needed it. Who ever this person was really cared about me. And all I wanted to do was to get off this couch and walk into the kitchen, giving the biggest hug I could muster out.

I was starting to get up when I heard Charlie speak again.

"If you asking my permission to date Bella, you can date her when she's good and ready Jacob."

I froze.

Charlie is talking to _Jacob. _Jacob. My personal ray of life? My safe harbor? My friend? Well, I guess you could call him my best friend, since he's the only one I hang out with.

Jacob likes... me? Me? Out of all the beautiful girls in this world, he picked me. Broken Bella. Plain Bella. Adverage Bella.

I needed to tell Jake that I'm no good for him, and I needed to tell him now.

I got off the couch and made my way into the kitchen.

Jacob was sitting the farthest away from me, on the other side of the kitchen table. Once he saw me, he smiled a grin that made me feel so loved, that I had to smile back. _I'm now dubbing that smile my Jacob smile_, I thought. _Wait. What? MY Jacob smile? Since when was Jacob even mine to begin with? Didn't I just basically forced myself off that stinkin' couch to tell him he can't be mine? Idiot._

Charlie was sitting on the opposite of Jake, his back facing me. He turned his head to look at me, making sure I was sane.

I gave Charlie a smile that said 'I'm okay' and turned to Jake. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He smiled, "Sure, Bells."

I loved that he was the only one that called me Bells nowadays. Even Charlie doesn't call me Bells anymore. I don't know why though.

I wrapped the blanket around me, covering only my top half. We walked outside, knowing that Charlie would listen to our conversation. As I walked, I put my head down, not knowing how to say this to Jacob. Even as I was looking at my feet, I managed to trip over them. How? I don't know. Ever since that day my balance has been off so much I can't even sleep without falling off the bed. Lucky an extremely warm hand caught me before my brains scattered the cement outside.

"Whoa Bells, easy there. I really don't want to take you to the emergency room," Jake said.

I looked at him with an arched eyebrow, "Well, if I did end up going, that would be the fifth time in two weeks."

He stared at me with wide eyes, "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely"

In true Jacob fashion, he laughed at me. But I know he doesn't mean for the laugh to hurt my feelings.

"Oh Bells, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Put me in a cardboard box?"

"No, you'll probably end up cutting yourself on the cardboard edge."

"You're probably right"

We laughed a little at our bickering.

Then I took a deep breath and said "Jake, I need to talk to you"

Jake looked with curious eyes, but nodded. "I'm all ears"

I didn't know what to say at what time, so I just said it all in one breath.

"Jake, I heard your conversation between Charlie when I was suppose to be sleeping. Jake, I want you to know that I know that you like me. And I'm telling you that's a bad idea. Cause I'm broken Jake. No one wants a broken person, cause you have to end up fixing them, and your such a great person that I want you to find someone else, cause you don't need me Jake. Even if you were to fix me. I'm still plain, Jake. I'm not beautiful, not at all. You deserve someone beautiful, and fixed, and happy Jake. And that's not me."

I ended up tracing the edges of my shoes with my eyes. I hope that Jake would realize he doesn't need me.

I felt a warm finger under my chin, pulling my head up towards Jake's face. I still looked down with my eyes.

"Bells,"

I still looked down.

"Bells, look at me."

I forced my eyes to look straight into his dark ones.

"Now you listen to me Bells. I'm glad that you know I like you, but how could you think that was a bad idea? Yes you may be broken, but Bells, that doesn't mean I don't want you to be fixed. And I would love to be the person to fix you."

His words were so sweet, my tears would just ruin it. I looked away, hoping he didn't see them .

"But Bells, don't you dare call yourself plain. You are the furthest thing from plain. You are absolutely the most beautiful, the most stunning woman I have ever seen."

My head snapped back in his direction. _Jake thought I was beautiful? Well that makes one of us._

"And I don't deserve anyone, but you."

And I couldn't take it anymore. I threw myself at Jacob, hugging him as much as my strenght could come up with. Jake returned the hug with exact amount of force, and it felt so good. Everytime I hugged Jacob, it felt right. If I had my way, I would hug Jacob for the whole day. _Who the hell are you Bella? Dr. Seuss?_

Jacob whispered against my hair, "I'm always here for you Bella. I wouldn't even dare to leave you. I care about you too much."

All I could say was a measly "Thank you Jake, thank you so much."

He pulled away from the hug slightly shaking from laughing, "Sure, sure."

I could only smile a small smile.

Jake saw that something was wrong, and said. "You're beautiful, Bella. Don't forget it."

And that's all I needed. I smiled a much more bigger smile.

Jake smiled to, then asked, "Hey, do you think you could give me a ride home?"

For some strange reason, I was excited on giving Jake a ride home. "Absolutely."

"Cool, let me just say bye to your dad."

I walked back inside with Jake to grab my car keys. Even though the blanket was warm, I didn't think it was possible to drive and keep warm at the same time. I put the blanket down and grab the jacket closest to me. It turned out to be Charlie's Cheif of Police jacket. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I wore it, so I went into the living room, to get Jake, and see if Charlie would notice I was wearing his jacket.

I heard Jake and Charlie talking about something, and when I walked in, it suddenly went quiet.

_Yep, they're talking about me._

Charlie kept changing his direction from me to Jake, to me again. I thought knew he was thinking something was going on.

I held back a groan, but immediatley perked up when Jake asked, "You ready to leave?"

_More than you know,_ "Definatley."

My answer absolutley did not put a damper on any of Charlie's thoughts.

I walked to the door with Jake right on my tail, and we hurried through the freezing cold. I slipped right by the driver's side of the carand almost fell, but luckily the side mirror was sticking out, waiting for me to grab. All Jake could do was laugh his ass off as hegot into the car. And then my body did something that I haven't done in a while.

I blushed.

That's when Jake immediatley stopped laughing. I hoped he finally realized that I was embarrassed about it when he asked,

"Are you blushing, Bells?"

"If my face is as red as a tomato then yes, Jacob Black, I am indeed blushing." I replied.

I thought he would laugh and make a sarcastic remark, but he surprised me with his answer.

"You know you look so beautiful when you blush?"

I couldn't help but blush even more.

Now Jake finally laughed.

"Well Bella, I don't want you to ever stop blushing. It makes you look gorgeous."

I smiled so wide, "Thanks Jake."

Then I remembered that he had to go home cause I knew it was past midnight, so I started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

The ride was silent at the beginning, until Jake asked me "What are you getting Charlie for Christmas?"

At that moment I felt absolutely guilty. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, I realized. It was too late for me to get any presents for him, or adleast any presents that were still in the stores. But that's when I realized Mike would still be cleaning up the store right now.

I told Jake what I planned on getting Charlie.

"I got him a Setyr Fishing Rod."

Jake looked at me with a shocked expression.

"How did you know Charlie wanted one? He's been talking about it to Billy for months. He wanted to buy it, but never got around to it."

I was surprised that Jake knew this, but I was even more surprised that what I just thought of one off the top of my head was the one Charlie wanted. _I guess I am my father's daughter._

"It was just a hunch." I smiled.

He smiled back, "Well, then I guess I should tell Charlie as soon as possible that he might be the one shocked on Christmas, and not you."

"What?" I questioned.

He looked at me with a devilish grin. "Trust me, you're gonna love Charlie's present for you."

Now I felt even more guilty, and now I felt anxious. Charlie got me a present? I know he's my father and all, but I thought my depression canceled out Christmas for the year. We just passed the first little houses in La Push, and I forced my truck to go faster. The faster

I drop off Jake, the more chance of Mike still being at the store.

A few minutes later, we reached Jake's house. Once I realized he had to leave, I blurted out the first thing that popped into my head.

"Can we hang out tomorrow?"

He looked at me funny, "I thought we were hanging out tomorrow."

"Yea, well, I mean," I tried to think of something to recover from my outburts. "I was wondering if I could come over to your house."_ Nice save Bella. You're getting better at this lying stuff._

Jake looked at me with new eyes. Yes, he was shocked. But there was something in his eyes that made me feel stronger. There washope in his eyes. He smiled my Jacob smile.

"I think that would be great."

I couldn't help but smile. That damn grin is so contagious!

"See you tomorrow, Jake"

"Sweet Dreams Bells." He wished, and walked into his house. _That's weird_, I thought. Why are all the lights off? _It's almost midnight, you fool,_

_Billy is probably sleeping. _Makes sense.

_Time to panic_, I thought. I pushed my truck as far as it could go. It could not go faster than 55 mph, and I just about pushed it to 70.

Once I reached the Newton's, only to find the lights were off. "No! This cannot be happening right now!"

As I said the words, the lights went on in the store. _Thank you, Jesus!_

I walked into the store, to find no one there. _No surprise. _I started walking to the front when I heard Mike call out to space "We're closed!"

"Mike, it's me." I said.

"Bella? What are you doing here so late?"

"Well, since I'm a jerk, I haven't gotten my dad a Christmas present. And since tomorrow is Christmas Eve..."

"You want to get him a Setyr Fishing Rod."

"How did you know?"

Mike went under the counter and grabbed a huge box. On it, it stated that what was in the box was an official Setyr Rod.

"Mike... how did you kn-"

"Your dad asked me to hold onto it before you started working here. He never came to pick it up."

I looked at the box. Even though I didn't really like Mike most of the time, he was my saviour right now. I started to sorta feel bad that I rejected him when he asked me out. Maybe if I did say yes, I would have probably not be so broken right now because of...

"Mike, you're my savoir right now."

He started to smile. "Well, you can come and pick it up tomorrow. Don't forget you have employee discount price."

At that moment I frowned. The Newton's open at 11. Even if I come at opening time, Mrs. Newton is going to guilt trip me into working the Christmas Eve shift. I would spend the whole day working, and leave around midnight.

I wouldn't spend the day with Jake.

Mike probably saw me frown, because he quickly said "Or you could take it tonight and we could take it out of your pay."

I smiled "Really Mike?!"

He nodded.

I knew I had to do something to make it seem like I wasn't using him, so I forced myself to hug him.

"Thanks Mike!" I said with much enthusiasm. To seal the deal I pecked him on the cheek, "You're the best"

Mike stuttered, "Well, er- yea. I guess"

I smiled and picked up the box. _Shit! My shoulder_! I mentally shouted. Will this pain go away? It wasn't heavy, but it was big, stretching my shoulder.

The only aisle that was wide enough to go easily through without hitting anything was the last aisle on the left. As I made my

way down to the aisle, I heard the front door open. Ignoring it, I made my way down the racks, but then I heard someone say something.

"Give me the money!"

I froze.

[ + ]

_**If your wondering what skit that Bella and Jacob were watching, it's called "BK Lounge" if you want to look it up on youtube.**_


	4. Savior

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Sorry for the cliffy. But I gave you guys fluff!**_

_**Don't worry, upcoming chapters are gonna have so much lemon,**_

_**No warhead will stand a chance.**_

_**(Sorry, bad analogy)**_

_**What happens when Bella becomes angry?**_

_**The Bulk!**_

_**P.S. Stephenie Meyer + Twilight = Stephenie Meyer's Twilight.**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_Sooner than later, I need a savior -- _Savior by Lights

[ + ]

I gently placed the box down and made my way quickly up the aisle again. I peaked my eye out just a little to see what was going on.

That was a bad idea.

A tall, and very large guy was pointing a gun directly at Mike with a look on his face that made you think he was scared out of his mind.

"Open the cash register, and give me the money! Now!" the man ordered.

At that point my eyes widened. Since I worked there, I know that the money is taken out of the cash register and safe around 10 pm. I looked at the clock. 11:53 pm.

Mike had a look on his face that had him feeling he was going to die. He opened the cash register, and the man was not happy at all.

"Is this it?! 10 dollars?! Are you trying to fool me?!" He started to push the gun towards Mike's face. Now I was desperate. I didn't want Mike to die! After he did such a nice thing for me, I had to do something! I looked around for anything to hit the man with, knowing it couldn't do anything. He was how buff? But still, I had to try. I looked furiously for anything, and that's when I saw it.

A baseball bat.

It was metal, and it looked like it could hit a baseball out of the park. It reminded me of a baseball game I played with some certain vampires. I remembered when Alice pitched the ball to Carlisle, hitting it far, but not far enough, since Emmett caught it. I remember Rosalie smiling at her husband, and Esme calling it an out. And I remembered _he_ was laughing at Emmett. Even though the outcome of the baseball game almost ended my life, I loved watching my vampires bicker and love at each other.

That's when I was with him.

That's when I had my best friend, and my family.

That's when I was happy.

I grabbed the baseball bat, gripping it tighter than I should. I felt the energy that I haven't felt since I found no photo in my photo album.

_He took away my photos_, I thought walking back to the end of the aisle.

_He took away my future family. _I grabbed the bat with two hands.

_He took away my life! _I screamed mentally.

My anger reaching it's point, I swung the bat.

Luckily, the bat hit the guy in the head, and he went down.

_He took away everything from me._

Right now, my shoulder hurt so bad it felt like someone was beating _me_ with a bat.

But I ignored it. My anger is my main focus right now.

"Bella..."

Mike snapped me back into reality.

"You- you saved me!"

Well that's weird. Five minutes ago he saved me with Charlie's present.

"Bella, you have to get out of here."

"Why?" I said, with hints of anger.

"I don't want you to be wrapped up in all this police business." He said.

"Well, even if I leave, Charlie will know. The cameras will show everything."

"No, they won't. Weren't you home when the blackout happened?"

"The what?"

"The power-outage. The power was out for a good twenty minutes. The lights literally turned on when you walked in."

_So that's why everyone seemed to go nocturnal, _I thought.

"The camera's didn't have enough time to restart, but they are about to soon. Go Bella, now. I'll think of some excuse to tell the police. The least I could do for saving my life is not to get you involved in all of this mess. You've already been hurt by _Cullen_. You don't need this."

I mentally thanked Mike for not saying is first name. Yes, it hurt like hell when he said his last name, but it wasn't as painful as saying his first name. Adleast I could contain the pain so it didn't affect my face.

"Thank you Mike."

"No Bella, Thank you."

I smiled. I was about to go out the door when I realized that I almost left the one thing I came here for.

I mentally slapped myself. _I really need to work on remembering things._

I grabbed the box, said bye to Mike, and ran straight for my car. I threw the box in the back, flung my door open, and shoved the keys in the ignition. I drove home as fast as I could. I didn't want Charlie catching me, just in case Mike called the police. Once I got home, I walked through the front door, making sure Charlie wasn't there. _Maybe if I stash the present in the closet and then wake up early to bring it to my room._ But it was no need, since Charlie was passed out on the sofa.

I ran back to the truck, grabbed the box, and rushed back into the house. I stepped up the stairs as quickly as I could. As I was going up the stairs, the phone rang. _Perfect timing, asshole_. I heard Charlie get off the couch as I hit the last step, and walked into my room to put the box in my closet. _I'll wrap it later. _I stated. I heard Charlie on the phone, and I couldn't help but listen.

"...a robbery at the Newton's? Who was working at the time? Oh poor Mike. Wait, what? How bad is the suspect? Wow, Mike certainly has an arm."

I couldn't help but smile. I must have mashed the poor robber's brain out.

"Oh, well Bella's doing fine thanks for asking... I actually don't know. She was dropping someone off. I'm going to go check on her right now. See you soon Deputy."

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!_ I thought. I turned off my light, and jumped into bed as swiftly as a major klutz could. I went under the blanket, curled up into a ball, and breathed normally. Charlie walked up to my door and exhaled._ He must have been worried. _

He chuckled and started walking into my room.

_What does he want? _I questioned.

Charlie put his arm on my shoulder, and shook me.

Unfortunately, that was the shoulder that would not stop throbbing. I winced, hoping Charlie wouldn't notice.

He did.

"Bella?"

I tried to sound like I was recovering from an almost nightmare. "Dad?"

"Yea Bella, it's me. Are you okay?"

"I was just having a bad dream, but I guess you saved me from it."

I realized this was alot of saving for one night.

Charlie chuckled "Well I'm glad I saved you. But Bella I need my jacket."

I looked down, realizing I forgot to throw off the coat before I flung myself into the bed.

"Oops. I must be tired."

"It's okay Bella, we all need our sleep."

I smiled and took off the jacket. I handed it to Charlie. But the look on Charlie's face made it seem that he wanted to say something.

"Dad, what is it?"

He looked at me. "I was just wondering, what you think of Jacob?"

That had me asking questions to myself. What did I think of Jacob? He was caring. Definatley caring. And sweet. And kind. He was always joking around, but got serious when he should. He was one of those kids that you know he was good. He was pure. And most of all, he was happy. I remember thinking that Jake was considered more than a friend, but not a boyfriend.

I look at Charlie and said "He's my best friend."

Charlie smiled at me, "I'm glad. Now get some sleep sweetheart."

"Night dad," I said.

"Night Bella."

Charlie shut my door after he got up. I heard his cruiser start up, pull out of the driveway, and drive off until I couldn't hear it anymore.

Was Jacob really my best friend? Well, I haven't hung out with any of my friends from school lately, and I didn't have Alice anymore. And Jake was so much more than just a 'friend'. I guess he really is my best friend.

Sleep was creeping up on me, so I let it, and prayed that my nightmares would take mercy on me, just for one night.

[ + ]

_**Hope you liked this chapter! So basically if you're confused about what day it is, it would be the 23rd of December. The next day is Christmas Eve, and then X-mas.**_

_**Can I get alot of Reviews?**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**xoxo N**_


	5. Best Friend

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Okay so the last chapter was supposed to showcase that Bella is not just a weak girl who will cry into a corner. I'm trying to show the angry side of Bella, or the more confident side of Bella since I haven't read any fanfics relating to mine. If there are any that seem similar to mine, or are just full of Bella/Jacob goodness, tell me in the Reviews!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**P.S. It's S. Meyer's Twilight, yo.**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_If I was your best friend, I want you around all the time _-- Best Friend by 50 Cent

[ + ]

I woke up the next morning screaming at the top of my lungs.

Then I realized I was on the floor. How I ended up there was a mystery to me.

I climbed back into bed, heaving deeply. I tried so hard to remember every detail of my dream.

_I was in the Newton's heading directly to the front door, when I saw a very large man approach the other side of thedoor with a gun. The box fell out of my hands, and hit the tiles with a loud bang. I opened my mouth to scream, but I didn't. I felt like I was choking on air again. The man was approaching me quickly when all of a sudden the man's eyes turned from brown to topaz. His buzz-cut spontaneously grew, and formed in a messy way, showing the bronze tint in his hair. His features automatically resembled my own personal heart theif. The gun turned into a rose. An offering?_

_Then all of a sudden, a reddish brown coloured wolf attacked the vampire, and they started to fight. I couldn't feel my legs, and I felt the impact of me hitting the ground. My shoulder started to become painful again, and then,_

I woke up.

_Well adleast you know that you falling was real,_ I thought, rubbing my shoulder lovingly. I should really get my shoulder checked out, but my fear of going into hospitals what that I may see a pair of golden eyes that would bring back memories. Ridiculous? I know.

I looked at the clock that said it was just past 7 am. Is Charlie still at the Newton's? My mind questioned. My answer was yes, since his cruiser wasn't in the driveway. I thought of how hungry Charlie would be when he got home, so I left my room, headed down the stairs with the ability to only trip once, and made my way into the kitchen. I made eggs and bacon, Charlie's favorites. I turned on the oven, and set it to heating. I put Charlie's food in the oven, closed the oven door, and wrote a note on the fridge, letting Charlie know about the food.

I looked at the clock on the stove. 8:39 am.

Well, it's not _too_ early to call Jake's house.

I went to the phone and dialed Jake's phone number.

On the sixth ring I was gonna close it, when Billy answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy, it's Bella."

"Oh Bella, do you want me to get Jake?"

"Yes please."

He laughed, "Okay Bella, I'll get him."

I waited for a minute, wondering what time I should go over to his home.

I heard the phone being picked up.

"Hey Bells! You can come over now, or anytime you want. It doesn't matter to me."

I felt my jaw smash into the floor. How did Jake know to say the right thing at the right time?!

"Bells?"

"How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?"

"Read my mind, genius."

I could hear the smile in his voice. "You're just predictable Bells."

"Or your just a freak."

He chuckled, "Yea I guess I am. But on the plus side I'm the only mind reader you know!"

_Well, there was that unloving vampire ex-boyfriend who happened to read everyone's mind._

All I could say was, "Don't flatter yourself, pretty boy."

I heard a gasp on the other side of the line, "You think I'm pretty?"

Without knowing what I said, I blurted out the first response that came. "Extremely."

I thought it would be an awkward silence, but since it was Jake I knew he would just laugh.

He didn't let me down.

"You are one strange person Bells. Did you fall out of the bed and hit your head this morning?"

_More like my shoulder_, "No. My pillow broke my fall."

I heard him sigh, "So are you coming over or are we gonna run up our phone bill?"

"I'll be there in an hour."

"See you soon, Bells"

"Bye Jake."

I didn't want to seem like I'm in a hurry to get there, so I ended up taking a shower. Once I got out, I looked in the mirror. What I saw wasn't me. It was a zombie. I had deep purple bags under my eyes, and I looked paler than usual. I thought I should put make-up on, so I crouched down and open the door for under the sink. I stuck my arm in as far as it could go, looking for the make-up bag Alice gave me. I swore to myself I would never use anything she bought me, but right now I desperately needed cover-up. I was surprised that he didn't take away the make-up, since he took about everything that was reminding me of him. _Oh that ignorant asshole._

After I was done applying the cover up, I thought I would just add a tiny bit of mascara. The end result made me actually look good. _Maybe this was the beauty Jake was talking about._

I went into my closet to pick out something casual, yet something nice. I don't know why, but I just wanted to look nice for Jake. For the past two months, Jake has been nothing but nice and caring for me, and I want to repay him, somehow. Maybe not looking like crap when I'm out with him is a start.

I ended up picking my black straight-leg jeans, with a green v-neck longsleeve shirt, and a red hood-less sweater. Festive? Absolutely. I topped it off with my red converse. I looked casual, yet I looked good. Just what I was aiming for. I grabbed my black winter jacket, and it made my look even better.

And then I looked at my hair. It was a little damp, so I took the ones from the sides of my head and clipped them back, leaving a few strands of hair around my face.

I looked in the mirror at the new Bella. _Not bad, B. Not bad._

I tried thinking of Jake's face when I get there.

And then I realized something. I got all dressed up for my friend. No, my best friend. My Jacob. I remembered back to last night, when he said he wanted to be the one to fix me. Intentional or not, he actually did. In some sort of way.

_Well then what are you waiting for? Get your butt over there!_

I left my room, and after two months, I was finally satisfied with my appearance.

[ + ]

As I drove to La Push, I passed by the Newton's. There was yellow tape everywhere. I saw Charlie getting into his police cruiser as I was leaving the area. _Good, he needs sleep._

A couple of minutes later, I made it on Jake's street, and turned into his driveway.

I saw the curtains in his living room close, so I know he saw me.

I got out of the truck and made my way to the door. I was a couple of feet away when Jake opened the door.

His jaw dropped like it was hot.

"Jake?" I said.

His mouth was a black abyss.

"Earth to Jacob?" I snapped my fingers, hoping it would make it come out of his trance.

It did.

Jake shook his head, as if to try to rid of a thought.

"Sorry, I just thought that you look nice today."

It stung a little that he just said I looked 'nice', even after I put in all this effort.

I shook it off by saying a comeback. "Really? I thought you were catching flies."

He half smiled, "Maybe I was."

I smiled back.

As I walked into his home, I felt an extremely hot hand grab mine.

Jake looked at me dead straight in the eye, and said, "Bells, you look radiant right now."

I couldn't help but tackle myself to Jake and give him a hug.

"Oh Jake, you know when to say the right things."

He cocked his right eyebrow, and tapped his forehead. "Mind-reader, remember?"

I didn't want to remember a specific mind reader, so I just smiled.

"Come on, Dane Cook is on again."

I laughed when I remembered yesterday. I sat down besides Jake and enjoyed Dane Cook's "Monopoly" skit.

The rest of the day was fun. We went into his garage and he showed me his car. It was a Volkswagen Rabbit. He still needed a few parts, but it was almost complete. I sat on his work bench while he worked on the car. We talked about my school, and how my friends were. I was sad that I didn't know alot, since I stopped hanging out with them. At lunch, I would just sit quietly, sipping water. I didn't tell him alot about Jessica, but I told him that I liked Angela the most. When I brought up Mike though, I said something I shouldn't have.

"I did save Mike's life once."

I internally smacked myself for saying that. I hoped Jake didn't press on the subject.

Jake looked at me with new eyes and asked, "Yea? How?"

I thought of anything at the top of my head. I've been getting better at lying, but this would be my first time lying to Jake.

"He was crossing the street with his head down, texting Jessica, when a truck was coming by. I just happen to notice it and I yanked Mike back on the sidewalk. It wasn't something big, but I do hold it against him."

I looked down and started swinging my feet.

I didn't hear any clanging of car parts.

What I did hear was Jake's breathing, and it was ridged.

I looked up to see Jake squeezing his eyes and crushing the wrench in his hand.

"Jake? What's the matter?"

He still didn't open his eyes or move his hand.

"I don't like it when you lie to me, Bella." Jake hissed through his clenched teeth.

I gasped. He called me Bella instead of Bells. He's serious.

"What?"

"Bella! Don't you dare lie to me again!"

"I'm not lying..."

"Yes you are, Bella. I can tell by the way you're saying it. Your over doing it."

Wow, he can actually tell when I lie.

"It hurts when you lie to me Bella. Don't you trust me?"

_So that's why he's holding on to the wrench for dear life_, I thought. At first I thought he was joking. But then again, he called me Bella. Not Bella. _He's serious_.

It killed me to find out that Jake thought I didn't trust him. To tell the truth, I trust him with my whole life. It's me I don't trust. I don't trust alot of people. Actually no one. Well, of course, except for Jake. It's not because I have some freaky paranoia that everybody I let in my life is going to hurt me. Okay, maybe it is. But it's not like I intentionally tried to hurt Jake, it's just sometimes I'm a little hesitant with speaking the truth.

"Bella?"

I snapped right out of my deep thought.

"Yea, Jake?"

He took a deep breath, "Do you trust me?"

I knew the look in his eye that told me there was more to this question. Not only did he want me give him trust with all my secrets, but to give him trust to let him in on my life more. Give him the trust that he won't hurt me like _he_ did. Give him trust that he held onto my life.

Give him the trust to _love_ me.

I felt like Princess Jasmine in Aladdin, where she's about to fly on the magic carpet with Aladdin, and see the world. Aladdin asks 'do you trust me?' and Jasmine says 'yes'. Then he pulled her on the magic carpet. The feeling of excitement and wonder felt amazing to her. She flew through the clouds in the arms of her love, and thought the moment was perfect.

I envied her, even if she is a cartoon character.

Jake eyed me still, wondering why I haven't answered him.

Then I realized _I_ wanted to be Jasmine_. I_ wanted to trust my Aladdin_. I_ wanted to fly through the clouds, with Jake's arms around me.

I looked him straight in the eye, "Yes, Jacob. I trust you with my life."

He literally was taken back. The shock of my determination had made Jake take a step back. If it wasn't such an intense moment I would have laughed.

Jake looked at me at that moment, and before I had time to react, he was hugging me. Not that I complained, but it was just a shock to me. Jake never hugged me this way. Maybe it's different now cause he thinks I trust him, which is no lie.

Jake pulled back, "I'm glad Bells, I won't hurt you, I promise."

I smiled at him, "That's why you're my best friend."

His eyes widened with this new found hope, "Really? I'm your _best_ friend?"

"Of course Jake, did you think you were anything less?"

He beamed at what I said. But then put up a poker face, which was odd, considering Jake let everyone know how he felt and wasn't afraid of anyone judging him by the way he acted.

Then his face changed to anxious. He was a little hesitant, but asked, "Bells, will you go with me to the Christmas Dance?"

"The what?"

"The La Push Christmas dance. On Christmas, half of La Push goes to the banquet hall in the centre of the town."

"I don't dance, Jake."

"Me neither, but we can sit around and make fun of people who can't dance."

"Or to be nicer we can point out the people that can dance."

"So that's a yes?!" He basically screamed. He calmed down pretty quickly and put on the poker face.

I couldn't help but laugh.

I realized by the look on his face that he thought I was laughing at him. I quickly started to fix the situation.

"Oh no! Jake I didn't mean it like that. It was just that you basically were more excited than a kid getting ice cream, and then you went all cool as a cucumber on me. It was pretty funny!"

He looked relieved, "So it is a yes. Right?"

I was about to say yes when I remembered something, "I can't leave Charlie alone on Christmas, Jake."

Jake gave me a 'psh', "Our dads hang out every Christmas. Even if I didn't ask you to come to the dance, you still would have came over."

My mouth moved into a small 'O'.

Jake started to get impatient, "Are you saying yes to the dance or no?"

I nodded, "Of course Jake."

He smiled my Jacob smile almost instantly, "Wow Bells! We are gonna have so fun!"

I smiled back. His grin was contagious.

He was about to get to work when he asked, "So how did you save Newton's life again?" I almost frowned. _Dammit! He remembered. Might as well tell him._

I took a deep breath. "You know how the Newton's almost got robbed last night, and luckily Mike knocked out the robber before he shot him?"

Jake gave me a questioning look, "Yea, I heard about that from my dad. He said he had a concussion, and a cracked skill."

"Well, Mike didn't hit the guy."

Jacob turned his head to the side, giving me a 'what?' look.

"I did."

Jake didn't move. His head was still stiffly towards the left. After I counted to 100 in my head, I said, "Jake, you okay?"

At that moment, he burst into laughter, not knowing that it would hurt my feelings.

"Oh Bells, you got me real good! I honestly thought you were telling the truth for a second!"

"I am telling the truth, Jake. Don't you trust me?"

He gave me a confused look, again. "I do trust you. But the blow to head was extreme. You had to have an adrenaline rush, or just generally angry to have packed that much energy."

"Maybe I was angry..." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Hm? I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. All I heard was the 'angry' at the end."

"Your imagining things, Jake."

He gave me a stern look, "Bells..."

I sighed. "Jake, I was mad. You see, after I dropped you off, I went to the Newton's to pick up Charlie's present. As I was leaving, the robber came in and had Mike at gun-point. I saw the baseball bat and it just reminded me of one time with _him_, and I got so angry about it that I..." I had to stop because I was on the verge of crying. I didn't want to remember this! The only reason I hurt the man was because I was so furious at _him_ for taking away my future. Maybe the man deserved it.

I remembered my dream, the way the man changed into the bronze-hair beauty. It made me realize that the reason I swung the bat so hard was because my subconscious was telling me that I was hitting _him_ instead of the man. I know that he was a vampire, but still, If I had the chance to smash his face in with that tire iron on the floor, at it would actually hurt him, maybe I would consider it.

_When the hell did you get so violent Bella?_ Maybe when he stole my heart I became a heartless bitch.

"Bells?"

I looked up, to see Jake with worry in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Adleast I wasn't a heartless bitch when I was with Jacob. I was the old Bella. His Bells. It would kill me to know I was so mean to Jake, even after he's helping me fight with my depression. I wanted to be nice to Jake. He was my best friend after all.

I wrapped my arms around Jake's waist, and sighed. "Now I am."

Jake seemed a little hesitant at first, but then clasped me into a big bear hug. I smiled against him, enjoying the moment.

Jake pulled away too soon, and I gave him a desperate look.

He laughed, "It's almost 11. You told Charlie you were supposed to be home at 9."

I looked at the clock on the far wall. Jake was right! Poor Charlie, I didn't cook him a Christmas Eve meal!

"Bells, don't worry. Charlie probably ordered some pizza. No need to freak."

I stared at him like he was psycho. "You need to stop that."

I thought he was gonna ask 'stop what?', but he said. "Sorry, it's just so easy to read your mind."

I had a feeling in my stomach that made me want to laugh. I couldn't point it out though.

_Irony, Bella. You felt the irony._

I smiled.

"Walk me to my car?"

"Of course," He said as he shut off the light to his garage. It was completely dark outside, and I tripped and fell, and luckily enough, I hit my shoulder.

I was about to get up when I felt two strong, warm arms wrap around my waist and lifted me off the ground.

"You have to be careful, Bells. I really need some sleep tonight, and I don't want to sit with you in the emergency room."

"Ha, ha." I said. But I was grateful that I didn't have to move my shoulder to get up.

He chuckled, "Come on." I felt his left arm fall to his side, but his right hand grabbed my left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

I couldn't help but smile in the darkness.

We walked around the house, both of us tripping over things, but I didn't fall flat on my face, thanks to Jake. When we got to my

truck, Jacob gave me a gentle hug. It was soft, yet it felt right. He pulled away from me and started walking towards his front door.

As I opened the car door, Jake called my name

"Bells!"

"Yea?"

"I forgot to tell you the dance is semi-formal."

I was frozen for a while, but said, "Thanks Jake!"

"See you tomorrow, Bells!"

As I got into the car, I tried to think of what the heck was in my closet that was even close to being semi-formal. I didn't know if I had anything nice to wear. I wanted to look good for Jake, and I didn't think I could. I thought of the things Alice bought me, and I did swear to myself I would never wear or use anything she bought me. But today I did use her make-up, and I didn't feel hurt. Maybe I could see what was in those black bags...

_Wait. Did I think that I wanted to look good for Jake? I meant to say with Jake. I mean. I wanted to look presentable_

_standing beside Jake. God! I sound like his girlfriend._

And for some strange reason, my chest started to hurt when I thought about Jake having a girlfriend. I felt like _I _wanted to be Jake's girlfriend. But, Jake's my best friend. And I only like him as a friend, right?

_Right Bella? _Well, whatever I felt, I knew that I needed Jake in my life.

I tried to breathe, and I almost didn't flinch. I was still broken, but Jake mended a few pieces of me.

I remembered back to two months ago, on the day _he_ left. I tried to convince myself that without him, I had no life. I wanted to end my life on that day.

But now, I have a reason to live. I've got Jake. Jake was keeping me alive.

_That's why he's my best friend._

Something moved in the forests ahead of me. I looked to see what it was, but it got away. It looked like a person, but it couldn't

have been. That person was too pale to even be consid-

I gasped involuntary, and slammed my foot on the gas. I knew it would be no match for vampire speed, but it made me feel better.

I couldn't wait to get home.

[ + ]

_**I know. Really long chapter. But it was worth it right? I mean, Bella and Jake have their first date.**_

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Cause trust me, you are gonna love the next chapter.**_

_**Please Review!  
**_

_**xoxo N.**_


	6. Best I Ever Had

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So this chapter involves the Christmas dance. Apparently it's supposed to be a major part of the fanfic.**_

_**I don't know if it is. Maybe? Well, you're gonna have to read it to find out.**_

_**It just involves some certain Christmas Dance.**_

_**Bella's Dress will be posted on my profile.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**P.S. I know you guys know this in your sleep, but Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**_

_**P.P.S Thank you to angelstr343, asfridr, autumn92292, Bella1989, chellizle12, dreamsoferic, kmf671, ladybug82896, LovesJacobBlack120, NewMoon02, pattyofurniture, PKteach, SnowyOwl-17, TOMBOYNIK, and XxTokioNekoGirlxX for adding me to your alert list. You guys make me want to update everyday!**_

_**And thank you to whoever reads my stories. 396 Hits and 159 Visitors? You all rock my socks off.**_

_**This one is for you guys!**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_You the best I ever had _-- Best I Ever Had by Drake

[ + ]

I woke up in the morning with a sore throat. _I guess that was from all the screaming I did last night_. In my dream I was screaming, and even when I'm not dreaming that I'm screaming, I am screaming. It was so loud I was surprised that Charlie didn't come in to check on me.

I banished the dream out of my mind for the moment, and looked over to my closet. I saw just a bit Charlie's Christmas present since the door was shut. I wrapped it in yellow paper with silver ribbon criss-crossing at the top and bottom. I loved the way it looked. I was about to get off the bed, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella, it's me."

_Who else?_ "Come in Dad."

Charlie walked in with an average size looking box in his hand, wrapped in red paper with green trim. It was wrapped really well, so Charlie must have got it professionally done. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas to you to Dad." I said with a smile. He gave me a quick hug, and sat at the foot on my bed.

He looked at me with worry, "Bad dream?"

I didn't want to speak cause I knew once I did the nightmare would come back to haunt me. I only nodded.

Charlie understood. "It's okay Bella, you just need time."

I gave him a small smile.

"Here. Now I know it's expensive, but trust me, you'll thank me later."

The box was actually pretty light, and I wondered what it was. I carefully unwrapped the present, and lifted the lid on the box. I gasped out loud and felt the tears collect in the corner of my eyes.

It was one of those Macbook Air Laptops. The very light and very sensitive computer. Oh, and very expensive. Charlie must have spent a fortune for getting me this.

_He just wants to be happy_. He basically just tried to buy me off like he did when I was younger and I wanted the new, shiny toy, and he just bought me ice cream. No matter how old I will get, Charlie knows how to bribe me.

"Dad, I..."

"It's okay Bella, I know you don't like to be taken care of, But you need a computer for college, and well, you can't bring your dinosaur."

I laughed at his lame joke. He was right though. "Thank you so much, Dad."

"Anytime Bella." He said with a smile. And that reminded me of his present.

"Dad? Could you go into my closet and get my headphones? They're right on the floor."

"Sure Bella."

I really wanted to see his face when he opened the door to my closet, but when I heard him gasp, it was worth it. He turned around and looked at me, and all I could do was smile. His face definitely had shock. I guess he convinced himself that I forgot about him, and he just accepted it. He lifted the box and came towards my bed. I crossed my legs and patted the spot in front of me. He sat down with that shocked expression on his face. He literally looked like a kid on Christmas morning. As he was unwrapping it, I said,

"Call it woman's intuition, if you will, but I just had a feeling you wanted this."

Right there and then he ripped off the yellow wrapping paper to reveal the letter's "Setyr". He slowly turned his head to look at me, and I didn't need to look into his eyes to know he was excited. He ripped off the rest of the wrapping paper so fast, it looked like a blur.

"Oh Bella! You remembered about me?"

I felt guilty that I didn't remember him until two days ago, but I couldn't let him know.

"Of course! You're my dad. I'll always remember you."

Charlie and I hugged after that, and he left me to my new laptop. I did feel guilty that he bought me this, but I was actually excited! I can actually go on the computer more often, and it will be so much faster than that ancient dust collector that sits on my desk. After a while, I went downstairs to make breakfast, but Charlie beat me to it. He made eggs and bacon, his personal specialty. We talked for a little bit, which was nice. Charlie said we got to leave the house by 6 so I could go to the dance. _Charlie and Billy are gossiping like old women again_, I thought.

It was only noon, so I dedicated myself to time to go on the computer. I was fiddling around with stuff, here or there. I learned how the camera worked, where to write an essay, and store all of my pictures. If I had any.

I looked at the clock that now said 2 pm, and decided it was time to get ready. I hopped in the shower, letting the strawberry scent fill the bathtub area. Once I finished with my shower, I dried my hair, and then decided to start to curl it, giving me a Rosalie-type look. An hour and six burns later I looked really good. My hair was all curls, everywhere, and it swept down my back to make it look like it was flowing. After I was done my hair, I pulled out Alice's make-up kit and started working with my face. I didn't want to over do it, so I went for a natural looking face. Cover-up everywhere, neutral eyeshadow and eyeliner, black mascara, a touch of blush and a hint of pink lipstick made me look good. No, it made me look _damn_ _fine_. I was so proud of myself, and I'm sure Alice would have been too.

Now here came the hard part. What the hell am I going to wear? I went to the back of the closet and starting throwing large black bags onto my bed. I unzipped the first one on the pile. It was a yellow strapless sundress that hung to my knees. _Not the season_. I moved that one and unzipped it. It was the blue dress I wore to prom when I went with... him. I didn't even dare to open it again, and flung it back in my closet. I opened the third one, and I fell in love with it.

_Perfect,_ I thought. _It just needs a black sweater to cover my nasty looking shoulder and some black flats... if I have any flats at all. _I found what I needed, and put them on. I fiddled around in the jewelery box, looking for any earrings, and found a pair of black chandelier earrings. I looked in the mirror, and was absolutely star struck.

I looked at the girl in the mirror. Her red dress with black lace on top of it clung to her body in all the right places. The black wrap around the waist made the top half of her dress tight, and the bottom half loose, to add to the mystery. The small black jacket that only went to the bust area made her look like a ditzy girl. Her black ballet flats added just the right amount of cuteness to her outfit. And with her hair, make-up, and jewelery, you would have confused her with a vampire.

And then I remembered that _that_ was _my_ reflection in the mirror. I compared myself to a vampire, because I looked that beautiful. I, Isabella Marie Swan, actually felt beautiful, for the first time. I didn't even feel this beautiful when Alice dressed me up.

Bringing up Alice brought a whole new thought into my head. I didn't even try this hard to look good when I was with _him_! And we were _dating_ at the time! And I had Alice to help me! I was going out with Jake. Jacob Black, my best friend. And if I felt more beautiful with Jake than I did with _him_...

What did this say about Jacob and I's relationship?

I couldn't think of anything, because Charlie came through the door.

"Bella? You ready to leave? It's a little past six and I'm not sure if your done..."

I turned around to see Charlie in a shocked expression for the second time today. He was just wearing normal clothes. And I hate to admit it, but he was bringing down my style.

"Bella, you look... You look so beautiful."

I smiled a genuine smile, cause I know he was speaking the truth, "Thanks Dad."

He was taken back. I twirled in my dress, making me feel like a little girl again.

Charlie snapped out of his father moment. "Bella, we've got to go to Billy's or we're going to be late."

"Okay Dad. Let's go."

I grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs one at a time very slowly, hoping that I didn't trip. To my surprise, I didn't. Charlie held the door open for me, and I curtseyed to Charlie, and got into the police cruiser. The ride was silent except for the occasional talk. Finally we reached Billy's house. We knocked on the door, and waited in the cold for a little while. Once the door opened, Billy eyes popped out of his head when he saw me, and I gave him a small grin.

"Merry Christmas Billy,"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Bella." Billy said, with a smile.

He wheeled himself out of the way to let me in, and as I was walking I could hear Charlie and Billy speaking to each other.

"Charlie!..." he whispered.

"I know Billy, she's smiling."

I hadn't realized it, but I actually was smiling. And it felt good to smile.

I turned my head to the corner of the kitchen, hoping to catch Jake. But he wasn't there.

"Oh Bella he's upstairs changing. He's sort of nervous, you know."

I nodded. He wasn't the only one that was a nervous reck.

I sat on the couch and tried to watch TV. Unfortunately it was all Christmas specials. _Curse you cable._ I looked around the room, and stopped at the Christmas tree in the far corner of the home. The colour scheme was silver and purple. The ornaments were round, sleek, and beautiful. The tinsel was like a snake, slithering down the tree until the edge hung off the bottom. On top was a silver star, in a T-like shape. And the lights on the tree were so bright, it gave the sun some competition.

"Bells?"

I got up instantly and turned around. We both gasped at the same time.

Jake was looking, rather dashing in his outfit. His unruly hair was now slicked back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a deep red dress shirt with the cuffs bent back on his forearm, and I could see all of Jake's muscles. His black fade jeans fitted him perfectly, cascading down to his dress shoes that looked Italian.

Jake can clean up really well.

I thought that Jake was beautiful.

I'm guessing he was thinking the same thing about me.

"Bells... You look."

I bit my bottom lip during the pause.

"You look perfect."

I stared into Jake's eyes. He wasn't lying to me. I walked to Jake and gave him a hug. He hugged me back, and stroked my hair.

_He_ never held me like this. He was too afraid of crushing me if he held me too tight, too afraid that I would be cold because of him, too afraid that I would be scared of his touch. I had to hug him with all my might, just to feel the comfort. He always wanted what a normal human would want. He always insisted that he payed for everything, when I clearly was capable that I could pay. He insisted that I get involved in as much human activities as possible, like dances. He never asked me to go to prom, he just made Alice dress me up and stole me for the night. He always wanted what was best for me.

The thought made me so angry, I was ready to start screaming.

Jake felt my mood change, "Bells? What's the matter?"

He put his hand under my chin. The warmth of his hand drained out my anger.

"It's nothing now," I replied with a coy smile.

He smiled my Jacob grin. "Well, I'm glad. Now can we please go before our dads start gushing over our beauty." He said, while flipping his hair back dramatically like he was a teenage drama queen.

I laughed, "Don't you mean _my_ beauty?"

"Well, Little Miss Self-Centered. Don't you think I'm beautiful?" He said with a cocked eyebrow.

He was trying to get me to say he was beautiful, but I knew better. "I already called you a pretty boy before. Let's not push it now."

He laughed, "Yea I guess your right. Shall we?" He asked, gesturing me to the door.

I tsked. "If only I could stay longer and admire that beautiful Christmas tree." I said. I grabbed my jacket and went out the door

"Oh sure! You call the fricken tree beautiful, but I'm just a pretty boy?" He slung his jacket over his shoulder and closed the door behind him. He unlocked the doors to his dad's truck.

"If you decorated the tree, I may call you beautiful."

"What if I didn't?"

"Consider yourself ugly."

"Oh, aren't we a little harsh," he said, waving his index finger at me. He put the keys in the ignition, and pulled out of the driveway.

"Well, maybe a little."

He just laughed.

The drive was a short drive, but it was still silent. It wasn't like the awkward one Charlie and I had, we were just enjoying each others company. Several minutes later, Jake pulled into a parking lot filled with cars. He pulled into an empty parking spot, and we got out. Jake walked around faster than I thought possible and took my hand. I felt the warmth spreading through me again. I smiled at him and we started walking to the building. As we entered the door, everyone looked at us. At first I thought they were staring at us, until these guys checked me out. _Great. Center of attention everywhere I go. _Jake insisted that we take a full length picture. We took the picture and they said we could pick them up when we leave.

When we were about to sit down, Jake was greeted by his two best friend.

Embry and Quil.

"Jake, man! I didn't think you were gonna come," one of them said.

"Yea, well, I found a date to come along with me."

Two new pairs of eyes met me for the first time. The one who spoke stepped forward _really _close.

"Hi. I'm Embry. Embry Call."

I grinned, "Nice to meet you."

Embry stepped back so Quil, I'm guessing, could say hello.

"Hey. I'm Quil. Just Quil." He said, looking back at Embry.

I liked Quil better than Embry, and just so I could make Embry feel bad for being a player, I hugged Quil instead of shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I pulled back.

Embry spoke up, "So, I don't get a hug?"

He put me on the spot. Not only was Jake watching me, but his two best friends were curious as to why I just hugged Quil only. I didn't want to say the real reason, because I really didn't know if Embry was a player. Sure he may have acted like one, but that doesn't mean he is one. And he sort of had the personality of Jake. So maybe he could take a sarcastic joke like Jake could. I thought of a comeback that I would have said to Jake.

I shrugged, "I only hug the cute ones."

Jake and Quil burst into hysterics, and I had to join in too. At first Embry was shocked, but he started laughing. And soon enough, all of us were giggling like idiots that were high.

When we finally got control of ourselves, Embry said, "No wonder you're Jake's girl."

Before I could react, Jake was pulling me towards the buffet. We got our food and ate. I tried to eat as much as possible, since Jake was there, but my small stomach wouldn't allow it. Fortunately, my plate had only little food on it left, making it seem like I ate alot. Jake had three plates stacked on each other, licked clean. The size of his stomach was definitely bigger than my head.

Jake was rubbing his belly when all of a sudden he had this disgusted look on his face.

I leaned in and asked him "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe they decided to make an appearance."

"Who?"

"The La Push gang. These guys are trouble Bella. Hall monitors gone bad. They get away with everything. They could probably destroy the town just for fun, and they would get an award for saving the down. I know it doesn't make sense, but that's how ridiculous the Elders let them just roam around with a pass that they could break any laws. They make me sick." Jake's hands were tightening into fists, and I started to see his knuckles become paler.

Even though I didn't want to, I had to ask, "Where are they?"

He pointed using his head, "Over there. The one in the middle, that's Sam. He's the leader. Paul's on his left, Jared, on his right." He said, and put his head in his hands to try to calm down.

I looked over to where he pointed. There were three guys standing by the doorway. Sam was the largest out of all of them. And he looked older than all of them. Jared looked like the kind of guy that was chilling and care-free most of the time, but I could see anger in his eyes. Paul was like a bull seeing red.

No wonder Jake hated them. They looked like bad cops.

I moved my focus back to Jake, who still didn't calm down. He was slightly shaking.

I put my hands over his own and tried to move them to see his face. I hated seeing Jake so sad. I needed to cheer him up.

"Hey, why don't we make fun of people dancing? I'll try to be as brutal as can be." I asked him in a girly girl voice, hoping it would work.

It did, and he laughed. "Of course. I just need to go for a second, I'll be back."

I nodded.

My mind wandered back to the way I was treated when I was in a relationship with _him_. He made me so mad, and I was grateful that Jake was nothing like him. When Jake hugged me, he wasn't afraid of crushing me. Sometimes I thought that it was his objective to cut the circulation out of my system. I craved his unnatural warmth he had every day. When he held my hand, I loved every single minute of it, because I loved just to be able to touch Jacob. Jacob let me pay for my things when I wanted to. Jake offered to stay with me when I didn't want to go to the Halloween Dance at school, and didn't push me to go at all. I know that I went to this dance with Jake, but adleast he asked me if I wanted to go to the dance.

That's what I love about Jake. He wants what _I _want. Even though it may not be for the best, if I want it, he'll accept it.

But I mostly love everything about Jacob. He was smart and mature for his age. He's a ray of light in my dark life. He makes sure I'm happy with what I do. He keeps me honest and sane. He's a goofball, and is not afraid to laugh at himself. Or me.

I guess I basically just love Jake.

Wait.

I. Love. Jake?

I thought about that for a moment. Did I love Jake? If I did, how could I let go of my heart-

"Bells,"

I jumped when he called my name.

"Sorry. But can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Come dance with me."

"What?"

"Come on, Bells. One song. And it's a slow dance too! I'll hold you the whole time."

"You consider Fire Burning a slow song?"

"First off, this is a great song. Second, it's the end of the song and I know the next one coming up. So too bad." He said, lifting me by the waist.

I got defensive, "And how would you know the next song?"

He chuckled, "I asked them to play it."

Curious, I asked, "What song did you p-" but I was cut off by the song.

It was Drake's _Best I Ever Had._

This song was probably the only song I liked on the radio. I didn't listen to music at all, but when this song came up, I would dance like there was no tomorrow. Just something about this song made me love it.

He turned me around to face him, and he put his hands on my waist. I felt completely comfortable with Jake holding me like this, and my arms wound themselves around Jake's neck.

All of a sudden Jake leaned in and whispered lyrics into my ear

"_You could have my heart, or we could share it like the last slice_."

I couldn't help but smile. Even though it wasn't his words, it made me feel like he cared.

"_Sweatpants, hair tied, chillin' with no make-up on. That's when you're the prettiest I hope that you don't take it wrong_."

Every time Jake would sing a line or two, he would start to lean in a little bit.

"_Baby you're my everything. You're all I ever wanted."_

Our foreheads touched.

_"I want this forever, I swear, I can spend what ever on it"_

My eyes closed.

_"She make me beg for it, 'til she give it up."_

Our noses brushed against each other

"_You the you the best, you the best I ever had_."

Jake slightly turned his head to the side.

"_Best I ever had, Best I ever had_."

I felt his warm breath on my lips.

"_Best I ever had_."

Our lips were about to touch.

[ + ]

_**OOOHHHH!!! Sorry for the cliffy!!! But trust me, it will be worth it!**_

_**Review?**_

_**xoxo N.**_


	7. Believe

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I know, you're anxious to find out, do Bella and Jake have their first kiss?**_

_**We'll see ;)**_

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys are amazing!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**P.S. Twilight isn't mine. It's S.M.**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_Do you believe in life after love? _-- Believe by Cher

[ + ]

This moment was perfect. The way Jake was holding me made me feel loved. My current favorite song was playing in the background. I had my arms around the most handsome guy in the room, and I was 5 seconds away from kissing him. Kissing Jacob Black. My best friend. My life. And now, my love.

I grabbed a fistful of hair by the roots gently, and stood on my tip toes.

"Jacob."

Jacob stopped.

_NO!_ I mentally screamed. _I had my moment, I HAD IT!_ I looked up to the ceiling, as if I was looking up to Heaven.

_Why do you do this to me?! Haven't I suffered enough? I'm happy now, finally happy! And you do this to me!_

Jacob was equally pissed that he didn't get to kiss me, and when he turned around to show who ever called his name a piece of his mind, he stopped. I thought Jake knew the person, maybe it was Quil or Embry messing with him. I looked around him, and I saw that it was _Sam_ who called Jacob's name. Jake hates Sam already, and him already becoming furious before he knew who he was messing with _did not_ put Jake in a good mood. I was already mad at God for being a jerk, and at myself for not kissing Jake when I had the chance. Sam did not make my mood any better.

"What the hell do you want?" Jake asked. More like yelled.

"I came to warn you." Sam looked at me for some reason.

"About?"

"Having a relationship."

"Thanks buddy, for one, your not my dad. Two, my dad already gave me tips to dating. And three, who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do and what not to do! You may have the Elders and the town fooled, but you haven't fooled me."

"Well Jake, much as I'm glad I'm not your father, I wasn't talking to you."

"Who then?"

"Bella."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "What?!" I yelled.

Right there and then Quil and Embry came to stand beside us, Embry beside Jake and Quil beside me.

"Sam, get out of our face." Embry spat at him.

"I will, just as soon as I tell Bella why."

Even though I didn't want to hear it, he _did_ make me curious as if to why the heck would he break up me and Jake kissing.

I exhaled, "Why, O ye powerful?"

I heard Quil try to shut his mouth before he could laugh, and Embry swiftly but his hand over his mouth. Jake just laughed silently.

Sam was staring me down, giving me a look indicating that he was not the type of person that took to sarcastic remarks. _Too bad he met me._

He let it go, "Bella. I don't want you to get hurt. Sooner or later, Jacob is going to leave you."

_Holy crap, this guy sounds worse than Charlie! And I've only known him for five minutes. What an asshole._

"Bella, it's not safe."

At that moment, I was about to take that ice pick off the table and stab it in his eye. I was already mad at God, myself, and his douche bag-ness. Now, the way he's keeping me away from Jacob, because apparently 'it's not safe'. That's now what I want! He was making me so mad! He was reminding me of...

"I only want what's best for you, Bella."

He was reminding me of Ed-

My throat started to close

_Come on, Bella! You can do this. Think of Jake!_

"Bella, you're damaged."

He reminded me of Edw-

I heard Jake tell Sam to shut up.

My chest started to scream for air

I felt a warm hand on my hand, starting to pull me away.

"You're delicate Bella. You could get hurt easily."

That did it.

He reminded me of one person. Only one.

Edward.

Once I thought of his name, I took in a deep breath. It still hurt like hell, but it was better then before. What I did realize now is that every time I thought of Edward, and what he did to me, I would get angry. Just like at the Newton's. I wanted to tell Sam off, but I didn't find the courage to. I knew I had to be angry enough to have the self confidence to actually tell him he's a jerk, and I knew what to do.

I imagined that Sam was Edward.

Out of nowhere, this rage was taking over me. And I wanted to attack.

Jake was pulling me back, but I tore my hand out of his, whispered an 'I'll be right back', and walked directly to Sam.

I went straight to his face, leaving only a few inches between us. I felt his extremely hot body heat. It was hotter than Jacob's. What is with these Quileute men?!

By now the music stopped and everyone was looking at us. But I didn't care. Sam was gonna know he didn't run this town

"How dare you even _think_ you know what's best for me, huh?! You don't know me! Jake is NOT going to hurt me. Ever! He promised me that! And don't you dare think it's not safe to be with Jake. Have you ever hung out with Jacob? He is the most responsible person I know! Yea, I may be damaged, but I've got an amazing person to fix me! And you think I'm delicate?! Well I've got news for you buddy. I've been through thick and thin and everything in between, and yet I walk around with the biggest smile on my face! I'm stronger than you think, asshole! Grow some balls, or just fuck off!"

The crowd erupted in applause and hoots. Most people did like Sam, until a girl half of his size showed him up and told him off.

I turned around to see Jake with his mouth hanging open, with the corners of his mouth turned up. Quil was identical with Jake. Embry was grinning like an idiot. He came up to me and hugged me. Then he said, "Everyone! This is Bella Swan. Don't mess with her or she'll whoop your ass!"

The crowd cheered and hollered, and I blushed deeply. I walked back to Jake. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"I'm so proud of you Bells. I knew you had it in you."

"I didn't."

Jake wrapped his arms around my waist, "Where were we?"

I knew what he was asking, so I played along, "Well, I had my arms wrapped around your neck, grabbing some of your hair. Like this." I clutched some of Jake's hair with my right hand, and let my left one touch his bare neck, under his pony tail.

"And you were a couple of inches closer to my face."

He leaned in.

"And I think I went up on my toes."

"I think you were on your toes."

I stood up on my toes, and as I did, my lips connected with Jake's.

His lips were soft. So soft. They were like pillows. They felt so good against my own. He tasted delicious, like chocolate, only better. The electricity between us made me want to scream in delight. He pushed on my lips, wanting more, and I loved it. He wasn't holding back on me, and neither was I. Not like Edward, who tried to control himself when he kissed me, and when I pushed for more, he pushed me away. His hands felt like velvet against my back. I had a sense that something was above my head, but I didn't care, I was kissing the most amazing person in my life. Jake pulled away with a smile on his face, but looked up to see Embry hanging something over us.

"Jesus, Embry! Can you leave us alone?"

"What? It's just mistletoe." Ah Embry. He was the type of person you could never get mad at, but you still wanted to punch him in the face.

I just laughed and snuggled myself closer to Jake, placing my head on his collarbone. He wound his hands around me, and showered me with heat.

I recapped what was happening. I had perfect hair and make-up, with the prettiest dress in the world, and I was beautiful. Inside and out. And I was in the arms of the sweetest, most loving, absolutely amazing man I know.

I thought about Edward, since I suddenly found it easier to think of his name. He did make me feel like this, but not this extreme. I did, and do still love him, but this feeling I'm having for Jake _is_ extreme.

_Maybe there is life after love._

This is definitely the best Christmas I've had. Ever.

[ + ]

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Jacob nd Bella's first kiss. Love it! Right now, you probably want to strangle Sam. Trust me, in the upcoming chapters, you're probably going to want to shoot him with Charlie's shotgun. It's fun making Sam a douche bag!**_

_**Review?**_

_**xoxo N.**_


	8. Halo

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**A new chapter. Yayyyy!**_

_**This chapter is around February. I know, I know, I skip to many months! But you don't want to hear about the boring stuff, you want to hear about the good stuff! Now before you ask me, I had a really good idea for New Years, but unfortunately it didn't match up with the plot, so I had to completely just skip the whole thing. I won't mention what happened on New Years, cause it won't matter in this chapter. Trust me, you might have to brace yourself.**_

_**Thank you guys SO much for the reviews. Every time I see a new one I get all happy inside, and I write the next one as fast as I can. So just because you guys want more, I'll give you more.**_

_**One word.**_

_**Lemons.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, sheesh!**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_Remember those walls I built. Well, baby they're tumbling down. _-- Halo by Beyonce

[ + ]

I can't remember the last time I was this happy. Ever since Jake and I kissed on Christmas, I've been so happy. Even though my shoulder has been getting worse, I've been whistling show tunes, laughing at the stupidest remarks that Jake or Embry or even Quil makes, and even catching myself day dreaming of Jake. I couldn't go back to the Newton's after Christmas. Too many memories, Mike did understand though. He thought I was traumatized by the whole me-hitting-the-guy thing. I was glad that I smashed his brains. If I only had that chance with Edward.

I squeezed my eyes shut in the middle of the kitchen, trying to breathe. I thought I was getting better at this whole moving on stuff. Ever since I was pissed at Sam, I haven't been able to lock up Edward's name again. Just thinking of his name hurts me, and I'm just really glad I'm unconscious when I'm dreaming of his face cause I don't think that I would be able to stand the pain if I was awake.

"Izzy, you okay?"

Embry and Quil were the only ones to call me Izzy and it was really irritating, which is probably why they call me that.

I opened my eyes to look at Embry. Sarcasm with a hint of worry.

I sighed, "Yea, just a really strong whiplash."

He laughed, "You're a fool."

"And you're a tool."

"Ouch, Izzy. That hurt my feelings." He fake-cried and pretended to wipe a tear of his face.

"Suck it up, you're stronger than me."

"Clearly." He rolled his eyes at my fact, and flexed his muscles.

I looked at the kitchen table to see Jake talking to Quil, but by his position that he knew I was lying.

I sat down beside him, and he turned his head to face me.

I gave him a 'I'll tell you later' look. I would tell him later. He's my best friend. My boyfriend. My Jacob. I would tell him anything he wanted to know.

I love that he's mine.

For a while, Jake, Quil, Embry and I were just sitting around the table, talking about random things, sharing lame jokes, and laughing at Embry when he found my clothespins and tried to see how many he could stick on his face. He ended up putting them all on his face since there was none in the bucket. I bought the 100 pack. He looked like a porcupine, especially with his long ebony hair. I was laughing so hard when I barely heard the phone ring. I got up to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

An unfamiliar female voice responding back, "Hi? Is this Isabella? Charlie's kid?"

"Yes it is, and just call me Bella."

"Oh alright Bella. This is Embry's mom calling, I was wondering if you could put him on the phone."

"Um, sure?"

I put my hand over the microphone. I looked over at the boys and they were smiling and laughing and having a good time. I loved that sight. Embry and Quil were like my big brothers, and Jake was my love. It felt loving, and it felt like I belonged.

I completely forgot about Embry's mom. "Embry, it's your mom. She wants to talk to you."

All of a sudden, the boys stopped laughing. _What's going on?_

Embry started to speak in a low voice, but you could hear the anger in it, "Tell her I don't want to talk to her Bella."

Whatever Embry's mom must have done to him, he must be extremely mad. I wasn't called Izzy, now was I?

I gave him a nod and went back to the phone, "I'm sorry, but Embry doesn't want to talk to you."

She laughed, which was odd, "Figures. Well, tell Embry he can't come home."

I was shocked at this fact. But I thought it was just for one night so they could cool off, "Okay, well I guess he could stay at Jacob's or Quil's for the ni-"

"Bella sweetheart, you misunderstood. Tell him he can't come home at all. His suitcase is on the front lawn, I think you should tell him that too. I have to go Bella. Nice talking to you."

The line went dead.

Shock was written all over my face. A mother telling her own kid that they _can't_ come home? I was eternally grateful that Charlie gave me a curfew. Adleast he wanted me home. But Embry spent the whole day here and he did nothing wrong, and yet this happened to him. I felt so hurt, and it wasn't even my own mom.

"Bells?" Jake said.

I came out of my moment.

"Izzy, what did my mom say?"

I looked at Embry, and my heart started to break instantly. I couldn't give him this news! I don't want to be the messenger! But I knew I had to do it.

I looked at the floor, "You're mom kicked you out of the house. A suitcase of your stuff is on your front lawn."

It was silent for a long time. I lost count on how many minutes it was. I knew I had to face my fears, so I looked up to a shocked Jacob, a sad Quil, and surprisingly a cross between sick and an angry Embry. I felt extremely bad for Embry, but he didn't seem to take pity on himself.

"Quil, do you think I could stay at your place for a little while?" Embry said between clenched teeth. He looked like he was in pain.

"Yea, bro. My mom's totally cool with it. She loves your snoring!" He said, trying to enlighten the mood. I could tell.

Unfortunately, it didn't work, "Can we leave now? I'm just... so mad and... I feel like exploding..." He clutched the sides of the table, and he really did look like he was going to explode. He was sweating all over, and his face was redder than mine when I get embarrassed. And he was shaking. Really badly.

"Embry, if you want to go, you don't have to be hospitable right now. You've got every right to be mad. Go blow of some steam, and I'll see you tomorrow." I said with a shove to the door.

He somewhat smiled, "Thanks Izzy. Come on Quil."

They both got up and walked to the door, well Embry more like ran to the door. They were about to leave when I realized Embry forgot his jacket.

"Embry! Your jacket."

"I don't need it."

"Uh, yes you do. It's kind of the middle of February."

"Bella! I don't need it!" He was getting angrier every time I persuaded him to take his coat. After that he and Quil left. I worried for a little while, until I remembered that he's a Quileute boy. They've got some super body heat.

It wasn't until I realized I was staring at the table, because Jake was anxious, "Bells, please talk to me."

I looked at him and thought of the first thing going into my head.

"Do you want something to eat?"

I didn't need him to say yes. He was always hungry. I got up and thought I would make him a sandwich. I brought out all the ingredients out of the fridge. I knew he would need adleast three sandwiches to start to get him full.

He hesitated for a second, but got up from the table and starting laughing, "you are so unique Bella Swan. You're not like any other."

I saw a hand reach for a sliced piece of cheese. I picked up the wooden spoon on the counter and hit his hand. I didn't hit it too hard, but it didn't seem to hurt him. He didn't even flinch.

"For one, I hope I'm unique in a good way. Two, It's only 'Bells' to you. Nothing else. Unless I haven't deserved it. And three, don't stick your dirty hands in my food."

He acted like he was shocked. "My fingers are not dirty!"

"Well I don't know where they have been." He opened his mouth to say more, when I cut him off, "and I don't plan on learning where they have actually been!."

"Ooh, temper, temper."

I put my hands on my hips, "I'm a teenager girl who has a bitchy attitude problem, deal with it." I turned around while flicking my hair, and bent to the bottom drawer to get the bread cutter, when I felt eyes on me. That's when I realized it was Jake's eyes on me. Considering the position of my butt, throw in a little teenage hormones into the mix, and there is only one thing he's doing.

Jacob is checking me out.

I was blushing like crazy.

But Jake is checking me out, and I thought that he was to be careful what he wishes for, cause he just might get it. I muttered a "where is that damn knife?" so I could bend down to my butt, almost touching the ground. Wearing a thong today had its advantages. Jake is probably trying to hold himself together right now. I found the knife, and got up real slowly. I've seen Jessica do it a million times at school when she's trying to get something out of the bottom of her locker. Guys go crazy, and I think Jake is right now.

I turned around, looking at the knife with a satisfied expression and went to cutting the bread. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake leaning against the wall, arms crossed, with his leg on the wall too.

I took this time to take advantage. I stopped what I was doing and looked at Jake.

"Why are you against the wall?" Asking him in a girly voice

He looked uncomfortable, "No reason."

My voice got a tiny hint of frustration "Oh come on Jake. If I can't lie to you, you certainly can't lie to me."

"Speaking of which, why did you lie to Embry?"

I didn't want to answer this. Not at all. We were such in a good mood, and he had to ask me this. I wasn't going to lie to him, but maybe it might get him off the wall.

"A bad thought of Edward came up, and I couldn't contain it in time." I said crossing my arms over my chest, adleast trying not to choke on air.

In an instant he got up and he was walking over to me.

I smiled when I saw his pants.

He gave me a curious eye, "What?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought you liked my blue lace."

He was trying to speak, but it looked like he was choking on air, "Well- I was... It wa- I... um."

I laughed. "You are so unique Jacob Black. You're not like any other."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring that stupid pain in my shoulder, trying to go for a kiss. He realized what I was doing and accepted it. It was amazing at first, but then Jake was urging more for the kiss.

I wanted it so bad, but I don't know if I could do it. With Edward, he was always trying to stop me from going to far. But for me, I always went too far. I don't know why, but I couldn't with Jake. I wanted to stay in my fortress and not come out.

He broke the kiss. "Bella, I know you want this. I know it. Stop over thinking. Let your walls down."

I tried to, but something was holding me back.

He put his warm hand on my cheek, caressing it. "I won't hurt you."

Jacob and his ability to read my mind.

I felt the walls that I build crashing down all around, and threw myself back into the kiss with Jake. He was playing with my bottom lip with his tongue, and I gave him access to my mouth. His tongue felt like melted chocolate swirling in my mouth. It was amazing. I didn't realize this, but I moaned. A little one, just in the back of my throat. Jake heard it, and grabbed me tighter. I didn't complain. I felt his arms go down my waist, over my butt, and landed mid-thigh. With a little squeeze he lifted me into the air and wrapped my legs around his waist. I grabbed his hair tighter, and he loved it. I felt some pressure against me, and it felt so pleasing. We were enjoying each others company, and loving every minute of it.

I felt the kitchen counter under my butt, realizing it was cold. Jake's heat was all over me, and damn did it feel good. I felt Jake break away from the kiss and started to trail kisses down my neck. I gasped and felt Jake smile against my skin. I pressed myself closer to Jake, wanting- no, craving more of him. I arched my back and neck, and felt Jake trail kisses down my trachea. He kissed the top of my breast and started to kiss back up. I moaned again. The way he was teasing me felt absolutely amazing. He was like my own personal angel. If I wasn't so sure of my eye sight, I could have sworn there was a halo above his head.

Every move, every breathe, every touch, I felt with intensity between us. It was a super charge of electricity running through us, and if we weren't careful, we would be shocked. I only cared a little, but Jake definitely wasn't careful with me, and I loved it. Jake wasn't going to hurt me. He wasn't capable of just twitching his fingers and breaking my ribs. I was glad Edward was gone. If he didn't leave I wouldn't have been able to meet the most important person in my life right now.

Jake was back to kissing my lips, entering my mouth deeply with his tongue. Again, I liked it. And again, I moaned. He grabbed my thighs and pulled me closer to him, if it was even possible. My pelvic area was over top his pelvic area. I must have taken down my barriers with a bang cause I wouldn't have enough self-esteem to even think of attempting that with Edward. He was all around me. Loving me. We both knew we loved each other. I just couldn't tell him. To me it was such a big step, considering I was in love with Edward still. I hated him with a passion, yet I couldn't bring it to myself to let him go. _In time Bella, in time._

I hated that he was wearing a shirt, so I slid my hands under his shirt to feel his rock hard abs. He shuddered against my lips, and I enjoyed that he wasn't the only one that was vulnerable. My index finger just grazed his nipple and he shuddered again. I smiled against his lips. He growled deep in his throat. He probably didn't like the idea of me taking over, so he slid his hands under my shirt, and up my back. His hands on my sensitive back felt like they were burning, and I didn't have the voice to tell him that his hands were extremely hot. Not that I wanted him to remove his hands, it's just that they were hotter than normal. _He's probably in the mood Bella, suck it up._

I felt his fingers try to unlatch my bra. I was going to help him, when I heard someone clearing their throat.

Jake broke from me instantly, and we both looked over to the doorway to see someone standing there.

Charlie.

He had his arms crossed over his chest, and he was leaning against the wall, on his shoulder.

I felt my face get hotter by the second. But Jacob was another story.

He was sweating. Completely sweating. Like he just ran a marathon. And he looked sick, like he was in pain. Just like Embry. His body was completely trembling. He tried to tell me that he was leaving, but it looked like if he opened his mouth he would scream.

"Go Jake, I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered.

He tried to smile, and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. I returned it, and he left, without his jacket.

I looked at Charlie, and his face was contorted as if to say, 'care to explain'?

I couldn't think of anything, so I picked up the sandwich off the counter and offered him the plate.

"Hungry?"

[ + ]

_**SOUR LEMON. Go take a water break if you have to. (Haha, sarcasm!) Hope you liked that this fanfic is sweet and sour.**_

_**You guys are gonna love the next chapter. Or hate me I don't know. You probably already figured it out, so for the next update, bring out the tissues, just in case!**_

_**Review please!**_

_**xoxo N**_


	9. Here We Go Again

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Okay soo I sorta lied about this chapter. The one you got to bust out the tissues for is the next chapter, but still, this one isn't one of the fluff ones.**_

_**But here's a sadder note. I'm taking a quick vay-cay with the family. Probably 3-4 days without an update.**_

_**I wrote as much as I could, combining chapter 9 & 10 to create just 1 chapter. So be grateful.**_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. It's Stephenie Meyer's characters and story line and everything else that's Twilight related. Sheesh.**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_You think that by now I'd know, cause here we go, go, go again _-- Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato

[ + ]

I woke up in the morning crying. My throat was okay, so I think I wasn't screaming. But the stinkin' dream I have every night is making me mad. I know I'm no where near getting over Edward, but I thought that the dream would die down.

Shaking off the dream, I went to get ready for school. Why didn't my alarm clock go off? I looked over to see it smashed into a million pieces. I didn't do that. I couldn't be able to do that. So what time was it exactly?

I looked out the window. The cruiser wasn't there.

_I must be so late! _I ran to Charlie's room, and read the clock. 11:56 am.

_Crap! No! I'm so late! Why didn't Charlie wake me up! _I was rushing to the door when I realized, why did I even have to go to school?

_The project for last period is due today. _Thank you brain. Thank you. I decided I might as well go at lunch, giving myself 50 minutes to get ready.

I took a shower, and looked in the mirror. My shoulder is now a nasty mix of purple and blue, and a random bone is sticking out. _I'll go to the hospital later_. I realized that I only put make-up on when I'm with Jake. I threw on some blush and mascara, and decided it was enough. I looked in my closet, and seeing my blue washed jeans. I picked them up, with a white cotton v-neck shirt, and my red classic converse. I made my way to the mirror. _Decent._

_Time for school,_ I thought.

I grabbed my backpack from beside the side table, and ran downstairs to grab my jacket. As I was grabbing it, I saw Jake's and Embry's jacket sitting on the kitchen table. It wouldn't bother Jake if I wore his jacket? After all, he is extremely hot (in both ways), and he didn't want his jacket. I shrugged mine off and put on Jake's. It smelled just like him, that wood lodge-type smell. It smelled fantastic. I clutched my keys and slung my bag over my good shoulder, walked to the car, and shoved the keys in the ignition. As I was driving, I was thinking about how Jake was last night. He looked like someone was burning him. I couldn't stand to see Jake in that kind of pain. I couldn't stand to see Jake in any type of pain.

I caught sight of something white in the trees. It was in the shape of a person. I only saw it for a tiny second, and it vanished.

I stomped on the brakes. Too pale to be human. Too fast to be human.

Another vampire.

Why have two vampires shown up after Edward left, telling me he would never see him or of his kind again?

Or it was just one vampire. On two separate occasions.

_Why the hell did I stop?_ I slammed on the gas and gunned it down the highway. I was hyperventilating. And then I stopped breathing all together. My lungs closed up. I tried breathing my an air bubble was stuck in my throat, causing me to choke. I just wanted to be home with Jake around my arms.

Once I thought of Jake, I started to breathe again. I put one hand over my chest, and one hand on the steering wheel. I couldn't wait to make it to school.

While I was driving, I could see smoke from far away. _Odd._

Once I pulled up in the parking lot, I heard the bell ring, indicating it was lunch time. I took a deep breath, feeling the raw edges of my throat burn, and got out my car. I really needed Jake right now, but he was probably at school, I would see him after school. That thought put a smile on my face as I _skipped_, yes skipped, to the cafeteria.

I spotted my normal table, but thought I should get some water. I waited in line and saw this cheesy slice of pizza, and I really wanted it bad. I asked for it and bought it. I walked to my table with a smile on my face. They all were muttering over some fire that happened early in the morning.

"Hey everyone!"

Everyone looked at me. Shock written on each one of their faces.

"How was your weekend?"

They still looked at me with a shocked expression.

_Did I kill someone's cat or something? _They just kept on staring at me. Might as well have dyed my hair blue or something if they were gonna stare like this.

I sat down between Mike and Angela, "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Mike broke out of his state of shock, "No Bella, you don't have anything in your teeth."

I smiled at Mike, "Thanks Mike."

He flinched from my smile. Maybe everyone was just shocked at me being happy.

Someone tapped my shoulder. It was Angela.

"Bella, how are you?"

This is why I liked Angela. Besides Jake, she was the only friend who was supportive of me through my zombie phase. She actually cared about my well-being.

I smiled at her, "I'm fantastic, Ang."

I heard Jess speak, "It wouldn't happen to be of some _boy_. Right Bella?"

I was going to take her up on her challenge, "Actually, he is the reason why I'm happy."

Beside me, I saw Mike's face fall. _He STILL has a crush on me? Jesus Mike, get a hold of yourself!_

Jessica came running around the table and shoved Mike out of his seat. "Details. I want details! Does he go to this school? What kind of person is he? Jock, Indie, Nerd? Is he hot?!"

"Calm down, Jess. His name is Jacob Black, he's from the Quileute reservation, so he goes to the school there. He's more of just a casual guy."

She looked excited, "Jacob Black? From the bonfire a while back?"

"Yep that's him. Only he's alot taller, and alot bigger."

"Bigger?"

"His muscles are huge. But not as huge as his friend Quil's. But they are big."

I could hear Mike's self-esteem shatter into little tiny pieces of nothing. This must bruise his ego that I don't go for guys like him.

Jess was practically screaming, "Oh I have to meet his friend! You'll have one for you and I'll have one for me."

Quil with a senior girl? He's going to flip. And Jess is probably going to flip too, considering she's going to explode with excitement. It was bittersweet since she was only using me to get to Quil.

The rest of the day was normal. Go to class, stare at the front board and dream about Jake and what we might do today, get out of class, go to the next period. Repeat day dreaming. The final bell rang and I grabbed my stuff to leave. I walked into the parking lot, and found my car. As I was making my way to the car, I saw the vampire. Again.

The vampire vanished before I could tell it's eye colour.

Three sighting after he left. Two in one day.

I made a beeline straight for my house. I didn't stop at stop signs and I tried to jump the traffic light, but I couldn't make it. Once I got home, I locked all of the locks on the door. I know it wouldn't stop a vampire, but I felt safe that I could hear something click into place. I walked to the phone to call Jake. I really didn't feel like leaving my home, so I was going to tell him to come to my house instead of going to his.

The phone was taking forever. The ringer would not stop ringing.

After the eleventh ring I was going to hang up, when I heard Billy answer.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Billy, it's Bella. Could you put Jake on the phone?"

I wasn't prepared for what Billy was going to say, "Sorry Bella. Jacob can't come to the phone right now."

_That's strange_, "Why?"

"Jake's really not feeling well. He's caught this bug that is going around."

I thought back to last night. Jake did look sick. And Embry did too. Maybe Embry got the bug off someone and gave it too Jake. "He probably got it from Embry. Have you heard of how he's doing?"

"He's doing fine Bella. They both need some rest."

They must have been really sick. But they were completely fine until... Well, Embry started to look sick when he was told he couldn't come home, and Jake looked ill when Charlie walked in on us.

Maybe the trigger for the bug was anger?

"When can I see him Billy?"

"I'll let you know."

"Tell him to call me tomorrow."

"I'll tell him." _Click_

_Well that was productive._ I sighed. Jake was sick, and I would let him recover from it. Even though it hurts, he has to get better to be with me.

I couldn't wait for his phone call tomorrow.

[ + ]

No one called for me.

Day after day, I would call in to check on Jake. I would get a minute of confirmation, and then a dead line. I've called so much that no one would answer anymore.

Three weeks have passed by. I haven't heard Jake's voice in three weeks. Ever since that first phone call with Billy, I've been slowly creeping into my zombie state again.

I stopped eating, again, and I haven't touched the make-up kit ever since that day at school. My jeans that I wore on that day still sit on the floor, beside the rocking chair.

My dreams are worse. I know because Charlie has been waking me up every time, since I've been waking him up with my screams. Frequently I try so hard to breathe. It's like someone sitting on my chest for pure enjoyment, just to see my face contort into a mask of terror. It was happening all over again. When I think of either Jacob or Edward, I start to heave. I can't think of one without thinking of the other, and it takes almost an hour to try to breathe normally, and then right after I start breathing again, I stop. To me, it's getting annoying to be in pain all the time. _Here we go again with this stupid zombie state._

I woke up on Saturday morning, feeling like crap. I haven't showered in a couple of days, so I guess I should adleast get one shower in. Usually the strawberry scent would make me relax, but not today. The only thing that could make me relax is Jake. But that has been a problem. Billy told Charlie that I couldn't drive down to La Push because apparently Jake had mono. After what Charlie saw, he forbid me from driving anywhere. He took my car keys and hid them somewhere so I wasn't tempted to go after Jake. He would drop me off at school and arrange for someone to pick me up. I was furious that I had no way of communicating to Jacob. But how could Embry be sick? Surely Jake didn't kiss Embry. That would just be wrong.

I miss him like crazy, and our fathers keeping us apart hurt us more. But it is only for a little while. Once he gets better everything's going to fall into place.

I got out of the shower, and heard the cruiser pull away. _Stuck in this house again. Wonderful._

I went to the window and saw no one in the driveway. I was about to leave when I heard a car pull into the driveway. I ran to the window, thinking it's Charlie. But it wasn't him.

_Quil_. Adleast I get one Quileute boy.

I ran down the stairs, grabbing the railing when I almost tripped and fell, ignoring the shoulder, again, and flung the door open. Quil had his head down, with his hands in his pockets, and when I open the door he flinched back. I probably shocked him.

"Hey Izzy," Quil said in a lifeless tone.

"Quil? What's wrong?"

He sighed, "I'll tell you after I go into your house."

Curiosity got the best of me, so I let him in.

He sat down at the kitchen table, where Embry and Jake's jackets hung over two of the seats. He started to be even more sad, if that was possible.

"Quil? What's the matter?"

He still looked at the designs of the table. "Jake and Embry aren't sick."

A wave of sadness came over me, but I couldn't let it. "How do you know?"

He looked at me with hopeless eyes, "I saw them. Outside. At the corner store. You'll never guess who their hanging out with."

"Who?"

He said his name with anger, "Sam."

And now I understood. Somehow Jake being sick influenced Sam to add Jake to his "gang", and decided he should bring Embry too. But why would Jake go with Sam? He hates him so much, especially after what happened on Christmas. Jake would never do that to me. He loves me too much. He said he would never hurt me.

But Edward said he would never hurt me too. All of these things are happening again.

Is this history repeating itself?

No.

It won't be. Jake may leave me, but I'm going to do something that I should have done with Edward leaving.

I grabbed Quil's car keys, "Come on. We're going."

Quil looked confused, "What? Where?"

"We're gonna go to Jake's"

"Why?"

I gave him a sickly coy smile with no humor, "Because we're going to fight."

[ + ]

_**YAY! Strong Bella is going to attack! Wait for the next update!**_

_**Review, and I may be able to update on my dad's laptop. Which means sooner updates!**_

_**xoxo N**_


	10. Breathe

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**I managed to smuggle this one onto my memory stick before we left, and I literally just sat down and logged onto . Thankfully my dad's taking a quick nap, so he won't mind if I just roam around his laptop (:**_

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I felt so bad not updating yesterday. But anywho, this is an intense chapter.**_

_**Okay, so this is the actual chapter I was telling you to bust out them tissues. so be prepared. It's not so depressing, since we've been through throwing the book **__**New Moon**__** at the wall after we read that Edward left. Oh and hated Jacob for the while when he left Bella and we thought he was a dick. So this shouldn't be any different.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. SM's Twilight**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_It's two a.m., feeling like I just lost a friend. Hope you know it's not easy. Easy for me._-- Breathe by Taylor Swift

[ + ]

Quil and I gunned it down the highway leading into La Push. Quil drove cause it was his car, but I told him to go fast. Even though Charlie would never allow me to be in a car that would go 110 mph in a 50 zone, I thought it was nessesary. We slowed down when we were almost at Jake's. When we got onto his street, I was expecting that Jacob wouldn't be home, but someone else was.

Quil pulled up into the driveway, and before he even stopped, I was out of the car. The shocked expression on Sam's face would have made my day if I wasn't pissed off at his face every time I saw it.

"Bella? What are you doing here? Charlie banned you from coming down to La Push!" He basically yelled at me.

I can't believe I said it, but I couldn't put the words back in my mouth, "Fuck Charlie! He doesn't run my life!"

He was shocked again, but said in a calmer voice "Bella, he's your father."

"So?! I'm eighteen smartass, _Charlie doesn't run my life_!" I repeated.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're in La Push, and you need to leave. Now." He said the last word in a stern voice.

_You don't intimidate me Sam. _"Make me."

"You asked for it."

I knew he was going to hoist me up on his shoulder, so I stepped back. Quil went infront of me, in a protective stance.

"Quil, get out of the way."

"Not a chance, Sam."

Sam said in the same stern voice he used with me, "Quil, leave. Right now."

Quil snorted, "And why is that?"

Sam looked annoyed, "Bella can't be here. She can't see Jacob."

People keep telling me what I can't and can't do. I remembered my words from earlier. I'm an adult. I can say whatever the hell I want.

I started screaming at Sam.

"Yes I can see Jacob! I can see Jacob when ever I want! You stopping me today doesn't mean I'm not going to try again tomorrow, or the day after that! You're not the boss of me! You don't run my life! Or Jake's life for that matter! He's not going to be one of your goons! I won't allow it!" I stopped to take deep breaths. My chest hurt so badly, it was going to spontainiously shut down if I don't get my breathing right.

Sam looked at the ground, and then at me, with guilty eyes.

"Bella. Jake told me to tell you he doesn't want to be with you anymore."

You could hear my heart stop. You could hear it cracking. You could hear it start falling out of my chest.

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks, "What?"

You could hear the pain in his voice, "He doesn't want you anymore."

_History is repeating itself. _A heart can only be mangled so many times before it dies out.

But this was coming from _Sam_. Picture Satan and all his evil. Sam would be the guy who created Satan. Well, in my eyes he was that. He was probably telling me this because he wants Jake to be apart of his gang, and I'm a distraction.

I sniffled and stood straight, "I don't believe you. I _won't_ believe you. How do I know you're not lying?"

He looked me dead in the eyes, as if to say 'I'm not bullshitting you', "If I was lying, Jake would come out of his house right now and come straight to you. But he didn't. I'm sorry Bella, I really am."

At that moment, I couldn't hate Sam. He was only a messenger. Nothing more. I know how he feels like, giving bad news to people.

And that's when I started to cry.

I could feel the anger slither it's way out of my body and into the ground as I fell to my knees and covered my eyes with my hands. All I could feel was pain. Lots of it. I was broken when Edward left me, and now that Jake has left me, I feel like I've been demolished. Nothing is left of me but ash.

I sobbed. I sobbed _hard_. The tears would not stop flowing out of my eyes. The pain in my shoulder and the pain in my heart made a sickening combination of agony. I tried to cry the pain out, but it would keep coming back to haunt me, and I would cry harder. I just didn't to breathe in general. It made the pain only that much easier.

I looked up to the gray sky, with tears in my eyes. I took a rigged, painful deep breath in, "Why are you doing this to me?! Why?! Do you hate me?! Please, I'm asking you! You think it's funny messing up with my life?! You had to pick on the ugliest, the weakest, the most insignificant girl and screw around with my heart?! I'm nothing special! I've never hurt anyone! I didn't even swat that fly this morning! What did I do to deserve all this pain?! What did I do to deserve all of this horrible men in my life?!"

My face made contact with the wet soggy ground. The side of my face was covered in mud, but who was I to care? I cried even more. I wished that I would have killed myself that day I lost Edward. Sure Charlie would have been devestated, but the pain I'm going through right now has no compare to what I was feeling at the time Edward left me. I would have been better off dead.

I felt warm hands around my waist.

I thought it was Jake so lifted my head and turned around, but it was only Quil.

The warmth of Quil reminded me of Jake, and I couldn't help but cry into Quil's neck. Quil just held me there, holding me. I sensed Sam was still around but I didn't care.

My crying didn't get any better when I said, "God hates me, Quil."

Quil responded as quickly as possible, "Izzy, no. He doesn't."

I pulled away from him, looking him directly in his glassy dark cocoa eyes, "Yes he does Quil! Yes he does. No one cares about me anymore! Charlie didn't care that I was hurting for three weeks! He did nothing about it! Most of my friends didn't care about me when I was at school! Edward never cared, and apparently Jake doesn't either!" I cried harder after I realized Jake didn't even care enough to tell me himself he doesn't love me.

Quil answered after a while, "God's given you alot of things Bella."

"Doesn't mean he can't take it away. He gave me Edward, and I loved him, and he left. Now he gave me Jake, and took him away!"

I sobbed harder. I knew I loved Jake with all my heart, and I didn't tell him. Maybe that's why he left. He didn't want to wait for me to tell him that I love him. No one wants to wait for something that's never going to come. Well except for me. I wanted Edward to come, and I wanted Jake to come, so I could tell him how I really feel about him.

"I just... never got... to tell him..."

Quil seemed confused, "What Bella? What didn't you tell Jake?"

I tried to swallow down the sobs so I could tell him clearly, "I never got to tell him I love him."

Quil looked shocked, but it wasn't him who asked me, "Did you say you love Jacob?"

I turned to face Sam, "I love Jacob with all of my heart's broken pieces."

Sam looked stunned that even though Jake doesn't love me, I still love him. Even when I'm broken. The look on Sam's face made him remind himself of something, which gave him pain.

I turned to face Quil, "Can we leave? Please?"

He nodded, and without my permission, just picked me up. I would have protested, but I was crying too hard. He put me in the passenger seat, and I just stared out the window. I saw Sam look at me with new eyes. Sadness, guilt, and mostly pity.

I guess I do kind of look like the person who needs to take pity on.

The drive back was long, since it was raining. Quil reached my house, and tried to hug me. But then he realized I really don't need a hug right now. Not from him per say actually. He just took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I tried to smile, but it was probably a grimace. I got out of his car, and headed for the door. I realized Charlie was home, and I did not want to deal with him at all.

I opened the door, and heard Charlie on the phone.

"...she's coming in right now Billy. Thanks for letting me know how she was acting. Bye"

Oh, so apparently I was the bad guy in this? Well , it's not like I'm trying to look like the good guy.

"Isabella, we need to talk."

He rounded the corner, and looked at my face. I knew my face was wet with tears, mixed with mascara. My face probably looked dead. My body felt limp and completely weak. Once he saw me, he came rushing beside me. Plus the mud smeared on the side of my face, and mashed into my hair must really make me seem dead.

"Bella? What's the matter?"

I didn't want to tell him. I knew I would start crying if I said Jacob doesn't love me,

"Jacob doesn't want me anymore."

Charlie looked uneasy, like he knew something was up.

"Bella, is what Billy said true?"

"What did Billy say?"

He still looked uneasy, "You knocked on the door, and when no one answered you got mad and threw a rock at the upstairs window, then tried to break down the door. Sam stopped you before you could hurt yourself badly."

Billy was blaming me for things I didn't even do. Maybe he was trying to get me grounded. No one entering my home, and no one exiting.

I gave up, "I did get really angry. I don't know. I remember hurling the rock as hard as I could. I just got angry when no one answered the door, so I just kept on kicking the handle."

He sighed an exasperated sigh, "I told you not to go down there. I knew this would happen."

I looked at him with hurt eyes, "You knew Jacob was going to break up with me?!"

Charlie only had this guilty look on his face.

"You put me through this false hope?! You should have just told me Jacob fucking doesn't love me anymore!"

"Language young lady! Now you listen to me! You know better than to-"

"No Charlie! You listen to _me_! You know I've had my heart crushed once because I though Edward loved me. But he just lead me on, and it hurt when he broke my heart. But you knew. Charlie, you knew he was going to break up with me! I'd rather have you tell me the minute you know! I've been spending three weeks hoping that Jake would come back, but he's not Charlie! He's not!"

I ran up to my room and shut my door. I cried into my pillow for a long time.

[ + ]

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked over to my new alarm clock. Just past 2 am. I got off the bed and went to open my window, an old habit of mine back when I was never broken.

I turned my head to unlock the window, when I saw a picture on the desk. The picture was Jake and I at the Christmas dance. I looked so small and pale compaired to him. He was so beautiful with his smile. _My Jacob smile_. And I started to cry. I ran to my computer. I was desperatley looking on the internet for anything to help me through this pain I'm feeling. I recieved this email from an unknown sender earlier today. I clicked on it.

_Hey Bella, _

_I know you've been down about the men in your life. I hope this song helps._

_I'm here for you,_

_-Ang_

I saw this link to YouTube, so I clicked it.

It was a song by Taylor Swift.

As I listened to the lyrics, I felt my heart feel better. The song was how it was hard to breathe without the one you love, and how it's not easy to go through the pain alone.

I couldn't believe this. Angela had gotten what I was feeling in a song. The song was so powerful, and it just made me feel a little better. Angela has always been there for me. She's been such a good friend to me. She actually cared for my well-being. Not like Jessica, who just saw me as someone to use. Angela is a good soul, and I'm so grateful that she is with me through this time.

Tomorrow I was going to thank Angela. In person.

[ + ]

_**Okay girls (and guys if there are any), I'm sorry if I made you cry. I was on the verge of tears after writing this. I think what got to me was Bella asking God why her life sucks. If I'm watching anyone do that, I feel their pain. It's kind of a soft spot for me when people break down, cry, and question God.**_

_**I made Angela as Bella's guardian angel. Why? Because the first letters of her name are 'Angel', and Angela is so sweet. I love her!**_

_**Isn't it weird that a Taylor Swift song resembles so much of Twilight? I thought it best described Bella's pain.**_

_**Review?**_

_**xoxo N.**_


	11. Umbrella

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Okay so I've got some good news and some bad news. Good news is I'm back from my vacation, but the bad news is when I came home, I found a virus on my computer. In order to save said computer, everything I had on my computer went to computer heaven. Including the six chapters I wrote before I left. I'm typing as fast as I can to re-write the rest of the chapters, but for now, you can settle for the next chapter I put on my memory stick, edited just a little.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__**ladybug82896, for giving me inspiration for this chapter. But sorry ladybug, it's not going to go just as you planned.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_When the war has took its part, when the world has dealt its cards. If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart _– Umbrella by Rihanna

[ + ]

Have you ever had that feeling that once you close your eyes the pain will just start to creep on you, the next thing you know you're sweating like you're in a sauna cause that stalker in your deep is getting closer and your feet are glued to the floor? I felt like that. The feeling for me was so intense that I didn't sleep. I stayed on the computer playing silly games to occupy my mind for a little while. It worked at first, but it started to fade when I played a game where the main character was named Jake. I couldn't start to breathe properly after that. It affected me so badly I tried walking towards the window to get some fresh air. But knowing me I tripped.

I landed on my shoulder, and I yelped. I regretted not going to the hospital sooner, but I thought it was just a minor injury. _Minor my ass. _There was a bone sticking out, so it probably is just dislocated. But man, did it hurt! I tried holding my breath, but the pain seemed to get worse, and every time I tried to breathe, it would hurt more. Jacob would help me, he would hold me.

I couldn't help but start to cry. The one person I thought that was going to always be there for me turned his back on me and my love. What hurt the most is that he didn't even do it in person. His _leader,_ Sam, did it for him. I still have a shred of hope that Sam is just saying that to get off his back, but there is always the doubt where Jacob didn't fight for me, making it seem true.

I had no one. No one to hold me when I'm about to break into pieces. No one to care for me if I'm hurt. No one to be my shoulder to cry one. No one there for me.

Alone.

My biggest fear has finally come true.

I curled up to my side, not caring that I'm lying on the freezing floor. I tried to breathe, but too much pain makes a person pass out.

I was about to let the darkness get to me, when I noticed something. My floorboards were uneven. After a few non-steady deep breaths, I went over to check the floorboards. I saw that it was nailed down, only with new nails. _Has Charlie been in my room behind my back? _I tried to look under the floorboard, but unfortunately, it was too dark outside. I was too curious about what's under my floor to give up. Maybe it was just empty, or filled with dead mice. I shuddered at the thought. Or maybe it was something different all together. I decided to check what the hell was under my floorboards. I made sure Charlie was snoring, and booked it down the steps. I quietly opened the back door, and ran to the shed to find a hammer. Once it was recovered, I ran back into the house, locked the door, bolted up the steps making sure I didn't hit the squeaky one, and quietly shut my bedroom door. I turned on the light and had to blink a few times.

As I was walking to the floorboard, I jumped when I saw movement. But it was only my reflection in the long mirror. That's when I got a good look at myself. My hair was a mess. My eyes were bloodshot red, and my skin was paler than ever. I didn't have any redness on my cheeks. My lips were lighter than they should be, causing me to look like I had no mouth. For some strange reason this mirror made me look thinner, but in reality, it was me who was thinner. It's probably because I haven't eaten.

I banished my eyes away from the mirror, and focused on my task at hand. I took the hammer and started to pry off the nails. It was harder since I didn't have any nutrients, and considering I'm a weak girl, it only made it harder. I finally got the nails out, and moved the floorboard. What I saw shocked me.

It was the pictures Edward supposedly stole from me. The one where he was smiling gorgeously on my birthday, when he was standing next to me in the living room, and then the one where we were walking together at school. I looked at the one taken on my birthday and I started to cry. My memory of Edward's face was put to shame when I saw this picture. I could never get the texture of his hair right, or the correct shade of his pale skin. His butterscotch eyes were devouring my own, even though it was only a picture. His lips formed my ultimate favorite crooked smile.

I died on the inside when I saw that smile. All the memories came flooding back to me. The biology class, my near death experience, Port Angeles, the meadow, meeting his family, the baseball game, Edward saving my life again, that wonderful summer I had with him, that fateful birthday, the day he left me.

I couldn't help but remember his family too. I missed Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was so understanding, and compassionate. Esme was my mother I would have loved to have. I missed Emmett, my big teddy bear. Even though he always made fun of me, he made me smile and feel happy. I actually missed Rosalie too. The way she didn't seem to care, trying to hide something made me want to know her more, and understand her more. Jasper was a keeper. I know he tried to kill me and what not, but he didn't, and I forgive him. I just wish I had the chance to tell him that. And Alice, oh my lovely Alice. I missed her more than anything in the world. I missed her persistency when I didn't want to go shopping with her. I missed her doing my make-up whenever she had the chance. I just missed her in general.

The one that ached my heart the most when I thought about him was obviously Edward. Even though I am extremely mad when I think about him, it hurts me to the bone and makes me cry rivers.

I couldn't hold the pain off any longer, and welcomed the crucial black abyss waiting for me.

[ + ]

I woke up to my phone ringing. I was still on the floor, curled up into a ball. The phone shrilled again, and with a large groan I got up to answer it. My hand hovered the phone when I thought that the possibility that it was _Jacob_ on the other side was quite big. Maybe he was calling to apologize, and want me back. But unfortunately I had a gut feeling it wasn't him, so I picked up the phone and carefully put it to my ear, hopefully hearing a husky voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Angela."

_I knew it wasn't Jacob. _"Oh, hey Angela. How are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that question, you seem kind of… off."

I sighed, I might as well tell her. Ad least she cares, "Jacob broke up with me."

I heard truthful sadness in her voice, "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have known it was too soon."

I had to agree with her, "I'll say."

That reminded me that I did have something to say to Angela, "Hey, Ang?"

She hummed, "Listen. I just wanted to thank you for being here for me. I kind of don't have anyone, and I'm sure Jessica would say suck it up. And I know Charlie would feel uncomfortable with me talking to him about this stuff," I was on the verge of crying, and thankfully Angela cut me off.

"Bella. You need to listen to me right now. I want to thank you for sticking up for me when Jessica brought me down. You're probably my only true friend. My only best friend, and I'm happy that I can have you close to my heart."

Hearing what she said made me shed a tear. What Angela said was beautiful. She said I was her only true friend, her only best friend actually. I wanted her close to my own heart as well. But now I know I'm not alone, I've got Angela to help me.

"Bella, I will be here for you as long as you need me. We're going to mend you heart back together if it's the last thing I do."

I responded with love in my voice, "Thank you so much Angela,"

"You're welcome. Is it okay if I come to pick you up so we can go to my house?"

I thought about it for a moment, and once I realized I was vulnerable to Jake answering my door, I told her in a very quick voice, "Make it here ASAP. Bye Ang."

She laughed, "See you soon Bella."

I shut the phone and smiled. Angela was like my angel. She was the type of person to save you a piece of cake, just in case you didn't get any. She was the type that was quiet, but if you did mess with her family or friends, she would put up a fight. If it was raining outside, and I was all wet, Angela would be the friend to run towards me and let me stand under her umbrella.

Angela reminded me of Alice in some sort of way. They both looked fragile, but once they feel threatened, they protect the ones they love. They have their different traits, Alice is wild and carefree, and Angela calculated every step before she even took one. But they are both sweet and caring and loving. And they both have the title of best friend. But Alice isn't here anymore, she left me, without a goodbye. Angela never betrayed me.

Angela is my best friend.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

[ + ]

_**AWWWW! So sweet. I love Angela, she's amazing.**_

_**I know this chapter is a filler, but trust me, you gonna love the next one.**_

**_Review?_**

**_xoxo N_**


	12. A Thousand Miles

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Hopefully this chapter doesn't get deleted.**_

_**Since I'm bored, I'll respond to a couple of review questions.**_

_butterflyXD_ – It's a good thing you remember her shoulder. It's one of the key components of the story. Basically it's the trigger for her 'choking on air'. Other things do make her stop breathing, but when her shoulder is involved, it becomes worse and she passes out.

_courtcourt1465978_ – I will get them back together. Patience makes a good story.

_autumn92292_ – Read the next chapter (:

_eclipseinmotion –_ I'm sorry I made you cry. But you're going to have to see if Jacob does imprint.

**This chapter is just with Angela and Bella, oh and Bella's little secret talent. (Not really)**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Stephenie Meyer's Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

[ + ]

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, If I could just see you tonight. _– A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton

[ + ]

I got dressed as quickly as I could. The clock said noon, but the sky said dusk. Something was off about today, and I didn't like it. I looked in the mirror and thought I should at least look decent when I'm with her. I just applied a base coat of make-up on my face, and tied my hair in a pony tail. It was warm outside, but I didn't care. I still wore my ratty old jeans and a black v-neck long sleeve shirt. My black converses were the way to go. I heard a horn honking and realized it was Angela. I ran down the stairs and walked outside. It was good that I didn't bring a jacket. It was too warm.

I got into Angela's car and she smiled, "You look better."

"I feel sort of better."

She looked curious, "Why is that?"

"I thought I was going to have to go through this pain alone, but now I know I've got someone to lean on."

She genuinely smiled at me, and produced just one little tear before we left.

She asked me if I was comfortable telling her what happened with Jacob, and our whole relationship. I told her from the beginning. How he was there for me when I was going through my zombie phase, that afternoon we were laughing at Dane Cook's comedy skit, the Christmas dance, which included detailed descriptions of the La Push gang and meeting Quil and Embry. Angela asked a lot about Embry, which was weird since she had Ben. Or so I thought.

"We broke up a while back." Angela had said just a second ago.

At that moment, I felt guilty that I wasn't there for her. She's helping me through all of this, and I did nothing for her in return.

She put up her hand as she was driving, "Relax, Bella. You were going through your own problems. There was nothing you could do."

Truth be told, she was right. But I still feel I should have at least said something to her for her to know I was there for her. She pushed me to go on about what happened. I told her about the months with Jacob, Quil, and Embry by my side. She would listen closer when I would talk about Embry, which was completely weird. But I didn't mind. Maybe if he decides he wants to be my friend I could hook them up. Angela was really nice, and Embry may be sarcastic, but he's perfect for her. I secretly got excited. Then I told her about the night where Embry and Jacob got sick. She was worried for a second, but after I told her Jacob starting ignoring me after that incident, a whole other side of Angela came across her own body. She was in defense mode, or really pissed off mode, I'm not sure. When I told her that Jacob didn't break up with me in person, I was for sure that I was seeing the really pissed off side of Angela. It looked odd, considering she's an angel with the devil's mask on right now.

We arrived to her house, and she calmed down. We started to laugh again on how silly boys are. She said we should become nuns. I thought about it for a second, and told her I didn't want to look like Cruella DeVil 24/7. She started to laugh, and said the name was similar to mine. You know Cru_ella, _B_ella_. I rolled my eyes and told her a kid name Richard Bossley used to call me Cruella back in grade 4. He was weird.

Her mom called her down to help her with something, so she left me in her living room. I looked around the room and spotted the piano. It reminded me of Edward. I couldn't help myself, and I felt my legs walk towards the piano, and sit down. I lifted the cover up, and I tickled the ivories. I remember every time Edward would hunt, I would go into my basement, and attempt to play the piano. I thought I would play him a song on the piano, on the day we met, my first day at Forks Highschool. It was kind of like our anniversary in some sort of way.

I played the one song I was decent at. A Thousand Miles.

I thought back on how to play it. Treble Clef. It started with a B, hit its octave, back again to B, and tap it's octave once more, A#, F#. Then D#, C#, back to the original B. Octave, B, octave, A#, F#, alternating with B three times, D#, E, D#, C#, B. Repeat the first part. Repeat the second part three times, hit the F# and push down on the C#.

I started to play the verse with two hands. I screwed up more than I should, but it still sounded better than in my basement a while back. And then the bridge came. Hitting the E, D#, and C# at the same time, twice, on both sides was. I hadn't realized it, but I started singing when I played the bridge.

"_And I need you… And I miss you_"

Hitting the F and the B at the same time, then alternating to the F# and A#

"_And now I wonder_,"

I started playing the song more, and I started to sing more. I caught up in the song and I felt amazing. I was just singing my heart out. I would never consider singing as my passion or my future, but it helped ease the pain.

I hit the climax of the song and simmered it down a bit.

"_If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time would pass us by? Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you_…"

Back then I thought I'd sing this song to Edward. And now that I'm singing it, I only wanted to sing it to one person only.

Jacob.

The thought made my heart swell. It yearned for him. If only he realized that this song was all about him. It made me want to burst into tears, knowing that my chances are slim to none. I would walk to the ends of the earth if I could see his dark chestnut eyes and that damn grin I always love. The feeling that when he's holding me, I feel safe and loved. The way his lips feel against mine, like two of the softest pillows brushing against my own, tasting more delectable that fine chocolate.

I reached the end of the song, playing a Bass Clef E, F#, and C#, and on the Treble Clef F# and B, releasing the B for an C#, then an A#. I did it once more, only I used a D# instead of an C#.

"_If I could just see you… If I could just hold you,"_

I took a deep breath and stretched out the last lyric as I played the melody of the song again.

I took my hands off of the keys, and then I heard a small applause.

I turned around to see Angela and her mom, with her younger siblings.

I blushed and looked down, and felt Angela sit beside me.

"Bella, I didn't know you could play the piano."

I sighed, "I didn't. Well at first. I only played it because I wanted to give it to Edward as a gift, since he can play the piano so well."

She looked shocked, "So you learned how to play the piano just for him?"

"Well I only learned this song."

She looked at me with different eyes, "Edward was an idiot for letting you go. How couldn't he see someone as amazing as yourself?"

I smiled, inside and out.

"And for that fact, Jacob should be an idiot too."

I started to feel sad instantly. It's not like Angela meant for me to be hurt, but I still had feelings for Jacob. After all, we did just break up yesterday.

Angela realized her mistake, "Oh I'm so sorry Bella. I completely forgot. Wow, I should be considered an idiot too."

At that moment I laughed, Angela knew how to make me feel better.

"Hey Ang?"

"Yea Bella,"

"Do you think you could keep this," I pointed to the piano, "a secret?"

"I would have kept it a secret even if you hadn't told me to."

I knew Angela was right. She would never betray me, and I'm glad.

"Bella, do you think I could ask you a question?"

I didn't like where this was going, "Um, sure?"

She took a deep breath, "Do you still love Jacob?"

I knew she was going to ask me this question sooner or later. The thought weaved through my head, in and out, like a needle sewing up two pieces of fabric together. I still was undecided if I love Jacob, let alone_ trying _to still love Jacob after all he's done. Sure he hurt me, but I felt that there was something behind the reasoning. I knew Jacob. This was out of line for him. Even if he was mad at me, which he shouldn't be, because I didn't do anything. No matter what, I was still going to keep my feelings for Jacob until I was sure what was going on with him.

"Yes. I still love him."

She bit her lip. For a while there was a silence, when Angela whispered a small 'oh'

"Bella. Jessica texted me. Her and a ton of people from school are down at First Beach, having a party. Are you up to it?"

I was until I realized the beach was on the reservation, where Jacob lived. I shook my head no.

She looked a little sad, "I know that he lives there Bella, but he may not be there. If he is there, we'll leave the second you tell me to."

I deliberated it for a while, and nodded.

A smile came across her face, "Let's go."

I thought of something when we got into the car, "Is there going to be a bonfire?"

"There's always one Bella."

"Do you think we could stop at my house before we go?"

She looked confused, "Sure. What did you have in mind."

I smiled, "You'll see."

I wanted to keep my feelings for Jacob, but I didn't want to keep my feelings for Edward.

The thought put an even bigger smile on my face.

[ + ]

_**Hmmmmm, What's Bella up to?**_

_**Who knows? Oh wait, that's me.**_

_**Review, Review, Review!**_

_**xoxo N.**_


	13. She Wolf

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So I really like this chapter because it's showing off the care-free side of Bella. Don't worry, she's not going to get piss drunk at the bonfire. Bella is too responsible for that. But there is going to be the side of her, where she can dance! (Not very good though)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Twilight belongs to who? Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_There's a she wolf in the closet. Let it out so it can breathe _– She Wolf by Shakira

[ + ]

Angela drove towards my house, and I thought of where a good size shoebox was. In Charlie's room, where his running shoes were placed in a perfectly sized shoe box. Once she reached my home, I got out quickly, unlocked the door, and ran to get the shoe box. I walked back into the room and pulled off the floorboard. It was much easier, because I didn't bother to nail it shut. I pulled out all the pictures, the CD he gave me, and the tickets to Jacksonville. I threw the pictures and CD in the box, but looked at the tickets once more. It would be such a waste. I put them back into the floor, and closed it up. I ran into my closet and pulled out the blue sweater I wore that he said looked lovely on me. I was about to leave when I saw the blue dress as well. It instantly reminded me of him, so I pulled it out of the bag, and wrapped it in a nice square. Everything that reminded me of him went into that box, and I was happy I could metaphorically shove Edward in a box, minus the plane tickets.

I grabbed the box and made my way down the stairs, into Angela's car. As I got in, she looked confused,

"What's in the box?"

I tapped the lid, "Edward."

She looked shocked for a second, until she realized what I meant.

"I'm proud of you Bella. I know I sound like your mom, but I wish I had the strength to do what you do."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. Angela wanted my _strength_? I didn't have any to begin with! Or did I? I thought about it the whole time we were driving to the bonfire. As we were getting closer, reality hit me like a ton of bricks. Jacob could be at the bonfire, and I started to panic.

"Angela, we should go back. What if Jacob's there? No, I can't do this. I can't-"

"Bella, Bella! Calm down. Remember what I said? The second you see him and start to feel uncomfortable, we'll leave."

"But I'm starting to feel uncomfortable now." I whined.

She looked irritated, "Where's the strength I was just talking about Bella? Where did it go."

She was right. I could do this. If Jacob is there, so what? He wanted to avoid me in the first place. It's not like when I arrive he's instantly going to pop out of no where.

"We're here."

I hadn't noticed I was looking down. I moved my head up to search the crowd for anyone who is sticking out. Thankfully none of the people that were there were giants. I felt grateful.

I took a deep breath and clutched the box, "Let's do this."

We got out of the car and started walking towards the bonfire party. Jessica spotted me and pulled me along. I pulled Angela too, and we were now in a circle full of girls from our school. I recognized them all. Jessica took the box from me, and I hesitated. But gratefully she just put it in her truck.

"Okay guys, we all know Bella here isn't the best at dancing, right?"

They all agreed in unison.

"Well we're going to change that, right girls?"

They agreed again.

I thought Jessica was going to make me do some intricate moves, like, I don't know, spin on my head? Thank the higher spirit that she didn't do that. Instead she made me move my hips in a Latino kind of a way. At first I sucked, but Jess told me to feel the music. And this beat from Daddy Yankee's _Gasolina _really had me moving. The girls stared at me in shock, and I thought I was doing something wrong. Jessica snapped at me, and said I was dancing like an Arabian princess. I found it flattering. Jessica can be mean when she wants to, but on the inside she's actually sweet.

All of a sudden, I heard, "Izzy can dance?!"

Quil.

I turned around to see Quil looking at me in awe. He was truly surprised as I was dancing, just like I was a few minutes ago.

"I know, right? Never in a million years."

"Well, no offence, but you looked kind of hot dancing like that."

The girls behind me started to whisper to each other.

"I know. It's a shock to me."

A song came on then, Danny Fernandez's _Never Again_. A slow song. A sad song

That's when I remembered the box. I walked over to the truck, picked it up, and made my way to the bonfire.

The flame wasn't big, but I was going to change that.

"Bella, are you doing what I think you're doing?" Angela was right behind me when she said that.

I nodded.

I set the box on the sand and lifted the lid. On top was the prom dress. I took it out and examined it one last time.

"Bella, seriously? Your prom dress?"

I shrugged, "There's another one this year. I can buy another dress. Plus it reminds me too much of Edward."

She slightly nodded understandingly.

I tossed the dress into the fire, watching the flames rise higher. _Enough with the Dr. Seuss Bella…._

Some people saw what I was doing, and stopped dancing.

I took the sweater out too, and looked at it. With one final goodbye, it started to become ash.

I looped the hole of the CD around my index finger, giving it one last twirl around my finger, and rolled it into the flames.

I picked up all the pictures of the cold Edward, and didn't even bare to look at them. I threw them in without saying goodbye.

By now, everyone stopped dancing and watched what I was doing.

I picked up the last thing of Edward. My favorite picture of him. My fingers lingered around his face, taking in as much as I could for my memory. I kissed his nose, and threw the picture into Satan's soul.

I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist.

I looked up to see Quil with proud eyes.

I smiled at him.

Angela came to me and hugged me.

"So, are you done with Edward?"

Everyone tilted their heads to listen. It was so quiet I heard a cricket from across the beach. They knew I was completely wrecked from Edward leaving me, and even though they didn't admit it, they somewhat cared.

I swallowed. "Yes."

The whole crowed burst into cheers of happiness. I walked over to Jess and the girls, and they all gave me hugs and praises for moving on. I took a deep breath, and felt that a small bit of weight was lifted off my shoulders.

Jess spoke up, "We need to change this depressing song!"

She changed it to Shakira's _She Wolf._

Everyone broke away from their partners to dance to this song. The girls were either dancing in groups or with guys. The guys were either jumping around and dancing like idiots, or trying to grind girls. I noticed Quil was one of those idiots, and laughed.

I started to dance out of fun, and then the beat caught a hold of me, and I was moving my hips in an 8 motion. My hands were above my head, sliding off of each other. I felt like my inner sex kitten was coming out. No, scratch that. I felt my inner she wolf come out, and I was ready to attack. I walked over to where Quil was dancing, and started dancing in front of him. At first he was shocked, but then I winked at him. Wait. I _winked_ at _Quil_? Wow. I should really bring out my inner she wolf often. He realized that we were just fooling around, so he started dancing in front of me. Then I turned my back to face his front, and we were moving our hips together. From the outside it looked like we were 'flirting' with each other. But Quil knew I had my heart somewhere else. He probably had his heart somewhere else too, cause he was shaking his head when I howled in the chorus. And when I started to pant along with the song he started to laugh to. I was happy at the moment, knowing when I went home I would cry for Jacob.

"Quil? Bella?!"

Or I could cry for him now.

Jacob and the rest of the gang were standing a few feet behind us. Once we heard our names, we turned around. And when I saw Jacob I couldn't believe it was him. Quil protectively put be behind his back. I peeked under his arm, and took another look at Jacob.

His beautiful long ebony hair was gone. In its place was his new very short hair, cut to give him an edgier look. His lips didn't form a smile. Instead, they were in a furious frown. I could tell that he hasn't smiled in a while. His face didn't look fun loving anymore. It looked angry. Just like the rest of the gang. What scared me the most were his eyes. Every time I looked into his dark chestnut eyes I would see only love. Now it's just filled with rage. And something else. I knew what it was because I felt this same thing. It's the feeling you get when you want to be with someone but you couldn't.

Longing.

I knew there was something else going on with Jacob. He would never just leave me like that. If he did, he would come directly back to me. Something was holding him back, or _someone_ was holding him back…

At that moment, I hated Sam. I hated everything he caused me. I hated everything he did to Jacob. I didn't see Sam with new eyes. He was no messenger. He was the sender. He came up with the idea of breaking up with me. Sam probably threatened Jacob to join him or consequences would happen.

Jacob was never to blame. Jacob was innocent in all of this. Jacob longed for me. He yearned for me. He needed me. He cared for me. He loved me.

My eyes widened. The reason Jacob is longing for me is because he loves me.

It made my heart soar.

I realized that my epiphany took a whole 3 seconds. Wow.

"Quil, what the hell are you doing?!"

Everyone stopped to see what was going on. I'm the centre of attention, twice in one afternoon. Nice record Bella.

Quil responded in a bitchy tone, "Dancing with Bella."

"Not anymore."

"Well obviously, since you stopped us from dancing."

Jacob didn't look pissed, not just yet. He seemed to be getting there. His hands were trembling, just slightly.

"Don't dance with her anymore."

Quil knew what he meant, but he was playing around Jacob, "Not possible. I can't grind guys now can I?"

Now Jacob looked mad, "I mean not Bella. She's off limits."

I wanted to tell Quil to listen to him. I mean, it wasn't Jake's fault. He still loves me, and it must be hard to know I look like I'm _with _Quil.

He snorted, "And why is she off limits? Clearly she's not your girlfriend anymore. _Sam_ made that clear when he broke up with Bella for you, you little pussy."

Everyone 'oohed' and shouted 'burn' and someone threw a drink towards Jacob's way. Jacob didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve any of this negativity going his way. Sam did though. He caused all of this. He made Jacob look like the bad guy.

"That's none of your business, Quil."

"Really? Were you the one who didn't ignore her? Were you the one who always told her the truth? Were you the one hold Bella when she was crying her heart out?"

A look of guilt came across Jake's face. I just wanted to walk over there and wash away all the guilt that he felt. It killed me to see that he looked guilty. He turned his head towards Satan's creator. Sam nodded and Jacob exhaled. He turned to face Quil with a new face. It seemed like he didn't care.

"You're right. It's none of my business. Do whatever the hell you want."

_No Jacob. Don't you do this to me. Don't you dare give up. Fight for me! Ignore Sam! Be the Jacob I remembered! Be my Jacob!_

Quil noticed this too. He was on the same page as me.

"Good. Now you might look away if you don't like public displays."

Jake looked confused, "What?"

Quil didn't respond. He turned towards me, and gave me a wink on the side of his face that Jake couldn't see. I didn't know what he meant, but then I understood. Jacob wasn't going to fight for me. But if I give him a little push, he just might. I know it would hurt him, but it might convince him to ignore Sam, if he did love me, which he did.

Quil leaned in, and I placed my hand on his cheek. I heard gasps and 'no ways'.

My lips connected with his, and people in the crowd whistled like when a hot girl walks by. Quil put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around Quil's neck. Quil lifted me up from under my thighs, like Jacob did. I knew Jacob would remember that he did that to me the last time I kissed him. He wrapped my legs around his waist, and now I had both hands on his face. The inner she wolf came out again. My hair covering both of our faces, and I pulled away from the kiss. I looked at him, and he winked again. That's what I loved about Quil. He never takes anything seriously, unless someone is getting hurt.

I heard grunting from where Jacob was and I turned my head to see Jacob being held back by Paul, Jared, Embry, and Sam. Jacob was seeing red. Every inch of his face had anger. The veins in his neck were sticking out and he was shaking uncontrollably.

Quil put me down instantly. He wanted Jacob to get mad, not try to kill him.

"Quil! You're a dead man! You hear me?! You're done! Sleep with one eye open! No, don't even fucking sleep at all! I would love to shove you teeth down your throat!"

Quil started to get mad. He started to shake as well,

"You know what Jake? I'd like to see you fucking try!"

I looked for Angela, and she was standing a few feet away, giving me a questioning look. I nodded, and she came rushing over. I had to tell _them_ I was leaving. But I wanted to fix this. It was a mess. I wanted to let Jake know I know it's not his fault.

"Quil, I'm scared." I said in a shaken, whispered tone.

Quil and Jake stopped shaking. "I'm going home."

He nodded.

I turned to Jake, who was shaking slightly. I had to look down; I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Jake, I don't blame you for ignoring me. When you're ready to tell me whatever you need to, I'm here. I still care for you. Just know I've got nothing against you."

Jacob stopped shaking altogether. "Oh, Bells. I didn't mean to-"

He was cut off by Eric, "Cops!"

Everyone started running off this way and that way when they heard the sirens. I heard them everywhere. I caught sight of Jacob, and looked him in the eye. Something was different about his eyes when he looked at me. All of the anger seemed to fade away. He looked at me with nothing but love and care. If it was possible for Jacob to love me more, it just happened. But he looked at me so weird. Like I was the centre of gravity or something. The sirens were getting closer, and the police started to arrest people. I tried to start running, but someone grabbed me.

I turned around and was caught looking directly at a shiny badge.

_Oh shit._

[ + ]

_**What?! Bella got caught by the cops?! Don't worry, she's not gonna spend the night in jail. I just needed Bella to be taken away from everyone. You'll see why.**_

_**Hmmm, Jacob looking at her funny? Weird.**_

_**Review?**_

_**Xoxo N**_


	14. Damn Regret

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So you're probably wondering what happens to Bella. Don't worry, she's not going to jail guys. But I needed Jacob to be worried about her, and he would worry when she was out of his sight.**_

_**BTW, since I felt Jacob seemed like a tool in my story, I let you into his mind. Jacob POV. (Can I get a Whoop-Whoop?)**_

_**REVIEW Q&A:**_

_Zoey24 _– I wish I could write out Charlie's reaction, but it would make my chapters too long than it already is. Plus, you won't want to see Charlie's reaction by the end of this chapter.

_ladybug82869 _– No, Bella is not going to jail. She's going to end up somewhere else.

_TwilitisVictim_ – OMFG I know! I was laughing when I wrote that chapter too! And about the whole Fluff/Lemon thing. To clear things up, my kind of fluff is just cute J/B moments that make you go 'AWWWW'. My kind of lemon is just hot J/B moments that make you go 'WOWWWW'. See what I'm saying? Sorry for the confusion. AT LEAST I know now. ;) If you're confused about the whole Bella supposedly throwing a rock at Jacob's window, read this chapter.

_AugustFirst _– Originally it was Charlie, but I thought of something last minute, and decided to change it. In the last chapter before I edited it, the second last line went "I turned around and was caught looking directly at Charlie's shiny badge." You'll understand why I changed it soon.

_Misscourtney _– You think I don't write fast, when in reality I have finished writing Chapter 20. I only post 1 chapter a day, when I can. I know, I'm evil. ;P

_**Enjoy.**_

_**P.S. Stephenie Meyer's Twilight.**_

_**Jacob POV**_

[ + ]

_I'm wishing you were here__. __My weakness is my fear_ – Damn Regret by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

[ + ]

Stupid bonfire. These Forks kids don't know anything on how to make a bonfire party. And their stupid drinking. It makes me sick. These idiots are so irresponsible. Not like my Bells. I don't even know if I could call her my Bells anymore. After Sam told me I couldn't see her, I was angry. I was so angry I phased again. Sam did too, and let me in his mind. He phased in front of his imprint, Emily, and scarred her face. I understood why I couldn't see her after that. I didn't like it, but if I did phase in front of Bella, I would ruin her beautiful face. I would scar her creamy pale skin, her dreamy chocolate brown eyes, and those lovely pink lips I love to kiss.

I hated that I couldn't see her. Or at least call her, to let her know I was okay. I would patrol around her house every night, just to hear my name said in her sleep. But I hated when she screamed in her sleep. I felt so guilty knowing I was behind that scream. Last night scared me the worst. Bella wouldn't sleep. She wouldn't even try to sleep. I felt horrible about her bawling in front of my home, when I was home, and I couldn't do anything. Sam used his Alpha voice on me, and I had to obey. I almost had a heart attack when I heard a thump in her bedroom. I was so close to phasing and jumping up her window to check on her, when she opened her bedroom door and ran down the stairs, tripping on the last one. I mentally smiled. That's the Bells I remember. She went into the back shed to get a hammer. I didn't know what for.

_Jake, how's she doing?_

Embry.

My best friend out of the pack. I was glad to have him with me dealing through all of this.

He chuckled, _I'm glad I'm your best friend, but I asked about Bella. How she doing?_

_She's not sleeping. Something's off about tonight. Maybe it's because Sam broke her heart for me._

_Don't beat yourself up man. Everything will fall into place, ye of little faith._

I snorted, _Shut up Embry._

_Hey, I know you want to imprint on Bella, but what happens if she's not your imprint?_

I thought for a minute.

_I'll still be there for her._

_Whoa man, you must really love her._

I mentally smiled, _Always have, always will._

_Okay Romeo, go get some sleep._

"Jake? Earth to Jake?"

I snapped out of my flashback. I looked to see it was Jared who called me.

"Dude, you're completely zoned out."

"Tell me about it."

He cocked his eyebrow, "Is it because of the leech lover?"

I socked him right in the mouth.

"Don't you dare call Bella that again."

Jared was rubbing his chin, "Sorry man, forgot."

I sighed. I couldn't be mad at Jared; he was too much of a nice guy.

"Would you idiots calm down? We're in public." Sam said.

I was frustrated with Sam. I know he wanted the best for us, but every time he gave an order, I'd just get this urge to cringe and whine.

A couple of kids were partying around us. One tripped and hit me from behind. I turned around to give him a pissed off expression.

He looked scared, "Sorry man. I didn't mean it."

I said my response in a mean tone, "Don't do it again."

"Got it, got it!" He walked towards his friends. I turned around and laughed. I still listened to what he was going to say. "Jesus, that guy is a dick! Aren't any Quileute guys nice?"

His friend seemed to agree, "Most of them are dicks. There is one that's friendly and that is actually here. I think his name is Quil or something."

Quil was here? Well, he must have heard of this party. After all, he lives in La Push too.

"And he's getting friendly with that girl too." The guy who bumped into me said.

I laughed on the inside. Typical Quil.

"Dude, he's totally all over that girl. And she's hot too!"

"Damn, that's dry hump right there."

I guess the pack was listening too, because we laughed as well.

"Oh man, no way! He's totally grinding with that senior!"

Wow. Go Quil.

"Isn't her name Bella or something like that?"

I stopped laughing immediately. So did the pack.

Quil was grinding with Bella. _My_ Bella? I wouldn't believe it. I turned around to see my beautiful Bella in the arms of Quil. I saw her smiling, and that made me happy. But that surely went away after I saw Quil's hands were all over Bella's thigh. I looked at Sam with anger in my eyes. He knew I loved Bella. Heck, the whole pack knew I loved Bella, and Quil was getting away with this?!

"Sam. Let me handle this. You know I've got my phasing under control. I can't do just nothing!"

He looked unsure, "Alright. But once I give the signal, you have to back off. No questions asked."

I nodded, and walked towards my old lover and my new enemy.

"Quil? Bella?!"

They instantly stopped and turned around. Quil put her behind him, trying to protect her from me.

That only made me angrier that it wasn't _me_ who was protecting her.

"Quil, what the hell are you doing?!"

Quil responded in an asshole kind of a way, "Dancing with Bella."

"Not anymore."

"Well obviously, since you stopped us from dancing."

I knew I was getting mad since I could feel my hands shake, but I had to stay calm. For Bella.

"Don't dance with her anymore."

"Not possible. I can't grind guys now can I?"

Quil is just getting payback for not talking to him, and that really pissed me off. "I mean not Bella. She's off limits."

He snorted, "And why is she off limits? Clearly she's not your girlfriend anymore. _Sam_ made that clear when he broke up with Bella for you, you little pussy."

Every kid thought that was amusing. I smelled beer on my shirt from the idiot who threw his cup at me. But I could care less. I'm fighting for Bells, nothing else should matter. "That's none of your business, Quil."

He seemed to be getting mad, "Really? Were you the one who didn't ignore her? Were you the one who always told her the truth? Were you the one hold Bella when she was crying her heart out? It's as much as my business as it is yours, asshole."

Quil was right. I _am_ an asshole for what I did. I went back on my promise, and I hurt her. Quil was there to help her through it. Just like I was there for her when that stupid leech left her. And that made me madder at myself.

I heard a noise too low for human ears and turned to Sam. He nodded, telling me to step down. He's Alpha, I can't do anything.

I took a deep breath.

"You're right. It's none of my business. Do whatever the hell you want."

He seemed to be mad I was giving up, "Good. Now you might look away if you don't like public displays."

"What?"

Quil turned to Bella and Bella put her hand on his cheek. _Bella wouldn't do that. _Quil started to lean in closer. I felt myself start to shake again. _Bella wouldn't do that. _When Quil kissed Bella, I became outraged. _Bella would do that! _I was furious at myself! How could I let someone as great as Bella get out of my life?! I should have called. I should have disobeyed Sam. I should have never told Billy to say what he said to Charlie, to prevent her from coming down. I should have taken the risk. Bella did take the risk, and even though it hurt her in the end, she still did it. Bella was stronger than I'll ever be, at least she can keep herself together. I had to calm down. I had to be as strong as Bella, and keep myself together.

I was on the verge of calming down and looking away, but then Quil grabbed right under Bella's butt, and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

That did it.

I was the only one who could hold _my_ Bells like that! I was the only one who could touch her, kiss her, and feel her like that!

_Damn this regret! Damn it to hell!_

I bolted straight for them, attempting to rip Bella off of Quil, when I felt hands hold me back. That pissed me off more. I know the pack is just looking out for me, but this shit wasn't helping.

They broke away from the kiss, but I didn't get any calmer.

"Quil! You're a dead man! You hear me?! You're done! Sleep with one eye open! No, don't even fucking sleep at all! I would love to shove you teeth down your throat!"

Quil looked at me, and I saw the bottle burst in his eyes. He shook uncontrollably.

He was starting to phase.

"You know what Jake? I'd like to see you fucking try!"

His threat made me want to hurt him more. Quil used to be my best friend, until he stole my girl. Nothing would change that.

"Quil, I'm scared. I'm going home."

I stopped shaking. I forgot that Bella has never seen this side of me, she must be scared. To her, I was the fun-loving Jacob. Now, I'm just mean and violent. How could I have been such an idiot? I was going to kill Quil, and possibly hurt Bella in the process. If I did, the three weeks of ignoring her to keep her safe would have just gone to waste.

"Jake,"

I looked at Bella instantly. She still was beautiful, just like I remembered. Her long mahogany hair waved around the sides of her face. Her chocolate eyes were on the ground, tracing the sand lines. Her cheeks had only a hint of colour, so she must be happier. But she looked thinner, and I got even more mad at myself for causing her not to eat. Stupid, stupid, stup-

"I don't blame you for ignoring me," She doesn't? It made my heart feel that much better.

"When you're ready to tell me whatever you need to, I'm here." Oh Bells, if only I could tell you I'm a werewolf.

"I still care for you." That lifted all of my insecurities off my chest.

"Just know I've got nothing against you."

I love you Bells. I wish I could tell you.

"Oh, Bells. I didn't mean to-"

"Cops!" A boy shouted, cutting me off.

People ran everywhere. I lost sight of Bella, and freaked out when I did. I desperately looked for her, and when I did, I looked at her directly in those beautiful brown eyes. The people around me stopped and blurred out of my vision. The only thing that was crystal clear was Bella. I felt everything tied to me would just snip away. Bella's thread towards me was covered in diamonds. Indestructible. Unbreakable. Gravity has nothing compared to the pull Bella has on me. I would do anything for her. She's my one and only. My soul mate.

I imprinted on the one girl I loved the most.

I lost her eyes again, and ached for then to be back. But they were nowhere to be seen. _No! No! No!_

Quil was on the floor, clutching his head, and shaking uncontrollably. _Oh Lord. Quil is going to phase in front of everyone!_

I shouted towards Sam, "Sam! Come quick! It's Quil!"

Sam ran towards Quil, "He's phasing Jacob. We need to get him out of here. Now."

Sam used his Alpha voice to command me to follow him out.

The pack ran into the forest, and I took one last look at the crowd, But I couldn't find Bells! I regretted leaving without looking for her, and ran into the forest to follow the guys. After a while, the police left with unlucky kids in the back of police cruisers. We were on the edge of the forest, waiting for Quil to accept the wolf side of himself.

"Quil, let it out. Let out what you're feeling." Sam ordered, but not in his Alpha voice.

"I can't. Not yet."

I looked to him, "Why not?"

He clenched his teeth, "Bella's friend is still here. Her name is Angela."

I listened to Quil closely, "What does that have to do with anything?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, "She came with that girl. She should have left with her too."

I understood with fear. Bella isn't where she's supposed to be. I ran back to the beach towards a frightened Angela. Once she spotted me, she came rushing towards me.

"Oh! Thank God! Please help me!" The girl pleaded.

"I'm Jacob. What do you need?"

She looked shocked, "Jacob _Black_?"

I looked confused, "Yea. How do you know my name?"

She came up to me and smacked me across the face, "How could you do that to Bella?! Do you realize what she's been through to moronic fool?!"

I didn't have time for this, "Look! I need to know where Bella is now!"

She was rubbing her hand. I sort of felt bad that she could cause pain on me. I wish I could feel pain. At least I'd feel less guilty.

She didn't seem amused, "Why should I?"

She wasn't telling me where Bella was, and that agitated me.

"Because I'm in love with her!"

She was shocked, "You liar."

I started to shake, "Never! I wanted to kill myself when I saw Bella just now! Knowing that I caused her that pain is enough punishment for me. Believe me."

For some strange reason, she smiled. "I guess you are telling the truth."

I took a deep breath, and calmed down.

"You're lucky she loves you too, Jacob."

That put a smile on my face, but I remembered the basic person in this conversation is missing, "Where is Bella?"

She looked hesitant at first, and then took a deep breath, "She got taken by the police."

Crap.

"Thanks. Go back home, I'll get her."

She didn't like the thought of that, "No way. If you're going to get her, I'm coming too."

I huffed, "Angela is it?"

She nodded.

"Angela, trust me. I have the cops wrapped around my finger. I can get Bella out instantly. Go home, and I'll have Bella call you."

She smiled, "Thanks. You do seem like a nice guy, just made a bad decision."

"A really bad one."

She laughed as she walked towards her car. Once she left, I ran back towards the pack. There was Embry, Jared, and Paul. And there was two wolves. Sam and Quil. Ha, Quil was a chocolate brownie. Figures that he would be the only one with a sugar colour.

I seemed to talk in a rush, "I'm going to the police station to get Bella out, so don't hold up-"

I was taken off guard by the wind. A sickly sweet scent was rubbing against my nose.

Vampire.

[ + ]

_**So what do you think? Should I do more Jacob POV's?**_

_**Tell me in the reviews!**_

_**xoxo N.**_


	15. Hero

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So you're wondering, what's happening to Bella? Well then read the fricken chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I kinda don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain _– Hero by Enrique Iglesias

[ + ]

I've sat in the back of my father's police cruiser many times. But right now I didn't want to be in the back of one. It was extremely scary.

"Isabella, I would have expected much better from you." One of the police officers said.

_It's Bella, dickface_. "Bella."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Bella. I don't like Isabella."

He seemed confused, "Okay…"

I wanted to use his confusion to my advantage, "And why would you think you would have expected me to be better than I would be now?"

He was even more confused, and I was even happier that I was smarter than this prick.

He continued on with what he said, "You should act better. You are the Chief's daughter."

_Asshole_, "It's not like Charlie sits me at the kitchen table and makes me recite every single God damn law there is."

"Now listen here-"

But I couldn't listen, since the other police driver hit something.

I went flying into the cage, and my forehead smashed nicely into the hardest part of it. My shoulder collided with a black knob sticking out, and I screamed in pain. I flew to the back of my seat hard, feeling the springs dig into my back. I tried hard to stay conscious. I thought I had a concussion, and didn't want to go into a coma.

I looked at the two cops in front of me. They were passed out. Then all of a sudden, the cop who was talking to me flew out of his door. I screamed. A couple of minutes later, the other cop vanished too. It looked like they were being pulled out of the car.

My door came off, and I started to scream.

Cold hands came around the tops of my arms.

I looked up, and met freshly red eyes.

"Laurent."

"Ah, dear Bella. It is so good to see you again."

I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh I think we should move from this hideous scene. We wouldn't want you traumatized, now wouldn't we?" He coughed sarcastically.

He grabbed my shoulder and I yelped.

He seemed satisfied, "It did seem broken from far away. I can use this to my advantage."

He wound his hand around my waist and pulled me deep into the forest. I didn't focus on going anywhere. I just focused on breathing. Yes, I was freaking out. Choking on nothing but air again. _This is pissing me off_. And the pain in my shoulder is absolutely not helping. I wished he would just let me go, like last time when I was with Edward and his family. Why didn't Alice see this? Wasn't she keeping an eye out for me? Edward didn't care, but at least Alice did. Or so I thought. I was going to die. Well, my blood will be on Alice's hands. She'll probably lick off my blood after I'm long gone. Stupid vampire.

He stopped in the middle of a perfect circle, made out of the trees. The flowers surrounding the area were beautiful. The sun was setting, causing sun rays to peak through the trees, giving off a green glow.

That's when I remembered I've been here before. With Edward.

The meadow.

I did another take of the meadow. It was just how I remembered it. I recalled the place I sat down with Edward, tracing his glittery skin with my finger. I even saw the tree that was healing after Edward snapped its branch off.

"Now, my dear Bella. What did you ever do to be caught by the police? Ironic, considering your father is the Head of Police."

I tried to respond, but my voice was caught in my throat, giving me a nice little air bubble to choke on.

"Hm? I didn't catch that."

I forced it out, "I was at a party on the beach. Some idiot called the cops and I just got taken in because I was the closest to be caught."

He started to laugh, "That Edward of yours did say you were a danger magnet once, am I correct?"

I nodded. "Edward's not mine."

"So it would seem. Considering they have moved on, leaving you behind."

I didn't answer.

"Well, the police did make it easier to pry you off of those nasty smelling animals. You reek of wolf."

What did he say?

He tsked then, "It's such a shame about the police officers. Although, one of them tasted delicious so I don't know if they completely were thrown to waste."

I looked shocked, "You killed them?!"

He didn't seem shocked at all, because he just shrugged. "It was either them or you Bella dear."

I seemed to relax, but that wasn't needed.

"No matter what, your blood is mine though. Victoria will not be pleased."

I started to freeze up and shake in fear. The tears started to pool out of my eyes, rolling down my cheeks and hitting the grass with a bang.

I remembered he said Victoria. The red hair woman with James?

"What does Victoria have to do with all of this?" I said with a tear filled tone.

"Don't you see child? She's been stalking you ever since you got a hold of her James. She got really close around what you people call 'Christmas time'. You see, Victoria thought what better way to take you out were only a few days before the big celebration. She wanted to do it when you were very scared, so she had asked me to cut the power to your house. I told her it would look suspicious, and I would just go to the power plant and take it out. That way she could roam free in the night without being caught. She did get really close, even in your own bedroom. But only your father was home. Lucky you, out of the house at that time."

I gasped when I realized what he was talking about. The night I saved Mike from the robber at the Newton's.

"The second time she tried to get to you, she actually did. She was only a few inches away from you. In your sleep, I presume. She didn't want to harm your father, so she started a fire on the other side of town, and since your father is Chief, it entitles him to be at the scene. She was just a hair away from killing you, when she thought that she killing you there and then would have been too easy. You would have found out about her too if she didn't silence your alarm clock as quick as she did."

I put that piece of the puzzle together as well. It was the morning I woke up late because my alarm clock didn't go off, because it was in ashes. She must have started the fire early, so Charlie would have left earlier than he should, and it was too early for him to wake me up.

He came closer. Too close for comfort.

"My dearest Isabella, just think of this as a mercy killing. It would be much easier than what Victoria has planned for you."

He grabbed my neck with force, and I cried in fear. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't.

_Not like this. Not like this. I just want to tell Jacob I love him. Then I can go. Please, just let me tell him!_

His cold breath was on my skin. I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Jacob! Jacob! I love you, so much!_

He was about to sink his teeth into my neck, but I didn't feel the pain.

I dared to open my eyes, and when I did, I didn't realize Laurent's chest was pressed against my back. His cold arms encircled me. But what was in front of me shocked me the most.

There were six wolves. Six extremely large wolves that were in a triangular formation. At the tip of the triangle, and the closest to me, was the biggest one, and he had black fur. The one to his left was a sliver wolf. The one behind the silver wolf was a gray one with black spots on his back. The one to the right of that one was a chocolate brown colour wolf. The one in the right corner was a medium brownish colour, but not as rich as the one from before. The last one was the second largest, and by far, the prettiest. It was a beautiful russet brown. And it's eyes were even better.

A dark chestnut. Just like Jacobs.

I gasped. This wolves eyes were exactly like Jacobs. No, those eyes were Jacob's.

Jacob's a… werewolf?!

Once I thought of the word, I remembered back to the conversation we had where I found out what Edward was. How the 'Cold Ones' only had one enemy, which is the werewolf.

It all makes sense now. How Jacob warned me about the Cullens on prom, and how he acted towards Edward, made them seem like enemies. How Edward got mad when Jacob came around. How he had forbidden me to see Jacob that whole entire summer. How the Quileute boys seemed to grow so fast. How Laurent said I smelled like wolf because I was near the gang.

So if Jacob is a werewolf, then the rest of the werewolves must be the La Push gang…

No wonder they run the town. They protect everyone and no one knows it.

I completely became oblivious of Laurent, "Come any closer, and you will suffer consequences."

Jacob growled deep in his chest.

"I'll warn you one more time, mutt. Shut it."

Jacob barked, and the big black wolf looked at him then, seeming like he gave him an order. That must be Sam then.

Laurent laughed, "As much as I appreciate the Alpha keeping his wolves in check, I said you will suffer consequences."

He took my arm, leveled it with my shoulders, and pulled the opposite way of my bad shoulder. Hard.

At that moment, I shrieked in pain. It was excruciating. I tried to breathe, but it was difficult.

All of the wolves started to bark loudly.

"I told you, silence!"

He pulled again, this time harder. I screamed so loud, even Laurent flinched slightly. I felt something ooze down my shirt. I started to smell the rust and salt.

I'm bleeding.

All of the wolves stopped barking and stayed quiet, except Jacob. He had a deep rumble in his chest. If I could hear it, Laurent could definitely hear it too.

He huffed out air, "Must you test my patience, dog?"

Laurent was about to pull, when I shouted. I didn't want to be in any more pain.

"Jacob stop!"

All of the wolves looked at me, shocked. Especially Jacob. He didn't know I knew that was him. Well now he did.

He stopped instantly.

"You know this mutt?" Laurent asked. He dropped his arms to his sides.

The pain was too much. My shoulder was screaming at me, telling me I'm a complete dumbass for not getting it checked out. Where was that black abyss when I needed it? I couldn't breathe. My airways were completely closed up. I was becoming lightheaded. I tried to breathe. Nothing worked. And my eyes connected with Jacob's. They were filled with agony, distress, suffering, and misery. But most of all, they were filled with love. Like he wanted to hug and kiss me, taking away the pain.

I always knew Jacob loved me.

That was exactly what I needed. I took a deep breath, and winced. The pain is too much. I couldn't hold myself together anymore.

I looked at Jacob, letting him know I'm dropping to the floor.

"I love this mutt."

The last sight I saw was Jacob charging at Laurent. Jacob, my hero.

I snuggled myself closer into the dark hole, praying that I would only have to be in here for a while. Might as well enjoy my drug-free pain killer.

[ + ]

_**Review?**_

_**xoxo N **_


	16. Pocketful of Sunshine

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**I know, you all are anxious for what's happening to Bella. Will she survive?!**_

_**Go read!**_

_**REVIEW Q&A:**_

_Tammyb6, MidnightDisturbia, & Razzika _– Oh I love that line too. It's so cute. When I was thinking about what Bella should say, I put in the thought that Bella is in pain, making her disoriented. She wanted to say "I love him" when instead, her mind just went "I love this mutt" after Laurent asked if she knew who Jacob was. As I was writing it, I didn't realize it, but it truly was one of my favorite quotes I wrote for Bella.

_Pattyofurniture _– I wanted Bella to figure it out by herself. I hated in the story how Jacob helped her out, because I felt like Bella was a complete dumbass when she tried to figure out what Jake was. I mean come on, Edward hates Jacob, and vampires hate werewolves. Not that hard to tell them apart!

_Lady Lake _– I'm glad to say it won't end. Not for a very long time. I've got all these ideas swirling in my head, and I want to play them out.

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Do you think I own Twilight? The only thing I own is my cell phone. A blackberry from '03.**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. I got a love and I know that it's all mine _– Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield

[ + ]

That annoying beeping sound. It wouldn't stop. It just kept going and going. There was this smell to the room. It smelled kind of like Dettol. And I was lying down, with something stuck to my hand. _I must be at the hospital then._

My eyes seemed like they were meant to be shut. I was afraid that if I opened them, I would hear them squeak. I felt warmth to my left side, which was odd. I thought that was where the heater was placed.

Just then, the door opened.

"Ah, Jacob, has she woken up yet?"

Jacob's here?!

"Not yet, . It's been two days. She should have been awake by now."

I felt his warm hand wrap around my own. _That's why it's so hot. Jacob's beside me. _

_Wait. Jacob is here. With me. Waiting for me to wake up. _

_Just like a lover should._

Butterflies filled my stomach. The heart monitor started to beep extremely fast.

Jacob got scared, "What? What's going on Doc?! What's wrong with her?!"

Dr. Snow just laughed, "Calm down Jacob. She's just reacting to your touch. Her mind has finally come out of its coma."

Jacob responded in a relief and excited tone, "Really? Oh Bells! Bells, can you hear me?"

I tried to respond but I couldn't. My mouth was sewn together. I wished he would go back to holding my hand.

Jacob must have read my mind, because I felt his hand wrap around my own again

"Bells, I know you can hear me. Please talk to me. Try."

But I couldn't do anything. My lips were sealed.

"I want to explain everything to you. But I need you to wake up. Please, please Bells. I need you."

Every time he said my name, I would feel happiness course through me. It felt so could to hear him say my name. I wanted to say his name to. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck. I wanted his velvet arms to caress my face, my back, and my thighs. I wanted his soft, delicious lips to press against mine. I wanted his tongue toying with my own. I wanted Jake. I needed Jake, just like he needed me. I wanted him to explain this whole 'werewolf' thing to me. I just knew that he never intended to hurt me.

"Bells, I need you, please wake up."

"Bells, come on, you can do this. Wake up."

"Bells, I'm here. I'm right here. Please open your eyes."

He never said 'I love you'.

I wanted him to say it so bad.

Frustration got the best of me, and fell asleep.

[ + ]

My body finally let my eyes open.

The first sight I saw melted my heart away. Jacob was sleeping at the side of my bed, with his head on top of his arms, and facing me. It was probably the cutest time I saw Jacob. All of his anger seemed to wash away in his sleep. The lines digging into his forehead smoothed out completely, almost like they didn't exist. He seemed so calm, so content. He seemed like the Jacob I used to know. The old Jacob I missed.

But no matter what, old Jacob or new Jacob, I was going to take any Jacob back.

Even if he won't say he loves me.

I moved my arm to stroke his hair. It felt smooth against my palm. Jacob squinted his eyes and the moved his arm to rub his face. I placed my hand on his cheek, and his eyes opened instantly. His eyes devoured my own, and he moved his head up instantly. He leaned in towards my face, with only love in his expression.

I whispered the word, "Hi."

He had relief in his voice, "Hi Bells."

He called me Bells.

That's got to count for something, right?

His hand brushed the hair out of my face, and kissed my temple. It throbbed a little. I winced.

He pulled back instantly, "Oh, I'm so sorry Bells."

"It's okay Jake; really, it's just a bruise,"

He said his words in a rush, "No Bells, I don't mean that. Well, I am sorry I hurt you just now. But I'm sorry for hurting you in the first place. I'm sorry I'm the biggest jerk on the face of this earth. You have to know I never meant to hurt you, in anyway. I wish I could take it all back, I wish I would have never done those things I did. If you would just let me explain-"

I put my finger on his lips, silencing him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I placed my hand on his face again, and he leaned into my hand. I stroked his cheekbone with my thumb.

He opened his eyes with an exhale, "How could I deserve your forgiveness?"

I smiled, "Easy. You were forgiven for staying with me this whole entire time."

He seemed shocked, but I continued, "Jake, no matter how dark my life is, you're my pocketful of sunshine, shining bright in my life. Just for that alone, you deserve nothing but love. I guess you're my guardian angel too, saving me from scary vampires."

He just laughed, but I didn't stop.

"So thank you, my hero. Thank you, my guardian angel. Thank you, my sunshine."

His lips parted in sweet shock. Only Jacob would be the type to love with his eyes.

"I should be the one asking for forgiveness for acting like an idiot with Quil."

He seemed relaxed, "So you don't have any feelings for Quil?"

"None whatsoever."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it lovingly, "Oh Bells. You know you're the goddess of my life? You made my life better. You taught me how to be responsible, and caring, yet you let me be a goofball around you. You understand me, and you're so forgiving it's odd that you're not considered a saint yet."

That made me a little misty.

"But most of all, you showed me inner strength. The only reason I was able to survive those three weeks without you was knowing that if you could survive without the bloodsucker for so long, I could too."

I started to cry. I thought Jacob was my sunshine, he thought I was his goddess. We both were saviors in each other's life.

"Of course, I'm not as strong as you, considering I caved in when Quil grabbed your butt."

I shook my head in laughter. Jacob would be the only one I know that would pop in a joke at a serious time.

I wanted to tell Jacob how I felt about him so bad. The words were bubbling off my mouth. I knew I had to say it now, since it was so true. Screw the risk, I was going to say it.

"I love you."

In an instant, Jake was kissing me deeply, just like I wanted. He cupped my face, surrounding my cheeks with heat. I parted my lips and he made his way into my mouth. His tongue played with my own, causing me to moan again. I missed Jacob kissing me like this. I've been without his lips for too long, and I needed them desperately. My hand grabbed what was left of Jacob's hair. Personally, I liked his new hair. It gave him a mature look. I didn't know why he had to cut it though, but I didn't mind, since I was kissing my love again.

If only he'd say he'd love me back.

"Whoa! Do you guys want some mistletoe?"

I pulled away from Jacob to see Embry at the door.

Ah Embry, I've missed him. The look on his face was a cross between happiness and disgust which made me laugh.

"It's nice to see you too, Izzy."

I tried to stop laughing, "Oh, Hi Embry."

He mocked me in a girly voice, "_Oh, Hi Embry_, is that all I get? No hug, no nothing?"

I rolled my eyes, "You should know by know I only hug the cute ones."

He laughed too.

"So I get a hug, right?"

I looked to the door to see Quil.

I smiled, "Yes."

"No."

Jacob and I responded at the same time.

"Jake, you can't still be mad at Quil?"

He looked at me denying my question.

"Oh come on! Quil doesn't like me. And I told you, I've got no feelings towards Quil."

Quil spoke up, "Yea Jake, I only did it because you were going to give up on Bella. It was _needed_."

Comprehension came across Jake's face, "Just don't do it again Quil."

He smirked, "I won't kiss your imprint again, dude."

Imprint?

Jake seemed uneasy, "Guys, can you raid Bella's room later?"

They both nodded and left.

Jake sat down again, and clasped my hand in his own. He took a deep breath.

I thought he was going to say he loves me but,

"Bells, how do you know I'm a werewolf?"

Hurt, I tried to play if off as I didn't hear him properly. After all, he spoke like he was invading the White House, "How you're a werewolf?"

"Yea. That."

I told him how I figured it out, "I just looked at your eyes. I noticed that the wolf had the same eyes I love."

He chuckled, "At least now I don't have to tell you about wolves and to worry that you won't believe me. That it would seem scary if I told you I morph into a dog."

"Jacob, I used to date a vampire. It's kind of hard to see things that are scary these days. We definitely have to do some crazy stunts to scare me. But not too scary, okay Jake?!" I was from smooth to panicky in a second.

He laughed harder, "Hormonal human."

I rolled my eyes, "Moronic mutt."

He laugh turned into a smile.

I gasped, "Wait what about Laurent? What happened to him?"

He rolled his eyes this time, "Oh that leech? Well, let's just say if there is a hell for a filthy bloodsucker like him, he's there."

That put a smile on my face. He killed Laurent.

Jacob is definitely my hero.

I remembered that thing Quil said, "So, what's an imprint?"

He seemed completely at ease, "You."

I looked at him, shocked, "What?"

He smirked, "Imprinting is how someone likes us finds its soul mate. It's kind of hard to describe, but basically when we look into the eyes of a woman, our whole world stops. There is no one on the earth for a couple of moments, except for our imprint. It's like any strings that hold us together just snip away, and the only string that's left is the imprint's string, strong and indestructible. We would do anything for our imprints, because we love them. I'm kind of like your slave for life. You're the only one on my mind. Nothing else is."

I was taken back, "So, you imprinted on me?"

He nodded.

I tried to hug him, when I realized my shoulder seemed stiff. I slid the hospital gown down my arm to reveal a nicely bandaged shoulder, with no bone sticking out. Oh, and no pain. I smiled, and my shoulder was doing a little victory dance.

"The-uh, vampire… yea he broke your sh-shoulder."

I was oblivious to Jacob, "No. It was broken before. I was just too scared to go to the hospital."

I looked at Jake. He was looking at the floor.

I was confused, "Jake? What's wrong?"

He raised his head toward me with hunger in his eyes, "You better pull your shirt up or I'm going to rip it off."

I realized that the gown went so low, it was so close to revealing my nipple.

I blushed and pulled my gown back up.

Jake's hand caressed my cheek.

"I love it when you blush, Bells. Don't ever stop blushing."

"But then I'll die of embarrassment." I whined.

He sighed, "I guess you're right, my lovely imprint."

That reminded me, "So, you're all mine? You'll never leave me?"

He smiled, "Never in this lifetime, or any other lifetime."

I was going to say something, but Jacob silenced me.

"And don't worry Bells."

_Holy shit, he's gonna say it._

"I love you too."

I grabbed his shirt very roughly, pulling him towards me. "About time, you moronic mutt."

He leaned in closer, with a smile on my face, "You really are a hormonal human. But I like it."

I guess I could get used to my boyfriend morphing into a wolf. After all, I've always wanted a dog.

[ + ]

_**YESSS. Jacob nd Bella are schmoozing again!**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**xoxo N.**_

_**OOOH REVIEW.**_


	17. Love At First Sight

**_Hey Everyone!_**

**_I apologize for not updating sooner. FanFiction was not co-operating with me at all, but since I am a tech genius, I found my way around it._**

**_Okay so lately I've been so evil not having Bella and Jacob together. So from now on (for a while) Bella and Jacob are going to be together!_**

**_Oh, I just love sappy moments._**

**_Don't you?_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_P.S. STEPHENIE MEYER'S TWILIGHT BITCH!_**

**_Bella POV_**

[ + ]

_'Cause baby when I heard you, for the first time I knew we were meant to be as one _– Love At First Sight by Kylie Minogue

[ + ]

My stay at the hospital was better than I thought. When Charlie heard I woke up, I didn't want to face him. But Jacob explained to Charlie how I got arrested, which wasn't my fault, and Charlie seemed to forget about the whole arresting thing. When he did come to see me, he apologized to me about the whole Jacob thing, and I told him not to worry. He believed me considering Jacob was here with me, and I was happy with him here. Billy came down with Charlie, and noticed the exchange between Jacob and I, and he seemed relieved. He probably noticed Jacob imprinted on me. I heard that Quil imprinted on Sam's imprint's niece, Claire. She's two years old, which seemed to make Quil a pedophile, but Quil told me he just wants to be a big brother to her until she was ready to date him.

I got to know the pack more too. I already loved Embry and Quil, and Paul seemed like an okay guy, just with an anger problem. Jared was a funny guy, and he also imprinted on this girl, Kim. She was really sweet, and happy that another girl was an imprint too. Since Embry and Quil called me Izzy, Paul and Jared started to as well, which got me irritated. But, I couldn't be mad at them. When I saw Sam again, we both apologized to each other. Sam was actually a really cool guy. I also met Emily too, Sam's imprint. The scars on her face only showed me that Jacob staying away was the right thing to do. Emily reminded me of Esme. Loving, caring, and having to deal with boys who are erratic all the time. I felt bad after hearing that she cooked for all these boys. I told her when I get better I would help as much as I could. Even though she said I didn't have to, I opposed, telling her us imprints got to stick together.

I couldn't be happier that Jacob did imprint on me. It was absolutely the best thing that could happen to me. Sure Jacob phased into this huge wolf, but it didn't damper our relationship. It only made it stronger. Jacob wouldn't leave my bedside at all. He did when he had to go to the washroom, but either than that he didn't move an inch. Embry and Quil would come in frequently to say hi and hang out, while also smuggling Jake some hospital food. I found it rather frustrating that Jacob wouldn't leave, so I had to convince him. Right now was the perfect time, since the whole pack was going out to eat at the diner.

I sighed, "Jake. Please, you need food. Go out and grab some."

Jacob was still stubborn, "Bells, I'm completely fine. Really, I am fine."

_Well, time to use his imprinting to my advantage,_ "Jake, please? It's not like I don't want you to leave, but it hurts that you're being this stubborn. I want you to be full of nutrients. Plus, you haven't spent any time with whole pack, and you should. And don't give me the whole 'I'm a werewolf and I can survive on only a little bit of food' crap. Werewolves eat a lot, right? So please do us both a favor and go grab yourself something delicious from the diner."

He exhaled, "You're right. But I'll come back as quickly as I can. I promise."

"No need to make promises Jake, I know you'll always come back. I'm your gravity, remember?"

He smiled, "The centre of my life. Call me on my cell if you need me."

He gave me a quick, but loving kiss, and started to head out.

"Oh! And could you save me from this horrible hospital food, and get me a nice steak?"

He cocked his eyebrow, "Do I look like a millionaire?"

"Just say it's for me. They love me at the diner."

He laughed, "Of course Little Miss Popular."

I flicked my hair back, "Don't hate. Appreciate."

He was still laughing as he left the room.

It was dark outside, and I couldn't think of anything but sleep. I snuggled myself closer to the down pillow, wandering off to my happy place with Jacob. Sitting on the kitchen counter, Jacob caressing my back with his velvet hands, trailing kisses up and down my neck, pressing himself closer to me. This was the times I loved Jacob, and it was probably one of the best feelings in the world. Edward was long gone, and good riddance. If I befriended Jacob at the time I was dating Edward, I would have gotten over Edward pretty damn fast.

I heard my cell phone ring, and I looked at caller ID. _I've never seen this number before._

I answered my phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Cruella!"

That rang a bell, "Who's this?"

"Oh come on Bella, you don't remember the one kid who called you Cruella all through elementary school?"

Realization hit me, "Richard Bossley?"

"The one and only!"

_Wow. He calls me after 6 years. And how the hell did he get my number? And he sounds so different. Probably cause he aged._ "So, why are you calling me?"

"Well Cruella, I heard what happened with the whole car accident. Just making sure you're alive. That crash looked nasty on the Seattle Times."

I was shocked, "I'm in the newspaper?!"

"Yep."

"But wait, are you in town?"

He laughed, "No. My parents moved to Seattle after elementary school. That's why you didn't see me anymore."

I nodded to myself, "So that's what happened to you after you left. You could have called."

"I didn't have your number."

"Well now you did. Speaking of which, care to explain why you're stalking me?"

He laughed sinisterly, which was odd. "I'm not stalking you. I heard what happened, picked up a Forks phone book, and looked for Swan, B."

_Oh. Makes sense now. _"Well, now that you have my number, we should hang out sometime."

He seemed in a rush, "Yea, yea. I'll get back to you. See you later Cruella."

"Bye."

_That was weird. Well, at least there are people out there who care for me._

I heard a knock at my door, "Come in!"

I looked to see Angela with a doggy bag full of food. Ah Angela. The one person who cared for me the most besides the pack and my dad.

"Angela! Oh wow, you saved me!"

She laughed, "I know. Now it's not the healthiest thing I could get. But how could you turn down burgers and fries?"

"Easy. If you didn't bring milkshakes, this would be a waste."

She set down the bag, and carefully pulled out two medium sized drinks, "Do you take me for a fool, Bella?"

I laughed, "I guess not."

For a while, we were just talking about random things. How she wanted to visit me in the hospital earlier, but her mom was paranoid of her getting into a car accident like I was. She said that Jessica didn't even know about what happened to me until she mentioned it this morning at school. That made me a little sad that she didn't even bother to pick up a newspaper. That just showed me Angela is a much better friend than Jessica. I'm glad Ang is my best friend. Well, besides Jacob.

Out of the blue, Angela asked, "So, does Embry come around often?"

I gasped, "Angela, Angela! Are we having a little crush I see?"

She blushed, "Well, you talked about him a lot, and he seemed like a really funny guy. And when I saw him at the bonfire…"

I got really anxious, what was Angela going to say?

"Well?!"

She took a deep breath, "I think he's the most gorgeous human being I have ever seen."

I squealed, "Oh Angela! You've got a major crush on Embry!"

She turned scarlet, "Don't tell Embry that though. I haven't met him and I seem like a complete stalker!"

I laughed, "Trust me. He won't mind. Do you mind that he's a little bit younger than us?"

"Well, Jacob is too. And he's actually mature for his age. But you can't tell their younger than us. Heck, they look 25!"

Q_uirks of being a werewolf I suppose,_ "Yea it's weird. But at least they're hot."

We both laughed.

A thought came across my head. Embry hasn't imprinted yet, and when he does imprint on another girl, it will hurt Angela. _That's bad. That's very bad._

I banished the thought from my head, and started to talk to Angela about random things. I told her that the thing with Jacob was a complete misunderstanding. She believed me, saying that she met him after I got arrested. She told me that he just made a bad decision, which I had to agree on.

We were laughing hysterically after finding out Tyler was the one who called the cops at the party, yet he got arrested for public nudity.

"Hey Bells. Hey Angela."

I looked up to see my miracle, "Hey babe."

"Hi Jacob."

Jacob gave me a quick peck on the cheek, "Sorry I didn't get you food. I had a feeling you already ate. Which you did, considering the garbage."

I smiled at him, "My little mind reader."

He looked fake shocked, "_Little_? Do I look little to you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. My non-little mind reader."

I heard voices entering the door.

"Izzy, will you please tell Quil that I'm better looking than him?"

"No way, dude! She's only friends with hot looking men, and I happen to be one of them, Embry."

Angela was getting excited. She would meet Embry for the first time.

"Come on! I'm the best-"

Right then and there, Embry's eyes met Angela's. It looked like he was seeing diamonds. His eyes shone brightly, taking in Angela bit by bit. The way he was looking at her seemed like love at first sight. He looked at her like Jacob looked at me when he imprinted on me.

I stopped a gasp from coming out, making sure Angela didn't catch it.

Embry imprinted on Angela!

I looked to Jacob, trying to confirm my thoughts. He read them loud and clear, giving me a nod and a smile.

I turned my attention back at Angela, who was shocked that Embry was actually looking at her. Little did she know, she was going to have Embry for a long time.

Embry shook his head, and spoke up. He put his hand out for a shake, "Hey there. I'm Embry."

Angela stuttered, "Angela. It's nice to meet you,"

She shook his hand, and Embry smiled like there was no tomorrow.

Quil elbowed Embry in the back, giving him a cocked eyebrow.

I couldn't help but laugh. Jake followed in as well.

Angela seemed to blush even more, and then her eyes went wide, "Oh no!"

Embry seemed scared, "What is it?"

Angela seemed sad, "I've got to go. My parents are going out, and they're using my car. I have to babysit my brothers. I'll probably catch the bus."

Embry didn't like that, "Why don't I drive you home, Angie?"

"Angie?"

Embry spotted his mistake, "Oh! Well if you don't want to be called Angie, I'll call you something else-"

"No, no! It's just that no one has ever called me Angie. I don't mind. Actually, I like the nickname." Angela blushed.

That put a smile on Embry's face, "Well, then let's get moving, Angie! See you later Izzy."

Quil grabbed Embry's shoulder, "Hey Embry! Think you can give me a ride…."

The look on Embry's face made it clear. Hell no.

"I'll run."

Quil and Embry left the room, and Angela turned to me with her jaw on the floor,

"Just my luck."

I laughed, "See you later, _Angie_."

She gave me a stern look, "Don't start with me, _Izzy_."

That shut me up, but she laughed and headed for the door., "I'll see you later, Bella."

I shouted back at her, "Give me details!"

I still heard her laughing as she faded.

I snuggled myself closer to Jacob, "Wow. Your best friend imprinted on my best friend."

Jake smirked, "It was meant to be."

I looked at Jake, "So tell me who in the pack has imprinted on who, and when?"

Jake took a deep breath, "Well, let's start from who imprinted first and make our way down, shall we?"

I nodded.

He started again, "Sam imprinted on Emily first around two years ago, then Jared imprinted on Kim a couple of months back. I imprinted on you the day of the bonfire, and Quil imprinted on Claire the same day I imprinted on you, only later on when Quil had to go to a pack meeting at Sam's house with Claire visiting Emily. And now Embry imprinted on Angela."

I counted who was left, "So Paul is the only one who hasn't imprinted?"

He laughed, "Probably because he's so focused on beating the living crap out of every guy that he hasn't noticed the girls."

I had to laugh too. "Poor Paul. Won't he ever get love?"

"Oh he will soon. But for now, he has to wait. Like I waited for you."

I smiled against his skin, feeling the sleep conquer me, "You didn't have to wait. It was love at first sight."

He snorted, "That's what imprinting is, silly girl."

I rolled my eyes, "I mean before that. How we used to hang out when we were younger. Charlie mentioned we were inseparable when we hung out with each other. And then when we met again on the beach a year ago. It was just meant to be."

He kissed my forehead, "Absolutely."

I quietly yawned, but Jacob noticed. "Sleep Bells. Sleep into dreams about me."

I would have laughed, but he was right. I snuggled myself closer to him, and before I knew it, I was sleeping into oblivion in Jake's arms.

[ + ]

**_Yea, yea, yea. I know that Paul imprints on Rachel. But you know what? When I'm writing it, HE DOESN'T._**

**_Muahahahhahahah._**

**_Wait.. do you smell that?_**

**_It smells like…_**

**_The scent of a brand new fanfiction._**

**_"Damned Saint" is coming soon!_**

**_It's basically a Paul imprint story with my own character._**

**_Review?_**

**_xoxo N._**


	18. If I Never See Your Face Again

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So, here's a new chappie.**_

_**I'm feeling bad that I've done some evil chapters. So I'm making this chapter one you won't forget.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_If I never see your face again, I don't mind. Cause we've gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight _– If I Never See Your Face Again by Maroon 5 ft. Rihanna

[ + ]

I was finally admitted out of the hospital last week. Charlie tried to force me to stay in bed, but I wasn't having any of that nonsense. It was the week before March break, and I wanted to desperately get back to school and avoid the whole 'Did Bella die?' fiasco. When I arrived to school, I had everyone, even Lauren, asking me if I was alright. It frustrated me a lot. The only upside was the teachers took it easy on me, thinking I was traumatized by the whole near-death experience. If they only knew I've survived not one, but two vampire attacks, they'd probably shut up. And then throw me into the nearest psychiatric ward. Not that I blamed them though.

Angela went on another date with Embry, and she was thrilled. But when Jessica found out that Angela was dating a Quileute boy instead of her, she ignored both of us. She actually thought I would set her up? Even if I didn't know about werewolves and the whole imprinting thing, I wouldn't have even mentioned her to Quil or Embry.

Friday came, and it was the last day before March break. Angela brought up the idea that we should double date, and I liked that. After school, we'd go to Port Angeles for dress shopping. We called the boys and told them we'd be out shopping. Oh and to get ready to take us out to somewhere fancy. There was this restaurant that we thought of, and mentioned it to the boys. They were more than willing to go with us. After all, we have them wrapped around our fingers, just Angela doesn't know it yet.

I didn't want another repeat of the last time I went to Port Angeles, so I promised Angela I'd stay by her side. My car wouldn't make it to where we were going, at least before dusk, so we managed to snuggle into Angela's Smart Fortwo. Our drive there was absolutely fun. We were talking, and when a song would come on the radio, we'd start to sing along with it.

One song came up, and I didn't realize I was saying the words at the same time as the song.

"_Know you got a roommate; call me when there's no one there. Put the key under the mat and you know I'll be over there._"

Angela just stared at me with shock, and I just laughed as I said a few more of Drake's raps.

"_And you don't even have to ask twice. You could have my heart or we could share it like the last slice."_

I remembered when Jacob said that line. It melted me away. Angela was still shocked that I even knew a hip-hop song. After all, I listen to classical and indie.

"_Sweatpants, hair tied, chilling with no makeup on, that's when you're the prettiest, I hope that you don't take it wrong."_

Jacob loves me no matter what, but that line was when he thought I looked amazing. Just being a real girl.

I finished the verse, and Angela turned down the song, "So, when do you listen to Drake?"

I shrugged, "I don't."

She laughed, "That really didn't help Bella. You knew every word."

I sighed, "It's kind of like… Jacob and I's song."

As I said the words, it started to sink in. The reason I loved this song so much was because it was technically _our_ song. Edward gave me a lullaby. The lullaby was all about me, which I hated. But this song wasn't just about me.

It was about _us_. It was for _us_.

I smiled.

"Bella, we're here."

As we got into the shop, we tried on dress after dress. Some dresses were too fancy. Other dresses were just plain ugly. It took me a long time to find one dress, and I couldn't at all. It was really difficult. Angela found hers. It was a lilac coloured dress. It was off one shoulder, and it was skin tight, accenting all of Angela's curves. Ever since she started dating Embry, I could see her confidence rise up a bit.

"Bella, I'm just going to go across the street to pick up some shoes I saw at that one store. I'll be quick!"

I tried to respond, but she was already out the door. It made me feel happy inside that Angela was becoming a better person. It seems impossible, but she's happier. There's more spring to her step.

I picked out this dress with an awful shade of purple to it. I put it back and sighed. I wished Alice was here to help me. Even though I'm extremely mad at her, I got really use her fashion expertise right now.

"Bella."

I froze. Angela hadn't come back in the store yet. I didn't hear the door chime. But that didn't matter, because the voice wasn't Angela's. It was from a different life. A life where I loved a vampire. And that vampire supposedly loved me. But it wasn't Edward. It was a female voice. A voice that was never talking directly to me. Ever.

I turned to see the blonde I always thought was as beautiful as Marilyn Monroe. Her gold locks were still like I remembered, flowing down her back, stopping just in the middle of her lower backside. Her eyes were a fresh gold, matching her hair as well. Her complexion was just how I remembered it. Perfect. I mean after all, she is a vampire. She was wearing designer clothing. No surprise. That was the typical…

"Rosalie."

She slightly smiled. _Rosalie smiled?!_

"It's good to see you, Bella."

It was odd that she was being so nice to me, "Uh, Likewise. I don't mean to sound rude but, why are you here?"

She laughed deep in her throat, "I'm on a world shopping spree with Emmett. Another honeymoon. And we just stopped at Port Angeles cause Emmett wanted to get a watch he never picked up because…"

_Oh right, _"Because you guys left me behind. You had to leave in a rush."

She seemed shocked, "And you're okay with this?!"

I was taken aback. Rosalie cared? "I wasn't at first. You should have seen me the first two months. Oh wow. I didn't eat or sleep. And I was so pale, people were actually thinking I was… one of you guys." I remembered we were in a public store.

Rosalie seemed mad, "Edward is an idiot."

I laughed, "That he is."

"And you don't think about him?"

I shook my head. I was going to tell her about Jacob. But I realized I was dating _their_ enemy, "I just have someone else on my mind."

She actually smiled this time. A really big smile.

She was truly beautiful when she did.

"I'm happy. I hope he treats you right. Or I'll rip his throat out."

I laughed nervously. _That could happen even if he does treat me right._

I heard the door chime, and turned to look for Angela. But a big burly man walked through the door.

"Rosie! You'll never guess what idiot took my watch. I swear if I find him I'm gonna-"

Emmett looked at me then, and I had to laugh.

"Oh Emmett. Still a kid, huh?"

He smiled from ear to ear, and before I knew it, I was in a huge hug, being suffocated by my teddy bear.

"Emmett! Can't. Breathe."

"Oh. Right. You humans need air."

He let me go and put me down. I took a deep breath in, and he laughed.

"It's really good to see you Bella."

I smiled, "You too, Emmett."

"So, what have you been up to lately? Any hot guys?" He nudged me with his elbow lightly.

I laughed, "He's no Edward, but he's perfect in his own way."

Emmett turned sober instantly, "So. You are seeing someone. Someone other than Edward"

I got confused, "Yea, Emmett. Why?"

He looked uncomfortable, "I don't know. I thought, maybe, you guys, would be back together now."

My eyes turned white around my irises, "What in the world would make you think that?"

"Well, he is back in Forks."

My eyes stayed that way. I didn't even dare to breathe. I got feel my chest heaving again. The air bubble was coming. I could sense it.

"Bella?"

I stuttered, "He's- here. In… Forks?!"

He nodded.

I was going to respond, but Rosalie cut in. "Emmett! Why would you do that?! She was getting over Edward, and you just pulled her back into starting all over again! Emmett, go wait in the car."

Emmett apologized, and left the store.

Rosalie turned to me and put her cold hands on the tops of my shoulders, "Bella. Breathe."

I did as she asked, and my breath was ragged.

"Bella. Listen to me. He's not here. Edward isn't here. Emmett's just saying that so he could set you up with Edward again. I don't blame him. He misses his little human sister. But that doesn't give him the right to say all those false things."

At that instant, I started to breathe normally. Edward wasn't here. It was just some plot Emmett came with. He probably thought I still loved Edward. Boy, was he dead wrong.

I looked into her butterscotch eyes, "Thank you, Rosalie."

She smiled her beautiful smile again, "You're welcome."

She looked a little worried, "What if he were actually here Bella, what would you say to him?"

I thought about that. What if Edward was here in Port Angeles right now, standing in front of me. Would I grovel? Would I run into Edward's arms? Of course not. But would I yell? Would I scream and shout and bash his head in with a bat like I did to that robber? Probably. But I changed after Jacob said he loved me. I was back to my old self, only no one could step on me. But I was unbelievably forgiving still. So what would I say to Edward?

I looked to a waiting Rosalie, "I would say… If I never see your face again, I wouldn't mind."

She seemed shocked, "Wow. That's cold Bella. Colder than what I would say."

I just shrugged, "If Emmett left you for another woman because he thought you weren't beautiful, and he magically showed up in your life once again, wouldn't you say the same thing?"

Most people couldn't even imagine people leaving their loved ones for someone else. But I had a feeling Rosalie knew.

She slightly smiled, "You're right. I would say the same thing."

She turned to the clothes rack for a second, and pulled out a red dress. "Here. Try this on. With some silver stilettos, and silver earrings, you'd make your boy's jaw drop."

I took the dress with tears in my eyes. I was seeing this side of Rosalie I never got to know. And I loved it. What made me wonder was why she was so kind to me. Maybe she felt bad for being mean to me. Or she just genuinely cared. Either one, I liked this Rosalie.

"Bella, if you ever need me, give me a call."

She handed me back my cell phone.

"How did you-"

She laughed, "Vampire, Bella. Remember?"

I nodded.

"It was nice seeing you again."

"You too, Rosalie."

With a quick hug, she left.

I felt relieved that Rosalie didn't hold grudges against me. I never thought she could be so kind.

The door chimed, and I looked to see Angela holding a pair of glass slippers.

"Hey Bella! I know, so Cinderella. But you seem to have found your dress."

I shocked myself back to the moment, "Yea. I'm just going to check if it fits."

I walked into one of the changing rooms, and prayed that this dress would fit me. I slipped it over my shoulders and shimmied it down my body. It fitted nicely on my body, and was very comfortable. I walked out of the changing rooms and headed straight for Angela without looking in the mirror.

"Ang? What do you think?"

She turned around from the lady who worked there, and her eyes popped. The saleslady also was in shock.

I got scared, "What? Did I ruin the dress?"

Angela didn't speak. She just grabbed me and put me in front of the mirror.

What I didn't expect were my eyes to roll out of my head.

The dress was red satin, and it looked heavenly. The straps of the dress were thick and it completely covered the top of my shoulders. The neck line was in the shape of a V, where at the median of the V had fabric flowing out. It was tight against my top half, and as it hit my hips, it sprang outwards, ending at my knee caps. It was short enough for it not to be fancy, but it was long enough not for it to be slutty. It wasn't plain, but it wasn't extravagant. It was simple, yet spectacular at the same time. The colour made my skin radiant. I wondered why Edward liked blue on me. I loved the colour red on me, and so did Jake.

I remembered back to my prom dress, dark blue with fabric draping over my legs, and off shoulder sleeve, and a deep, but not too deep neckline. It seemed to remind me of the old me. Calm, serene, forgiving. Now the new dress was vibrant, and it had just the right amount of movement. It was fun, exciting, and flirty.

It was the new me. In a dress.

"I'm buying this one, Ang."

She laughed, "You better. Do you think we'll have to shock Jacob's heart back in rhythm when he sees you?"

I had to laugh too, "I think so."

I was extremely glad I saw Rosalie again. And Emmett, even though he freaked me out. I was happy that an old face came back into my life, and I didn't pass out and choked on my own air. That's a milestone. The thought of Rosalie just a phone call away made me ecstatic. I wanted another vampire face in my life, and I got it.

Let's just hope I don't ever see another certain face ever again.

[ + ]

_**Okay okay, so shoot me will ya? I need my chapters to be interesting. I can't just have one that Bella has an epiphany and that's it. It needs some flavor. Now you're probably wondering, why the hell is Rosalie being all nice? Well, you know what? By the time the final chapter comes, you'll understand everything.**_

_**Here's Bella's Dress:**_

**_/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=90876_**

**_My new fanfiction, "Have Faith in Love" has it's first chapter! Go check it out!_**

_**Reviewwww!**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	19. Gives You Hell

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Is it just me or are teachers becoming more evil? Because it's only the first week of school and my science project is due next Friday. WOW. But I felt bad that I haven't updated, so hopefully I type REALLY fast.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Twilight belongs to who? S-T-E-P-H-E-N-I-E M-E-Y-E-R**_

[ + ]

_When you see my face, hope it gives you Hell, hope it gives you Hell _– Gives You Hell by All American Rejects

[ + ]

As I was driving home from Port Angeles with Angela, our hunger got the best of us. Seeing that it was extremely raining, we thought we might as well make a pit stop. We were, at first, going to go to La Bella Italia, but I told Angela there was a diner around the block, and I was really in the mood for a burger and shake. Well, that was partly true. The other part was I really didn't want to see the waitress who flirted with Edward. She'd probably laugh and think to herself it was about time.

When we got to the diner, which was called Joey's, we were taken back into time. It was similar to the diner in the movie 'Grease'. I thought it had character. All the old pictures of the owner and his kids, one or two celebrities that came through the diner and ate here, and big events that happened were framed and placed all over the diner. The bar stools were occupied by two people, and a few groups were in booths. Angela and I picked one booth and sat down, facing each other.

"Oh wow, the rain is getting harder."

I agreed, "Hopefully it stops soon. I don't want Jacob to worry."

The waiter came then, "Welcome Ladies. What can I get you-"

I looked at him then, and gasped in shock. It was an albino man. White hair, pale complexion, and crystal blue eyes, and a red tint to them. But I have seen his face before. His permanent pouted bottom lip, his almond shape eyes, crooked nose, and high cheek bones. He looked very young. He got that from his mother, I'm sure, because I remember mistaking his mom for his sister. If I didn't know he was around my age, I would have thought he was 15. Lucky kid.

"Well, if it isn't Cruella."

Angela looked confused, "Cruella?"

I laughed, "It's nice to see you too, Richard."

He smiled, "Wow. I can't believe you remember me."

"Well, you're probably the only albino person I know."

Angela seemed frustrated, "You guys know each other?"

Richard turned to Angela, "Cruella and I have been friends ever since Preschool. We were the only ones in Phoenix that were pale kids, so we stuck together, you know, defending each other. Unfortunately, Cruella here wasn't any help," he nudged me and continued, "We were like this until I had to move. And I haven't seen my part-albino friend in so long. Well, until now."

Angela understood, "So you guys are really old friends."

"Yup, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Then I remembered why I never called Richard. Yes, he was my best friend back in Phoenix, but he had the hugest crush on me. He carried around a picture of me, and it scared me silly. I told my mom, and she called his mom, and his mom moved him out of Phoenix and into Seattle.

Wait. Seattle.

"What are you doing in Port Angeles?"

He seemed shocked, but masked it with confusion. I just made it seem like I didn't notice, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you told me you moved to Seattle, but Seattle is pretty far. And you're here."

He 'oohed' and laughed, "Well, I turned 18 a little while ago, and decided I wanted to move in with a couple of friends, away from my family. So I just packed my things and moved to P.A."

Wow. He actually moved out of his parents' house. Lucky.

"So was it worth it?"

He leaned in closer to me, and with the sweetest voice, he said,

"Absolutely. Because if I didn't, I would have not had the pleasure of seeing you, Bella."

Oh no. He still has that stupid crush on me.

A man behind the counter screamed at him, "Rils, stop making moves on girls, and do your job!"

He shook his head, and leaned away, "So what can I get you girls?"

I looked at the small menu, "Um. Just a original burger, with a vanilla milkshake?"

He wrote it down, took my menu, and looked at Angela, "Same thing?"

She nodded, and handed him her menu.

"I'll be back in a few," he said before he left.

After he was out of hearing range, Angela stared me down.

"What?"

She snorted, "Don't 'what' me. How come you never told me about him?"

I shrugged, "Never came up."

She really did not seem amused. I stared her down too.

And then we burst into laughter, seeing that we couldn't intimidate each other.

Richard came back with the burgers, and flirty eyes towards me. I rolled my own eyes and choked down my burger. It was the juiciest burger I have ever had. And the milkshake didn't make my stomach turn after I chugged it down, like a normal milkshake would. Instead, it was creamy and sweet and oh so filled with vanilla. I wanted another one, but Angela said that it was getting late, and we should go. I paid my money, and gave a generous tip to Richard. I'm sure he'd appreciate it.

We got into Angela's car and started to drive to Forks. The ride was so much fun. Angela and I were telling each other of our nastiest habits, and also our most embarrassing moments. I had too many to count, and I found out Angela's most embarrassing moment was at her Grade 6 play, her pants fell down. I thought it was cute, and she thought that her social life ended. I couldn't help but laugh. Just seeing Angela's face would have been funny. Mean? Yes it would be. But still, it would be funny.

Out of nowhere, the sound of a crash was in front of us. We both looked on the road, and were shocked that a tree branch was on the roof.

"My car! How in the world did that happen?!"

Angela got out of the car, and I followed her, to examine the wrecked car. The roof looked horrible, and the glass on the windshield was shattered.

"Great. Just great! How are we going to get home?"

I instantly thought of Jacob, "I'll call the boys. They'll come to get us."

I pulled out my phone and dialed Jake's number. I was about to hit send, when the phone was pulled out of my hands. I looked all around me, but Angela didn't have my phone.

"I'm sure that would be a waste, since you will die very shortly."

The voice I just heard didn't come from Angela. Nothing that would sound even relatively close to sounding evil could never even make its way out of Angela's lips. It came from behind us. My head turned to see the most evil being alive. Or actually, dead. How could such a sweet voice sound so sinister? Well, considering she has an intense colour of red, blowing in the wind like a large flame. Her mouth was formed into a sickly smile, with venom laced all around her mouth. Her eyes stared into my soul, shattering it to pieces. Her stance was in a crouch, with her hands like claws, and her nails as sharp as knives.

Victoria looked more evil since the last time I saw her.

Her head craned towards Angela,

"And who's this? Another snack to keep me from being famished?"

Angela's face was filled with horror. The look in her eyes would haunt me for the rest of my life. I have never seen Angela so scared. She probably knew what was going to happen to her. She probably knew that she was a vampire, because no human being could look like that.

"Well, I haven't hunted for a human in a while. You, my dear, seem absolutely… invigorating."

Angela let out a stuttered breath, along with fear-filled tears falling down her face. She didn't deserve this. Angela didn't deserve knowing about vampires. She deserved to have a life. Have a life with Embry. Have a long and loving life, and yet Angela knew her life was going to end, and she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

But I could.

"Victoria,"

She directed her direction towards me.

"Don't you dare touch her. Don't you even dare thinking of harming us. You would regret it the minute you even tried."

She laughed, "Oh really? A fragile human like you, threatening a strong vampire like me. Why would I regret harming you, you stupid insignificant human?"

I was going to mention Jacob, when I realized I would be telling Angela the guy she's currently seeing turns into a dog. But if she knows vampires exist and hasn't run away yet, I think she would be okay with it. I hope.

I took a deep breath,

"Werewolves have imprinted on us. So I don't think our boyfriends would like that very much."

Victoria gasped, "No. But, you and Edward? You are not…"

"No. He left me for someone else. Like you said, I am a stupid insignificant human. I knew I shouldn't trust a vampire."

She seemed to agree, "So it would seem."

She moved from her crouch, and it looked like she was giving up.

"Although, my James is dead. Even though you are not with Edward, it does not make you the exception. You will die Isabella Swan. One way or another. I will follow you until you are crazy. I will stalk you so much you may start to smell my scent. And when you see my face in the shadows, I sincerely hope it gives you hell."

I took in a sharp breath. She wasn't going to give up.

"I will admit I am out numbered, but not for long. That stupid Laurent spoiled my plan, but that does not mean Plan B is ruined. It is truly better than my original plan. Now that Laurent is gone, your wishes for a mercy killing are long gone as well. And so am I. Farewell, Isabella. I will meet you again. Only stronger."

She threw my phone towards me, and I struggled to catch it. After that she left.

The rain started to fall hard, washing away any trace of Victoria.

_Oh God. This is never going to end!_ I am never going to be safe. Constant danger in my life. Thankfully she didn't kill me tonight, but she said that she will meet me again, only stronger? How will that work? The pack is extremely strong. Everyone is strong as a group. By themselves, not so much. She'd probably need an army to try to defeat the pack.

Will she form an army?

Oh God. What if she's going to assemble an army of vampires?

Or make an army of vampires, on her own?

Edward told me that newborn vampires are extremely strong, because the vampire's own human blood is still burning in their veins.

I started choking on air. Victoria is going to make an army of newborn vampires.

The vampires are going to go against the werewolves, and the werewolves will lose. The wolves will fall. They will die. Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, and Leah will die.

Quil will die.

Embry will die.

I tried to think of the last one, but it was too painful. I couldn't live without Jacob. He was my hero, my guardian angel, my sunshine, my mind-reader, my moronic mutt! I love him so much, and if the pack goes against Victoria…

Jake will die.

"Bella?"

I jumped when Angela called my name.

"Y-yeah?"

She swallowed, "Was that a… v-vampire?"

I nodded.

She gasped in fear, "So, they exist?"

I nodded again.

Comprehension filled her eyes, and she whispered, "Was Edward… one of them?"

"Yes. He was."

She spoke louder, "You dated a vampire?!"

I countered her without even thinking, "Well you're dating a werewolf!"

Her mouth dropped. If she wasn't shocked, she was now.

"You were speaking the truth? Embry is a… dog?!"

I laughed without humor, "A huge dog. And so is Jake."

She dropped to the soaking wet ground on her butt, "But, how can this be? Vampires, werewolves… what's next? Witches?!"

This time, I laughed with humor, and sat down beside her, "I wouldn't be surprised if they did exist."

She stared at the yellow cement line for a while.

"I wonder what would happen when me and Embry stop dating."

I shook my head, "That won't happen. He's tied to you."

She stared at me then, "How is Embry _tied_ to me?"

I sighed. Might as well tell her everything.

"Werewolves do this thing called 'Imprinting', it only happens when they find their soul mate."

She tried to understand, "So, Jacob imprinted on… you?"

I nodded.

She looked kind of blue, "I wished someone imprinted on me."

I had to laugh, was she really that oblivious?

She was hurt, "Why are you laughing?"

I calmed down, "Oh Angela. You really don't know what's already in front of your eyes."

"What do you mean?"

I seemed to get irritated, "Angela, who are you dating right now?"

"Embry,"

"And what is he?"

She seemed hesitant, knowing that what she would say could sent her to a psychiatric ward, "A… werewolf?"

I nodded, "And so is Jacob. And what did Jacob do to me?"

"Um, imprint?"

She still wasn't getting it?

"And so Embry just decides to hang out with you because you're my best friend or because…"

I let my sentence hang, hoping she would catch on. The crease in between her eyebrows formed, and she was thinking deep. In reality, it was obvious, if you believed in mythical things like vampires and werewolves. She was thinking when all of a sudden, the crease vanished. And in it's place was excitement lines.

"Embry imprinted on me?"

"Angela, for a smart person, you're really slow."

She smiled a small smile, "I can't believe it. I found my soul mate?"

"Well, not exactly. If you do end up loving someone else, Embry will still be there for you, no matter what."

"He would be there for me, even if I'm not with him anymore? But why?"

I shrugged "I don't understand it either. But I guess that's just what imprinting is."

She sighed, "This is way too much for me."

It was way too much. Too much for anyone to handle. I knew we had to tell the boys everything. But I was not putting the boys through this. I am not going to put them in harm's way. I wanted Jacob to live, if I had to die. I knew what I had to do.

"Angela, we can't tell anyone."

She laughed, "Of course. People will think we're crazy. But at least we can tell the boys-"

"No Ang. We can't tell them either."

She seemed shocked, "Bella?! We can't _not _tell them! They are probably the only ones who can keep us safe!"

"Angela, they can keep you safe. But Victoria wants me. If she does end up killing me, I don't want anyone hurt."

She was getting mad, "Bella, don't you see! You don't have to even think about sacrificing yourself! If we tell the boys, they will protect us!"

I had to fight back. I had to tell her about why we couldn't tell the boys anything.

"Ang, what would you do if you were in my position? Angela, Victoria is going to band an army of vampires. Really strong vampires. All coming after me. They are going to out number the all of the boys. All of them are going to die, Angela! Jacob will die! Embry will die! All of them will die, trying to protect us! If I can stop it, I will!"

I was in tears, trying to convince to Angela my motives. She was in tears to, finally comprehending my thoughts.

"I do get what your side Bella, but we have to tell them. I don't mean now, just. Soon. Please?"

I took a deep breath, "Soon."

I hope that I was wrong, and Victoria was not killing people to create an army. I hope that I was wrong about her coming after me. I hope that she changed her mind.

I hope that I don't have to tell Jake anything. Because I know if I told him later on, he would give me hell.

[ + ]

_**Oooh! What do you think? Was it right that Angela should know everything? Was it right that Bella told Angela to keep her mouth shut?**_

_**Tell me in the Reviews!**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	20. Fearless

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while (blame school and Sims 3), so here's a really interesting chapter. I got the idea of crossing both of my fanfictions ("Choking on Air" & "Damned Saint") because they are both Twilight & imprint stories.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I only own Faith.**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_And I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand, and drag me headfirst, fearless _– Fearless by Taylor Swift

[ + ]

March break was amazing. The whole week, Jacob, Embry, Angela and I were goofing around, acting like little kids again. We'd usually meet at my house, but then we'd go out to the beach or go out shopping. Angela has actually been taking this werewolf and vampire thing really well. I mean, she only freaked out twice. That's pretty good for someone who freaks over a spider. She doesn't say anything about the Victoria thing, but I know she's worried about me. A vampire threatened to kill me, and I'm not telling my werewolf boyfriend about it. Call me crazy, but I want to keep the love of my life away from all harm if that's not too much to ask.

The only negative thing about Victoria coming back is I've caught myself choking on air again. Keeping this secret from Jake is eating me alive, and closing my airways in the process. Last night was the worst. I imagined I told Jacob Victoria was coming after me, and he left me. I couldn't recover for at least an hour.

On the plus side, Seth and Leah have become werewolves. I know its old news, but I'm not told these things. And Seth's imprint Lizzy is a sweetheart. And remember when I said Paul had to wait for his love? Well he did, and now he actually smiles. But not recently, since his imprint's parents completely flipped on him. Hopefully, it will work out.

Today was Friday, the last day of March Break, and then the weekend and school. So Angela and I decided to go back to Joey's to get the burgers and milkshakes that we love. Well, I decided and tied Angela up and threw her in the back of my truck. She hasn't been to Port Angeles ever since she saw Victoria, but I finally convinced her that we should go. Although, I wasn't really happy that I had to see Richard. Oh well.

We arrived to Joey's and got a booth in the middle of the diner. It had as many people in here as the last time I was here, which was weird.

"Cruella, Cruella! Nice of you to show up again."

I smiled at Richard, "Thanks Rich."

He took a deep breath, in complete shock. Like I was flirting with him. Wow.

"Um- So you guys want your usual?"

Angela laughed, "Yes please."

He grabbed our menu's and left in a rush.

The guy behind the counter smacked Richard's back, "Rils man, I thought you were good with the ladies!"

I looked at Angela, and Angela looked at me. Then, we burst into giggles.

"Oh, boys. They suck."

She softened, "Yes, they do."

Angela seemed to not be focused on me.

"Ang?"

She raised her eyebrows and pointed towards the counter. I looked to see a girl. She was smaller and paler than me. She had long red and brown hair. Either her hairdresser is really good or she has some really wicked genes in her family. Her position was kind of slouched and she was sniffing and crying with tissue all over the counter. The waitress, Maude, rubbed her back on occasion, but clearly you could tell she was just trying to be nice.

I turned to Angela, "Should we help her?"

She nodded.

We got up and moved towards the girl. We sat on either sides of her. She didn't move from her position.

Angela cleared her throat, "Excuse me, but are you alright?"

The girl sniffled, "Stupid question."

Angela swallowed, "What's your name?"

"Something unique."

Angela was going to talk again, but I just put my hand up and told her to leave with my eyes. She sighed, and obliged.

I leaned into the girl, "Who's the jerk who broke your heart?"

She looked at me then, and I saw that she had the most beautiful gray eyes. She was such a pretty girl. I felt that I needed to protect her, like an older sister.

She slightly smiled, "More like my family keeping me in captivity."

I was confused, "Why would they do that?"

She shrugged, "If I knew, would I be here?"

She's got a point.

"So, are you exactly from here?"

She shook her head, "No. I'm from La Push. I needed to clear my head. That's why I'm in…"

"Port Angeles."

She widened her eyes, "Damn. That's far."

I laughed.

"So, what's your name?"

She looked at me then, "Faith. Faith Rossdale."

She put her hand out.

I clasped my own hand in hers too.

"Isabella Swan. Just call me Bella."

"I would have anyway. It sounds cooler."

I smiled, "So how does someone like you get into a reservation?"

She grinned, "I may be pasty but that doesn't mean I'm not Indian. Half, actually from my… dad's side."

She hesitated when she said 'dad'.

"You're fighting with your dad?"

She nodded, "I don't want to fight with him, and I rarely do. I mean, we get along great. Last Saturday morning he approves of this guy I like and I can finally date someone my dad actually likes. But five minutes later he's telling my guy to get off the property and locks me up in my room for a week, preventing me from seeing him! And right now I snuck out of my house, hoping I could run away from my family so I can finally be with Paul!"

Did she just say Paul? "Paul? As in Quileute Boy Paul Walker?"

She looked at me confused, "Yea. You know him?!"

So she's the reason Paul's major depressed. Paul lost his imprint, and now I've found her. What luck.

I laughed, "He's friends with my boyfriend. Heard of Jacob Black?"

She got excited, "We see each other every day at school! Wait, are you one of the girls who goes to Forks High School?"

I nodded, "Yep. The other girl you shooed away goes to the school too."

She blushed, "Tell her I'm sorry."

Angela came up to Faith then, "Apology accepted."

Faith put out her hand, "I'm Faith Rossdale."

Angela shook her hand, "Angela Weber. Embry's girlfriend. Nice to finally meet you."

Faith let go of Angela's hand, and looked like she had this epiphany.

"Are you guys hanging out with Jake and Embry today?"

I look at Angela, and she just shrugged.

"Um, we usually do. I'll call Jacob to make sure."

She was jumpy, "Could I come along? I mean, Paul hangs out with Jacob, and I haven't seen him in so long…"

The way Faith was acting reminded me of the time I had to stay away from Jake. I would never forget the pain I had to deal with when Jacob ignored me because he was a new werewolf. The little air bubble that would get stuck in my throat, stopping my breathing. She looked at me with pleading eyes and that older sister protective feeling came back; I just had to help her get with her man.

"Of course. I'll call Jacob and I won't tell him anything except keep Paul on lockdown. That way we can surprise him."

She smiled, "Thanks Bella."

I pulled out my phone and hit the speed dial.

He picked up, "Hey Bells! Are we hanging today?"

"Yep. Is Paul around?"

He sighed, "He's moping on the couch."

_Perfect,_ "Well, I'm coming over with Angie. Bye."

"Wait, wait, wait! Why ask me about Paul?"

I huffed, looking for an excuse, "Jake, I'm worried about him. He's the only one in the pack who's heartbroken. You know me; the maternal side comes out when someone is in pain."

He bought it, "I'm so lucky to have someone like you all to myself."

I laughed, "Me too. Bye babe."

"Bye."

I snapped my phone shut and said, "Let's go!"

Faith got up and grabbed her backpack, while Angela left a tip on the table. Just as we were leaving, I saw Richard in the back of the kitchen with an extremely angry face and stance. I ignored it, and helped Faith into my truck. She was squished to the passenger door, but she convinced me she was fine. The whole ride we were laughing and having a good time, like we've been best friends forever. Faith told me more about her life. She was the rich kid living on top of the hill in La Push. She was Iraqi and Ojibwa, which was a really weird combination. She had four older brothers, Nico, Ace, Bo and Keon, who were just as protective of her as her parents. Even though she had a lot of money, she was humble and caring. She genuinely cared for all beings on this earth. A true person. It was refreshing to see someone new. And she had some wicked jewellery on. Her oval ring really suited her pale skin complexion. At least I'm not the only albino in the pack.

The whole ride Faith was jumping with anticipation. She was so excited to see Paul that she could hardly contain it. When we were on Jacob's street, she was smiling from ear to ear, and I couldn't help but smile too. There, on Jacob's porch was Jacob, Paul and Embry. We stopped far away from where they were because of the mud and Angela and I jumped out of the car.

I yelled, "Paul! I found something for you while I was in Port Angeles."

He looked not amused and distant, "What did you buy?"

I smirked, "I didn't say I bought it. I found it."

Faith jumped out of the car and shut the door. Paul's eyes widened in shock.

Faith smiled, "Paul!"

She started to run towards him. Paul got up instantly and ran towards her. They met in the middle and Faith flung herself to Paul, clutching her arms around his neck. Paul was squeezing her so hard I thought she was going to burst. The way the pain washed away when Paul held her made me want to stand there and just admire them. Oh, they were so cute together! The way Paul is looking at Faith right now melts me heart away. With all that love and care and protection. Faith was crying now, and she seemed so relaxed in Paul's arms. She put her hands on the crook of her neck and leaned into Paul's chest, while Paul wrapped his arms around her. They were completely adorable.

I walked to Jacob and sat on his lap, "Wow. Paul's a softy."

He laughed, "Who knew?"

Embry had his arms around Angela with her resting her head on his collarbone, "I guess we're all softies when it comes to you girls. Jacob's just softer than us."

Jacob smacked the back of his head, and Embry whimpered.

"Apparently not as soft as you."

Embry cocked his eyebrow, "You know what? I've got an idea. Two words. Cliff-Diving. Unless you're too soft to do that."

Jacob laughed, "You're on."

I chimed in, "We're coming along to."

Embry smiled, "Great idea, Izzy."

Jacob tightened his hold on me, "I'll allow it. Just as long as you're diving with me."

I nodded.

Angela whispered, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Embry smiled at her, "Don't worry. It'll be fun. I'll protect you."

Jacob shouted, "Paul! You coming to?"

Paul looked like he just finished a make-out session with Faith that I was completely oblivious of, "Yea. We'll meet you there."

He hooked his arms over Faith's shoulder, and they started walking towards Paul's truck.

I looked at Jacob, "How come you never told me you knew Faith?"

He shrugged, "She never came up."

I playfully smacked his chest, "Well we'll meet you at First Beach. Come on, Ang."

She quickly hugged Embry and we started to make our way towards the car. Once inside, I turned on the truck and we started to head towards Angela's house. She hopped out of the truck and quickly made her way into her home. After a while, she came out with a bathing suit and a towel. As we started making our way towards my home, we started to talk about when we were going to tell Jacob and Embry about Victoria.

Angela suddenly gasped.

I was anxious, "What is it Angela?!"

She pointed towards a parked car parallel parked in front of a store. It was a silver, shiny, sleek car.

A sliver, shiny, sleek Volvo.

"Angela, think of your little brothers right now. Don't ask questions, just do it-"

The air in my throat got stuck.

I pushed on the gas to go faster, praying that it wasn't Edward's Volvo. As I passed the store I looked in the window. And there he was with his bronze hair in still motion, with his golden eyes. Only they weren't golden, they were a dark honey brown. He probably hasn't hunted in a while. His face was in sorrow and pain; a smile would have looked wrong on his face at the moment. For a second, I felt pity. Pity for Edward. But I sucked it up. I should never give pity to a vampire. I should never give pity to Edward. He was there with his little sister, Alice. I instantly felt a pain in my chest. I missed her dearly, but I couldn't be friends with her anymore. I tried to banish them from my mind for the whole ride. If I never saw his face again, I _would_ mind! It freaked me out! Did he see me? Did Alice see where I was going? And why the hell were they in Forks?!

I knew one thing though. Rosalie lied to me.

I hadn't realized it, but I arrived at my home. I turned off the ignition, and sighed into my seat.

"Bella?"

I looked at Angela, "Yes?"

She pierced the bridge of her nose, "How come you told me to think of my brothers?"

I exhaled. I should tell her now about Edward's gift, "Some vampires have special gifts. Edward's is reading minds. If he knew you were watching him, he would read your mind, look up and see not only you, but me too. I didn't want him to know I was near and I knew he was here."

I rested my head on the steering wheel, taking in deep breaths, trying to recover from my episode.

Finally, Angela spoke up, "Can you please go get your bathing suit? I want to get this over with."

I smiled, "Trust me Angela, you're going to want more of it."

I opened my door and ran into my home. I bounced up the stairs, falling once, and ran into my room. I grabbed my red bathing suit, and thought of my new favourite colour. It was red. Originally, it was blue, because Edward thought blue looked amazing on me, which it did. But the colour red looked stunning on me. It brightened my eyes, and made me stand out in the crowd. Subconsciously, I walked over to my closet and unzipped the bag that contained my red dress I was going to wear for the big dinner the boys had planned for us. I thought back to the blue dress. It reminded me of the old me, how I was calm and forgiving. But I was weak. I was a pushover, and I let a vampire control my life. I remembered how I used to hold the dress in my delicate hands, praying that Edward would come back. I was in fear that one day, I would lose him. But now, the new dress that I was holding in my strong hands represented the new me. The tough Bella. I was still calm and forgiving, but now I have more respect for myself. I wore the blue dress out of shame, but now I will wear the red dress with pride. I was going to not bring myself down and call myself ugly. I was going to accept the fact that I was beautiful. That I wasn't weak anymore, and I will never let anyone step on me. I am in control of my own life. And I am fearless, knowing that Jacob will never leave me.

The honking of the horn took me out of my daze, and I completely forgot about Angela. I grabbed my towel from the chair, and realized my favourite pair of jeans were missing. I walked to my drawers and noticed a hefty amount of my clothes were missing. So unless Charlie is cross dressing and Angela is sneaking into my bedroom at night, someone has been taking my clothes.

I shook the thought out of my brain and headed downstairs to Angela. I got in the car and we started to make our way towards First Beach. Once we reached there, we saw Jacob, Embry, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, Seth, Lizzy, Collin, Brady, and Quil with Claire. Jared, Kim, Sam, and Emily were leaning on Sam's trailer, while Seth, Lizzy, Embry, Jacob, Quil and Claire were sitting on the beach. I got out of the car and made a beeline for a now standing Jacob, jumping into his arms.

He laughed, "Excited?"

I kissed his cheek, "Definitely."

I heard the roar of a motorcycle, and looked to see Paul on a really sexy looking motorcycle, with Faith on the back.

Quil was taken back. "Dude, that's a sweet ride."

When the motorcycle died down, Faith got off and smiled, "It's Nico's bike."

Embry widened his eyes, "You know he's going to kill you, right?"

She put her hands up in defence, "Hey! Paul was the one who was driving it!"

Paul put his hands on his hips, "Excuse me? You persuaded me with your evil muffins!"

She smiled, "First of all, my muffins aren't evil. Second, I don't need no stinkin' pastry to persuade you."

I looked at Jacob. He rolled his eyes, "Faith makes the best muffins in the world. You'll know it when you try it."

I nodded.

He put me down, "You should change. We're going to be jumping soon."

I nodded and ran into Sam's trailer with Angela behind me. We got changed quickly and got out. Once we got out, we looked for the boys. Only to find Emily and Kim sitting with Claire, and Faith waiting for us.

We walked up to her, "Where are the boys?"

She pointed to the medium sized cliff where there were 9 boys on top. It looked like Sam was starting to jump.

Faith smiled, "Wanna show these boys how it's done?"

Angela laughed, "Let's do it."

We started walking towards the cliff, tripping along the way. Well, Angela and I tripped, Faith just glided. She really has a good grip on her equilibrium. Once we reached the top, Jake took my hand.

"You sure you want to do this?"

I smiled at him, "I'm sure. I was the one who ran with vampires. I can do anything."

He stared at me, and then started to laugh, "That's my girl."

He gripped my hand, and we ran off the top of the cliff. The feeling was exhilarating. More exhilarating that on the back of Edward when he was running through the meadow. The wind blowing in my hair, the sound of the wind rushing by my ears, knowing that there is no solid ground beneath your feet. It just makes you feel, alive.

We hit the waves, and the ice cold water awakened me. It was refreshing. My head was pulled above water, and then I was wrapped around Jake's arms.

I looked at him then, "I love you, Jacob Black."

He smiled, "I love you too, Bella Swan."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. If I was the old Bella, I would have been a coward and headed for the beach. But that wasn't me. The new Bella will takes what she wants, and she won't regret her decisions. The new Bella has no fear. I locked lips with Jacob then, practically making out with him under a cliff with the risk of the waves forcing us to crash into the rocks.

Oh yea, I was definitely fearless.

[ + ]

_**Sooooooooo Cuteeee!!**_

_**If you want to know more about the whole Faith/Paul thing, look at my second fanfiction "Damned Saint."**_

_**Trust me, you'll love it.**_

_**Review?**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	21. First Date

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Okay so I know I've been rejecting this story, but my other story (Damned Saint) needed babying. After all, it is just a measly 9 chapters. BUT I am here now to fill your needs and wash away your frustration…for the most part.**_

_**This chapter is long. I felt bad that I haven't updated in a long time, so I hope this is worth the wait!**_

_**It's a SERIOUS chapter…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Stephenie Meyer wrote Twilight, I didn't.**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_Honest, let's make, this night last forever – _First Date by Blink 182

[ + ]

He was coming after me.

My shoes were covered in dirt. Dirt and something else I didn't dare to try to figure out. My yellow sweater clung to me because of the liquidly substance. It was tainted red. Splashes of blood disturbed the sunny yellow cotton sweater, the charred and ripped jeans, and my pale and milky skin. Was it my blood? I couldn't tell you. But the blood near my shoulder was my own, I'm sure of that, since my shoulder ripped in the exact area Laurent managed to damage. The pain existed, but I had to ignore it, because if I didn't ignore it, I would have stop running and tended to my wounds, which would have been the end of me. My face was a mask of horror, bloodshot eyes with smeared mascara with the left side of my face covered in blood.

The vampire got to them first.

The last image I had of Angela was her body contorted in a gruesome way. The vampire threw her through a bathroom door I was unfamiliar with. Her body was limp against the broken mirror. Blood trickled down her face.

Faith got it the worst. The vampire flung her through French doors that were foreign to me. A railing was in the way, but her body flew over it. She hit the ground with a thud, and I prayed she was still alive.

I was at the bedroom door. My hands were shaking. The vampire's back was to me, facing the French doors.

"Run," was all he said.

I bolted out of the house as fast as I could, seeing the La Push scenery in front of me. The vampire wanted a chase. He enjoyed the chase, craved it even. That's why he let me go. I screamed in my head that I wouldn't fall. I didn't need to fall right now. The girls needed me, and I needed Jake.

Heaving in and out while having my lungs burn, I kept running. No, I sprinted towards Jake's home. Why wasn't Jake protecting us?! Or Embry?! Or even Paul for Pete's sake!!

Knowing my equilibrium was too good to be true, I tumbled. Landing on my shoulder, I cried out in agony. It was torn up, and extremely bad. This is why I ignored the pain, it was too awful to bear. Feeling the air bubble in my throat, fresh tears trickled to the soil. I can't even defend myself.

"Mmm, just how I like them, cut and prepared." He chanted to himself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his hand. A birthmark in the shape of a star was etched onto the pale skin of the vampire.

I turned my head to see who it was.

But all I saw was wood.

The wood of my roof. Of my bedroom.

I lifted myself up to a sitting position. Ever since stupid Victoria came, the nightmares came back. Only, no one knew about them. Because I've been silent in my sleep. Dead silent. I don't even move. The position I just moved out of was the position I fell asleep in. The only negative thing about it is the choking on air. It makes the dreams worse. I could use this to my advantage, the whole silent nightmare thing. Jacob had enough to worry about; he didn't need to worry about my screeching nightmares too.

_Jacob,_ I looked over to see he left while I was sleeping. I felt a breeze, and looked over to where it was coming from. It was the window, with half of it open; a note taped to the window as well.

I quickly got up, finally appreciating the feeling of the cool breeze against my calves. It was a nice, crisp morning. Or afternoon. One of those mornings/afternoons where you could sit outside for just five minutes because the temperature is just right and the air smells like a winter evening. Reaching the window, my arm jutted out of Jacob's sweater, and I read his note.

_Bells,_

_Don't fret. Sam called a meeting._

_Be back before you know it. Sorry if I don't come in._

_You look pretty hot with that sex hair…no pun intended._

_Kidding!_

_-J_

I blushed. I was thisclose to losing my virginity last night. It was a good night, and Jacob just had the sudden urge to go wolf man on me. Well, I can't blame him. I just 'happened' to be in the mood. Okay, I was already in the mood. But I will admit; we spent several hours 'investigating' each other.

I heard the doorbell ring. _Perfect timing…_

"Coming!" I shouted as I made my way down. I looked through the peephole of the door.

One tall Angela with one small…suitcase?

Confused, I opened the door. Angela was standing there with a smile on her face. She was holding a tote bag close to her body. I knew she was paranoid of anything snatching it away from her. Lately she's been keeping her bag close to her, freaking about the whole Victoria thing quietly. I looked over to the suitcase. It had legs. With baby blue converses. I looked at Angela in a motherly way, and she raised her hands, "She says she got it. Didn't want me to help."

"Because I don't need your help. I'm small but I'm not incapable of picking up large things."

Faith walked through the door, still holding the large suitcase. She truly didn't look like she was struggling.

Angela raised an eyebrow, "Clearly we've established that."

I gasped with a wide mouth, "Oh my God! Angela! Did you just make a sexual reference?!"

Angela blushed a deep shade of red, and Faith laughed.

"She's getting a lot of action lately."

My eyes went wide. Obviously I knew she was getting _some _action…but not to the point where _Angela _would make a sexual reference.

Angela stuttered out, "Don't look so surprised, Bella. We overheard Jacob mentioning something to Jared about third base."

I stuffed my head in my hands. I could never get some privacy. All of us could never get privacy, no matter how hard we tried.

Faith smiled, "Forget about it. We're young adults. Hormones are shooting everywhere," she laughed, "but Angela, keep in mind that I'm a virgin. Not saying you're not one, but my virginity…never mind," she moved her hand on top of the suitcase, "now we have to get you ready."

I furrowed, "Get ready for what?"

Faith rolled her eyes, "Your double date silly!"

I looked at the calendar. Is it really April 2nd?

Faith was now holding a hair straighter and curling iron in one hand, while draping a make-up bag over the other arm.

_Oh no_, "Faith, so help me Lord, if you touch me with any of that, I will smack you silly."

She rolled her eyes, "Bite me. Now come on, I wouldn't hurt you on purpose."

She barked at Angela, "You too."

For the next several hours, Faith was primping here, and tucking there. She did Angela first, knowing that if I went first I would probably screw up my makeup by the time Jacob would come pick me up. And for that I was grateful. I still had to have what was left of my freedom before I was chained to the torture chamber that was the bathroom. I changed into a tank-top and a comfy pair of jeans and curled up to Sandra Brown's _A Kiss Remembered_, getting lost in the way Grant Chapman swept Shelly Robins off her feet by just a mere foot rub. A few hours later, Faith plucked me from my oblivion, and tied me to the chair, metaphorically speaking. She started off with my hair. Angela's hair was completely straight, causing her long hair to be longer. I envied the way it shone and flowed carelessly. Faith thought she should curl my hair, so I let her. What could she do that would be any different? With a sigh, I looked at my finger nails, hiding my smile. Yes, I really didn't like that I was being taken care of, but on the inside, I was feeling warm and giddy. I was Bella Barbie again. I started jumping in my seat quietly.

Faith noticed.

"What's up with you Bella? Going to go meet Taylor Lautner?" (_**A/N: I couldn't help myself.**_)

I snorted, "Like that's ever going to happen."

Angela was sitting on the side of the tub, involved in her own book, a collection of short stories, which left Faith and I having a conversation of our own. She stood in front of the mirror, blocking my view of whatever she was doing.

"Come on, spill."

I sighed, "You remind me of my old friend."

"Which is?"

I smiled at her name, "Alice Cullen."

She grinned, "She sounds pretty. What does she look like?"

"Like a pixie."

She burst into laughter, "Oh Lord! I'm a fairy, she's a pixie. We totally would get along."

I joined in her laughter. Her nickname, which is Fairy, was dubbed by no other than Embry. Apparently, Faith has amazing balance and is 'dainty' like a fairy.

After a while, she asked, "How do I remind you of her?"

I thought back to Alice, "Well, she always wanted to do my hair and makeup, and she wouldn't take no for an answer," she laughed with her mouth shut, "she's short, like you," she hit me with the blush brush, "I meant it in a good way! Anyways, she was head strong. And she was like my big sister. Kind of like you, only you're my little sister."

She stopped applying the lip gloss for a second. Her eyes met mine.

She's always wanted a big sister.

She bit her lip, "What happened to her?"

The part I was dreading the most.

I sighed, "She's the sister of my ex-boyfriend. Their father got a job in L.A., so they moved there," before I knew it, I said it out loud, "he broke up with me the minute he left the city."

She gasped, "What a dick."

I frowned, getting deeper into the story, "Tell me about it. Not only did he take our relationship, but he took my best friend. And my sister. But most of all, he took away the glow in my eyes."

She added the finishing touches to my face, "Well, you've got nothing to worry about," she moved away from the mirror, and I almost died.

The girl who was looking back at her was not me. The hair that came out of the girl's head flowed effortlessly in soft curls, bouncing off her shoulders, and cascading down her body. They were so perfect, and yet, it looked so natural. The shiner added to her mahogany hair only made her look damn fine. Her fuller top lip became unnoticed and even with her bottom lip, because the shade of her lip gloss was perfect, you barley even noticed the flaw. Her cheekbones had been highlighted with blush and pale powder, making her seem extremely fierce. Her milky skin seemed as if she touched something it would turn into silk. Encased in big, thick, black lashes, her eyes no longer had the colour of a chestnut. They were golden brown. A lovely shade of golden brown, due to the fact that the mascara enhanced the look of her eyes.

The girl looked better than a vampire. She was a goddess.

I look like a goddess!

Alice could have never made me look this good.

She put her hands on my shoulders, "He can't take away your best friend because Angela will always be here. He can't take away your sister because I'm link to you forever, no matter what. He can't take away your relationship because he has no say in your relationship with Jacob," she leaned in so our heads were the same level, facing the mirror, "and sweetheart, now I don't know for sure, but it looks like taking away the glow in your eyes was the one thing he couldn't do. Jacob just…reignited the flame."

"What flame?"

Angela had looked up from her book, her ears finally tuning into the conversation.

I turned to her, and her mouth remained frozen. Her hands became numb, and the book fell from her hands, onto her lap.

"Bella…you look…stunning."

I smiled, "Thanks Ang."

I heard Faith gasp, "Shit! The guys are coming in fifteen minutes! Come on, get in your dresses."

Angela and I exchanged glances. We both thought the same thing.

Faith left the washroom, "Like, now!"

Angela spoke up, "Faith. Come with us."

I heard her laugh from my room, "Really Angela, how much pot have you been smoking?"

"I'm serious."

She walked back into the bathroom, with Angela's lilac dress and my red dress hanging over her forearms with her fingers dangling our shoes. In the other hand was our jewellery, in our own little boxes. I didn't tell her where our things were.

I started saying, "How did you-"

"Look girlies," she cut me off, "it's not like I don't want to come. But…I've got…plans with someone."

I smiled, "Trying to make Paul a father?"

She exhaled nervously, running a finger through her hair, "You had to make it obvious?"

My jaw hit the floor.

"Oh my God. You were gonna…"

She nodded.

Angela stood up, threatening the spine of the book to break and ruin Edgar Allan Poe's work.

"Tonight?!"

She hugged herself with a slight blush, "Well, Paul's been busy a lot; I decided that no interruptions would happen tonight. And every time we see each other, his hand is on my lower back, and before I know it we're topless on the kitchen counter. I just want to get it over and done with because this sexual frustration is killing me."

I cringed, "Too much info, Faith. And besides, you said it yourself, hormones are shooting everywhere. No worries."

She smiled, "Thanks Bella."

Angela put a hand on her upper arm, "Stay safe. Please, whatever you do, glove his love."

She nodded.

I gasped, realizing a thought, "Does Paul know? Or are you going to seduce him?"

She stayed silent.

Angela and I exchanged glances. Then she said, "Red or black lace?"

She blushed deeper, "Guys, come on! Enough! Please?"

I laughed, "Okay. We'll shut up."

For a while we were quiet, but I heard Angela say,

"Are you gonna wear a thong or boy shorts?"

"Ang!" Faith screamed.

She put her hands up, "What? I'm serious!"

She bit her lip trying to hide her laugh, "Boy shorts. And, to answer your previous question, neither."

We stared at her.

She recovered, "Paul's favorite colour is baby blue. Why do you think I wear baby blue converses?!"

We were laughing so hard, we barely heard the door open.

Faith said in a hushed tone, "Get ready! Quickly now!"

After she chucked our stuff at us, she ran down the stairs.

As quickly as I could, my tank top and jeans came off, and the red satin dress came on. I snuggled it on my body. I strapped on my heels, praying that the past two weeks of practicing my walking in them would pay off, clipped in my earrings, and made my way out of the bathroom. Angela was right beside me. She looked absolutely gorgeous with her pin straight hair and flawless makeup. Faith may be odd, but no matter what, that girl was a miracle worker.

We both made our way down the stairs. When I reached the last step, my eyes met Jacob's body.

He was wearing a suit. A full on tailored suit. With a white shirt and tie. From head to toe he was ravishing. His short hair was blown to the side. My Jacob smile was plastered on his face, and I almost died. He moved his way towards me. When we met with each other, I could actually reach his mouth without his whole head ducking down to kiss me.

He whispered, "You look amazing, Bells. Wear those heels everywhere?"

I laughed, "I'll try."

Faith nodded, "I'll leave you lovebirds alone. See you guys."

"Bye Fairy!" Jacob and Embry said in unison.

"Bye Faith," Angela said with a blowing kiss.

"See ya, sis."

She smiled, "Bye Bells. Make this night last forever."

My heart melted with sisterly love. Yes, I would make this night last forever…or for as long as I can.

Jacob looked at me then, "Sister?"

I rolled my eyes, "Long story."

"O…kay," he stated, "anyways, we should get going. Don't want to be late."

I grabbed Jake's hand, and lead him after Embry and Angela. We started making our way towards the truck, but Embry and Angela were already in the truck, which left no room for us.

"Jake?"

He laughed, "Relax Bells, we're not taking the truck."

I loved Jacob's mind reading abilities, "We're not?"

He smiled, "Nope."

I licked my bottom lip, "But then…how are we getting to the restaurant?"

He put his hand on my waist as the truck pulled out, "You'll see."

I groaned, "Jake-"

"Not yet, Bells."

I huffed facing him, "Well, what the hell are we supposed to drive in to get to where the hell we're going? Because I am not hopping on your back when you're in wolf form to get to some secluded area where you can have your way with me-"

His index finger was pushed on my lips, waiting for me to shut up.

"Done?"

I nodded.

He moved his finger, "I didn't say Embry and I came in the same car."

My eyebrow rose.

I looked over to the driveway, and there it was in all its glory. The Volkswagen Rabbit was practically floating on my driveway. The rusted shade of red was no longer. Instead, it was a sleek, glossy black that disappeared into the night. The wheels were much larger in size, and it was shining. Chrome? Its small shape didn't exist anymore. The car was now big, and it had chrome along the grill. It was much larger than a two door. It was a four door.

It wasn't the Rabbit.

"Jake…what happened to the Rabbit?"

He smiled my Jacob smile, "Faith's brother collects cars. A lot of cars. He needed a Rabbit, and he was willing to trade any of his cars that weren't his favorite. So, I picked this one."

My car speech still sucks, but I knew that this was Jake's dream car. He talked about it all the time and showed me pictures. He was saving up all the money he had to buy this car.

A 1972 Ford Mustang.

I had to ask, "Jake, what about the Rabbit? I thought you loved it. It had sentimental value."

He squeezed my hand, "Yea, well, this one will have sentimental value."

The second part of the sentence was seductive.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled him to the car, "I am not losing my virginity in the back seat of a Mustang."

Jacob looked at me from over the car like I was crazy.

"What?" I said as I slid into the passenger seat and shut the door.

He got into the car ranting, "You're seriously screwed up in the head Bells. It's a Mustang. A fricken Mustang! One of the sexiest cars on the planet, and you're telling me you _don't _want to lose your virginity in the back seat?"

I eyeballed him as he pulled out of the driveway, "Do you?"

He raised both of his eyebrows, "Hell yea."

I blushed, "I'd rather not, Jake."

He sighed, "Fine, Bells. You win."

I grinned.

"We'll do it on top of the cliffs. Now that's romantic," he added with a wink

My jaw dropped, "Jake!"

"Aye! You either get the back seat of the Mustang, or the beauty of nature."

He challenged me with his damn grin I love.

My answer was short, "I'll just say celibate."

He clutched his chest, "Ouch, Bells. That hurt."

My neck ducked to the side, "My way or the highway, buddy."

He huffed, "Fine. You won't lose your virtue tonight."

I laughed.

It was a content silence after that, and a few times we'd chit-chat about small things. We past the sign leaving Forks, and entered the sign inviting us into Port Angeles.

"Bells, do you know this is our first official date?"

I looked at him, "No, it isn't. What about the Christmas Dance?"

"We weren't dating at the time, Bells."

He has a point.

"So actually, this is, technically, our first date."

I smiled, repeating the words Faith told me, "We'll make this night last forever, Jake."

He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

After a while, Jacob asked me a question that didn't cross my mind, "Bells, what are you gonna do after high school?"

To tell the truth, I didn't know. The only reason I was supposed to go to college was because Edward said I had to if I wanted to be with him. I, personally, did not want to go to college. I wanted to stay in Forks, and probably start a small business. I didn't know what business I was going to have. I just started to name stuff off the top of my head out loud,

"I don't know Jake. I'll probably open up a small…," I looked out the window and saw the first shop, "bookstore," the more I thought about it, the more I liked it, "Yea. A small bookstore. There isn't one in La Push, and you'd have to go all the way down to Port Angeles to get a book, which is ridiculous. I won't start right away; maybe I'll wait a year or two."

He looked out the windshield, clearly disturbed at the thought I wasn't getting an education. "You don't want to go to college?"

I thought about my answer, "Well, I do Jake. But right now, the idea of college just keeps bringing up…Edward."

He looked at me then with curiosity, "How?"

"He forced me into getting an education. Basically the only way I could be with him is if I went to college. I only want to go back to school if I feel like it. But the idea of it right now makes me angry."

He pulled me towards him and slung an arm over me, "I'm sorry I asked, Bells. You're bookstore is a great idea, and it's going to be kick-ass."

I smiled against him. He added, "Just don't give up on going back to school. I don't want you to depend on me."

It kind of hurt, but I knew he meant good, "What do you mean?"

His eyes met mine, "I don't want to turn into the lee- Edward, Bells."

My mouth opened in shock.

He continued, "After he left you Bells, you were wrecked. Your whole life was gone because Edward became your life, because you depended on him being there. All your interests and everything you did were surrounded around him. I don't know what the future holds for me, but I want to know if I'm suddenly gone, you'll be able to stand on your feet, and walk with your head held high."

I almost cried at what Jacob said. Edward never said those words to me. He never thought about what I wanted. Yes, they both would think what was best for me, but Jacob made it in a way that it would be what I wanted, but it was for my benefit.

I whispered against his shoulder, "Okay, Jake. I'll think about it."

Before I knew it, we pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

I gasped, "Jake! This is-"

"I know it's an expensive restaurant, but hey, I've got it covered."

I shook my head, "Jake, do you know what it's called?"

He hesitated, "Uhh… Lumière du Soleil?"

"Do you know what it means in English."

"Umm, no."

I smiled, "It means 'sunshine'," letting the words sink in.

He thought of it for a second, and then smiled. I knew he remembered back to the time where Laurent attacked be, and I ended up in the hospital. The conversation we had, I mean. I told him he was my sunshine, banishing the darkness all around me.

The most perfect restaurant for us.

He unclipped his seatbelt, "Let's go, beautiful."

I opened the door for the passenger side, and suddenly Jake's hand was extended towards me.

I slightly jumped, then smiled, "Don't do that to me next time, Jake."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'll try."

I linked my arm around his elbow. He kept asking me questions.

"So how is it you're so good at French?"

"Elementary school and middle school French classes were mandatory in Phoenix."

He kissed my temple as we walked through the front door, "I'm glad. Now I'm truly surprised as to see what words will come out of your mouth when we're getting hot and heavy."

I bit my lip. He was right.

He kissed my cheek, "God, I love that blush."

My arm tightened around his as we walked up to the podium. The man at the podium was clearly French. He was balding at the top of his head, but had hair going around his head. A pointy moustache with a slight chinstrap was a dead giveaway. And he was called Jacques, the nametag stated.

"We're here with our friends," Jacob told Jacques.

"Pardon monsieur?"

Jacob looked confused.

I cut in the conversation, "Monsiuer, une table pour quatre personnes ont été demandées. Soit sous le nom «Black» ou «Call», peut-être?"

Jacob looked at me with new eyes.

Blushing, I waited for Jacques. He was muttering under her breath in a heavy accent, "Call, Call, Call, Qui a un nom de famille comme Call?"

I giggled as I waited. Jacob looked at me, and I winked, knowing he'd read my mind. Then he started to silently laugh.

Finally he raised his eyebrows, "Ah! Black! Par ici, monsieur et mademoiselle," he gestured with his arm to follow, grabbing two menus in the process.

We weaved in and out of stacks of tables. I'm surprised Jacob got a reservation. Clearly, Embry couldn't. Our waiter finally led us toward Embry and Angela, a square table that was beside an old couple, and beside the old couple was a very large table that had a reserved sign on it. Embry and Angela were waiting for us to come so that they could order. The waiter came again and I ordered for everyone, since Embry and Angela had a hard time telling the waiter the reservation. Angela and I were gettingthe Bouillabaisse, while the boys were getting the Coq au Vin.

Embry was at one side of the square, sitting beside Angela. I sat beside Angela on the other side, and Jacob sat beside Embry. I was the closest to the old couple, but was on a diagonal, giving me full view of the large table. There were waitresses running back and forth, towards and away from the table placing plates, napkins with intricate rings, fancy wine glasses, and amazing silverware.

I leaned into the table, "Is the Queen of England coming or something?"

Angela nudged me, "I heard it was a family dinner."

I laughed, "The family has to be as big as the pack, because there are way too many seats."

She rolled her eyes, "No. I mean two families having dinner. Some big business deal that going on in P.A."

I just nodded. No point in fighting.

There was modern music playing in the background. Song after song came, and they were pretty damn good. Until one song came on, and I just had to move in my seat.

Jacob had to ask, "What are you doing, Bells?"

I nudged to the speaker, "Listen."

He was tuning his ears, and then started to laugh and sing along. Or actually serenading me.

"_Baby you're my everything, you're all I've ever wanted, we can do it real big, bigger than you've ever done it._"

I smiled. Jake is such a romantic.

Drake's verse was coming up, so Angela said, "Oh man, Bella's solo is coming up."

I would have blushed and refused to say any of his words, but I was in my comfort zone, so I 'rapped' along, only changing the words.

"_I know I got a roommate, I'll call you when there's no one there. Open up my window and I'll know that you'll be over here. I'll be waiting here, baby I'll be waiting here, You'll be hittin' all the spots that I don't even know is there._"

He laughed along with Embry and Angela, clearly laughing at me.

But…I wasn't embarrassed.

"_I ain't even have to ask twice, I could have your heart or we could share it like the last slice. Always felt like I was so accustom to the weird life, having boys thinkin' that I met them in the past life._"

My rhymes were so whack, but Jacob was smiling. And that could brighten my day, any day.

I continued, changing it up even more.

"_Jean shorts, sweatin' bad, chillin' with no shirt on, that's when you're beautiful, I know that you won't take it wrong. I don't even trip when Ang says I'm not bringin' Jake along, I know that you're 'working', you'll be there soon as you make it home."_

My hands had both index fingers pointed up, and I was swaying them to the beat.

"_And I am patient in your bedroom, never pay attention to the haters and what they assume. And until the boys prove it, you're the one they never get confused with."_

I finished with an intake of air. Angela, Embry and Jake applauded my performance. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a large group of people sit at the reserved table, with chairs remaining. They were no one special.

"Wow, Fairy, I did not know you're the next Lil Wayne."

I rolled my eyes, "In my next life, buddy."

We started to bicker at each other for a while, laughing at the insults the boys were throwing each other, and the sexual remarks that Angela would pop in, making me laugh even harder. Jake's hand soon found mine. I looked over to him and smiled. This night was getting better and better. Finally, our food came, and they did not disappoint. My fish stock was huge, and so was Angela's. Jake's and Embry's chicken literally was overflowing of the plate. We started to focus on our own plate, until the stupid thought came across and I asked Jacob if he wanted to try my food. He did, and then started to sample it often. Embry was curious, so he tried Angela's food. His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. Angela and I wanted revenge, so we tried to devour their meals too. It wasn't proper etiquette at all, but we had to deal with werewolves. At least they chewed with their mouths closed, and waited until the food made it down their throats without shoving another fork-full in. We can't win all fights.

I took myself back to see my friends and lover. This night should go on forever.

We were laughing about the time Embry's mom ran over his toe with the car by accident when the boys froze.

Their eyes locked on with each other. Embry was scared; Jacob was pissed.

I grabbed onto his arm. He was shaking.

"Jake!" I hissed, "What's wrong?"

He looked at me, "Vampire."

The fork left my hand and hit the plate.

"W-who is it?"

All he could do was nod to the door.

I looked, and regretted doing so.

Seven vampires with golden eyes. Also known as the Cullens.

Carlisle was at the podium, talking to Jacques with Esme on his arm. Rosalie was with Emmett behind Carlisle; Alice was hopping around with Jasper trying to calm him down.

And last, Edward, with his head hung to the ground.

At first, I thought the sight of him would have me freaking out and choking on air, but for some strange reason, I didn't. It wasn't because I was over him, which I was. It wasn't because he wasn't looking at me, which he wasn't.

It was because I was with Jacob. He was holding me together. No, he was standing by my side, and I had the responsibility to take care of him, and keep the peace

The door for the kitchen swung open. The kitchen door for leading outside was open behind it. A gust of wind came out of the outside door, and the kitchen door, into the restaurant. And it just 'happened' to past by my table, and lead to the Cullens.

They froze the second I saw Rosalie's hair sway the opposite way. They knew I was here.

Carlisle and Esme looked at me, and their mouths opened in shock. Emmett's eyes budged out of his head, while Jasper was trying to contain everyone's emotions, especially Alice's. Her face was filled with pride. Pride I didn't want. Pride I didn't _need._ Rosalie took one look at me, and then smiled. Truly smiled. I looked down at myself, and realized that she picked out the dress I was wearing now, and probably loved the way it looked on me.

My eyes met with Edward's face as I looked up again. He was still as perfect as the last time I saw him, which was in Port Angeles. His bronze hair moved everywhere, but it hung low today, with one strand touching the tip of his slender nose. His eyes were freshly golden. Of course, he had to feed before he went into a room full of people. His mouth parted in awe, taking in what he let go. Taking in what he didn't want.

Until now.

Suddenly, their eyes turned evil. Carlisle's face was stone, and Esme's was disappointment. Emmett looked like he was going to kill someone, and Jasper was still reeling with the emotions everyone was feeling, including his own. Alice looked like she was starting to cry, and Rosalie was sending death glares towards our table. Edward's eyes were…fire.

I looked back to Jake, and he was almost fuming.

Oh crap. Vampires hate werewolves. Werewolves hate vampires.

Wow, what a night.

I grabbed his arm, and gave him a stern look. His eyes pleaded. But I raised my eyebrow, almost testing me.

He sighed, "Fine. I'm not gonna kill him."

"Jake…" My voice was stern.

He caved, "Okay! Okay! I'm not going to kill _them._"

I smiled, "Thank you."

They moved to their table, which was the reserved table, and I was clearly aware of them staring at me. Risking a glance, I looked over to the table. On my side it was Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. On the side facing me was Jasper, Alice, and Edward, who had full view of me with no abstractions. And vice-versa with me.

Asshole.

I tuned back into the conversation. Jacob pointed his fork to Embry, "You're on your own, pal."

Angela threw a croissant at him, "Embry's not killing anything. At least not on his own."

I couldn't help but chuckle at Angela. She threw a fricken croissant at Jake in a five star restaurant.

The waitress came in and scowled Angela in a heavy accent, "Miss, please do not throw ze food. Zis is fine French cuisine."

We were silent until she turned to corner, and then we burst into laughter.

I tried to contain myself, "Oh man, Ang. Idol of my life."

He popped her collar, "Aye, what can I say?"

I started to sing quietly to a tune constantly playing in my head.

Jacob smiled, "Damn Bells. You're voice is like angels. I swear you should start singing."

Angela picked at her food, picking it up, "She already does."

Shit. She had to mention it in front of Jacob? In front of Edward too?!

She stopped mid-bite. And looked at me apologetically.

"Bells?"

I looked at him.

"You wanna let me know?"

I sighed, "I do sing. Well, when I'm just bored."

"And the piano."

Edward stopped playing with his prop. His head didn't move, but I knew he was listening. I started believing that I could smack Angela with my mind. She did herself, with the back of her hand because the fork was in her palm.

"Crap Bella, didn't mean for it to come out."

I pointed my finger at her, "You best eat that food because if another word comes out your mouth I'll beat you with the whole basket of croissants."

She put her hand under her chin, just in case any food came out. Then she started to laugh.

I turned back to Jacob, whispering in his ear. Personally, I didn't care if Edward heard, but I still thought it should be private. You know what they say about eavesdroppers...

"I started learning for Edward when we were dating. I was going to give it as a surprise present for our first anniversary, but he...you know. Anyways, after he left, I didn't like playing it anymore until I saw the grand piano at Angela's."

He looked at me then, "Do you play it to remember him?" with a tone dripping with poison.

"I'm going to be brutally honest with Jake, yes, I did at first. But then, I thought of you. And how when I would sing songs you'd drift into my mind, and it just felt..."

I was going to say good, but that wouldn't be enough. I was going to say amazing, but that would give the satisfaction to Edward. I never used the word around him.

"It felt like..."

The Cullens leaned in. You couldn't tell, but they slowly stop what they were doing, becoming a giveaway.

"Like..."

Jacob was getting pissed. Edward was too.

_Karma's a bitch, Edward._

"It felt like he never existed."

Jacob was slowing slipping into shock. Happy shock that is. Embry was grinning like an idiot.

I didn't dare even to look at Edward. He gets what he deserves.

Jacob suddenly froze. Embry didn't smile anymore. Angela put her hand to her chest.

"Bella."

The voice didn't come from my table.

I turned to face

[ + ]

_**Come on, say it.**_

_**You hate me.**_

_**Massive.**_

_**But if you reviewed...**_

_**I'd post the next chapter.**_

_**And you'd hate me less (:**_

_**TRANSLATIONS 101:**_

_Pardon monsieur? – _Excuse me, sir?

_Monsieur, __une table pour quatre personnes ont été demandées. Soit sous le nom «Black» ou «Call», peut-être? _– Sir, a reservation for four people has been requested. Either under the name "Black" or "Call" perhaps?

_Call, Call, Call, Qui a un nom de famille comme Call? _– Call, Call, Call, who has a last name like Call?

_Ah! Black! Par ici, monsieur et mademoiselle _– Ah! Black! This way, Sir and Miss.

_**REVIEW?**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	22. Like A Virgin

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**YES YES YES. I GOT MY MOJO BACK.**_

_**I've been writing the Chapters for 'Choking on Air' NON-STOP. I've already got TWO done, excluding this one.**_

_**So you better EN-FREAKING-JOY!  
**_

_**Okay, so you're all wondering, who the hell called Bella?!**_

_**So, I'm hearing that you love this character, Faith. If you want to know more about her, check out my other FanFiction "Damned Saint". Faith is not what she seems. In the world of vampires vs. werewolves, who's facing the humans? Hmmmm....**_

_**BUT here's some Q&A for your pleasure:**_

_Gimpy810 – _The Cullen's are signing a business deal. More details later.

_Scouting4rach – _Eh, what can I say? Cliffies and me were meant to be!

_LuvsEmTallDarkAndHandsome – _Angela is a virgin. A very sexual virgin.

_Razzika –_ KEEP READING THEN!!

_**IT'S FINALLY HERE. AHHH.**_

_**Before I go any further.**_

_**You should know.**_

_**I wrote lemons.**_

_**BE AWARE OF WHAT YOU READ.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I don't own Twilight!  
**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_Like a virgin, when your heart beats, next to mine _– Like a Virgin by Madonna

[ + ]

Alice.

"Oh, Bella! It's so good to see you!"

She leaned in and gave me a hug.

I bit my lip, "It's nice to see you too, Alice."

She scanned me over, "I love your hair! And your eyes! They are so pretty! How did you get them to look like that?!"

I blushed, "Thanks. Um, I didn't do this myself."

She gasped, "Then who did! I have to meet this person!"

Angela cut in, "It was her sister."

I looked at Angela, and she smiled.

Alice was practically jumping, "Bella! You didn't tell me you had a sister!"

Angela raised an eyebrow, "Everyone has their secrets."

Alice stopped jumping, and looked at Angela with shocked eyes.

Oh no she didn't.

She turned her head to face her brother, and her brother nodded.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Great. Mind reading bloodsucker's in my brain."

Embry kissed her temple, "You're so hot when you're angry."

Angela looked at him, "Well then I must me gorgeous because I'm fucking pissed. I. Hate. Vampires."

Damn. Angela took the 'don't-fuck-with-me' pill this morning.

Alice ignored Angela, "Bella, we have to hang out sometime."

"Mmm," I said with a nod. Yea, forget the past. Let's do it...not.

She clasped her hands together, "Oh! And we can have sleepovers like last time!"

"Oh, really?" I said with sarcasm.

She snapped her fingers, "We could triple date. Emmett and Rose, Jasper and I, You and Edward-"

I cut her off with a wave of my hand, "No."

Alice cocked her head to the side, "But Bella-"

"Can't you see I have a boyfriend?"

I pointed towards Jacob.

She didn't even incline her head to look at him.

"He's not important."

He's not WHAT?!

"Uhm, Jake is extremely important."

She shrugged, "He's not to my expectations."

I hissed, "Since when where you my mom?!"

She ignored me and continued, "I see Edward's future, Bella. It has you in it. And you two are so cute together."

There was something in my chest. It was my scream.

Shaking it off, I said, "Well, Edward is not in my future. Jacob is."

She shook her head, "It has to be this way Bella. You and Edward are supposed to be together."

Who does she think she is just coming up to me, trying to forget the past? Does she think that I am some small insignificant human that she can just step on me, and rule my life just as she pleases? Does she not see that I'm changed? Does she not see the strut I have when I walk down the street, with my head hanging high, and the smile on my face? Doe she not see the anger that finally is coming out of me?! The anger, that is finally making is way out?!

After eighteen years, I finally am angry, and have no pity.

I shot fire at her through my eyes.

I stood up, and jabbed a finger at her, "Don't you fucking dare think that you can just waltz back into my life after everything you and your family did to me!"

Alice took a gasp in and took a step back. She had never seen me this pissed.

"The old Bella would have allowed it! The old Bella would have been a push over!"

By now, everyone from Alice's table was looking.

"But you see, that Bella's dead as a doornail. This is the new Bella."

I motioned my arms up and down my body.

"The new Bella is fierce. The new Bella is fabulous."

I turned to the table and grabbed my wine, "And the new Bella is a bitch."

Before I knew it, the mouth of my glass was tilted towards Alice, which was empty. The wine now resided on Alice's face, hair, and torso, causing her make-up to start to run.

Embry stood up and clapped. Angela was laughing, muttering, "Serves you right."

Jacob had a huge grin on his face.

The table where Alice's family sat had horror expressions on their face.

Alice shook the wine off her arms, "Bella. This- this isn't you. You're not like this. That's not the Bella I know."

I snorted, "The Bella you know had reality hit her in the face the minute you left."

She tried to speak, but I cut her off, "You're really going to defend yourself, Alice? The day you shed a tear is the day I'll forgive you."

The funny thing is, vampires couldn't cry.

I turned to my table, grabbing my jacket and purse.

I looked at Jacob, "Ready to go?"

Jacob shook his head, "Just one smack. Please?"

I laughed, "You're not getting another show. The new Bella may be a bitch, but at least she still obeys the law. Kind of."

Embry helped Angela with her jacket, "You sure about that? I recall a shopping incident not too long ago..."

"Hey! It was a onetime thing. And that dress cost like, what? Three thousand dollars?!"

Jake threw a couple of hundreds on the table. Alice went back to her seat, wiping her make-up off. Rosalie had a hint of a smile tracing her lips. Carlisle and Esme had disappointed faces on.

Embry was still shocked, "You stole a three thousand dollar dress?!"

I laughed, "Hell no. It was two thousand nine hundred ninety nine dollars."

Angela looked at Jacob, "I don't think we'll be welcomed back any time soon."

Jake shrugged, "That's okay. I prefer McDonald's over this shit."

Jake, Angela, Embry, and I laughed as we exited the restaurant.

I was walking towards Jacob's car when I heard him.

"Bella! Bella, wait!"

Edward.

With a sigh, I looked at Jacob.

"How fast can you phase?"

He put his arm on the roof of the car, "If you blink, you'll miss the whole thing."

I gave him my purse, "Try not to hit me?"

He nodded, "Will do."

I starting walking towards Edward. I didn't know why I was attracted to Edward in the first place. He wasn't anything special. Sure, he was gorgeous. But now, I'm just not fascinated by him. His small body seemed frail when you compared it to Jacob. Jacob was like a God compared to Edward. All powerful and mighty. The thought of Jacob made me drool, and I had to focus on Edward, unfortunately.

When I reached at least two metres away from him, I stopped and crossed my arms.

Edward shook his head and pointed towards the restaurant, "What you did to Alice...wasn't right Bella."

I smirked, "What you did to me wasn't right either, Edward. Alice is just as much to blame as you are."

He frowned, "But you didn't have to take it out on Alice."

I rolled my eyes, "I was planning on taking it out on you, but I didn't have a baseball bat at hand."

I laughed, remembering the robber at the Newton's. I pictured that he was Edward.

There was a silence after my laugh. I thought he was absorbing as much as me as he could get. Creep.

He licked his lips, "You look beautiful, Bella."

I nodded, "Thanks, Edward."

He continued, "No, I mean really beautiful. Too beautiful for him."

I squinted my eyes in disgust, "What do you mean 'too beautiful for him'?"

His eyes were throwing daggers at Jacob, "You're out of his league. Don't you see it, Bella?! He's a mutt. A filthy dog. He has no class. And look at you Bella. You're prim and proper. You're classy. You need someone to be classy along with you. Someone-"

I raised an eyebrow at him, cutting him off, "Someone like you?"

He sighed, "Of course someone like me, Bella. You belong with me. I can't live my life without you, Bella."

I exhaled, "I thought you didn't want me, Edward. Remember? '_It will be as if I never existed'_."

He walked closer, "All a part of the lie, love. I wanted you to have a normal life without me."

"Which is what I'm doing right now."

He moved closer, "But Bella, I can't live without you."

I bit my lip, "Well, technically, you're not actually 'living'."

I heard Jacob cough to hide his laugh.

Edward clenched his teeth, "I just have to be with you Bella. I don't know any other life."

He was inches away from grabbing me, so I walked backwards.

"Seriously Edward! Why are you so obsessed with me?! Get it through your blood-filled head! I. Don't. Love. You. Anymore."

He shook his head, "No. That's a lie. That's a lie and you know it. I lied to you about not loving you, and you're doing it right now."

I laughed, "Do I have to paint you a picture? Cause I'll get Jacob to do it for me."

I looked at Jacob, hoping he'd get the message.

Jacob looked confused for a while, and then his eyes widened. A sinister smile came across his face. I turned to Edward to see his face. His eyes were closed, reeling in the thought Jacob was having. His eyes squinted harder, and he cringed, having his own teeth bite through his bottom lip.

A few seconds later, I felt a breeze, and the restaurant door was swinging.

Edward left.

With a smile, I turned to Jacob's car, with Jacob already sitting in the inside. I got to the passenger side of the car, and buckled myself in.

"So, what did you think of?"

He laughed as he put the car into gear, "The day we were in the kitchen and you wore your blue thong."

I started laughing along with him.

[ + ]

I pulled my hair into a ponytail as I walked out of the bathroom. Jacob was sitting on my bed in a pair of sweatpants he left over for times like these. He was twirling something square in his hand.

"What's with the box?" I asked him as I flopped onto my bed.

He offered it to me, "Open it."

Grabbing the box, I ripped off the ribbon and threw it away. I lifted the lid and was shocked to find what was in the box.

I pulled the silver charm bracelet out of the box, and the little reddish brown wolf charm dangled from the side.

"It's beautiful."

Jacob smiled, "I made it a while back. I was going to give it to you for your graduation, but after tonight, you deserve a present for your actions."

I laughed, "Why thank you kindly."

The phone rang.

I kissed Jake's cheek, "Give me a sec."

I booked it out the room and ran down to the phone.

Picking it up, I answered, "Y'ello?"

"Hey Bella."

"Oh hey Dad. What's up?"

Charlie sounded embarrassed, "Well Bella...I don't think I'll be able to make it home tonight."

I twirled my bracelet, "Why? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing happened. It's just. I'm spending the night at Sue's."

What?! My dad was getting it on?!

"Whoa Dad. Didn't know you still did the nasty."

"Oh, Isabella!" he scowled at me.

I laughed, "Don't worry, Pops. I've been informed."

He sighed, "Good. Make sure Jake is there."

I bit my lip, "Yea. I'll call him-"

"Bella, I'm not an idiot. I know Jacob's been 'sleeping' over."

I gasped, "And you didn't say anything?!"

He huffed, "Bella. I know what goes on under my roof. I just know to keep my mouth shut to keep both our sanities in check."

I laughed nervously, "This conversation is getting creepy. See you tomorrow, Dad."

He laughed, "Okay. Night Bella."

"Bye."

I hung the phone in shame. I was horrible at lying to my dad.

I walked up the steps to my room. Jacob was waiting.

"You heard?" I asked.

He nodded, "I don't believe that Charlie and Sue..."

"I know. It's weird."

He laughed, "You do weird well."

I nodded in agreement.

I gasped realizing that, "If Charlie marries sue...I'll have Leah as a sister!"

Jacob starting laughing, and rolling on my bed.

I smacked him, "Hey! You're supposed to support me!"

He sobered up, "It's too funny. And it sucks to be you, right now. At least we know their happy. Like us."

I smiled, "At least there's that."

I leaned in for a kiss from Jacob, and he returned it, causing me to kneel onto the bed. Then Jacob deepened the kiss, causing me to throw the charm onto the ground and lean back. Jacob put an arm under me and a hand by my head. My hands were placed on either side of his face, with the tips of my fingers sort of digging in the back of his head. His tongue darted into my mouth, and I moaned in delight. I could make all the sounds I wanted. Charlie wasn't going to walk in on us.

He pulled away from the kiss, "I thought you were staying celibate."

I huffed, "I'm moving out of the convent."

Jacob laughed against my chest, and began suckling in between my breasts, knowing that that was my weakness.

Jacob's warm hand was placed under my thigh, slowly rising.

_Tonight. It's going to be tonight._

My hand was toying with the hem of his pants, while his hands were eager to take off my shirt.

An idea was toying in my mind. But I couldn't focus. It seemed like a good idea I didn't want to lose.

I pulled away from Jake, "Wait. Wait. Wait."

Jacob was panting, "What? I've got protection."

I shook my head, "No. Not here."

He huffed, "Where then?!"

I bit my lip, taking in deep breaths.

Then, I smiled and looked at him.

"I know where."

[ + ]

"Bells, not yet."

Jacob drove faster in the Mustang than I expected. I'm surprised he didn't burn out the engine.

I gnawed at his ear as I straddled him in the driver's seat. His private area was practically under my pelvic area, forcing its way out of the sweatpants and into my core. My breasts were exposed under the tank top I was wearing, ready and impatient for Jacob. My fingers ran up and down his chest, purposely tracing over his nipples to tease him.

I sucked on his well defined neck.

"Bells, not yet."

He was driving really fast. I couldn't even tell where the hell we were going because everything seemed like a blur.

I rubbed my hips against his own, hoping to get my message across.

"Bells, not yet."

My hand moved to his very disturbed and hard manhood, and stroked it over the pants.

He shuttered,

"Bells, not yet."

He had one hand on my butt, grasping it when he had a spasm of ecstasy.

I licked every bit of his neck and collarbone.

"Bells, not yet."

All of a sudden, the car turned to the side, and I was whipped in between the passenger door and the passenger side of the long seat. There wasn't a space between the back of the driver's side of the seat and the passenger seat, so if you put the seat all the way down, it would be like a bed, including the bottom of the back seat.

Jacob steered the car sideways as it screeched, burning the rubber and making dirt fly everywhere.

The moon was shining brightly. There were no clouds in the sky. Not a streetlight in sight for miles, causing the stars to fully come out. The water below us hit the rocks with a thud. The smell of pine filled my nose and I loved it.

Jacob said I had to pick where I lost my virginity. Either the back of a Mustang, or on top of the highest cliff in La Push.

I chose both.

The cliff was secluded, and since it was so open and close to the sky, the moonlight filled the car with its shine.

I forgot about Jacob for just a second. That is, until the car stopped.

Jacob parked the car, and hit a switch at the side of the seat, causing the back of the seat to turn into a 180 degree angle.

The hunger in his eyes tempted me even further to sin. Out of all the men in the world, I got the sexiest. Call me lucky, I guess. He growled deep in his chest, and it was so seductive. Jake grabbed my waist, and practically threw me onto the middle of the seat. His leg hitched over my own legs, causing me to be trapped under him as I lied down.

I grabbed his shoulder, "Now?"

He licked under my chin, "Now."

Jacob's hands slid under my shirt, peeling it off and throwing it over my head.

He took me in.

"Bells. You're so...beautiful."

I blushed, and he put his hand over my cheek, "Don't ever be embarrassed over your beauty."

He started to kiss my stomach, deliberately making the kisses sloppy with his tongue. He made his way up in between my ribs, until he was in between my peaks. His tongue trailed under my breast, letting the velvet touch linger too long, making me moan for more, which was his intention. He used a circular motion on my breast, physically straining me for more. Damn Jake, he was such a tease! His tongue, oh his loving tongue, finally reached its destination, approaching my nipple with such a slow motion, it drove me insane. His lips enclosed the tender spot, and I whimpered. Jake's lips turned into a smile against my breast. He knew I was vulnerable. He was going to take advantage of that, definitely.

His other hand was toying with my other breast, dragging his thumb over my nipple, deliberately raking it. My hand that was threaded in his scalp was practically scratching the skin right off. Jacob didn't complain, that's for sure. He was too busy loving my breasts to notice his wounds. They've probably healed now, since he's a wolf.

My train of thought abruptly stopped when I felt Jake's tongue on my other breast. I cried out in delight. Oh God, I should be ashamed of the noises I'm making. But this was Jacob; he told me I shouldn't be ashamed of my beauty. He called me beautiful. Every part of me was beautiful in his eyes. Edward only called me beautiful because my eyes had this glow, and that was the only thing he was looking at. But Jake drank all of me in, appreciating what Edward didn't, and never will.

His hands made their way to my bottoms. With an ease, they slipped off. Luckily for me, I wore a pair of lovely black lace panties. He kissed me through the lace. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." he whispered against the bottom of my stomach

I had to look at Jake. No man could be as loving as him. It was impossible of Edward to even amount to what Jacob has done for me. He's loved me platonically and romantically. I'm not even sure Edward did even try to love me this way. Using an excuse 'if we have sex, I'll kill you'. More like a mafia warlord than a vampire.

Unashamed of my actions, I started to slip off my panties. But Jake's warm hands curled over the top hem, pulling them down in the process.

Jacob loves me extremely, and I love him exactly the same.

I attacked him with a hungry kiss, letting his steaming hot tongue linger in my mouth. I forced him to turn around, and he ended up lying down on the seat, with me on top of him. I hadn't realized, but his pants came off earlier as well. Jacob's loved almost every part of me, so I have to return the favour. Breaking the kiss, I started to trail down his jaw and neck, swaying my tongue over his body, making it seem like he was made of chocolate and I was a kid in a candy store. The crevice of his rock-hard abs was not untouched by my lips, as I made my way down to his pelvic area. I didn't seem to hesitate when my hands rubbed his sensitive skin. He let out an exasperated sigh, trying to release any tension building up. Clearly, that was a failure. At first it was just kisses to the stiff shaft, but soon enough, my mouth concealed it, giving Jacob the ultimate pleasure, besides sex. With each time came Jake's moans, and with each of Jake's moans came more courage, and less embarrassment. Jacob's knuckles became white against his russet skin, and the upholstery became ripped with ten holes, five on each side of Jake's body, linked to one another.

Jake let out a very large moan, and proceeded to whimper, "Bella, oh God, Bella!"

I smiled against him. He wasn't the only one to be vulnerable.

Jake must have sensed that I've become hubris, because his hands grabbed at under my thighs and lifted me up towards his face. Jacob suckled on my neck, bursting the blood vessels that were there. He turned our bodies so that I was under him and that he was on top of me. As he enjoyed my neck, his fingers started to linger inside the V at the top of my legs. I gasped from the initial shock of his warm fingers on my private area. But the arousal washed it away. Now it was wanting. His fingers were like magic against me, predicting the right areas to tease. As soon as he hit the spot, I whimpered. He used this to his advantage, continuing to circulate. An extremely large moan escaped my lips, yet Jacob didn't seem satisfied.

His heated lips made their way down to the centre of my chastity. But not without re-visiting the girls. After much dedication, his mouth moved down the middle, licking and kissing the inside of my stomach, tickling me in the process. But it was a very sexual tickle, if it would be even possible. Finally Jacob's lips made its way to the end of its journey. At first, they were on my sensitive skin, above my dark curls, but soon, he attacked the most susceptible area on my body. I gasped between shock and pleasure. The feeling was so overwhelming. It was a fire raging constantly, and it had no desire to stop. The orgasm that was contained in me threatened to fully explode. My hands started to shake from the bliss that Jacob was giving me. Too soon, the feeling was gone.

The wrapper of the condom was being torn between Jake's teeth and fingers. After a few moments, Jacob positioned himself between me.

He kissed my lips, "Bells. Bella, tell me if I hurt you. Don't hold back on me. I don't want to hurt you."

I nodded, "I will Jake."

With a nod, Jacob lifted my hips with his hands.

And he entered me.

At first, it was pain. As Jacob penetrated me, I could feel my purity vanish. Jacob now had a hold on me, and I had a hold on him. This claim we've swapped from each other could never be replaced by someone else. But the pain. The pain I had to go through those few seconds would never be the same. But I loved Jacob. I would go through any pain possible if I could be with him forever.

Jake was hovering over me, "Bella! Bella, am I hurting you?!"

As the pain vanished, the pleasure started to kick in. It was an invigorating feeling, and I panted. The feeling was enlivening. It made me feel new. It made me feel like there was no hole in my heart to being with. Somehow, Jacob filled that hole, and I wasn't a broken down dull toy. I was shiny. I was new. And I was whole again.

"No Jake. You're the...furthest thing from...hurting me right now."

With the confirmation and the boost of confidence, Jacob pushed, causing another spasm of ecstasy to course through me again. My hand gripped behind his head, while the other was placed on his chest. With each thrust from Jacob, the more love I received from him. He was giving me everything. He was giving me _his _everything. Surprisingly, his lips met mine, and I didn't dare try to break the kiss. His hands encased me to his body. We fit perfectly together. We were made for each other. Like peanut butter and jelly. We just meshed together. I was reaching the top of my orgasm; I completely knew it, because I started screaming out words. Yes, in French.

Jacob was also reaching the top of his orgasm. The pleasure that radiated off of him was not unnoticed by me.

Jacob couldn't take it anymore, and collapsed on top of me. He re-positioned himself so he wasn't hurting me. Then he just turned onto his back, and I cuddled against him. One of his arms was around me, while the other was rolling down the window, letting the fog on the windows air out.

His arm rejoined my body. Jake kissed my forehead, "Best sex ever."

I laughed, "It was only once, Jake."

"So? It can't be the best?"

I nodded, "Your right. It was amazing."

"It was fucking mind-blasting."

I laughed as I rested my head against Jake's chest. I was in the back seat of a really sexy car, on top of a beautiful cliff, and in the arms of the most 'mind-blasting' man a girl could ask for, with our hearts in synchronization, beating against each other as my chest rests against his perfectly sculpted one.

Mustangs are my new favorite car.

[ + ]

_**Hmmm, I love writing lemons.**_

_**Sue me.**_

_**So let's just take a breather and calm our emotions down.**_

…

_**BELLA'S NOT A VIRGIN.**_

_**There, I said it. If you guys didn't notice it by now.**_

_**Reviews would be nice.**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	23. Secret

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Okay, so last chapter was pretty intense, so let's tone it down and get serious.**_

_**Remember that fantastic plot I mentioned in the previous chapters?**_

_**Well, needless to say, it's starts unraveling.**_

_**Now.**_

_**ANSWERING REVIEWS:**_

_Ladybug82896 – _I thought I should have, but it's only one chapter with mature subject. Everything else is rated T. I promise!

_Razzika – _Oh man, one of my epic last lines, again.

_Knightvanilla _– What are you talking about?! That boy is so yummy I wanna dip him in chocolate...and lick it off.

_****ON A SIDE NOTE: Some of you are confused about Angela knowing about werewolves and vampires and talking about it in front of Embry and the rest of the wolves. To clear things up, Embry ended up telling her. But what the boys don't know is that Angela and Bella spoke to Victoria, and that Victoria knows that they are imprints of werewolves. Is it getting a bit clearer?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I DON OWN TWILIGHT (Only own Faith!)**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save _– Secret by The Pierces

[ + ]

_*Buzz* *Buzz*_

My eyebrows furrowed with the extreme annoyance that was that stupid buzzing.

'_Baby you're my everything; you're all I've ever wanted...'_

Huh, I didn't realize I turned on my radio.

My bed felt weird. Like it was made from leather. And it was sticking to me, everywhere. My space heater from underneath me moved towards where my feet were.

Wait. Where were my feet?

I opened my eyes to find out that my bed really wasn't _mine _to begin with. It was the seat for Jacob's Mustang.

Jacob's Mus-

Oh my God.

I gasped realizing that I did actually lose my virginity to Jacob in the backseat of a Mustang on top of the biggest cliff in La Push. We actually did it. I, Isabella Marie Swan, am no longer pure. The thought is depressing, but, Jake took my purity away, so I guess it makes it all better. My fingers ran through my hair as I tried to remember last night. There was the first time...and then the second...and then...Wait, how many times did we actually...?

I lifted my torso up, resting on my elbows. The blanket was falling from my chest, so I quickly grabbed it. Jacob was now outside of the car, talking to someone. Looking around the car, I found my panties and shorts. But my shirt was deep down in the creases of the seat, so I had to pull it out from the Jaws of Life, and I threw it over my head, along with the rest of my clothes. Finally, my eyes came across to what I was looking for originally.

Condom wrappers. About five on them.

My jaw hit the seat with a bang. How could we have done it so many times?! I don't even feel tired! Well, I'm a little sore...down there, but either than that I'm good. No, that's an understatement. I'm fan-fucking-tastic! I'm not a virgin! _Ha, take that one Angela. Looks like I'm going to be making the sexual comments now._ With a happy sigh, I fell back onto the seat. Last night was...amazing. It was better than anything I've ever imagined. I thought kissing Edward was good, but making love to Jacob, oh, that is mind-blasting, as Jake would say. Jake made love to every single inch of my body, and to my entire mind. I feel like Cupid poured some Love Juice into my veins. I'm just...happy.

I'm not depressed anymore. Last night finally sealed the deal. When I think of Edward, I don't cry, or get angry, or even choke on air. I just think...Edward Cullen. How he was a guy in my past that showed me a world that wasn't supposed to exist. Yea, we shared some good times, but I've shared some better times with Jacob. And when I think of Cullen, I just remember the seven faces I used to love.

I bit my lip. I think I should apologize to Alice.

Another phone started vibrating. I realized it was my own.

I picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. _Well, isn't she punctual or what?_

"Hell-o Alice!"

"Really? You think that you can just 'Hello Alice' me in such a tone and I wouldn't be mad?!"

Shit. I double crossed a pixie.

"Alice I-"

"Gotcha!" I heard her laughing on the other line.

I was confused, "You're not mad?"

She sobered, "A little. But I'll admit I kind of pushed you to go a little overboard. I don't know what got over me; I just sort of had this idea that you and Edward were going to get back together."

I itched my eye, "Alice, you know that's not going to happen."

She sighed, "I know. I just secretly wanted to take you away from Jacob. But imprinting kind of got in the way."

"I don't blame you for trying though. I don't have to be a physic to know you missed me."

"Oh Bella, I do! I really do! And everyone else does too!"

I was still pissed at her, but I was such in a good mood not to start a fight.

I chided, "Especially Edward, right?"

She hesitated, "Well...he misses you more. He just wants you back Bella."

I sighed, "Look Alice. Edward made his choice, and it got him hell. I made my choice..." I drifted off, looking at Jacob.

He was shirtless, with his sweatpants on from last night. His body was so beautiful it put every Abercrombie model to shame. His face was semi-serious, with his deep brown eyes in-depth with the conversation and his sharp cheekbones that became more defined. But when those pools of chocolate locked on with mine, his luscious lips formed My Jacob smile, exposing his perfect pearly whites. He truly was a God.

I smiled back at him lovingly, "...and it got me heaven."

She smacked her lips, "Well Bella...I can't say I approve of him. But I'll give it time. For you."

"Thanks Alice...so you want to tell me why you guys were in Port Angeles?"

She took a deep breath, "Carlisle is donating a hefty amount of money to the Forks High School. We had dinner with the Head of the Board's family to discuss the dynamics of it."

I gasped, "I didn't ruin the business deal with my stupidity, right?"

She laughed, "No. You didn't."

Jacob got off his phone then, so I thought I should get off mine.

"I've got to go. Call me later, kay?"

"O...kay. Bye Bella!"

I snapped the phone shut and opened the car door. The crisp morning wind hit my skin, and it smelt amazing. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

A pair of hot lips was on mine not a second later.

I laughed, clutching the sides of his face, "Now that's a good morning."

His hands were on my shoulder blades, and his forearms were rubbing against my upper arms, "Would it be bad to say I didn't want to wake up?"

I smiled, knowing where he was coming from, "No, it wouldn't. Because last night was the best night. Ever."

He laughed, "Agreed."

I leaned in for a kiss, but his finger covered my mouth.

"But..."

"You can't go home."

I raised an eyebrow, "Going for Round Two, Jakey? Or is it Round six..."

He chuckled, "When I get back, yes."

My eyebrows furrowed, "When you get back?"

He nodded, "Leeches were all around your house. We don't know if it's the Cullens or not."

The air was threatening to block my throat.

"So the pack is going to patrol the area, pick up on any scents. But for now, I'm dropping you off at Faith's. She's close by."

I nodded, "But you're going to be careful, right?"

He smiled to the left, "Always."

I huffed, "Now can I kiss you?"

He shook his head, "You've been really impatient lately."

I rolled my eyes, "You love it."

"Yes, I really do."

[ + ]

"Ouch! Stupid curling iron burnt me!"

I was laughing at Angela who was currently in Faith's bathroom, curling her hair for fun. Faith's memory foam bed was so comfy, I never wanted to move. Her little dog, Ava, was curled up against my stomach, since I was lying on the bed sideways with my head propped up on my arm, half watching 'The Dark Night' on Faith's flat screen, and half talking with the girls.

I sighed nervously. Last night was indeed amazing...but how do I tell them?

With a shake of my head, I turned back to the T.V.

Faith is rich. And when I say rich, I mean disgustingly filthy rich. Seven cars were parked in her driveway that included the motorcycle from the day at the beach, an Escalator or Escalade...I don't know a big black truck, and a really fast red car. They looked expensive, and I was afraid if I touched them they would break. Her house is really big too. Her ceiling is probably twenty feet. There's a massive stairway when you walk in, and the kitchen is amazing. Everything works by just...touching it. With a pool in her backyard, and a pool table, poker table, and ping pong table in her basement, I never would have guessed she came from this kind of home. She never really flashed her money or anything expensive. And if she wore something designer, who was I to notice?

Angela whined, "Faith! Help me!"

Faith sighed as she got up from her seat on the balcony, and walked through her French doors. She quickly paced to the washroom and grabbed the curling iron.

_No, not now. They're busy. Give it another five minutes._

"Angela, it's not that hard. Look," she said taking one piece of her hair and threading through the curling iron. The end result was a perfect curl.

"See?"

_Okay, maybe ten minutes._

Angela huffed, "Never mind. I'll finish it later."

_Maybe I should text it. No, that's silly._

Angela rushed out of the bathroom, throwing her hair in a ponytail, while Faith put away Angela's mess.

_Wait until tomorrow? No, I can't. I'd probably end up telling Charlie from the wait._

She came to sit beside me, "Faith, you're dog is too cute."

_Okay, just...blurt it out._

Faith joined us after, "I know. It was a gift from my mom."

A silence fell into the conversation. I was a little antsy about telling the girls I've been deflowered. Would they think less of me? Probably not, but still, I'm just a little chicken.

_Breathe in, breathe out. You can do this Bella!_

_Okay. 1...2..._

"I'm not a virgin."

Was uttered out of all of our mouths.

We stared at each other with wide eyes, in silence.

A heartbeat later, we all shouted, "WHAT?!"

Faith heaved, "You guys knew I was going to lose my virginity...but I didn't expect you guys to follow my example!"

Angela scratched her head, "It just..."

I finished her sentence, "...happened!"

She nodded, "I just suddenly got in the mood."

Faith smiled, "So, where'd you do it?!" directing it towards Angela.

Angela smirked, "We went back to my house, and luckily my parents weren't home because the twins were at a sleepover and they went out. We were watching a movie when I felt the sexual tension kick in, so I went to go get popcorn from the kitchen."

I gasped, "You didn't do it in the kitchen, did you?! People cook in there!"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not! I didn't even make it to the kitchen when Embry attacked me and ripped of my clothes. We did it right on the grand piano."

Angela crossed her arms with pride.

Faith laughed, "That's it? Seriously?"

Angela clicked her tongue, "And what did you christen, O Master?"

I cringed, "Please tell me you didn't do it on the bed."

Faith raised her eyebrows and leaned in, "The basement."

Angela laughed, "Soft!"

She continued, "On the pool table, and the poker table, and the ping pong table, and the bar-"

Angela gasped, "You whore!"

Faith smiled, "Be jealous."

I cut in, "You should be. Because I had the best sex out of all of you."

They both looked at me with testing looks, "Really?"

I nodded.

"Pray tell, Bella dear."

I straightened my back and cleared my throat.

"In the back of Jake's Mustang, on top of the biggest cliff in La Push."

Their mouths were black abysses.

I linked my hands together and put them at the back of my head, leaning back into Faith's mountains of pillows.

"I win."

Faith shook her head, "I hate you."

Angela put her hand on her hips, "More like envy you. Lucky bastard."

I shrugged my shoulder, "What can I say? And I didn't need to have the best location because, Jake? Oh yea, he's the biggest out of our boyfriends."

After that, we had an argument on whose boyfriend has the larger sausage. Was it embarrassing? Yes, extremely. But I was with my best friend out of the whole world, and my sister who I'll never abandon. We then started discussing in detail my relationship with Edward, minus the vampire part. Faith was going to find out sooner or later, but we didn't want to tell her now. Either than that, we talked about anything and everything. There were no secrets between us.

Really, none whatsoever.

"So, how many boyfriends have you had?" Angela asked Faith.

She shook her head, "Way too many to count. Most of them were flings. A couple were semi-serious-"

"Not as serious as dating a werewolf."

I gasped, "Angela! No!"

"Wha-what did you say?"

We looked at Faith anxiously.

Her face was pale, and her jaw hung low.

"P-Paul. My Paul...is...a...freaking werewolf?!"

I looked at Angela with wide eyes and clenched teeth.

_Cat's out of the bag._

Angela turned back to Faith.

She shot her arms out in sarcasm, "Surprise!"

For a second, I thought some colour came into Faith's face, and she was coming out of her shock.

That is, until she leaned back, fell off the bed, and hit the ground.

"Shit!" I said as I rushed to Faith. She was out like a light.

I smacked Angela upside the head, "Look what you did!"

"Sorry! I thought she knew! And she's weird herself! Why is she freaking out?!"

I rolled my eyes, "Because at least she's human!"

Faith started coming around again, "What...happened?"

I started to speak when I was cut off by Angela, "Well, I accidentally spilled the beans by telling you your walking piece of chocolate is actually a humongous dog that only forms into a wolf when he's chasing after vampires."

"Angela! You idiot!"

Faith gasped, "There's v-vampires too?!"

She started swaying again.

Angela bit her lip, "Maybe you should go get some water, Bella."

I put my hands up, "Oh no. You go get the water. I don't know what's going to come out of your mouth if I leave you two alone."

Angela opened her mouth to say something, but closed it instantly. She rushed out of the room in seconds.

Faith had her head in between her legs, taking in deep breaths.

"Come on Faith, you'll be more comfortable sitting on the bed."

With a nod, she slowly got up to the bed with help from me.

I rubbed her back, "It's okay, Faith. Paul is just like he was before you knew he was…a werewolf."

She scratched her forehead, "But it's just…"

I nodded in agreement, "I know Faith. But remember, he's exactly like you."

She gave me a look questioning my sanity.

"What I mean is you're obviously different. You asked us not to think of you differently, and we don't. You didn't have to ask us to, because we think of you as our family, Faith. Family doesn't judge."

Angela came in and gave Faith the water. She settled down on the bed as I continued.

"Don't you think Paul will ask you the same thing? When he's comfortable with telling you the details, do you think he wants you to have a closed mind? No, of course not."

Angela added to the conversation, "Paul is the same Paul you know, and you're the same Faith we know. So really, you haven't changed. Yea sure Paul's a werewolf, that's just a…ability he has. Like Bella's ability to trip over a flat surface."

"That's true," I chided in.

"Or your ability to make a perfect curl."

She twirled her hair, "Or even my ability to pop in a sexual remark at a perfect time."

Faith and I laughed.

Angela smiled, "So you see, you're still as yellow as can be."

"Huh?" Faith said.

Angela rolled her eyes, "If you take a lemon and cut it into pieces and squeeze out the juice and clean the insides, will it change colour?"

Faith sniffled, "No. The lemon will stay yellow."

"Exactly."

For a second Faith thought about it. When realization hit her, she smiled.

"Thanks guys."

I patted her lap, "No problem."

Angela's phone started to vibrate, so she picked it up.

"Hello...Oh hey Jess…wait, what? Hold on, let me put you on speaker."

Angela clicked a button, and put the phone in the middle of the triangle.

"Jess? You there?" Angela said.

"Yea, I am. Did you guys hear the news?"

"What?" I said.

"The Cullens are back."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, I heard that Jess."

"I would have guessed since Alice is like…your biffle."

"She used to be my best friend, but not anymore."

"I see. Well, what classes do you think you'll have with Edward? Because I know he's got English with you and-"

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, completely confused.

"What the hell are you talking about, Jess?"

"I thought you knew!" she said, clearly irritated, "Well, the Cullens are back."

"Yes, I know that part, but where is 'back'?"

She huffed, "Back in Forks High School, you dummy."

Angela said a quick goodbye, and hung up the phone.

At that moment, when I thought of Edward Cullen, my thoughts centered on smashing his brains in. Screw the whole vampire thing, I'm kicking his ass! Who the hell does he think he is?! He's been to high school how many times?! Does he have to make my senior year hell?! I bet this is all a part of his plan. Now, I know for a fact that he got some way to get into the school, and will just happen to have his schedule equal to mine. And I have an empty seat beside me in every class.

"That jerk," I hissed.

Angela shook her head, "I've never liked vampires."

Faith questioned her statement, "What do you mean?"

She looked at Faith, "Cullens are vampires. And so help me lord if you faint I will kill you."

Faith shook her head, "No, I won't faint. It's getting easier."

"That jerk," I whispered again.

Faith rubbed her chin, "Well, it's not like you can go all Pat Benatar on him. But, I'm all for girl power."

You could probably see the light bulb flash over my head.

"Faith, you just gave me an idea."

Faith raised one eyebrow, "What you conjuring up in that mind, Swan?"

I shimmied closer to her, "Are you a computer whiz?"

"My brother Ace is the master, but I can amount to him."

_Perfect, _"Can you get into my school's system?"

She seemed hesitant, "What are you thinking…"

She then smacked my shoulder, "You sly dog!"

She got off the bed and hurried to the computer, typing extremely fast.

Angela tapped my shoulder, "Want to let me in on the plan?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Do you mind having your schedule moved around-"

"-so that it could match yours exactly?" She said catching on.

"Hell yea." She slurred.

I smiled.

Faith spoke from the computer, "So I'm guessing that you'll want to sleepover right?"

"Right. Angela too."

"My parents won't mind." She said as she got up, dialling her number in her phone.

A lot of beeping came from the computer as Faith swore at it, "Damn. For a crappy school, your system is extremely high-tech. Must have had a lot of money given to them."

I gasped. Carlisle donated the money to the school so that they could all get back into Forks High School no problem. How would the board say no to them? And when they came here Edward would try to whisk me away from Jake.

He wants me back, and is willing to take extreme risks.

That's why the Cullens were at the restaurant. That's why Alice didn't address Jacob or Embry, because she knew what they were. That's why she 'accepted' the fact that Jake and I were together, because Edward planned to tear us apart. He planned Rosalie and Emmett in Port Angeles, and shopping at the store, and the dinner, and now the school. And since his future was set, Alice didn't hesitate. She knew what was going to happen. She knew that Edward was going to get back the Bella he knows.

It's a pretty good plan, only there's one problem.

I'm not going to be the Bella he knows.

I slightly altered my plan, making it into a mission.

Faith clicked the last button, "There, it's done."

Angela snapped her phone shut, "My parents are cool with it."

"I'll call Charlie."

I picked up my phone and started to dial in my home number, when the phone rang in my hand.

Alice.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yea, Alice, it's me."

She inhaled, "Are you going home?"

"No. Faith suggested I sleep over, since my dad won't be home all night."

Thinking back to it, he'd probably be at…Sue's.

She hissed, "But it's a school night, Bella."

She was so determined to get me home, where I'd be alone…

To have Edward come in while I'm sleeping.

If I was the old Bella, I would have not noticed this little fact.

"Charlie doesn't like it when I'm home alone."

She sighed, "Okay. Where does this 'Faith' live?"

I smiled, "In La Push."

_Treaties suck Alice, don't they?_

"You should sleep over Angela's."

"But Angela's sleeping at Faith's." I said in a voice that a child would say as a comeback.

She huffed, "Oh, okay. Well…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yep. Edward and I are back in school. And Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are student teachers at the school."

"Oh…well, see you there."

"Bye Bella!"

I snapped the phone without saying goodbye.

Angela and Faith started bursting into laughter. I hadn't realized that they were right beside me, listening into the conversation.

"Oh my God!" Angela said through a fit of giggles, "'You should sleep at Angela's', '_But Angela's sleeping at Faith's'_, Oh man! I just about died! That was brilliant!"

Faith started fanning herself, "Damn. That was so funny."

I shook my head, "Come on guys, let's change and get ready for bed."

Faith raised an eyebrow, "It's 7:30."

"I need to tell you about the rest of the plan. And we need other people in the plan as well, and that could take all night."

They both agreed, and we were getting ready to go to bed when a thought came to my head.

"Faith? Do you mind if I borrow a car tomorrow?"

She stopped and turned, "For what?"

"For Plan SDS"

"Plan SDS?" She asked confused.

"I'll explain later."

She contemplated, but a knock came at the door.

Faith's brother, Nico, stuck his head in, "Uhm, Bella?"

"Yes?"

He put half of his body into the room. He looked a lot like a Quileute boy. "See, your truck was sitting out in the driveway, and Ace thought it would be a great idea to try to fix it…but you know what they say about fixing something that's not broken."

"Get to the point, Nicks," Faith said.

"Well, Ace kind of broke your truck."

I gasped, but he put his hands up.

"Oh no! Don't worry. We have this rule. If you break someone's car, they get to use your car. So you can use Ace's car."

He slipped out of the room then.

I turned to Faith, "What kind of car does your brother have?"

All Faith could do was smile, and make her way to the washroom.

[ + ]

It turns out that Faith's brother had that really fast red car.

And that really fast red car happened to be a Ferrari P4/5, with dark tinted windows.

The thing flew 120mph when I lightly pressed the gas pedal. Using the tip of my foot, I barely touched it touched it, and the car went down to 70mph. Feeling comfortable, I relaxed a bit, setting into Faith's black leather jacket she let me borrow. She also let me wear light purple skinny jeans with a low cut yellow camisole, and a silver chained necklace with a reddish brown heart hanging over my breasts. The necklace matched my bracelet so well, that she let me keep it. She also let me keep one of her colourful TNA bags. With bouncy curls, and exceptionally fantastic make-up, I was ready to rock out in school. Oh, and did I mention the red heels I fell in love with?

Angela was wearing a silky white shirt with a deep v ruffled neckline. Her dark blue jean pencil skirt went up to her waist and stopped on the lower part of her thigh. Her own black stilettos stuck out, and made her seem like she was just legs. Her hair was in a bun, but had hair around her face and some pieces of hair sticking out of her bun. She also borrowed a gold TNA bag, and had matching gold hoops as well. A butterfly ring was on her right index finger.

"What do you think he'll say?" Angela asked.

I smirked, "He'll probably be speechless."

Angela nodded, "You have to speed up here, or they won't hear you."

"Got it." I said as my foot pushed the pedal. 90mph.

Just past the diner. 5 minutes away.

"Did you ask Ben to help with the plan?"

She smiled, "Of course. I'm just glad we could still be friends. Plus, he never liked the Cullens. And I got Mike to help too."

I shook my head, "Ah, Mike. Always a charmer."

110 mph. 3 minutes away.

She laughed, "Pretty much."

Jake always spent time around cars. And since I've spent so much time around him, I've become a better driver. Now I'm no professional, but I hold my ground. I love my truck a lot, but now I really do feel the need for speed. Back then, Jake said I couldn't go fast unless I got my handling under control. This morning as Jake was checking on me, I drove the Mustang around La Push quickly. I parked like Angelia Jolie in Wanted, and Jake laughed with a nod of reassurance. Hopefully, Jake doesn't find out about plan SDS.

30 seconds.

I floored it, hitting 150mph.

"Woo!" Angela shouted.

3…2…1…

The Forks High School sign flew past me as I pulled into the parking lot.

I drifted and hit the brakes, causing me to slide into an empty parking spot with some ease.

I stopped across from a silver Volvo, with 5 people curiously looking at the car.

I turned off the engine clicked my seat belt, "Ready?"

She nodded.

We both opened the door at the same time, getting out in a very sultry like manor. The 5 people at the Volvo had their eyes light up with shock.

I smiled and winked at them, grabbing my bag and throwing it over my shoulder.

I slammed the door and I walked out to the front of the car to wait for Angela.

She spoke in character, "Bella, seriously?! You had to take my Ferrari?!"

I put my hands on my hips, "Well, I'm sorry that my Lambo was being washed."

She clicked her tongue as she shook her head, "I told you not to race to Canada."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Whatever."

She got out of the car too, and we started walking towards the school.

Ben and Mike came rushing towards us.

"Hey Bella! I got the essay you wanted!"

I gasped, "Mike! You're such a sweetheart!"

He smiled, "Thanks."

Angela cut in, "Do you have my book report, Bennykinz?"

Ben rummaged through his bag, and cursed.

"I'm sorry, Ang. I must have left it in your locker. Right beside the roses and chocolates."

She put her hands on her chest, "For me?! Oh you're so sweet! But…"

"But what?" Ben asked hesitantly. The boy can act.

"Did you get one box, or two boxes?"

"Two, of course."

Angela lit up, "Thanks!"

Angela put her hand out, and I gave the keys to her.

"Here you go sweet cheeks." She said as she gave the keys to him.

I pointed to Mike, "Tomorrow, it's all yours."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

And I slipped him a couple of hundred dollar bills.

I started walking into the school with Angela by my side.

But not before noticing the look of disgust on Edward's face.

The Bella Edward knew would never take advantage of people.

Phase one, complete.

[ + ]

_**AH-HA! You love me.**_

_**Review, and you'll see the rest of Bella's diabolical plan.**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	24. The Bitch Is Back

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**I'm back before you knew it!**_

_**I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS. SO SO MUCH!**_

_**221 REVIEWS?! 1.88K HITS?!**_

_**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**_

_**So since you're so awesome, here's some REVIEW ANSWERS:**_

_VampyreRose _– Oh yes, Edward does catch on. But remember, he's madly in love with Bella, so he just plays along, thinking our dear Bella hasn't changed. But we know better. And also, no one knows the whole plan. The true meaning of the plan is still in Bella's head. And Edward can't read a specific mind. I wonder who…

_Razzika _– Ha! You make me laugh!

_Re1my2_ – A Ferrari is my dream car too!

_Goldengirl62_ – I'm glad that Bella didn't fall for Alice's act. Just goes to show that Bella isn't the same.

_**I know I'm so anti-Edward lately. I really do like Edward; it's just that I'm trying to get into Bella's mind. Bella is a stubborn girl, so you have to commit in order for it to work. After this shin-dig is over, I'll be more Edward friendly. Promise! (Unless you don't want me to. Tell me in the reviews!)**_

_**This chapter is a really insane chapter. Keep in mind that the name of the plan isn't a random name.**_

_**Remember that Bella doing all these things has a point at the end! So read carefully!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I do not own Twilight. I only own characters that are not from Twilight.**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_I'm a bitch, I'm a bitch, oh the bitch is back, stone cold sober as a matter of fact I can bitch, I can bitch, 'cause I'm better than you, it's the way that I move, the things that I do _– The Bitch Is Back by Elton John

[ + ]

I went to my locker right after my encounter with Mike and Ben to get everything set up. I needed to text Ben's sophomore sister, Missy, if she was okay with what she had to do. The people that were a part of Plan SDS were me, Angela, Faith, Jess, Mike, Ben, Missy, Eric, Tyler, even Lauren, and a few other people. Everyone, besides Angela, Faith, and I, didn't know the whole plan, but they knew that they needed to do this, if they wanted the Cullens to leave. We left out all the parts about vampires and werewolves, for obvious reasons. Angela and Faith knew that we needed to get rid of the Cullens because they caused a lot of problems with the pack, and maybe even get revenge on Edward. But the thing that no one knew about my plan was that I was doing this for only one reason.

I can't hurt a vampire physically. It has to be physiologically.

The new Bella was a smudge homicidal, yes, I'll admit. But she is a scorned woman. I'm a scorned woman. And Edward thinks that he has this claim on me that I don't belong to anyone else but him, which was crazy. I need to put him into his place. I've got enough to worry about, with Jake, and Victoria, and the threat of _Leah _becoming my sister.

I knew that Edward's mind controlled all of him. Everything he did was carefully thought out, and taken two steps ahead of time. Alice was his reassurance. When Edward read the minds of people, he didn't just hear their thoughts, but felt what they were feeling at the time. He hated evil thoughts. In his mind, he's now pure. He's transformed himself so he now isn't capable of any ill will towards any humans. He's practically a saint.

Which only made my plan sweeter.

There was twenty minutes before school started. I needed the whole school to send hate thoughts and feelings towards the Cullens, so why not get the gossip gangsters themselves? Good ol' Jess and Lauren spread the word like wild fire that the Cullens were back and Edward was out to get Bella back, and everyone knew that Edward left all of a sudden and put me in a huge depression, so the more hate, the better. Jess was extremely happy to help, but Lauren wasn't too keen on helping me. She just wanted the Cullens to leave. She envied Rosalie with a passion, and the reminder of her drove her to desperation. Alice may have found out about my plan, but I had an ace up my sleeve.

Faith came to the conclusion that Alice can't see werewolves. We hoped, more like prayed, that she was right.

My phone rang then, and I picked it up. It was a text.

_Hey Bella! Happy to help! Just give me the okay. – Missy._

I snapped my phone shut and grabbed my _Catcher in the Rye _book, and made my way up to English. Angela was at the door waiting for me. I smiled at her as we took a seat in the back, with Angela taking Edward's old seat. People looked at us with confusion, realizing that Angela wasn't in our class. We just waved hello to them, and they turned back to whatever they were doing.

I pulled my homework from my binder, "Give me a second, Ang. I have to hand in this stupid thing."

She shrugged, "No worries."

I walked to the front of the classroom, and put the assignment on the table.

As I turned, my foot caught the leg of the table. My balance was already off, but the heels just added to my bad equilibrium. My arms flailed to the sides, as I tried to brace myself for the fall.

But it never came, since a pair of cold hands was residing on my back.

Oh yea, and Edward's face in my face.

"Bella," he breathed.

I swallowed, "Hi Edward."

He lifted me up into a proper standing position.

"How are you?"

"Fine," I said with a sharp turn towards my desk.

I sat down stiffly.

He sat down as well, to the seat across the aisle, "So I see that you dress differently now."

He pointed to my stilettos, "They're very…je ne sais quoi."

I looked at them, rotating my foot, "They're okay. But they're not high enough."

He stared at me, "Not high enough?"

I nodded, "I go for six inches. Not five."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

I bit my lip in a seductive way, "Because it's easier for me to kiss Jacob."

I continued, "He's so…je ne sais quoi." I repeated with a laugh.

He scratched his forehead, trying to rid of his jealousy, "Do you…kiss…him often?"

I giggled, "A little too often, I suppose."

The bell rang, and I turned my attention to the teacher, leaving Edward in a pool of envy.

The old Bella Edward knew would have never made anyone jealous.

Phase two, check!

[ + ]

Second period Physics was hard on Edward. He sat behind me, with Tyler as his lab partner. Everyone knew Tyler hated science, so when group projects came in, he left his work to his partners.

Mr. Banner assigned a partner project, where if both partners didn't work, they both failed. It was due at the end of class.

He left as Edward was convincing Tyler to help him.

"Tyler, please. You have to work. If you don't, you will fail. And I will fail as well."

Tyler whined, "But, this shit is so hard! Can't you just…do it all?"

Tyler wasn't really this lazy. He stretched it a bit because of Edward and the Plan.

Edward huffed, clearly annoyed, "Could you please stop being lazy, Tyler?"

"No."

He sighed, "Fine. But could you please grab the flint glass dropper pipets from the front?"

Tyler whined again, but got up to the front and grabbed it, clearly realizing he was pushing Edward's buttons a little too hard.

I looked at Mike, and nodded.

Mike stood up as Tyler approached him, "Password."

Tyler rolled his head, "Seriously? We're going to act like we're in grade 5?"

Mike shook his head, "Password."

"Mike is great?"

"No."

"Bella is hot?"

"No."

Tyler shook his head, "I'll go around."

He went up to the front again, turned, and walked back to where he was sitting, only on Edward's side of the bench. What Tyler didn't know is that Edward plugged in the microscope on that side, and the cord for it hung down low. As Tyler dragged his feet past the table, his foot caught the cord, and the microscope fell to the ground.

Tyler, clearly not caring, yawned, "My bad."

He sat down at his seat.

Edward shook his head as he picked up the microscope when Mr. Banner walked in and saw a two thousand dollar microscope on the floor, and Edward hovering over it.

"Edward Cullen!"

Edward's head snapped up to meet his eyes.

"Grab your things! Principal's office! Now!"

Everyone 'oohed' at him as he put away his books, clearly not amused.

I smiled, "Edward got in trouble."

Angela laughed.

I laughed along with her as Edward left the class.

The Bella Edward knew would never take joy in people's pain.

Phase three, done.

[ + ]

Since Edward was in the principal's office, Angela was confident at my side all day. I swear that girl has gotten stronger over the weeks. She went from this shy, quiet, frail girl that kept her thoughts to herself, to this extraordinary, powerful, and outgoing girl who spoke her mind and wasn't afraid of letting people know the truth.

I remembered back to the time we were driving to the bonfire where Jacob imprinted on me. Angela wished she had my strength.

Well, she ended up getting it. Angela is strong.

The bell rang, indicating it was sixth period lunch.

I grabbed my Trig book, and headed out of the class with Angela.

I leaned in, "She's coming, right?"

She smiled, "12:12 on the dot."

I checked my phone. 12:08.

We walked into the cafeteria, and made our way to our table. As we sat down, Mike handed me an apple.

"Thanks, for everything Mike." I said with a wink. There was more to my gratitude that meets the eye.

He sighed, "I owe you one, from Christmas."

I nodded, "That's true. I guess we're even now."

He smiled, "I guess so."

Oh snap, "Hey Mike, whatever happened to the guy?"

"Oh the robber? Well, I don't really know. The nurses say he just left the hospital without any discharge papers."

Angela elbowed me, and nodded towards the doors.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper walked through the door, and took their respective seats in the back corner.

12:10.

Edward came through the door not a second later, and joined his siblings.

I looked over to Missy, who had been giggling with her sophomore friends over something. I looked to Eric with a nod, and he sent her a text. Shortly after that, Missy read the text and looked at me. I put up a peace sign.

The signal.

She got up and walked towards the Cullens.

Faith came just in time, scanning the outer perimeter of the windows, waiting.

Missy was supposed to flirt with Emmett, which would send Rosalie off the cliff.

Missy had a thing for Emmett when she was a freshman, last year. She'd always write 'Missy + Emmett = Love' and some random garbage that girls have when they're infatuated with some boy they can't have. She never had the guts to flirt with him, until now. She was constantly on Emmett, running a finger on his forearm. Emmett was such a polite guy that he didn't brush it off. She made it seem like she was yearning for his body.

Rosalie was fuming. Her perfectly sculpted face was murderous. If Missy didn't back out now, her own face would be ripped off. But I got to give it to her, the girl's got guts. Rosalie's anger was getting the best of her, and she decided to not take the high road.

Missy sealed the deal, pecking Emmett on the cheek, and made her way back to her table. Jasper was containing her emotions, while Alice had her head down, slightly shaking from laugher. Edward had that ugly smile on his face.

Rosalie repeatedly smacked and punched Emmett. I could only imagine the things she was say to him, _let alone thinking evil things about him._

They left the cafeteria quickly.

12:12.

Two down, three to go.

Faith swung the door open and came walking into the cafeteria.

"Hey Bella! Whatcha' doin?"

I smiled, "Nothing really. Just hangin' around."

She gasped, "And without your favorite sister?!"

Alice's head rose as Edward looked at Faith.

I sighed, "Pull up a chair."

She smiled as she skipped to one table, grabbing a chair, and pulling it back to our table.

Mike cocked his head, "You have a sister Bella?"

I started to speak, but Faith cut me off, "Half sisters. We've got the same Mom."

Edward looked at Alice and Alice looked at Edward.

Jasper left the minute Alice's emotions got a hold on him.

Three down, two to go.

Jess nodded, "Cool. So I'm guessing your mom has gray eyes?"

"Yep."

Well, my mom's eyes are steel blue. And we've got the same cream colored skin.

We could pass as biological sisters.

Eric spoke up, "Your hair is really cool!"

Faith smiled, "Thanks. I dyed it."

Which wasn't true.

"When did you move here?" Mike asked.

"A few months back. I came down here to live with my dad. Oh, and to meet Bella."

Damn. This girl can lie through her teeth.

Lauren cut in, "You don't go to this school, do you?"

Shit. Why does Lauren have to screw everything up now?!

Faith shook her head, "My dad is Quileute. I go to the tribal school."

Nice save.

"Then why are you here?"

She shrugged, "I got bored. And plus, I wanted to join Bella in gym, and since my dad is like…biffles-"

"Biffles?" Angela asked.

"Best friends for life. The acronym is BFFL, but if you were to pronounce it, it would be 'biffle'."

She said it in such a smart voice; I lost brain cells straining to understand.

"Anyways, my dad is best friends with the head of the board; I can basically waltz into any school I want."

Which was completely untrue, as well.

Lauren snorted, "You can't do that."

Faith seemed determined, "Yes I can. I cleared it with the principal and I'm helping out Mr. Cullen."

I coughed, "Which Cullen?"

She pointed towards the door, "The big burly guy who left. He's the helper for your Phys. Ed teacher."

I hadn't really planned it, but Emmett being the S.T. for Phys Ed would really benefit me.

I drummed my fingers along the table, and Faith got the message.

She jabbed a thumb towards the Cullen table, "Is that Alice?"

Jess nodded.

Faith snorted, "Seriously? I was expecting a goddess, not a bimbo pixie who wears knock-off Chanel."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Alice hurt.

I chided in, "And come on! Her haircut is how old?! She needs an upgrade. She looks like some depressed emo kid with that black hair."

I continued, "And she needs seriously needs some new lipstick."

Faith nodded, "I agree. That is the ugliest shade of plum I've ever seen."

Alice couldn't take it anymore, and left.

One way to get at Alice is to make fun of everything she stands for. Hair, make-up, and clothes.

Four down, one to go.

Faith stood up and leaned in, "He's all yours."

She walked away, passing the Cullen table with only one Cullen sitting there, speechless.

I got up and walked towards him, and sat to the seat beside him.

I took the bottle cap from the water bottle he had, and spun it, like he did when we first met.

"You know, I thought it would be harder to get rid of your family."

I smacked my hand onto the table, stopping the cap from spinning.

I looked directly into his eyes, "But if it just takes a few words to get them to leave this table, imagine how easy it would be to drive you out of town."

Edward's jaw was taught. He didn't say a word.

Not a second later, he was gone.

And they all fall down.

The Bella Edward knew would never speak ill about anyone.

Phase four, crossed out.

[ + ]

Seventh period went by quickly. It was eighth period gym that started to get me worried.

I knew Emmett was going to be hardcore on me, but especially hard on Faith.

We ended up having Co-Ed volleyball.

Alice was in this class as well, hanging out with Edward and Emmett in the corner of the gym on the opposite side of the bleachers, which is where I am right now. Faith was beside me, her gym uniform a little baggy, and Angela whose uniform was a little tight. Mine was kind of the same size, only the shirt was too tight. Huh, my boobs got bigger.

"Bella."

I raised my head to see Edward.

"What are you doing?"

I smiled, "Just thinking."

"About?"

I sighed, "Don't really know. Just random things."

Edward nodded.

"I would like to speak with you after school."

_Perfect._

I straightened my back in defense, "Where?"

"By my car, nothing secluded. I promise."

Coach Clapp yelled just then, "Conner! Newton! Pick your teams!"

Edward was going to say something, but looked at Mike with jealousy.

"I pick…Bella."

Wow. First pick.

I stood up with a sigh, "Alright Edward. You get five minutes."

He smiled, "That's all I need."

Being the gentleman he is, he offered his hand to help me down the bleachers.

The new Bella wanted to bitch at him.

But the old Bella knew that that was wrong, and there are limits to everything.

I clasped my hand in his hand, feeling the cold temperature for the first time in a very long time.

With a step, I said, "I thought I would get used to your skin by now."

He smiled that crooked smile I used to love, "I thought I would get used to your scent now."

"And?"

He shook his head slightly, "Still haven't."

He looked at me with longing eyes.

Longing?! It was _his _decision to leave me! Why should _he _long for me?

The anger came back.

I pulled my hand from his, "Don't count on getting used to it."

I hurried over to Mike's side as teams were separated.

There was an uneven advantage in choosing, so Ben's team gave us some people, which had Faith and Angela in the mix.

But Ben's team had Edward and Alice. Emmett smirked as two blondes walked into the gym, wearing school uniforms.

Rosalie and Jasper joined Ben's team, along with Emmett.

They're going to face us.

Angela clasped her hands in anger, "Great. Just great. We're going against va- college students."

Mike whined, "We're gonna lose!"

I chided in, "No we're not."

I put my hand of Faith's shoulder, "She's our secret weapon."

Everyone's eyes lit with excitement.

Coach Clapp blew his whistle, "Newton's team is red. Conner's team is blue."

I covered my laugh to hide the irony.

We got into several positions. Angela was sitting out this rotation; Faith was back right, while I was back center. Katie, Eric's girlfriend, was in front of me, and Jessica was front centre. Tyler was front left and Mike was back left.

On the other side, it was Alice back center, while Edward was front right. Emmett was front left and Rosalie was front center. Jasper sat out this rotation. Two other people I didn't know well took up the extra spaces.

We had first serve.

Coach Clapp rolled the ball to Faith.

She pumped her arm up, waiting for the whistle.

When it came, she threw the ball up and smacked it.

It hit the floor on the other side.

"Point, red."

My team cheered loud as Edward rolled the ball to her.

Okay, they gave us one point.

Faith waited for the whistle again.

The whistle blew, and she spiked the ball over the net.

The ball touched the ground.

"Point, red."

My team cheered again.

Okay, now they're being nice.

Faith served the ball over hand after the whistle came.

Alice hit the ball towards us.

Faith bumped it back.

Emmett spiked it hard.

It hit Faith directly in the face.

Coach Clapp blew his whistle twice.

I rushed to Faith, "You okay?"

Faith rubbed her cheek, "How did I know that was going to happen?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

Faith got up, "Well, at least he didn't hurt the girls."

I gasped, "You noticed them too?!"

Coach Clapp blew his whistle, indicating us to rotate.

Katie squirmed off the floor, and Angela took her place.

Oh, now things got interesting.

It was their serve now, with Edward serving.

As the Coach blew his whistle, Edward threw the ball in the air and tapped it.

It was coming for me.

Placing my hands in a volley position, I passed it to Angela who set it up for Tyler to spike.

Emmett spiked it back, and I dove down to bump it.

Faith retracted by bumping it over to the other side.

The ball landed in bounds.

"Point, red."

Angela patted my back, "Nice save, Bella!"

I took pride in that.

The whole game was constant back and forth. The ball rarely hit the ground, and when it did, it hit Edward's side. Angela and I were dipping and dodging, and volleying and bumping. Faith had a precise bump where she could aim it wherever she pleased. Angela was good at setting up, and I was pretty damn amazing at spiking. But Emmett made it hard for me, because when he did spike, it would shake the whole gym. Edward was serving smoothly, barely even touching the ball. Alice was a little road runner, zooming here and there to get the ball. Rosalie and Jasper seemed like they weren't trying very hard, Rosalie especially.

It kind of made me reconsider my plan. Maybe Edward _wasn't _behind the Port Angeles visit.

The final round came, and our team huddled to deliberate. We ended up deciding that Faith and I stay on while Angela sits out. Tyler, Eric, Jess, and Mike were on our side as well. On the other side, the only Cullens that sat out were Rosalie and Jasper. A couple of girls from the bonfire were playing on their side now.

It was tied 14-14, with us winning one round, and them winning one round as well.

It was their serve.

Before the game went into play, Faith pulled me aside and dragged me to the corner of the gymnasium.

"Why did you drag me here?"

She sighed, "Because they can't hear me."

She continued, "Edward can't read my mind."

I gasped, "What?"

"He can't. I tested it out. He kept staring at me like he was trying to read my mind, so I sent him a very…vile thought, and his expression didn't change. And he can't predict my moves either, because Alice is blind when it comes to me."

"So Alice can't see your future?"

"It would seem so."

Faith snapped her fingers, "I got an idea."

We calculated each others scheme until the whistle was blown, causing us to fall back into the game.

I looked to Faith as I got into my position which was the back center, and hers was the front left. With a reassuring nod from her, I gained the confidence I needed.

One of the girls, Midge I think her name was, served the ball to us.

Mike set it up and gave it to Tyler to spike.

Alice bumped it, Emmett set it, and Edward tipped it over.

Mike volleyed it back.

It was reaching Midge, when Faith looked at me.

She nodded.

Midge was bumping the ball towards us as I ran over to where Faith was.

Faith crouched down.

Midge hit the ball straight.

I jumped on Faith's back, and spiked the ball as hard as I could.

The ball hit the insides of the court.

"Winner, red."

My team practically swept me off my feet as I sat on the shoulders of Mike and Tyler, feeling my pride kick in.

"We beat the Cullens! We beat the Cullens!" I shouted.

_I won the game! I got the last point! I can't believe it!_

Jasper was in a happy mood, reeling in all the pride that was radiating off of me and my team.

Edward rubbed his forehead, clearly having a stressful day.

The Bella Edward knew would always be humble.

Phase five, finished.

[ + ]

I changed in a very slow-like manor, really not ready to talk to Edward. But I had to; it was the end of the plan.

Finally finished, I started walking to the parking lot, scanning my eyes for the Volvo, I found it. Edward was leaning against the front with his head in his hands.

I walked over, clutching the strap of the bag with my left hand.

He acknowledged my presence with a simple, "Great."

I rolled my eyes, "Edward, you wanted to talk. So, talk."

He sighed, "What the hell is Plan SDS?"

I smiled, "A plan."

"A plan." He repeated.

"It's a plan to make you realize."

"Make me realize what?"

"That I'm not the same Bella you know, so you can finally leave me alone."

He shook his head, "That's impossible, Bella. You can't just 'change'. You need something drastic to change you."

"So you leaving me wasn't drastic?"

His lips formed a fine line.

I continued, "Edward, don't you realize after you left I started changing? I'm not the same girl you fell in love with. And Jacob helped me change. He made me stronger than ever before. And I was finally happy, until you came back Edward. You wanted me back. But I changed Edward. And when I changed, I moved on. So I thought, if you changed, you would move on."

I walked closer to Edward, "I knew that you didn't change. You can't change, you're Edward the vampire. The old Bella couldn't change your life drastically. But the new Bella could."

I dropped my bag, "Which is why I came up with Plan SDS."

He looked at me to continue.

"Plan Seven Deadly Sins."

His eyebrows furrowed, "I don't understand-"

"You're a saint, Edward," I said cutting him off, "a God if you will. It's difficult for you to harm humans because of the life style you've chosen. It's difficult for you to perform these seven deadly sins. Which is why I used other people to act out these sins. Because only you, Edward, can get into their minds, feeling what they are doing, and receiving the good and bad emotions, overall affecting you greatly. I forced people to commit these sins so that _you _can change, Edward."

His eyes widened in realization, but I still continued.

"I chose Angela as Gluttony. Angela really has a sweet tooth for fine Swiss chocolate, and when she and Ben used to date, he would spend hundreds on these chocolates."

"I chose Mike as Greed. He's always working hard at the Newton's, and is always willing to make a quick buck. For him helping me out, I gave him a lot of money."

"I chose Tyler as Sloth. Everyone knows he's lazy as can be, so I made sure that his laziness but a damper on your mind."

"I chose Missy as Lust. It was easy; she is so infatuated with Emmett that she made it clear she wanted to have children with him."

"I chose Rosalie as Anger. Rosalie is always mad. But she's the most angry when someone eyes Emmett, and Emmett eyes them, making Rosalie full of rage."

"I chose myself as Pride. You really couldn't get into my mind, but I know you know the old Bella so well, that I would never take pride in things. And it was a plus to have Jasper."

He shook his head, "That's only six things, Bella. And my views…haven't changed much."

I smiled, "Edward, I chose you as Envy."

He looked at me, "What?!"

I swallowed, "I know how you got so jealous when Mike or Ben would talk to me while we were dating. And the fact that I am dating your enemy, and I am happy with your enemy, just fills you with this desirous need."

I picked at my fingers, "So, really Edward, do you think much of yourself as a saint now? After everything your mind has been through, do you honestly think that you're 'pure'?"

He put his head in his hands.

"You're a bitch."

I laughed, "You got it! You finally got it!"

He looked at me like I was crazy.

I literally started to dance, "Edward finally got it! He got it! He got it!"

"Bella, you are acting completely idiotic."

I shook my head, "Well Edward, do I act humble?"

"No."

"Do I speak nicely about people?"

"No."

"Do I feel bad when I hurt someone?"

"No."

"Do I care if I make someone jealous?"

"No."

"Do I know if I'm taking advantage of people?"

"No, Bella!" He shouted, truly angry.

I crossed my arms.

"Am I the same Bella you love?"

He clutched his sides, almost in pain. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his head was tilted down.

His head moved from side to side as he raised it and opened his eyes.

"No," he whispered in a tone barely heard by my ears.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm sorry that I've caused you all this pain today. But I needed you to know that…I truly don't love you anymore. You'll always have a part of me Edward. But Jake…he's the love of my life. And I needed you to see that you couldn't have me…in the only way that I knew. You don't have to forgive me, Edward. But just know that this whole 'plan' was just to show you the true me. And I'm sorry; again, if this isn't the Bella you want."

He licked his bottom lip, "It's not the Bella I want."

"And…you'll always be a part of me too, Bella. Remember that."

I was practically doing back flips. Edward let me go.

At this point, I felt the new Bella die down. Just for this one time, just for him, I became the old Bella.

Without even thinking, I hugged him, "Always."

He was a little surprised to be even touching me, but that feeling passed quickly as I felt his arms wound around me. His left hand was softly stroking my hair.

"Find someone, Edward. Please, for me."

He pulled away from the hug with a nod, "I'll try."

Edward's eyes moved behind me, and I looked to see Faith and Angela in a blue car.

I started walking towards the car, "And bring her to me. I want to see if she's good enough for you!"

Edward slightly laughed, "To meet your new expectations would be an impossible mission. Even for a vampire."

I sighed as I opened the back door, "Well then you'll have to look for that diamond in the rough again."

He smiled that favorite crooked smile that could win over any girl's heart.

"Goodbye Bella."

I shook my head, "More like a See you later."

He chuckled, "See you later, Bella."

I waved, "Bye Edward."

I slid into the backseat as Faith drove off the school parking lot.

"So," Angela said breaking the silence, "From what I've seen, you've lost your touch, master. Show no compassion to the enemy!"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry Angie, the bitch is back."

She hooted, "Damn straight."

Faith settled into her seat, "So tell me the whole thing, from the beginning of the day."

I started to explain in detail what plan SDS actually was, since no one knew the true meaning behind it. Faith thought that was the smartest idea on the face of this Earth. Angela thought it was neat as well, but she wouldn't have shown that much compassion to him. _Oh, Angela._

We were driving back to La Push to go see the boys, when all of a sudden, Faith skidded to a stop.

"Whoa! What's got your panties in a bunch?!" Angela screamed.

Faith took several deep breaths in before she spoke.

"Look."

Really, _really_, not wanting to look, my head turned to the windshield.

She stood a meter away now, with her red hair blowing furiously in the wind. The scariest smile was on her face, and her eyes were a dark red, filled with hunger.

Victoria.

She smirked, "Riley will see you soon."

And she ran.

We didn't dare to move. We didn't dare to breathe. The sound of my pulse was oddly loud.

Angela swallowed, "Floor it."

Not a second later, Faith was clutching the steering wheel, making the trees a blur of green. Screw the Ferrari; we were zooming in the Dodge, and for good reason.

Why would she just show up and vanish? Was it a warning? Or was it just a decoy? And who's Riley?!

Whatever the hell it was, I needed Jake. Now.

Faith pulled onto Jacob's street faster than anything I've seen. When we got to his house, I flung the door open, and ran towards Jake's home, knocking furiously at the front door.

The door was answered by Billy.

"Hey girls. How are you?"

"Billy, not now. We need Jake. It's really important."

Billy scratched the back of his head, "He's on patrol with a couple of the guys. I think he should be heading home soon. Just wait for him, I guess."

I nodded, "Thanks Billy."

I sat besides Angela on the porch as Billy shut the door. Faith was pacing back and forth, muttering about something a 'finer'.

"Bells?"

I raised my head to see Jake, Embry, and Paul making their way to the porch.

I ran to Jake.

"Bells, what's-"

He went into a crouch, and started to shake.

I stopped in my tracks.

"Jake?"

He had anger in his eyes. It was anger _for _me.

"You were with them."

What did he mean?

"You were with the Cullens!"

Oh shit.

Paul and Embry were as shocked as I was.

"Why were you with them Bella?! Why?!"

_You know what they say about the best laid plans…_

[ + ]

_**Review?**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	25. Welcome To Heartbreak

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Oh man! Bella is in deep shit now.**_

_**REALLY deep shit.**_

_**Review Answers, anyone?**_

_Freedomforme _– Remember in the books how Bella thought that Edward was such a God? How he could do no wrong? Well, I took that concept and used it against Edward, in order to show that Bella is capable of harming him, which is not the Bella he wants. And what could be more wrong than the Seven Deadly Sins?

_Brighteyes343 _– Yes, he is aware that they did come back to town (Chapter 21 "First Date"), but he wasn't informed that the Cullens would be back in school. Heck, Bella only found out because of Jessica.

_Goldengirl62 _– I understand where you're coming from, and I really do like you're point of views on Edward. When I read the book, all I could think was, "He's pale." And since me, being the Arab I am, cannot deal with pale men ;)

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I don't own anything Twilight. (Which excludes Faith).**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_Look back on my life, and my life gone. Where did I go wrong?_ – Welcome to Heartbreak by Kanye West

[ + ]

'_The best laid plans of mice and men often go astray'_

That's what they say about the best laid plans.

"Bella! What the hell were you doing with the Cullens?!"

How was I supposed to tell Jacob the truth? I couldn't lie to him when the evidence was clear enough to see. Or smell, actually. Why did I have to hug Edward?! If I hadn't hugged Edward, there would be no trace of him on me. I would have been hugging Jacob instead, telling him about Victoria. But instead I looked into the eyes of three very pissed off werewolves.

"Bella, we're waiting." Embry said.

I stuttered, "They- were at- the school."

Jacob roared with anger, "What?!"

I swallowed the stutters, "The dinner they had at Port Angeles was to get back into the school."

Jacob had his hand on his head, "I don't believe this."

Paul's jaw tightened, "Those stupid blood- Cullens think they can get away with sneaking into the school!"

Angela mumbled, "Well...they didn't really sneak in."

"What was that, Angela?" Embry asked her.

Thanks Angela. You just dug us a deeper hole.

"Nothing!"

Paul's eyebrows rose, "Angela..."

She sighed in defeat, "We knew the Cullens would be at the school."

Jacob yelled, "And you didn't think that it would be appropriate to tell us?!"

I spoke in a small voice, "No, Jake. We just came up with a plan-"

"A plan? A PLAN?! Bella, these are dangerous beings. You honestly thought you could fight them with a plan?!"

My voice got a bit higher, "We didn't want to fight them Jake! We kept our distance!"

"No you fucking didn't Bella! I can smell them on you!"

"Jake, I only did this to get Edward off my back!"

He shook violently, "You put yourself in the worst danger possible, without me knowing or protecting you...all to get a psychopathic vampire who wants you _off your back?!_ His scent is _on you!_ You practically hugged him!"

I bit my lip.

He gasped in such anger it was frightening, "YOU HUGGED HIM?!"

I snapped at him, "He has feelings too, Jake! I'm not the type of person to give the cold shoulder to! You know me!"

He was taking in rage-full breaths, trying to calm down, "I don't think I do."

Ouch.

Paul moved his head, "And you dragged Faith into this Bella! You pulled her out of school so that you could play your little revenge game on Edward! Didn't you think Bella that I was going to be worried sick?! I thought the redhead leech took her!"

Embry put a hand on his chest, "Paul, watch what you say. She still doesn't know."

Angela rubbed the back of her neck, "Actually-"

"Angela, shut the fuck up!" I screamed.

Paul's eyes became slits, "What do you mean, 'actually'?"

Angela continued, "Well, I kind of spilled the beans yesterday-"

"So you knew." Paul said towards Faith, who was silent through this whole conversation.

He walked closer to her, "You knew what you were getting into."

He was just inches away from her face, "You, voluntarily, walked into a room full of vampires!"

Faith screamed at the top of her little lungs, "I did this for Bella! She asked me to help, and I did!"

"And you didn't think of the consequences, Faith?! They could have killed you!"

"But they didn't! You have to stop treating me like I can easily break Paul!"

"YOU CAN EASILY BREAK, FAITH!" He bellowed in anger, shaking hard.

Embry pulled him away from Faith.

Faith got defensive, "I'm stronger than you think, Paul! I'm _way _stronger than you think!"

She clasped her hand in mine, and she did the same with Angela.

"We're stronger than you think!"

Jacob shook his head, "No. You guys aren't strong. Not as strong as us."

Angela rolled her eyes, "We're strong enough to face Victoria without her harming us. It's not that hard."

They all looked at her in shock. I looked at her with anger.

Angela has developed a big mouth.

Jacob shook, "You...faced...Victoria?!"

No, not now. _Please Angela. Do NOT tell him about Port Angeles!_

Mercifully, she kept her mouth shut.

Embry walked up to her, "Angela. Tell us _now_."

She took a deep breath with anger, "Bella and I were at Port Angeles. She crashed my Fortwo, I mean, Victoria did. She wanted to kill me, but Bella told her that we were the imprints of werewolves."

Faith's eyebrows furrowed at the imprint part. Oh, that's right. She still didn't know the whole thing.

Embry shut his eyes in pain. Jake looked like he was ready to rip out his hair.

"How could you..." He whispered to me.

"How could you tell her our only weakness?! How could you, Bella?!"

I yelled back, "I didn't know Jacob! I was trying to save Angela!"

"That's our jobs, Isabella!"

I flinched at my name.

A howl came from the forest.

He shook his head, "Speaking of jobs, we've got to get back."

Which reminded me, "Jake, not yet."

"So now you want to tell me everything?!"

"Jake, just hear me out-"

"No Isabella."

Faith cut in, "Just listen!"

Paul put his hand up, "We've heard enough!"

Angela huffed, "Could you guys stop being dicks and open your ears!"

Embry looked at her, "Oh, so we're the bad guys now?"

I screamed, "Yes! Because we need you guys!"

Jake came up to me, in my face, "Really?! You need us?! Well you didn't need us to deal with Edward, so whatever the fuck it is Bella, you don't need our help."

"Yes we do, Jake! If you would just listen!"

He shook his head, "Go back to your beloved leech, you liar."

I huffed, "How could you Jake?! I need you!"

He snorted, "I don't care."

Those words broke my heart.

I thought he did care. After trying to prove to me for so long that he cared, those three little words undid everything he built. In the back of my head, I knew it was the anger talking. Jacob would absolutely never speak to me like this. Never in a million years.

If I was the old Bella, I would have cried like I did when he first said he didn't care.

But now, I got extremely angry.

Every time I try to remember that moment, it escapes my mind every time.

The only thing I could remember, and always will, was the outrageous stinging in my hand.

And the impression of my hand on Jake's face.

My mouth opened in shock. I wanted to take back that moment, realizing what I have done. I slapped Jacob. My Jacob. My Jake. My wolf. My lover.

And now, my fighter.

"Jake, I'm sor-"

"Save it for someone who gives a shit."

More pieces of my heart began to fall.

He stalked off into the forest, with Paul and Jared trailing behind him.

We didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to say.

We all silently got into the car.

My heart felt like it was abandoned. We didn't do anything wrong! I mean, sure it was our plan to face the Cullens, but it was the Cullens who decided to get involved with us. So we had to fight back. So really, did I do anything wrong?Yes. Yes I did. Angela and I kept this secret from the pack. We kept a key point away from their search for Victoria, which might have helped them, which might have stopped this vampire attack. Which we wouldn't have to fight with the boys. Which means, I wouldn't have to have my heart hurt.

Oh yea, and I smacked my boyfriend that I love so much across the face.

_Welcome to heartbreak again, Bella. This time, it's_ your_ fault._

We pulled into Faith's driveway, with no one home.

The engine died, and we all squirmed out of the car, into Faith's house.

We silently got into Faith's room. I sat on the bed, while Angela sat on the computer chair. Faith was leaning against the wall, with arms crossed.

Angela shook her head, "I can't believe we lost our boyfriends."

Faith raised an eyebrow, "I can't believe how big your mouth is."

Angela stood up, "What did you say?"

Faith rolled her eyes as she pushed herself off of the wall, "If you didn't open that big hole you have, I would have still had my boyfriend."

Angela pushed Faith, "If you didn't fight back with Paul, we wouldn't be in deep shit right now!"

Faith threw her jacket off, "Shut your fucking mouth!"

They were starting to fight, so I put myself between them.

"Hey! Both of you relax! This is _our_ fault! Don't put the blame on one person. We are all to blame!"

They hung their heads in shame. _Unwanted Dr. Seuss moment._

Faith raised her head, "Sorry Angie."

Angela sighed, "It's okay. We're just mad. And...I kind of do have a fucking big ass mouth."

They gave each other a quick hug as they laughed together.

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Jesus, where the hell are you?"

I tried to make out the voice, "Jess?"

"Bella? Oh, Bella!"

The words she said sounded familiar, like I was having déjà vu.

"Bell-"she said, before an ear-piercing scream came from the other line.

Even Angela and Faith heard it.

"Jess!"

The phone fumbled a bit, and another voice was heard.

"Jessica looks appetizing, my dear."

Victoria.

"Victoria, don't you dare-"

"So if you'd want to see the show, I suggest you get your scrawny little ass down to her home."

The line went dead.

I looked at Angela, with fear in my eyes.

"Victoria's got Jess."

Angela gasped, "No! She couldn't!"

Faith looked truly sad.

Angela shook her head, "You need to get down there. Who knows how long Jess has!"

I shook my own head, "I can't guys! Didn't you remember what Victoria said?! 'Riley will see you soon'. I can't leave you two alone!"

Faith pulled out her phone, "Call the guys. We need them."

Angela pulled out her phone as well, as I was dialing Jake's number.

Five rings, and then went to voicemail.

I tried again. Only this time it was three rings, and then voicemail.

_One more time, I thought. _I called again, but it went straight to voicemail.

I huffed, "Now's not the time to ignore me, Jake!"

Angela snapped her phone shut, "You too?"

"Yea."

Faith let out an exasperated sigh, "They know we're calling, too!"

My phone vibrated in my hand.

_Jake!_

I answered the phone without looking at caller ID, "Jake?!"

"No...Richard. I need your help. I'm kind of lost in...La Push."

Oh, bless the Lords!

"Richard, where are you?!"

"Uhm," he said slowly, "I'm by this big house. It looks like its old, but it's got a dark blue Dodge Charger in the front. Oh, and a sweet Ferrari."

Double bless the Lords!

I hung up the phone and ran downstairs, opening the door. Low and behold, it was Richard at the front of the house, with his left hand in his right, clenching it hard.

He laughed, "Damn! You pop out of nowhere, Cruella!"

I spoke fast, "Richard! Do you think you can stay with my friends for a little while, while I go...run to do an errand? I don't want them staying alone."

Richard seemed optimistic about this, and for that I was grateful, "Sure, sure! Just be back soon, 'kay?"

He added a wink.

Faith threw me a set of keys, "It's for the Ferrari."

I nodded as I made my way to the Ferrari. I got into the driver's seat quickly, and zoomed out of there.

I looked back to the scene behind me. The last picture was Angela with amazed eyes, looking at something in Richard's hand.

I zoomed past stores faster than I should be driving. But Jessica needed me. Oh, she sounded so scared on the phone. Well, not at first, she sounded annoyed, like she was looking for me. She awfully sounded exactly like this one video Angela had of her, looking for me on Halloween, but she screamed at the fact that Mike popped out of nowhere and spooked her.

There was a click in my brain as I stomped on the brakes.

It sounded like the video, because it was the video.

Victoria was trying to lure me into Jessica's home. Like what James did with the ballet studio.

I huffed and relaxed. That was a close one.

Maybe Victoria was luring me so that this 'Riley' could get a hold of me in Jess' home. I sighed as I turned back to Faith's house. I'm sure Richard wouldn't mind spending the day with us-

Richard. Riley.

Why did I see a connection between them?

My eyes widened.

Richard had eyes with hints of red in them. Back when I knew him, he never had red hints in his eyes. Sure he was albino, but lately, he was just paler. Faith kept on muttering something about a 'finer', but really, she was saying...'diner'. And Angela...wasn't look at something in Richard's hand...but what was _on _his hand! I knew I saw that star birthmark before! Faith saw that Richard's eyes were the same as Victoria's! The manager of the dinner never called Richard by his name! He called him 'Rils' which is short form for Riley!

Shit!

Richard _is_ Riley!

Richard is a vampire!

Richard is in the house with Angela and Faith!

And no one's going to save them!

No one.

...but me?

[ + ]

_**You hate me, you hate me.**_

_**Fa-la-la-la-la-laaaaa.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH. SOOOOO INTENSE.**_

_**Didn't see that one coming, didcha?**_

_**OH I KNOW, It's so short. But my other chapters are 5,000 words each. And I'm just doing this to toy with you.**_

_**SOOO LEAVE ME A REVIEW ON HOW YOU THINK BELLA IS GOING TO SAVE THEM.**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	26. Russian Roulette

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So I know I'm a cruel person. Sue me**_

_**Review Answers!**_

_74 _– Nah, they're just in a 'humongo' fight.

_MsBellaBu_ – You're a clever one, aren't ya?

_AugustFirst _– If you are following along with my other fanfiction, 'Damned Saint', which intertwines with this story, then you would know that Bella doesn't kill a vampire all by herself. I didn't want Bella to kill Richard. Like come on, really? Even though Bella's a tough bitch now doesn't mean that she can take on a vampire. I'm still being as realistic as I can be, but as I mentioned earlier, if you are reading my other fanfiction, it's really easy to piece together what's going to happen. So don't worry, we won't have Bella the Vampire Slayer (per se).

_Angellique13_ – Well, the reason Bella didn't call the Cullens is because they're not allowed on La Push lands. The treaty, remember? AND also, DON'T HATE MY JACOB! Lol, seriously, don't. How would you feel if your loved one kept a secret from you? You'd feel stupid and stupidity influences us to make stupid mistakes.

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_You can see my heart beating; you can see it through my chest _– Russian Roulette by Rihanna

[ + ]

What was I supposed to do?

I was a human. A frail little human that could not face a vampire, who happens to be a newborn with the gift to cover his tracks. It was physically impossible for me to kill a vampire, let alone logically right. First off, how would you kill a vampire? It takes another vampire to kill a vampire. Oh, and vampire venom. That helps too with the whole ripping of the limbs and throwing them into the fire shin-dig, and I didn't have the luxury of vampires on La Push lands. I didn't have a chance against Richard.

I took in a worried breath. I could get away. I still have a chance at life, though.

But what about Angela and Faith? They don't have a chance.

As petrified as I am, I'm not leaving them without any chances.

I slammed on the gas pedal, bolting it for Faith's house. I prayed my epiphany was so soon that no harm was caused to the girls.

Victoria planned this. She sent Richard/Riley to La Push, coincidentally being in front of Faith's home when I needed him the most. Victoria lured me away from Faith and Angela, so that Richard/Riley could harm the girls. Just like Jake said, the imprints are the wolves' only weakness. Damn it! I'm such an idiot! How could I have let that slipped?!

I picked up my phone, knowing it was useless. But I still had to try.

Straight to Jake's voicemail.

I decided to leave a message, "Jake, listen to me. This is extremely important. Screw the whole I lied to you thing, I need you now, Jake!"

I hung up.

Still frustrated, I tried again. Same result. "Jake, please. Answer your phone. I need you, now."

I was getting closer to Faith's house, when I left another message on his phone, "Jacob Black, Faith and Angela's life are in danger! Please stop acting stupid and answer your fucking phone before the vampire gets to them!"

I hung up this time, and threw the phone on the passenger seat.

Faith's house came into view, and I threw the car to a stop. Running out of the car leaving the door open, I flew up the stairs into Faith's room.

The door opened, and I screamed.

Angela was in the bathroom, against the shattered mirror. He just threw Faith through the balcony doors, and she went over the railing.

This was exactly like my dream.

Richard looked at me then, with blood slashed all over his face.

I could feel my heart pounding, wanting to come out. The chills ran through my spine and the back of my arms.

"Cruella, Cruella. Mmm I must say that this is such a boring fight. Spice it up for me, will you?"

I ran down the stairs, trying to escape. My pulse was in my ear. He was quick, the cheeky bastard. With one swift movement, he was in front of me. He threw me into Faith's columns on the upper level, and I smacked my head off of the wood.

I tried blinking away the blood.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of my blood, "Mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, you smell better than Victoria."

He raised his hand, attempting to swipe me.

"Wait!" I cried out of desperation.

He stopped mid-swing, "Yes?"

I swallowed, trying to think quickly.

Time...time...I need more time.

The thought hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"I'm human."

He smirked, "We've established that."

I continued, "I'm human. You're a vampire. It's an un-even fight." I said rambling, "...at least let me have a head start."

He contemplated it for a second, "Why?"

I swallowed, "You wanted me to spice up the fight, right?"

I pleaded with my eyes in hoping that he would take the bait and buy me time. If I bought time, then I could tend to Angela and Faith, and maybe spare their lives, and mine if I'm lucky. My chances were slim to none, but I was playing Russian roulette. I mean would you rather play the game and win or lose and pull the trigger? Well, either way, I'm dead, but, at least I don't die in vain...I think.

He smiled, "Okay, just to be fair, I'll give you a head start. I'll run to the end of La Push and back."

He winked as he ran out of the front door.

I took in a deep breath. _Maybe_ in about five minutes he'd be back.

So now the question. Angela or Faith?

I went to Angela, since she was the closest. Her frail body was motionless against the mirror glass in the bathroom. She didn't seem to be hurt badly. Just a large shard of the mirror was in her knee. Why didn't Richard just snap her neck? I mean, I was grateful that he didn't but, wouldn't that be easier to do that instead of throwing her across the room?

I shook her lightly.

"Ang? Angie? It's me, Bella."

She moaned, "Bella?"

I sighed in relief, "Angela, I'm here. Where does it hurt?"

She shook her head lightly, "Faith did this thing..."

"What thing?"

"She blocked him."

Huh? "Faith blocked Richard?"

She nodded.

"How?"

She took a deep breath settling in, "Well she-"

Her eyes shot out and she screamed, "My knee! It- hurts!"

I turned to see what was happening. She moved her knee, causing the shard to go deeper into her leg.

I ran quickly into Faith's closet quickly and grabbed a belt. Running back to Angela, I looped the belt around her thigh tightly. Angela's cries of agony seemed to quiet down.

"You good Angie?"

She pointed to the balcony, "Go check on Faith."

I booked it down the stairs, running faster and faster than my legs would let me. My heels came off quickly. I lost the keys to the Ferrari, and I leaned in and grabbed my cell phone quickly. I was turning when I saw her.

Faith's body was mangled among broken glass.

I dug my knees into the grass as I tried cooing her.

"Faith. Sis, talk to me."

I pleaded as I stroked her hair as she was coming conscious.

"Izzy?"

"Yes, Faith, what is it?"

She swallowed, "You better have been a pyromaniac when you were a kid."

I laughed without humour, "What does that have to do anything?"

She smiled weakly, "Haven't you ever made a fire launcher?"

I smiled, catching on to her idea.

She nodded with her head, "Go, you don't have enough time. It's all in the bathroom, I think."

The stairs seemed like miles by the time I got to the top. Swinging my way around the railing, I ran into Faith's room and headed to the bathroom.

Angela was tending to her knee, "How is she?"

I opened a drawer, finding a Zippo lighter among the bath candles, "Breathing."

"Conscious?"

I opened another drawer, finding double sided fabric tape in the sewing set, "And talking."

I grabbed the hairspray from the counter, and placed the Zippo by the mouth of the hairspray. Tying it securely around the aerosol can, I tested it out. Igniting the Zippo lighter, I pushed the nozzle, and out came a beautiful large flame.

"You best have good aim, Bella." Angela said.

I looked at Angela before I left the washroom. This would probably be the last time I ever saw her.

I quickly ran to her, and hugged her tightly.

"If I don't come back Angie, tell Jake I've always loved him."

She nodded as I pulled away from her. There were tears in her eyes.

"If you die, I'll kill you."

I laughed, "Okay Ang. I won't die."

She sniffled, "Love you, master."

I smiled, "Love you too, young tadpole."

I ran into Faith's closet, grabbing a random pair of flats and throwing them on my feet. They turned out to be neon green.

As I was leaving the room, Angela yelled, "Show no compassion!"

And that's what I'll do. It's a good thing I'm the new Bella. I'm pretty sure the old Bella couldn't kill a vampire.

As I was leaving the front door, I looked around for Faith. But she wasn't where she was. I felt like I wanted to fall to tears. I couldn't do this if I didn't say bye to Faith! She was my sister! I needed to say bye! I couldn't-

_Bella, focus! Angela and Faith need you! They need to live, and the only way to do that is facing the vampire._

My conscience was right. I needed to focus. If I did...go, Faith will know that I love her, and that I wish I would have said goodbye.

Banishing the scene from my mind, I kept running, through the forest. I didn't dare to look behind me. Richard wanted the fight to be interesting, so I'll make it interesting. This bitch ain't going down without a fight. He's not going to touch Faith or Angela. I hate to say it, but if he tries to touch them again, it's going to be over my dead body.

I didn't even notice the tree branch that laid on the ground in front of me, causing me to trip.

What a perfect time for my bad balance to come, no?

I hit the ground with a thud. I yelped as my head bashed against a large root. The cut became deeper as it opened more.

Blood oozed down over my eye.

My adrenaline was kicking in, and I grabbed the phone, dialling Jake's number.

It went straight to voicemail, but that was the plan. If the vampire was going to kill me now, at least someone will know what happened.

The fire launcher fell carefully in the root of the tree, behind me.

A hand came in front of me. It had a star-shaped birthmark on it.

My head craned to see his face. His bloodstained face that will haunt me in my nightmares...if I had anymore.

"Cruella, what a pleasure."

"Richard," I whispered.

He stroked my hair, "Such a waste."

I got into a sitting position, and backed away, hoping to cover the hairspray can, "Don't touch me Richard! I haven't done anything to you!"

He raised his eyebrows, "Really? Nothing at all?"

I shook my head. My hand grasped the can behind me. I lifted the lid of the Zippo, ready to strike the flint.

He leaned into my face, too close for comfort, "You don't remember bashing my head in on Christmas Eve?!"

I took the biggest gasp in as I recalled that night. My hand released the can.

The robber was Richard.

"I tried to have a decent meal on Christmas, but having no money and refusing to go back to my parents, I was desperate. The Newton's store was on my way home. As I grabbed the ski mask and gun, I walked into the store, hoping to at least get fifty bucks. I never wanted to shoot him, I just wanted more money. Then all of a sudden I hear some racket, and turn around to have you swinging a bat like you were A-Rod!"

He kneeled down so he was resting his thighs on his calves, "But the best part about this was that Victoria was watching the whole thing. Man, can that girl create a plan. Laurent was a casualty; she always knew he was going to die. But she knew I wouldn't die, because I was relentless. I wouldn't give up. After spending several days in the hospital, Victoria whisked me away, and bit me. The transformation was excruciating, yes, but there was a benefit. I was granted a gift." He smiled, "The gift to become human, yet stay a vampire. I could mask my scent, warm my temperature and conceal my appearance a bit. If it wasn't for that girl with red hair, you'd be dead by now."

I stuttered for a breath. Faith saved me? How?

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "I've always wanted you, Cruella. You were the prettiest girl I knew. That's the only reason I moved to Seattle, was to find you and be with you." His eyes became evil, "But after what you did to me, the rage started to build inside of me. I wanted revenge. And after I saw you with that...disgusting beast, I just knew that this was a game to both Victoria and I. A game that we'd win together, and relish in together."

"I should thank you though," he said as he got up, "These past few months have been way too much fun. So thank you, my dear Cruella."

He saw my cell phone and laughed as he picked it up, "A farewell to your love?"

He shut it quickly and threw it away.

That got me angry. Jacob wouldn't hear the whole thing.

My right hand clasped the can.

He grabbed my left wrist extremely hard, and pulled me to my feet, "So, little Cruella, any last words?"

My thumb raked the circle, causing the Zippo to light.

"Hope you like it crispy!"

I moved my hand and pressed the trigger for the hairspray. Directly in Richard's face. The embers bounced off his face and burned anything in its path. I had to lean back because of the heat. He screamed and let go of my wrist to clutch his face, burning his hands in the process. He backed away, swaying forwards and backwards. I dropped the can, thinking I was done. He removed his hands and looked at me. His face was charring and turning into ash. His whole face was black, but the right side of his face had bone exposed. The white of his eyes were pitch black, and his irises were now a full intense red. And they were staring me down with the death stare.

Oh shit.

He moved into a crouch to charge at me.

My head hid the back of the tree.

His hands latched onto my neck.

He squeezed. He squeezed hard. The cold ice penetrated the perfect warmth under my neck. He was so deadly and syndical that he seemed to be colder against my skin. If I didn't die of strangulation, I probably would have from hypothermia. Usually, I'm choking on air. But this feeling, I would never want again. It was like you were breathing in tar. No matter how hard you try and no matter how much air you try to take in, somehow you would have less air than you started with. Your lungs start to expand against your chest, and the pressure causes your head to hurt. You feel disoriented. Your mind starts to fall into the black abyss that is hard to get out of. You see your hands shake and lose colour. You can feel your face start to turn purple. And all you can do is look at the person killing you.

This is what death feels like.

Richard's black and red eyes would have spontaneously combusted, pun intended, by the look he was giving me. The intensity made me know that this was my final breath.

Playing Russian Roulette gives you the odds in your favour. One out of six chances you could die.

I was the one.

I was always the one. I was the one who had a vampire want my blood and not take it, but instead wanted me. I was Edward's one. I was the one who had the most amazing boyfriend, who happened to be a werewolf, and be imprinted on. I was Jacob's one. I was the one who had the best of friends; the truest of friends if you will. I was Angela's one. I was the one who had the gift of an amazing sister. I was Faith's one.

And now, I was the one that had to die.

Richard's hands were tighter around my neck.

My eyes closed, not wanting Richard's eyes the last sight I see.

I went off into this world. The cold sensation under my neck was gone. I could feel the ground beneath me, and I could breathe. My chest moved in and out like it should; no choking on anything. My brain came back to me, and I could think clearly. The black abyss vanished. My fingers were able to move again, and the feeling in my face was gone.

Wow. Death isn't so bad.

Wait. Dead people can't breathe. Can they?

My eyes shot open.

I'm not dead.

But...how?!

My head moved up to the forest scenery, trying to catch a glimpse of Richard. There he was, flown into the air, forced to be crunched into a ball. It was like he was being controlled.

I looked away from him to see that it was Faith who was controlling him. Her hands were facing him in a claw-like manner.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Angela was limping beside Faith. I got to Faith's side, clutching my throat. She was struggling trying to hold Richard the air.

Angela hobbled to my side, and handed me the hobo fire thrower.

"Will you do the honours?"

I flipped the lid of the Zippo lighter, and ignited it.

I smiled to the screeching Richard, "Careful. It may get a little hot."

I sprayed the hairspray at Richard, and he caught on fire quickly.

We watched as the vampire, who I once called 'friend' burn into ashes. It was a while before his screaming stopped.

Suddenly, the fire vanished, and all that was left of Richard was a dead carcass. Faith put her hands down, and the body hit the ground, falling to ashes across the grass.

I hooked an arm over Faith's shoulder.

My voice was raspy to say the least, "I don't know what you are, and I don't care what you are. You are now the coolest person I know."

Faith laughed shyly, slightly blushing, "Thanks."

Angela whimpered, "Uh, guys? A little help?"

We helped Angela get to Faith's home. It was a really short walk; we could see Faith's house from where we were. When we reached Faith's house, Angela couldn't take it anymore, so she sat down on the few front steps. Faith lied on the ground sideways with her legs crossed and her hand supporting her head. I sat on the ground as well, resting my arms on my knees, trying to tame my headache and stop the blood flow.

Angela whined as she rubbed her knee, "It hurts like a bitch."

Faith sat up, crossing her legs, "What's an imprint?"

Angela looked at me, "You can explain it better."

I sighed, "To sum it up quickly, he's your soul mate, your other half, your...whatever the hell you want him to be. He's there for you, forever. He's tied to you, like you have this pull on him, and he's practically your bitch."

Faith had her eyes opened wide, and laughed.

"That explains so much-"

Faith cringed in pain as she clutched her back.

I quickly made my way to her, "Faith? What hurts?"

She hissed, "Some glass is in my back, I think. Can you check?"

I looked behind her, and there was several small shards sticking out.

I pulled her to me, "Faith, you're going to have to go to the hospital."

She nodded, "Lead the way."

Angela gasped, "Finally! We're going to the hospital!"

[ + ]

My driving was horrible, ignoring every red light and honking horn that came with it. When we reached the emergency room entrance, a bunch of nurses came out to help us. We were pushed through the doors and entered the hospital. Angela was being wheeled off in a wheelchair, while Faith was refusing a gurney, saying she can walk.

I was standing around looking like a fool when Carlisle came into view and rushed to me.

"Bella! Oh my God, what happened?"

I leaned in, "It was an...attack."

He gasped quietly, "Who?"

I took a deep breath, "It was Victoria, and a friend of hers."

He put down the clipboard he had, "Come Bella, I need to check out your head wound."

He led me to one of the private emergency rooms. I sat down on the immobile gurney as he pulled out several medical instruments and gauze pads.

He was working diligently, adding the aesthetic as he asked questions, "Where did this happen?"

"By a friend's house in La Push. The one with the red hair. Her name is Faith."

I paused for a second, "Carlisle, if there are any blood or DNA test run for Faith...could you keep them to yourself?"

He lightly pressed his fingers on my neck for any internal bleeding or swelling, "And why is that?"

I bit my lip, "She's...not human. I think."

He raised an eyebrow as he examined the back of my throat, "I knew there was something off about her. No human survives a vampire attack fully conscious."

He continued dressing my wound to my head, "If the vampire was on La Push lands, how come the werewolves weren't there to protect you?"

I sighed, "We got them mad. I came up with a plan to make Edward see that I've become different, and I forgot to mention to Jacob that your children are enrolled in Forks High."

He chuckled, "And he got a little mad, I presume."

"Well you presumed right."

He shook his head as he continued, "Why didn't you call them?"

"We did. They just kept hitting the little 'ignore' button."

He started to bandage my head up, "So I'm guessing you wouldn't want me to call them, right?"

"Precisely."

He nodded, "Well, I'll just tell your father to call them."

I gasped, "But my dad-"

"Has to know Bella." He said, cutting me off as he was cleaning everything.

I sighed in defeat. Great, one more worry for Charlie. Now I'll never sleep over at Faith's.

He muttered, "Why didn't Alice see this coming?"

The door swung open, and I looked to find a worried Edward.

"Bella," he said in relief.

I smiled and waved, "Hey Edward."

Edward looked at Carlisle for a long time, and then growled deep in his chest.

Carlisle felt the awkwardness, "I'll be leaving now."

He escaped the room just as Edward shut the door. He came to sit beside me, eyeing my neck.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "Better than Angela and Faith."

He nodded, "I see."

"How are they doing?"

He raised his head, retrieving the thoughts, "Angela is awake. Very focused on Embry, you, the attack and Faith. Speaking of Faith, she's got an extraordinary mind. I really need to read her mother's mind to fully grasp what she fully is."

"Edward, you're going off topic."

"Right, right," he said going back on topic, "Faith is wondering where you are."

I shook my head in realization, "Can you take me to her?"

He nodded, "I will."

I got off of the gurney a little too quick, because I lost my balance. My head was starting to spin, and I wasn't realizing where I was stepping.

Edward caught me.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded weakly, "Can I just...rest for a second?"

"Of course," he said, intending me on moving.

"No!" I shouted a little mad.

"But Bella-"

"Just let me stand, Edward. It hurts to move."

I was still clutched to Edward, so I just rested my head on his shoulder. It was nothing romantic; it was a friend supporting a friend.

He was gently stroking my hair, "Ready now?"

I lifted my head up lightly. No spinnies.

"Ready."

Edward kept an arm on my waist as we were walking out of the emergency room and down the hallway. Personally, he probably just wanted an excuse to hold me, let alone touch me. But if he knew about how I felt about him, and accepted this fact, then yes, he could hold me like this.

Edward mumbled, "I can't believe you girls killed a vampire."

"Yea, well, it's mostly Faith's glory. She's the one who's got the powers."

"But Bella, you were the one who came back for the girls and helped them. You were the one to face the vampire, and have the guts to burn him alive. I think you get most of the glory, Bella."

I smiled, "Thanks Edward. But you know Angela does get some glory. She's the one who gave me the can."

He fake gasped, "Oh, that's right. Heaven forbid if Angela couldn't get the can. It would have taken another 3 seconds to kill that vampire."

I snapped my fingers, "Don't forget the fact that if she didn't give me the can, she would have no glory."

"You know, you're right."

I was laughing as I entered Faith's room.

I turned to Edward, "Thank you, Edward."

He looked at me with those loving eyes I used to adore, "I will always be here for you Bella. You remember that."

In one swift movement, he placed a soft kiss on my cheek, and left.

The gesture made me want to moan. As sweet and gentleman-like it was it still showed that Edward still has feelings for me. But the line is drawn, and it's not blurry. Edward's not mine. Jacob is.

Speaking of Jacob, "Faith, is it possible to give me some of your powers?"

Faith was sitting on the bed, still in her clothes from before. But I could see the bandage show from under her shirt.

She was startled, "Huh? Uh, no, I don't think so. Why?"

I sat beside her on the bed, "Because I really need to whip some werewolf ass."

She nodded, "Agreed. God, why can't they get a fucking clue?"

"Because," Angela said walking in on crutches, "their brains are between their legs. The only way to get some knowledge is to suck out-"

"Angela!" Faith said cringing. I was cringing as well.

Angela shrugged as she sat on the bed beside me, "It's my ability, duh."

We were laughing when Carlisle came in, "Ah, I see that you all are well, for the time being."

Angela smiled, "That we are, Dr. Fang."

Faith weakly smiled.

Carlisle smiled lovingly at her, "Don't worry dear, I made sure that no other doctors have any DNA tests."

Faith sighed in relief, "Thank you, Dr. Cullen,"

"Please, call me Carlisle," he motioned his eyes to Angela, "You as well."

Angela put her hands up in defence, "Hey, I'm biased."

Carlisle laughed, "Well, I have your discharge papers and prescriptions ready. I'll have Edward bring the car around."

I nodded, "Thanks Carlisle."

He gave a smile before he left the room.

Faith moved to get up, "He's a good vampire. Nice one too."

I helped her off of the bed.

"I'm good. Thanks Sis."

I grinned, "No problem."

Angela got up quickly, "Let's bounce."

Angela swung out of the room while Faith was walking slowly, hoping not to damage anything. My head seemed to hurt a little, but I was completely in control of whatever I was doing. It took us a while because of the papers and pills, but we made it to the entrance of the emergency floor, and made our way into the chilly spring night. Edward was leaning against the Dodge, twirling the keys around his hand as Angela got into the back seat.

Faith smiled, "You went for a test drive, didn't you?"

Edward looked sheepish, "My apologies."

Faith shook her head, "Don't apologize. Just goes to show we both have a need for speed. If you'd like, I'd let you test drive my brother's Ferrari. He may be a werewolf, but I'm his sister, so I think family beats enemy."

Edward smiled, "Spoken like a wise woman."

She rolled her eyes as she got into the car.

Edward dangled the keys in front of my face.

I raised an eyebrow, "Don't you need those to drive, Edward?"

"Which is precisely why I am giving them to you."

"But I'm not driving."

"Then who is?"

I huffed, "You are."

He looked shocked, "Me? But I cannot enter La Push, Bella."

I shook my head, "I didn't say we were going to La Push."

"But-"

I got into the passenger seat, "We're going to my house."

I shut the door after that.

I really did not feel like driving all the way down to La Push. It was too far. And I was really not in the mood to see Jacob right now. I wasn't just angry, I was irate. None of this would have happened if Jacob would have let me explain. Richard would have been dead at the hands of a werewolf; not my own hands. A human wasn't meant to kill a vampire. Well, I really didn't kill the vampire...I just finished it off. It made me so angry at the fact that Jacob is being ignorant. I love the boy to death, but just because of his- _their_ pigheadedness Angela's on crutches, Faith's wounded, and I look like I got impaled with a crowbar. If those damn boys would use their brains once in a while, a lot of trips to the ER could be saved. They got their ego wounded, and their dignity stripped, so they did the only thing they could. Be a man.

Angela is right. Men have their brains between their legs.

[ + ]

After Edward dropped us off at my home, we decided to pop in a movie on a DVD player. Faith left her Underworld from last time, and finally realized why we were laughing through the whole movie. Faith, Angela and I were in the kitchen at one point making food. Well, Angela was sitting on one of the chairs and Faith and I were cooking, but Angela helped as much as she could, and mashed the potatoes at the table. Faith showed me how to make a traditional Middle Eastern dish. It was a salad that used parsley instead of lettuce, and it was sour in a good way. I placed a snowy layer of cheese on top of the lasagne and popped it in the oven while the mash potatoes were simmering. I didn't do it intentionally, but I made enough food that could feed the pack. It was just a habit of mine.

Faith sat on the counters while I grabbed a seat across from Angela.

"So who was that bitchy blonde chick from today?" Faith asked curiously.

"Rosalie?" Angela asked.

"No, no, that other one that almost fucked up the plan."

"Oh," I said, "That's Lauren."

Faith shook her head, "Girl has problems. I mean she needs to shower, like a.s.a.p."

I laughed so hard I almost fell off the seat. But the laughter caused pressure on my head, and I clutched it lovingly.

"Sis? You okay?"

I nodded to Faith, "Just hurts."

"That's-"

Faith stopped speaking and raised her head, almost listening for something. Angela tried to speak, but Faith just put a finger up and closed her eyes. For a while, she was silent, until her eyes popped open.

"The boys are coming. They're about three minutes away. They know."

Crap. This is what you call perfect timing.

"Do you really-"

"No." They said in unison.

Yea, I really didn't want to see Jacob, either.

Faith sighed, "Well, what are we going to do?"

Angela got up, "Well you can't talk to them if you're sleeping."

Angela practically swung like Mogli in the Jungle Book as she made her way to the living room. Faith followed her half as fast. Thinking quickly, I ran to the freezer and grabbed three ice packs. Before leaving the kitchen, I grabbed a few dish towels and wrapped them over the ice packs. Entering the living room, Angela took the long couch, elevating her knee on a couple of pillows and Faith took the loveseat, lying on her stomach, exposing the bandages on her back and sides. I took the recliner, and reclined it. After giving the ice packs to the girls, I turned my body to the side, exposing the cut to the room, instead of the couch. Placing the pack over my head concealed my eyes, but I could still see the floor.

That's when I heard the screeching of the familiar Mustang that my idiotic Jacob owned. It came closer until it screeched to a stop in front of my house. There was the slamming of car doors, and the running to the door. The door flung open.

"Bells?!" "Ang?!" "Fae?!"

The rustling of their feet stopped when I saw Jacob's shoes at the foot of the door.

Jacob gasped quietly, and whispered, "They're in here sleeping."

Paul and Embry came and gasped as well. They were probably taking in that answering their phone might have been a good idea.

I closed my eyes as Jacob came to kneel beside me, "Bells? Baby? You awake?"

I didn't answer.

Jacob shook me lightly, "Bells?"

I moaned a bit, moving my body a little.

He stifled a gasp, lightly touching my neck, "Bella..."

That's when Jacob removed the ice pack.

I slowly opened my eyes, and just about died.

Jacob had extreme worry etched all over his face. His eyes were filled with so much guilt he unintentionally gave me some of it. The corners of his mouth were almost reaching his jaw line. He was slightly biting his lip, trying to express his pain in a different way. His hair was a mess. It usually was blown to the side, but it was just flat against his head, lifeless.

I couldn't take it. I opened my eyes all the way.

"Jake?" My voice as raspy as can be.

He sighed with a stutter, "Bells..."

He tried to say something, but he was now gnawing at his bottom lip pretty hard. He looked down at his hands, twirling his thumbs vigorously, trying to hide the tears that betrayed him.

"I'm sor-"

He couldn't finish, because it looked like he was choking on air.

I threw my arms at him, completely ignoring my now pounding head. My arms clutched his neck, as if I was on the edge of a cliff, grabbing onto a rock for dear life. I started to tear up a bit. All I could think of from Jacob ignoring my calls was the insult. But now I felt the pain; the abandonment. And it was coming out. Wow, this is such a mess. I knew Jacob was hesitant about holding me at first, but he got over it, and cradled me. He was placing light kisses on my neck and shoulder. I felt his hot tears become matted in my shirt. His guilt was so wrong on him.

I hadn't realized that everyone left the room. I saw Paul carrying Faith upstairs, and Angela being carried by Embry as well into the backyard.

I pulled away, taking a deep breath.

"Where were you Jake?" I pleaded, "Where were you when I needed you?"

He looked down, biting his lip and shaking his head, "I...I wasn't there."

I wiped away a few tears.

His head rose with his eyes squeezed shut, "If I say sorry I know it's not going to be enough."

I took another deep breath in, only this time it was a stuttered breath, "It would be for me."

He looked at me, shocked.

My hands were placed at the sides of his face.

"Jake, I know that not coming for me was...the stupidest mistake you could have made, and it's killing you. But seeing you this way is killing me. So please, don't beat yourself up."

He shook his head, "No Bella, I have to."

He continued, "I can't forgive myself, Bells. You pleaded for me to listen. But I didn't. Hell, I even told you I didn't care when you needed me the most, but I wasn't there. And look where that got you? A vampire attacked you on La Push lands. He slipped through our fingers, and we didn't even know it! And look what he did Bella!" He roared as he gently rubbed my neck, "You were so damn close to dying! He would have crushed your neck!"

"Jake stop," I said quietly. "I'm at fault here to. If I told you sooner about my conversation with Victoria then none of this would happen. I was just scared, Jake."

He huffed, "It still doesn't matter. We should have caught the leech's scent."

I put a hand on his cheek, "It's not your fault Jake. It was the vampire's special gift."

He looked at me curiously.

"I knew who the vampire was. Richard Bossley. He went by the name of 'Riley'. We used to be the pale kids back in Phoenix. He had the gift of concealing his true identity. Well, almost everything."

He ran his fingers through his hair, "You'd think the innocent would be caught in all of this."

I lightly laughed, "Richard wasn't innocent. Remember when I told you about saving Mike?"

"How you smashed the robber's brains?"

I closed my eyes trying to disguise the pain, "Yea well, the robber was Richard."

I opened my eyes to find a shocked Jake.

"It's a small world."

Jacob hugged me then, "Oh Bells, none of this is your fault at all. This one is all on me."

I sniffled, "You're damn right it is."

He laughed.

He took my head in his heads, "What did that leech do to you? I know he...tried to strangle you. But your head..."

My eyes traced the patterns on the floor.

"I was running for Faith when the vampire caught me. He hurled me into one of Faith's columns. Cracked my head open."

He lightly kissed my nose, "Does it hurt?"

I sighed, "No, but I think my lips are a bit blue..."

He chuckled, "Only you, Bells."

His lips met mine hesitantly. But the intensity slightly increased when my hand dug into Jacob's scalp. His arms were cupping my lower back, carefully holding me to him. The kiss drained Jacob off all his anxiety. He was so afraid that he lost me, and in his eyes that would have been his entire fault. His remorse was radiating off of him, and he looked like a lost puppy, no pun intended. It was depressing to see him so vulnerable. My big, strong, happy Jake was this now penitence-filled person. I moved my right hand to grasp my left wrist, linking them around Jake's head when all of a sudden I felt this shooting pain in my wrist.

I cried and cringed away from the kiss, clutching my wrist.

"Bells?" Jacob asked, worried and startled. He took one look at my wrist, and silently, but gently, grabbed it from my chest. There were four distinct chubby lines around my wrist. You could tell that someone grabbed onto them tightly.

"I forgot about that part," I whispered to myself.

He growled, "The vampire's lucky he's dead."

He shook his head, "I'll thank Cullen later," he mumbled.

Edward? Why does Jacob think-

Oh! Edward told Jacob he killed Richard, to throw the suspicion off Faith. Smart move.

"Jake please, can we just forget about today?"

He was still serious, "No Bells, we can't. Because today is all I think about. And will think about."

He looked down at his knees, "I'm a monster now."

"Jake!"

He stared me down, as if to question him, "Only monsters hurt you Bella. And I did hurt you."

"But Jake-"

"And now I'm something that is disgusting."

"Jacob Black-"

"And you deserve better."

For the second time that day, I smacked my beloved werewolf.

He was in utter shock.

But that didn't stop me from ranting, "Jacob Black, how dare you think that you are a monster?! Sure, I'm still so fucking mad at you right now, because if you pulled your head out of your ass I wouldn't have this extremely massive migraine and this horrible looking thing on my head. But it was my fault that your head went up your ass in the first place. So please do us both a favour and shut up, because we both know, that deep down, the only monsters that exist are the ones that don't love and only hate. Like...Edward."

I took a deep breath, and swallowed some saliva that was building up. My throat was so damn sore.

Jake put his warm hand on my cheek, "You're a psychopath, did you know that?"

I shook my head with a sigh, "I guess."

He smiled, "That's why I love you."

I smiled back, "I love you too."

I started to get up, "But don't think you're forgiven."

He whined, "I'm still in the dog house?"

I laughed at him. It sounded like a chainsaw. "Oh, honey, you're on my hit list."

He quickly came to me and held my head in his hands.

"Just as long as I'm at the top," he whispered.

"Am I number two?" A demonic voice asked.

Jacob threw me onto his back, blocking me from the door.

She smiled with venom, "It's just too easy."

Jacob growled, shaking, "Leave leech."

Victoria leaned against the doorframe, "You know, I don't think so."

Jacob threw me back onto the couch as he phased in the air.

And before I knew it, Victoria had Jacob's throat.

[ + ]

_**If you want the chapters to come sooner, you need to...what?**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	27. Stupid Girls

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Okay so I know you hate cliff hangers, BUT, if you know me by now, my favourite types of chapters are the one's that have open endings. So if I don't have a cliff hanger chapter, I feel it's not one of my best chapters. Sorry (:**_

_**So, I've come to realize that "Choking on Air" is losing its reality. It seems I've driven the story into the clouds; up to the heavens, if you will.**_

_**Now it's time for it to fall from grace.**_

_**Review Answers?**_

_MyOwnWriter_ – If you want to know what Faith is, read my other fan fiction "Damned Saint". It explains it in detail. I really didn't want to bring Faith's story line into this story because it'll become too much; I didn't mention a lot about it so that people who wanted to know what Faith was could have the chance to find out for themselves. For the people who don't want to still have the mystery of Faith.

_Vampyre-Rose_ – Then get allergy medicine ;)

_AugustFirst _– No, no! I love criticism. You're a realist and we need more people like you ;). I do see the point where it doesn't settle for you. To me, it doesn't settle as well, to a degree. I love my characters with a passion and sometimes I do go a little overboard. People who are into the fantasy thing absolutely adore Faith, but when you come across a reader, like yourself, it seems…out of place? So don't worry, there won't be a massive fight where Bella's all ninja and shit and murders all the vampires. Bella has killed one vampire (not really), and it will be her last…ish. Moving on to Bella being mad at Jake and Jake not being mad at Bella. Well, I can't say that I didn't plan this. I sort of mellowed out their anger so that it blows up at the wrong time (or the right time, which ever way you look at it). Yes, Jacob should be mad at Bella, but in his mind set, he feels that he had the power to protect Bella, and he had the opportunity to help Bella, but unfortunately because of the fight his anger got the best of him. Going over to Bella, I think that she should be mad at Jacob, but right now is not the best time. Like I said before, this is some-what planned. I like the fact that you pointed out the whole 'having a bitch' thing. I may have over looked that part, but hey, Bella hit her head pretty hard, so I don't think she was fully aware of what she was saying (I know. I'm blaming things on my characters). Just to sum it up, Bella's not a vampire slayer, both Jacob and Bella will be mad at each other at the wrong time, and everyone knows by now Jacob should have answered his phone.

In my personal opinion, we need more readers like you (:

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Ms. Meyer's Twilight, yo. (I own Faith.)**_

_**Bella POV**_

[ + ]

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl _– Stupid Girls by P!NK

[ + ]

The clothes scattered the floor among my feet. Ripped, torn, and shredded. Faith would be angry, that I knew of, but, when she knew my reasoning behind it, she would see where I was coming from. All the tubes of lipstick were now meshed into one ball, combing each shade of pink into a…cluster fuck, for a lack of a better word. My bathroom counter resembles something Picasso would dream of creating, if you counted broken eye shadow, blood, and eye shadow dust as a medium. The globs of foundation stained the hardwood floor; I knew it would be bloody murder to try and get rid of any indication of my breakdown.

Yes, breakdown. You were not wronged. But, let me continue.

I knew that buying expensive mascara was pointless. The subconscious mind can work wonders. If my subconscious were clearer, I would have never even touched the mascara. But no, I had to buy a forty dollar bottle just so I could snap the neck and have it slash my mirror as if I was whipping a monster. And what drove me to buy the pointless glitter? Did I want to sparkle like a vampire? Ha, I laugh at the irony, without humor of course. There was no possible way that the glitter was coming out of my curtains. No, not at all.

Why, you may ask now, did I have a breakdown? Well, that's simple. I am not the person I was.

Isabella Marie Swan would not just break down and cry. She would suffer silently, making sure that everyone around her was happy. That was all that mattered.

Bella Swan, or known as Izzy to some, would only show some of her pain to people who were close.

But Bells would pour her heart out to the one who mattered the most.

Oh? But where was the significant one? Ah, yes, he is now avoiding his Bells, because he does not _believe _that the girl, who is currently sitting in the corner while wearing nothing but undergarments, crying her heart out, yearning for him, is his Bells. His Bells vanished the minute the, and I quote, 'the bloodsucking, pulse-challenged, incubus', returned to Forks. The 'bloodsucking, pulse-challenged, incubus' implanted in her brain that in order for him to have her, she needs to win him over by teasing him, making sure that he was…worthy did he say? Yes, worthy. Worthy to have her.

I didn't believe what Jacob was saying, until I looked into the mirror and took in my appearance.

The phrase, 'if looks could kill', could be applied into this situation. When my reflection hit my eyes, I panicked. No, I balked, and then panicked.

I looked at my hands. They were covered in blood. The glass was still embedded into my skin, and it was bleeding now. Poor mirror, it didn't deserve the beating it received.

The hair on my arms stood. The empty feeling in my stomach did not subside. Was it just me, or had the room fell several degrees in temperature? Or was it the fact I realized that the room had gotten bigger, and so did the feeling of loneliness and abandonment? That I did not have an abnormally warm werewolf holding me, wiping away the tears because I was no longer the old smart Bella, but a brand new Bella who was like Jessica, a stupid girl?

Please be the former. For my sanity.

[ + ]

_Eleven hours earlier…_

Jake easily bit the arm and snapped off the limb before Victoria could squeeze his throat.

Victoria screamed as she scurried off to my front yard. Jacob was right behind her. I scurried to the front window. They were moving in a circular motion slowly, depicting their opponent's moves. Jake took a swipe at her and missed. But Victoria got a swift kick to Jake's head.

Within a second, Paul came running down the stairs while Embry bolted through the hallway, with their shirts flying off. They escaped to the front door where Victoria was.

I smiled slightly. Victoria was outnumbered.

Faith and Angela came through the living room door with Angela asking, "What the hell is going on?!"

I turned to her, "Victoria."

Faith gasped, "Will they be okay?"

My eyes shifted to the window, where they were no where in sight.

I shook my head, "I don't know."

Faith bit her lip, "I hope they're okay. I don't know if I could handle being away from Paul. I just got him back."

Angela snorted, "He wasn't gone that long."

"Yea…" Faith left it hanging.

"Um, we should. Go."

I shook my head, "No, absolutely not. Not with Victoria wandering around."

Faith got defensive, "Are you serious?! She knows where we are! What happens if she happens to get away, and comes for us?! We're sitting ducks here, sis. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to get shot."

Angela agreed, "She's right."

Stubborn as I was, I shook my head, "You can go. I'm going to be here. I'm waiting for Jake. He's still…eh, and I'm still…eh, and I don't want him to be more…"

They both raised an eyebrow, "Eh?"

I was laughing as I held the door for Angela, "I still love the fool even if he his…eh. Call me when you get there?"

Angela nodded and said a quick goodbye.

I gave the Charger keys to Faith, "Please be careful."

She hugged me tightly, "'Kay. Love you."

"Bye," I said shutting the door. I stood there, looking out the window as they got into the car, and drove away, leaving no traces of them.

…

Now what?

[ + ]

Curse today's culture with all of this violence. Have we become desensitized so much that we don't even realize that a character in a show has just has his brains apparently blown out, and it was shown for the world to see? Fantastic.

I huffed in anxiety. Jacob hasn't come back yet, and I was forced to notice that society today is oh-so peachy. I couldn't allow myself to worry. About Jacob that is; screw society for a second. If I worried, then I would pace, and if I paced, I would trip. And if I tripped, then it wouldn't be productive for the pounding headache I'm receiving because of thinking too hard on top of the headache I had already-

_Argh! Too much! _I thought as I flopped onto my couch. Was it possible to think of nothing? No, it wasn't. Because thinking of nothing would actually be thinking of _something_, even though it's nothing.

Christ, I'm rambling. I'm think-ambling. Was that even possible?

To avoid myself from having an aneurysm, I walked into my room, thinking of anything to do. After changing into something flashy, a box was catching my eye, the make-up case was calling my name.

"Oh, what the hell?" I said out loud.

I purposely put on a lot of make-up so that more time would be spent on being perfect, and the more make-up there was, the more there would be to take off, absorbing more time.

Twenty minutes later, I was Betty Boop.

I rolled my eyes at my not humorous humor, and started to remove the make-up.

That is, until the doorbell rang.

It wasn't Charlie. He was spending the night at…Sue's. Again.

So that only left one person.

_Bless the heavens._

I ran downstairs to open the door, and there he was. At least, I thought that was Jacob. He looked like Jacob, had the same features as Jacob, and genetics, but I don't think Jacob was actually there. Well, mentally, this wasn't my Jake. It was Jacob Black though.

"Hey," I half whispered.

He did nothing but walk into the living room.

I took a shuttered breath in. Jacob could only act this way if…

"Victoria got away."

He didn't turn. He just looked around the house as he spoke.

"Yes. She was too quick. But we'll get her."

He walked into the dining room, then the den, then into the kitchen, and back to where I was stationary in the hallway.

He questioned, "Where's Faith and Angela?"

I crossed my arms from the cold, "They left earlier."

He nodded and went to go stand into the living room.

Something was truly wrong now. When I would open the door, Jacob would close me into a hug, kiss all over my face, and neck, and collarbone until I would laugh because he was constantly tickling me with his lips. Then he would follow me into the kitchen and hug my waist as I whipped him up a meal for champions. I wouldn't be cold for one minute. He would make snarky remarks, and I would curse him, and we would both laugh. Constantly taking samples of my food, his hunger would get the best of him; Jacob would treat me like I was loved. Like I belonged with him. And I would thank imprinting for that.

I now did not blame his actions on the loss of Victoria's capture. There was no hug; no kisses everywhere, tickling me. Even though the food was prepared, he did not eat it, nor did he make snarky remarks. Did he laugh? No. The look on his face was no laughing matter.

Right now, I was freezing. And I started to question imprinting.

I had to ask.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

His answer was not what I was receiving.

"You."

I gasped, "What? What do you mean?"

He shook his head in disgust, "Figures you wouldn't notice. You're brainwashed."

"Brainwashed? Jake? What has gotten into you?"

His face turned deadly serious, "No, nothing has gotten into me. It's what has gotten into you."

"Nothing has gotten into me Jake."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? Cause I believe _change _has gotten into you."

What did he mean?

He grabbed my upper arms, "Look at you Bella. Take a damn good look. Because you are not the fucking person I imprinted on."

He shook me, "You're not the Bells I know! You're different! You've changed!"

"For the better," I whispered in a small voice.

"For the better?!" Jacob roared, "For the worse! When I look at you, all I see is this girl who will make her ex-boyfriend jealous because she wants all the boys to want her! All I see is this girl to make her ex worthy of her! All I see is…dirt."

I stared at him. Did he just call me…dirt?

"You're not Bells. You're some plastic bimbo with too much make-up that turned this way the minute that bloodsucking, pulse-challenged incubus stepped foot in Forks. The minute you hear he's here you go ballistic! Even though you…ha, 'love me', you'll always love him, right? Because he was your first boyfriend, because he was your first kiss, blah blah blah!"

He said as he smashed a vase in the corner. I cowered away into the kitchen.

"And now you go running away. Running from the truth."

As much as it hurt, he was right on one part. I wanted Edward to want me. I didn't want him, but did it feel nice to have a vampire _and _a werewolf chasing me?

Lord, give me my sin, but yes. Yes it did.

But oh how I wanted the werewolf more! How I wished that my greed didn't overrule my necessities to live. I wanted my sin, but I wanted my virtues too. Why did Edward have to complicate everything? This would have been much easier if he stayed wherever the hell he was. I could taste the burning desire at the tip of my tongue to tell Jacob that none of it was true; I did not cave in.

No more running.

"Jacob, Edward did not 'brainwash' me into him following me! I wanted him to chase me! It felt good Jake, it did. I would do it again if I wanted!" I yelled into his face, letting the tears leak from my eyes.

"But…at the end of the day, I want the chasing to stop. All I want is you. I don't want Edward; I just want...attention."

Wow, shallow?

Jacob made a gagging noise, "Attention Bella? What are you, five?"

"Well then you must be four in a half."

I smacked my hand over my mouth. Impulsive thinking. Word vomit. _Damn it._

He recovered from the mental slap, "The way you acted today was childish Bella. Stupid, childish…maybe you are five. I don't care. But I know that you don't want to be with me."

"What?" I shouted.

"It's true!" Jacob yelled as he stood from his resting place in the armrest of the couch, "Why else would you taunt Edward that way? You love _him _and you want _him_."

"No I don't you pompous canine!"

I smacked my hand over my mouth again. Word vomit, word vomit, word vomit.

"No," I said again, removing my hand, "I want you, Jake." I said walking closer to him, "Faith and Angela wanted me to go with them, but I told them I was going to wait for you. Because I love you, God damn it! I wanted to make sure you came to me safe! I could give a rat's ass about Edward, because you are the only thing that matters to me."

My hand rested on his cheek, he didn't move.

"That's why you imprinted on me Jake. You care about me as much as I care about you."

He looked down with his eyes, and muttered.

"Which is little."

My hand moved away from his face.

He looked at me with so much intensity.

No, it was not intensity. It was.

Hate.

"I will never forgive that leech for as long as I live. He just being in the same town as you changes you. When he leaves, maybe I can forgive you Bella."

The anger got the best of me and I lashed at him.

"Excuse me? _You're _going to forgive _me?!_ Who left who unprotected against a vampire?! Who didn't answer his cell phone when his girlfriend and her friends were being mutilated by a vampire?! I swear to God Jake if you don't grovel right here, right now, leave my house."

Word vomit. It didn't stop anytime soon.

I didn't think he would.

He walked around me and opened the door, walked through the door, and closed it. The engine of the Mustang purred and faded.

I shook my head. What the hell does Jacob think? Brainwashed? Ha, if anyone is brainwashed, it's him, that mongrel. How could he even think that I cared of him so little? I lost sleep for that damn boy, and he thinks I would throw it all away for an ex? Damn temptation to hell. If my hormones and wants didn't get in the way, hey, I may still have a boyfriend.

But what does he mean brainwashed? It's not like I'm Edward's puppy. Ha! Ha! Ha! Edward's _puppy_! Classic. Canine puns seem to never tire for me.

I continued every dog pun I could come up with as I walked up my stairs to my room.

_Oh! I got one! Jacob's in the dog house! Oh, throw him a bone Bella; he's had a hard day. Just give him those puppy dog eyes and he'll give you that wolfy grin and we'll all be barking merrily._

I couldn't stop laughing. It was like word vomit, only the thoughts came rapidly, and I couldn't just throw it all up and get it over and done with. I was in shock, that much I knew.

I was laughing extremely hard as I walked into my bathroom. Ha! Ha! Ha ha ha! Ha!

Ha! Ha! Ha!

Ha…

My eyes hit the chocolate brown ones shown in the mirror, and then expanded to the elaborate eye make-up drawn on the eyelid and around the eyelid. Then moved to the fiery red glossy lips, perfect and pristine. Then moved to drink up the entire face. The woman was a china doll; absolutely standing still in perfection. But this perfection wasn't natural. It was drawn on.

A mask.

Bricks hit me hard in the head, and Jacob's words regurgitated out of my mouth.

"You're some plastic bimbo with too much make-up."

I looked down at the clothes I changed into. A deep purple camisole and a tied white blazer with fitted green skirt. I hadn't realized I changed into those clothes. I did it…on instinct.

Oh, no, no, no!

Jacob was…right!

I'm different! I've changed! I've went too far!

I'm strong, yes, but…I'm cocky! I'm hubris!

I'm selfish! I'm careless!

Before Edward came there was some of the old me. The one who cared about people.

But she left a long time ago.

I'm disgusting. I'm…filthy. I'm…

Dirt.

I'm a stupid girl.

I looked back to my reflection, but all I could see was the old Bella. The one who never wore make-up, who was comfortable in a long thin shirt and a pain of jeans, not having a care about her hair. She was innocent, she was not corrupted. She was aware of society and it's evil. She wasn't desensitized. Not like me now.

She cried, filling her cinnamon eyes with liquid glass, "Where'd you go?"

Where did I go?

I started to sob, mourning the loss of the old me. What had I done? I'm not the same person I was. And I can no longer be that person, because this me, here, right now, has changed me; scarred me forever.

I screamed at the reflection. It hadn't changed. She was still looking at me, asking me where I went.

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!"

My fists hit the mirror, shattering on contact. There was no pain at the moment. The palms opened themselves, smacking the broken mirror, painting it red. The red transferred to the make-up case, opening all the eye shadows and launching them wherever my arms let me launch them. Clutching the tubes of lipsticks, I unraveled them, breaking each and every bit of the rich cream against the wall. The words wrote themselves on the wall, in blood red, 'Who am I?' The foundation bottles shattered against the floor, and I walked along the class to run into my closet. Every piece of clothing that even resembled the new me was shredded at my hands. Everything that was red was thrown out of my wide open window. The clothes I worn now flew off my body in an instant.

I just stood there. Breathing.

Slowly, I curled into the corner of the room, behind the rocking chair, and just sat there.

Waiting for the change to take effect.

[ + ]

_**So we are officially drawing near to the end of Choking on Air.**_

_***Cry!***_

_**I don't know if a sequel is in the works (probably not, I really don't like them.), but if there is, I'll make sure to let you know.**_

_**Review?**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	28. Always Asking Questions

_Always asking questions, we're always asking questions _– Always Asking Questions by Howard Jones

[ + ]

Hey Everyone!

I just want to start off by saying that this is a special Q&A section of the story where I answer questions that you all have been dying to know. Also, I've included a **sneak peek **in this addition of COA, and trust me, if you're a huge fan, you have to read it! So let's begin with the most obvious question;

[ + ]

_**When is the next chapter coming?! I'm dying over here!**_

In regards to the next chapter, it should be coming out late February, early March. Why? Well I've already finished the chapter, but my beta hasn't seen it yet since she's in the hospital. So my hands are tied, people.

_**Why did Jacob flip his shit?!**_

It's confusing, I know. But the next chapter will clear everything. Keep in mind that Jacob is in a pissed off state, losing the fight with Victoria and a little of something else. ***HINT* **Why do werewolves become werewolves? Because of vampires, right? And since they're sworn enemies, they probably would be angry if they saw each other, _let alone say something to each other. _I don't know about you, but if I was Jacob, I would be pissed to see Edward randomly in a field with a big smile on his face...and Bella's charm bracelet in his hand.

_**Are Jacob and Bella ever going to be together again?**_

If they weren't, I wouldn't have written the whole story. So yes, they will be together again.

_**Why are Jacob and Bella constantly fighting?! It's pissing me off!**_

A healthy relationship has fights, and so does a realistic one. If Jacob and Bella were always 'la-la-la I love you', you wouldn't want to read that. So to keep you reading, I throw curveballs, and leave you in suspense. That's how I write, guys. If I don't leave you in suspense, then I'm not fully satisfied.

_**When are Jake and Bells going to be together again?**_

Look for Chapter 29 of Choking on Air: "Use Somebody"

_**Will there be no more fights between Bella and Jake?**_

No more fights, I promise.

_**Grr! Why does Edward have to be involved?**_

Because Edward is a love sick idiot who is obsessed with a certain human. Oh, and he's a creep.

_**Is Bella going to be okay after her breakdown?**_

She'll be alright; she won't be the same 'blue' Bella, or the same 'red' Bells (if you know my story, you understand the colour analogies), she'll be a little of both. (hm...what does blue and red make?)

_**Can you give us an exact number of chapters left in the story?**_

Not exact, but maybe four. Six at the most.

_**Is there going to be a sequel?**_

Personally, I hate sequels. I don't like the fact that you would have to read the first story to understand the second story. But my beta is sort-of persuading me into doing a sequel. If I end up writing a sequel, you will know if you add me as an author alert. If you haven't added me as an author alert, I suggest you do so. But it's only a ten percent chance I'm doing a sequel.

_**I miss Charlie! When the hell is he not going to be at Sue's?**_

Next chapter.

_**What about Victoria? Is she going to die?**_

That is a big one. I'll put it this way. If she dies, we're all happy. If she doesn't die, there will be a sequel.

_**Will you ever write an Angela/Embry fanfic?**_

It's a good idea; but I don't have the time. Maybe one day in the future when nothing else is on my plate.

_**I'm dying to know; what is Faith?**_

**SPOILER ALERT****: **Well, you're not going to understand it, but...she's a gypsy. If you're scratching your head confused, read my other fanfic, "Damned Saint".

_**Will Rosalie be a part of Bella's life?**_

I think she'll be Bella's big sister, like how Bella is the big sister for Faith.

_**What about Alice? I can see Faith replacing her...and I like it!**_

I like it too. I've never really liked Alice. She's too bubbly and too optimistic, and in BD she becomes more humanized, it's confusing. So I thought cut her out and replace her with Faith. Admit it; Faith is so much better than Alice.

_**For your other fanfic, "Damned Saint", will there be a chapter up soon?**_

It will probably be up around the same time I post the new chapter for COA.

_**Are you working on any other fanfics?**_

If you are a fan of the whole Batman Begins/Dark Knight fanfiction, look out.

_**Can I review this Q&A?**_

By all means, go right ahead!

_**NOW can we have the sneak peek?**_

Since you've been good, here it is.

[ + ]

My hands stung painfully. The chills in my back crept like a tiger stalking its prey; slowly and deliberately. The top of my knees were scraped and bloodied, and it didn't help that the pit of my stomach started to grow hollower. One by one, my eyes burned with each blink. They were too dry. Sleep was shouting my name, but how could one sleep at a time like this? What drove Jacob to this point where he would curse my name and the ground I walk on? I hadn't done anything wrong. I told him everything and we were okay. I think. There was nothing between us; so what changed? When did our relationship take a turn for the worst? It couldn't have been when Victoria attacked Angela and I, or even when I met Faith, or ran into Richard for the first time. It had to be at some point...

When Edward came to the restaurant.

After I saw and talked to Edward, everything went downhill from there. How could I have been so stupid?! If Edward hadn't stuck his nose where it shouldn't have been, I wouldn't be in this situation! I rubbed my wrists together, ignoring the glass digging into my skin. It had become a habit of mine due to the fact that I loved the feel of the cold bracelet around my wrist. It reminded me that the bracelet always warmed up when Jake was around. It felt good too. My hand started to rise, looking for the bracelet.

But it wasn't around my wrist.

Where was my bracelet? I had it this morning...or yesterday morning actually. I had it on when I made love to Jake, and hung out at Faith's. The attack happened, but the bracelet couldn't had fallen off. It wasn't possible. But I didn't have it when I had my first fight with Jake, so who could have taken it?

Oh dear God. Edward took my bracelet!

Why?

Before I could think of any other thought, a thump could be heard at my window. Raising my head to look, a figure stood in the way.

In its hand, was my bracelet.

[ + ]

_**Xoxo N.**_


	29. Use Somebody

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Okay, I will apologize right now that this chapter took forever to post. I had to support my beta who was currently going through surgery, and thankfully, it was successful. Please send support to her any way possible! She remains to be nameless for personal reasons, so let's hear three cheers for my beta, and pray she pulls through this!**_

_**Moving onto the story, I will say that I'm not really fond of this chapter.  
**_

_**BUT that doesn't mean you guys won't love it. You probably will.**_

_*****IMPORTANT***: At the end of COA, I'll be hosting a very very special Q&A. Ask me anything you want! It can relate to the story, (ex. What was my favourite chapter to write? What I was thinking when I wrote each chapter? Do I have any deleted scenes/ideas that didn't make it into the story?) or my other story Damned Saint. It could be somewhat personal, or not even close to personal. Any question you really want to ask me, send it to me THROUGH MY INBOX. Please don't send it in the reviews. It's not that I don't read each and every review, it's just I want everyone's question to be unique and surprising.**_

_**Now finally, the chapter. Thank you for your patience.  
**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S, Stephenie Meyer's Twilight.**_

[ + ]

_You know that I could use somebody_ – Use Somebody by Kings of Leon

[ + ]

My hands stung painfully. The chills in my back crept like a tiger stalking its prey; slowly and deliberately. The top of my knees were scraped and bloodied, and it didn't help that the pit of my stomach started to grow more hollow. One by one, my eyes burned with each blink. They were too dry. Sleep was shouting my name, but how could one sleep at a time like this? What drove Jacob to this point where he would curse my name and the ground I walk on? I hadn't done anything wrong. I told him everything and we were okay. I think. There was nothing between us; so what changed? When did our relationship take a turn for the worst? It couldn't have been when Victoria attacked Angela and I, or even when I met Faith, or ran into Richard for the first time. It had to be at some point...

When Edward came to the restaurant.

After I saw and talked to Edward, everything went downhill from there. How could I have been so stupid? If Edward hadn't stuck his nose where it shouldn't have been, I wouldn't be in this situation! I rubbed my wrists together, ignoring the glass digging into my skin. It had become a habit of mine due to the fact that I loved the feel of the cold bracelet around my wrist. It reminded me that the bracelet always warmed up when Jake was around. It felt good too. My hand started to rise, looking for the bracelet.

But it wasn't around my wrist.

Where was my bracelet? I had it this morning...or yesterday morning actually. I had it on when I made love to Jake, and hung out at Faith's. The attack happened, but the bracelet couldn't have fallen off. It wasn't possible. But I didn't have it when I had my first fight with Jake, so who could have taken it?

Oh dear God. Edward took my bracelet!

Why?

Before I could think of any other thought, a thump could be heard at my window. Raising my head to look, a figure stood in the way.

In its hand, was my bracelet.

The rage built up inside of me. All of this happened because he wanted to be a part of my life again, after he left. I improved for the better, and he brought me down. How dare him! That egotistical love-sick bastard! How dare he show his face in my life ever again! He stole my bracelet! My precious bracelet! Taking that bracelet was like taking Jacob away from me. No, it was taking Jacob away from me.

"Bella?" Edward said carefully.

"Get out," I whispered.

"What Bella?"

"Get out!" I shouted, standing up, "Get out now! Get out!"

Ice surrounded my wrists.

"What happened Bella? Who did this to you?"

"You did! You came and ruined everything! Get out! Get out now!"

"Bella, calm down, it's okay-"

"Get out! Get out! Get out!"

I had become desperate. I felt vulnerable and violated. All I needed was one person to be there; and it wasn't Edward.

"Get out! You're not Jacob! I need Jacob!"

"Shh, Bella it's okay."

"Jacob! Jacob help!"

"Bella it's okay. There's nothing-"

"Jacob! Jacob!"

"Bella I'm here now. I'm here to take care of you."

"No! I don't love you! I don't! I love Jacob!"

"Calm down Bella."

"Jacob help me! Jacob! Jacob!"

Within a second, the ice left my wrists. Edward hit the opposite wall, crashing one of the pictures hanging on it. He fell to the ground, only to catch himself in a crouch. His teeth were clenched, and he hissed loudly. I hadn't understood why, until my eyes travelled to the window. Jacob was there, shaking heavily. I knew he was trying to control the pain and anger that he was dealing with, and doing a fantastic job at it. I didn't care that he was mad at me; I couldn't had been happier to see him. He slowly moved in between me and Edward, guarding me, yet keeping a safe distance away.

"She said get away from her, bloodsucker." Jacob spat out.

Edward hissed, "You were the one who caused this, mutt. She wouldn't be this way if you hadn't abandoned her."

"She wouldn't be this way if you had shown up into town again!"

"I apologized for my actions; have you?"

Jacob straightened his back. Was he admitting defeat?

I blurted the first thought that came.

"Why do you have my bracelet?"

They both turned their heads to face me. Jacob's face was confused. Edward's...was worried.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Jacob asked.

"I mean, why does Edward have my bracelet?"

"Bella, you are not in the right frame of mind." Edward said nonchalantly.

"I'm thinking perfectly straight Edward. Why do you have my bracelet?"

"You didn't give it to him?" Jacob asked confused.

"Give it to him? Jacob, that bracelet means the world to me! Why would I give it to him?"

"You liar!" Jacob roared at Edward. "I knew it! I should have never believed you!"

Jacob approached Edward in a very angry stride. It was the one time Edward looked scared; a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Believed him? What's going on?" I asked.

Jacob snorted, "Edward told me that you didn't love me anymore. I knew it was a lie, but when he showed me your bracelet, I couldn't believe my eyes."

I gasped. How could someone sink so low?

"When?" I said in a low voice.

I looked at Edward.

"When did you take it?"

He stood straight, sighing, "At the hospital, when you lost your footing."

"How could you..." I started off, "How could you do something like this? You're not like this Edward."

"Love makes us all do fanatical things."

"That's no excuse! You just...you ruined everything! I love Jacob with every bone in my body! I would die for him! And you just...you monster! You evil monster!"

I screamed, launching several items at him. I knew it wouldn't hurt him, but it felt good to hurl my lamp at him.

"I am not yours! I never will be!" I yelled in his face.

My arms were crushed to my chest as the warmth surrounded my body. Jacob was holding me back tightly, pulling me away from Edward. He pulled me to a corner, shielding me from him. I embraced into his warmth, feeling the tears come. It hurt like hell to cry. Sobbing was the best option. I was scared, angry, confused...just a mess. It was a very long day, and physically draining. I didn't need this extra hell. I didn't need any of this.

"Shh, it's okay Bells. He's gone; he's not going to hurt you."

That's when I realized something.

_Jacob_ was _holding _me.

He called me Bells.

"Jake! You're here!"

I said turning around, hugging him. He was here. He was actually here. I wanted him to be here, and he was. He was touching me. He was hugging me. He was loving me. He was here, with me. Because he wants to be, not because he has to. At that moment, I didn't care if he loved me or not, I could just use somebody I felt comfortable with. Jacob was the perfect choice to be around. _Oh, Jake..._

"Are you...are you here because you want to be?" I said pulling away.

He looked hurt, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No! Don't leave!" I said clutching his shirt.

"It's okay Bells. Calm down. I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to. Just...breathe."

I sighed in relief, "It's just...I'm so confused Jake. What's going on?"

"I'll tell you. But Bells..." He sat down with me in his lap.

"What the hell happened? Did he hurt you? So help me Lord if he did-"

"Jake, no, it's okay. I did this..." I ran a hand through my hair. It hurt.

"I thought I lost you Jake. I really did. And after you called me a plastic bimbo I realized that I had changed. I was a plastic Barbie and...I hated it. I wanted to be your old Bells. The fun loving, jean wearing, not-knowing-anything-about-cars Bella. But I wasn't. I was this caked faced diva...and it freaked me out, really bad. But Jake...even though you helped me...you hurt me...and even though I know where you're coming from, it just...hurts. A lot. I'm sorry to put this on you, but that's how I feel."

"I said some really mean things, I know that. I'm so sorry Bells. Today is just not a good day, but that's still no excuse."

My eyes flew to the floor, "Right now Jake, I can't forgive you. But I know I will some day."

He lifted my head up with a finger.

"I know."

He hugged me tighter, "I'm such a bad boyfriend. I suck keeping us together."

I sighed, "We'll work on that. You do trust me, right?"

"I do trust you. I just don't trust myself."

"You'll learn Jake. You're good at that."

I turned to him, "Now, what happened?"

He scratched the back of his head, "We were fighting the redheaded leech, the bloodsuckers and us together. It was the whole pack and three of the leeches, including the asshole."

"Who were the other two?"

"Um...the pixie and the blond chick."

"I understand Alice...but Rosalie?"

"Blondie was actually pretty pissed at the leech. I didn't understand why. Anyway, the redhead got away again, and it was the idiot's fault. I was so pissed off at him that I couldn't even attack him, because of the treaty...well, he started talking about you and how you two were in love again, which I didn't believe at all. But then he pulled out the bracelet that I gave you...and I lost it, almost attacking him. If Embry wasn't there I would have taken his head clean off. Wish I did though..."

"Well, you do have to thank him."

He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"If he didn't come to my room, I would have never screamed for you, and we would have never known what Edward did."

He smiled, grabbing my hand, "I should thank him."

"But you won't."

"Exactly."

He hissed, "Bells, this looks really bad."

He was gently stroking his fingers along the sides of my hands.

I could have gone to the hospital...no, scratch that. Carlisle's there.

"Do you think you can try to pluck some of the glass out?" I said with pleading eyes.

"Sure. Just put on a shirt...if you can find one." He said looking around my room.

That's when I finally took a good look at my room. The thing was a huge mess, like a tornado crashed through more times than it should. The bed was a mess, the floor was a disaster. The walls...I don't even want to talk about the walls. The whole floor was covered in scraps of clothing, make-up, glass, wood, and many other things. The bathroom was a horror story. The mirror was shattered, and there was blood among the mess.

Jake held me tighter for some reason.

"I don't know how many times I have to apologize, but I will tell you I'm sorry every minute of the day."

"It's okay. This one is all on Edward."

He silenced me, "Let's not mention him again, okay?"

I nodded.

He placed me on the ground- where it was empty- and quickly stuck his head into my closet. He searched for a while, until his eyebrows rose and went completely into the closet, pulling out something cotton. He held it up offering it to me, which was a purple tank top. I didn't know why that was so significant at first, but I realized something. After tonight, I could never be the same. There will be no more of the shy Bella I was once upon a time. There will be no more attitude-filled Izzy that was here recently. I won't be Bella or Izzy...I would be a little bit of both. Humble, yet strong. Dependable, yet independent. Both of the old me, mixed together. The blue Bella was long gone. The red Izzy just left. The purple Bells is coming. But for now, I'm just.

Me.

"Is this good?" He asked hopefully.

I smiled a brilliant smile.

"It's perfect."

[ + ]

After digging up a pair of clean jeans that were thankfully hidden in the depths of the laundry basket, Jake carried me into the kitchen where he placed me carefully onto the counter, cleaning out the wounds I had received. We spoke to each other like we did long before Edward came back into our lives. It felt good to laugh with him again. We caught up on everything, explaining what happened in each others lives detail for detail. He told me how Victoria had several other vampires with her, but they were easily destroyed. We weaved through a lot of conversations, bringing up topic after topic. Jake brought up a topic that was slightly odd.

"Bells?" He said bandaging up my hands.

"Yea Jake?"

"What did you do on the day the leech came to school?"

I sighed, "Nothing really. He came, tried to get back with me, talked to me after school, and then I drove to your house and..."

I slightly flinched at the thought, "well, yea, you know what happened."

He nodded solemnly, "I'm sorry."

"Jake would you stop apologizing?" I said a little irritated.

"Sorry." He said automatically.

We burst into laughter.

"But your outfit was...whoa."

"I just dressed a little...sexier than I usually do."

"But you're always sexy Bells." He said with a wink.

"Well thank you. But in this case it was an extra dose of sexy."

He smiled, "How was his face?"

I smirked, "Envious."

"At-ta girl." He said kissing my nose.

"So you're not mad?"

"I was mad at first, but Bells, you love me no matter what. I should have trusted you, at first, that you weren't going to do anything stupid that would hurt me."

I stroked his inky black hair, "It's okay. You have every right to feel antsy."

"Thanks. But yea, I'm not mad. I'm just glad I didn't screw up our relationship so much."

"I'm glad too."

He began to have a smile, until it was wiped off instantly. His back became straighter, and I could have sworn his ears turned a bit.

"What is it, Jake?"

He inhaled, "Vampire."

I balked, "It's not Edward, is it?"

He shook his head, "It's not Victoria either. It's familiar, but I can't place my finger on it."

"How close are they?"

Before he could respond, a knock came at the door.

He held my shoulders, "Stay here."

Turning his back to me, he walked to the door. Very carefully, he opened the door.

"What do you want leech?"

"I just want to check on Bella," a musical voice came through the doorway.

"Rosalie?" I said climbing down from where I was, half walking, half hobbling down the hallway, making my way towards the door. When I got there, I noticed Rosalie staring at Jacob. She looked lovely with her dark jeans, heels, and sweater. Her hair was in a ponytail, with her bangs around her face. She pulled off casual very nicely. As I approached her, Jacob put himself between myself and the vampire in front of me.

"Jake, it's okay. You can trust Rosalie."

"I don't know Bells."

I touched his arm, "At least you can trust me."

Clearly he was deliberating with himself, trying to let me go or not. With a nod of his head, he moved out of the way, giving me clear view of Rosalie.

"Five minutes Bells. Please."

I nodded, "Okay."

Walking out of the home, I followed Rosalie down the path, and moved to the lawn, sitting on the cool grass. Rosalie mimicked my actions, resting on of her arms on a raised knee, while I crossed my own legs.

"You look like crap," She said looking up at the stars.

"Hello to you too," I said with a smile.

She mirrored the same smile. "You lied to me, you know?"

"Ah, no I didn't. I just didn't tell you the truth."

She ran a finger though her hair, "I was happy that you started to date someone new...but Bella, a werewolf?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I answered, "I guess my type is mythical."

"You never were attracted to humans." She said with a wink.

She flicked off a shard of grass that was on her pants.

"If I kill Edward, would you care?"

"By all means."

She sighed, "How could he do that? He's the smartest out of all of us, there was no plausible reason for him to act the way he did."

"Love makes us do crazy things."

"Well that has been established," she said referencing my hands.

We both shared a whole hearted laugh.

After the laugh, she tilted her head and just...stared at me.

"What?" I said, finally irritated.

"I thought you were going to be worse when Edward left you...but I know you're going to be fine. Even though that...boy is my enemy, his heart is in the right place."

"Thanks Rosalie."

She got up to leave, "If you ever need me, I'm a call away."

"I know."

Before I knew it, she pulled me into a cold, yet warming embrace. Her skin didn't seem as cold as concrete, it was like soft, luxurious snow. It was comforting, and I felt good to know that I can use somebody from my past life if I have to, in a good way.

She sighed as she pulled away from me.

"You're going to be fine."

I just smiled, trying not to cry.

She was smiling as well, until her stance moved into a crouch. She turned and ran out into the forest, which was too dark for me to see inside through. Jacob came out as well, throwing his shirt off of his body. Him shaking rapidly scared me half to death, and before I knew it, he had become the large wolf I fell in love with. His nudged me with his russet nose to get into the home, but my legs wouldn't agree with me. He barked, forcing me to jump, but I still wouldn't move.

"Bella, get inside, now!" Rosalie shouted from somewhere unknown.

Snapping out of it, I ran into the home, but was pulled back by my shirt. A warm breath was on my neck, and I had a feeling it was Jacob.

"Jake? What is it?" I said turning.

He nudged me again, like he did when he was telling me to go into the house. Only he wasn't telling to get into the home.

"Jake, are you serious?"

He barked.

"I am not getting on your back."

He gave me a look.

"I don't care if Victoria is coming. I am not-"

Cold hands were placed around my waist, hoisting me up onto Jacob's back.

I screeched.

"Sorry Bella, now's not the time to argue," Rosalie said standing beside me.

I pouted, but accepted it.

"Bella?"

Gasping, I turned my attention to the street, making my eyes follow a man. A man with short brown hair matching my own, and a mustache to match. His Chief of Police jacket hugged his body as the brand-new beer stain was starting to dry. The rest of the beer cans were crushed on the ground from the impact of dropping them. Among the beer cans were a bag of fish fry, which he loved with his whole heart. His mouth was open wide, like he was a little child waiting for his share of food. His eyes were like saucers, large and filled with fear and confusion.

Shit. Charlie.

"...Hey Dad!" I said with a smile.

He couldn't speak.

"What the- how did- is that-"

"Chief Swan, Bella will explain later," Rosalie said in a rush.

I nodded, "I will Dad. Promise."

Holding onto Jacob's fur, Jake, Rosalie and I were making our way to somewhere I didn't know. Jake was probably taking me down to La Push while Rosalie was going off to meet with the rest of the Cullens. These were the times I wished that I never met Edward. If I didn't meet Edward, I probably would have never been introduced into this mythical mess I'm in. Then again, I probably would have ended up coming into this life anyway, since the whole imprinting thing makes you destined to meet your soul mate anyway possible. But times like these made me want someone who wasn't a vampire or a werewolf or a sex-driven teenager or a...whatever Faith is.

I could use somebody normal these days.

[ + ]

_**We are almost done the story!**_

_**I know! I'm crying too!**_

_**Don't worry, I won't put you guys to shame.**_

_**But if you want the end, you need to what?**_

_**Review!**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	30. I Go To Sleep

_I will cry, I will love you 'til the day I die. You alone, you alone and no-one else. You were meant for me._ – I Go To Sleep by The Pretenders

[ + ]

"Jake, no, please!"

Cold.

That was all I could feel.

"You can run Jake!"

They held me back.

She was getting closer.

"Jake, no, run!"

He didn't run.

He stayed there.

"Jake, please!"

Like a lost puppy.

He waited.

Cherry picking.

"Please!"

His eyes locked onto mine.

My glassy, hurt, painful eyes.

I knew what he was thinking.

I always knew what he was thinking.

_I love you._

Tears and blood.

Lots of tears.

Lots of blood.

"I love you."

He wailed.

He whined.

He cried.

Crocodile tears.

The fire came from nowhere.

"A minute."

She hissed.

The cold left.

I ran to him.

His fur was rough.

_Go to him._

My head shook.

"No Jake. You're the only one for me."

_Be happy._

His eyes held the pain.

My teeth clenched.

"Never."

He looked hurt.

"Not without you."

_Shine, Bells._

"But you are my sun."

_Smile, Bells._

"But you are my happiness."

_Sing, Bells._

"But you are my voice."

_Sleep, Bells._

"But you are my dreams."

_Breathe, Bells._

"But you are my lungs."

He looked at me.

Giving up.

_Be with him, Bells._

I began to cry.

"But you were the best I ever had."

[ + ]

_**Sorry Guys, it's just a preview.**_

_**If you were wondering why it's been taking me forever to upload for COA, it's because since my other FanFic "Damned Saint" intertwines with this FanFic I need to bring it up to the point where both of the stories are around the same area, so that it doesn't spoil the story Damned Saint, just in case you weren't clear.**_

_**I felt as if I had been leaving you guys hanging, so I did this preview to, well, leave you guys hanging even more.**_

_**You love to hate me.**_

_**I know for sure that Choking on Air will probably be done before October comes around. (Hey, a bridesmaid's got to do a lot. Plus summer school and part time jobs just suck out the time you are able to write.)**_

_**Yes, you can review.**_

_**I am going to miss all of you precious readers in the coming weeks.**_

_**Don't worry; I am going to do a full thank you at the end.**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	31. It Makes No Difference

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**First off, I sincerely apologize for the very long wait. I changed the ending of this chapter four, maybe even five times, with different outcomes. But the one you're about to read is my favourite, and by-far, the best.**_

_**Now without further adieu...**_

_**IT'S FINALLY HERE.**_

_**THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN ALL WAITING FOR.**_

_**...THE (SECOND) LAST CHAPTER!**_

_**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Hopefully this will leave you hanging off the edge of your seats.**_

_****REMINDER! : THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER.****_

_**Now, since you have been patient...**_

_**Here it is.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. It's S. Meyer's Twilight.**_

[ + ]

_I love you so much, and that's all I can do, just to keep myself from telling you...that I never felt so alone before _– It Makes No Difference by The Band

[ + ]

Shakespeare once said, "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds". He also said, "Love sought is good, but given unsought, is better". But my personal favourite, "It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves".

Yea, I think it's a load of bullshit too.

Why do we fall in love? Is it because God is a cruel, cruel person with a sick sense of humour? Does he take joy in harming innocent little girls by attacking their heart with this infatuation for this need to love? I must have killed someone in a past life. Maybe I killed myself in a past life, and he thinks it's a horrible sin. Then again, he wrote the rule book, so obviously every sin is horrible. Maybe there is no God; maybe it's just the way works. Maybe you're supposed to fall in love, fall really, really hard, and then bam. Your entire world throws you a curveball, you get hit, and go to first base.

Unfortunately, this pitch hit me hard.

Why did I ever love Shakespeare? It was like foreseeing the future when my eyes stumbled upon Romeo and Juliet. Star-crossed lovers, so deeply in love, willing to die for each other. They could have lived together for as long as their bodies would let them live. Had kids, had grandkids even. But no, time was a fucking fickle friend, only being seconds away from being with each other. Seconds away from singing each other love sonnets, reciting love poems, possibly being one of the corniest couples to ever exist.

Seconds.

That's how long it took to change my life.

But also, take away his.

The cold tile was slippery under my sock-covered foot, walking through the large house. It was just how I remembered it; modern, clean, white. But also cold, lifeless, dull. The windows were large, but only showed how gloomy the day was. I heard the gentle clatter of objects throughout the hollow home, where the Cullens stayed. Even those my nose and voice were fine, my body ached from the blasted cold I had. I guess it was all in a day's work. Making my way to the room with the computers, my sleeves caught more of my tears. Hitting the keys on the computer, I finally realized what my body was doing.

Setting up for my bookstore.

My hands shook as every key I hit was the beginning of my new life. I was building the whole business in an hour. Edward had been kind enough to deal with all the financial issues, like buying the building, refurbishing it, and stocking up on every book I wanted in the store. He even had many books I did want, nothing you could find in any antique store. I was building this empire in such a short time, cementing my life completely. It was what he wanted. To be able to stand on my own two feet without falling.

But it made no difference.

It wasn't like he was coming back.

[ + ]

"Jake, please be careful."

We were standing in the middle of the field where I had played baseball with the Cullens once upon a time. It was Rosalie's idea, seeing how she was meeting her family there as well. Jacob had called the pack, while in wolf form, indicating where they all should meet up. We had time to relax, seeing how Victoria wasn't around at the moment. One by one, the wolves and vampires came piling in. Yet they all didn't keep their respective distance. Instead, Paul was in _human _form, chatting with Esme, while Seth was goofing around with Emmett. Leah was actually talking to Rosalie, Sam and Quil were having a conversation with Alice, and Jared was walking along with Jasper. The new wolves, Collin and Brady kept to themselves. Edward and Carlisle had still yet to arrive, along with Embry.

"Bells, how many times have you told me that?" Jake said, ripping the grass that was beside him.

I smacked his head as it sat in my lap, "Stop that."

He gave me a questionable look.

"I mean it."

He shrugged it off, and continued to rip the grass apart.

Rolling my eyes, I happened to catch a brown wolf galloping into the open space, only with one addition.

"Faith?" I said questionably.

She smiled as she got off of Embry, running towards me as Embry ran into the forest.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I could keep you company," she said with a smile.

"So what's with the whole..." I said pointing to Embry, who was walking towards Quil.

"What about it?"

"I thought," I paused, indicating to Faith that I was talking about Paul, "would bring you here."

She swallowed.

"He and I aren't on best terms."

"What the hell? Weren't you guys perfect five minutes ago?"

"I told him." She whispered.

Oh.

Jake rose an eyebrow at me, but I just shook my head.

_I'll tell you later_, I told him.

He nodded, and kept ripping the grass.

Edward and Carlisle had happened to rush into the field quickly at that moment, with worried looks on their face. They called everyone to gather them into a group, including Faith and I. They were going through safety issues, and patrolling areas. They had survived the first wave of the war, from what I've heard. Apparently, Victoria had gathered vampires from every part of the earth she could find that were on her side. Some of them were hundreds upon hundreds of years old, while some of them were only two or three decades. Only a few of those vampires died, and unfortunately for us, she had retreated back. I didn't know what she wanted, but, apparently it involved the demise of the wolf pack, Faith, and the Cullens.

Oh, and me too.

"We'll need to have eyes on Bella and Faith at all times." Carlisle announced.

"What about Angela? Where is she?" Faith accused harshly.

"She's spending the weekend in Seattle with her family." Embry said with a hint of sadness.

"So Bella and I are just going to sit here and do nothing?" She practically screamed.

"What can you do, Faith? They are vampires out to kill you two." Paul said angrily, "You're not strong enough-"

"I am strong enough!" Faith screeched.

"Calm down Faith," I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged me off, "No! What gives him the right?"

"Faith, please calm down." Edward asked.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Don't even! I am perfectly fine yelling at him... for telling me... I'm not... strong..."

Her eyes began to get droopy every second she was ranting. Soon enough, her eyes closed completely, having her knees give out. Paul caught her quickly, scooping her up in his arms.

"Was that really necessary, Jasper?" Rosalie eyed her brother.

"I believe it was so," he said curtly.

Paul handed Faith to Brady, the stronger one.

"Take care of her," he said in a very powerful tone.

Jake held me tightly, kissing the top of my forehead.

"You be careful, alright?"

He rolled his eyes, "Always am, Bells."

He tried to pull away, but my nails dug into his skin.

"Jacob."

He looked at me.

"I am serious. Please. Be. Careful."

He leaned in, giving me a long kiss.

"I will."

"Promise?" I said with hope.

"With everything I've got." He said, smiling my Jacob smile.

Even through my smile, I knew that that kiss may have been my last.

Before we left, I brought myself towards Paul, also bringing my anger along with me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"She accepted you for who you are. Don't you think you should do the same?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but fortunately, my words left him speechless.

"You think about that, Paul." Was the final thing I said.

[ + ]

"C'est fou! Comment osez-ce vampire ingrate meme essayer de le faire!"

"Now Faith, it wasn't Jasper's fault. You were freaking out, generally."

"Vraiment? Moi? J'ai parfaitement le droit-"

"English, please. I hate your French ranting."

She huffed, flopping onto her bed while I whirled around in her computer chair.

"I have every right to yell at that pompous canine. _'Not strong enough'_... Who the hell does this guy think he is? He knows what I am, yet he thinks I'm still fragile. Stupid wolf. Stupid, insensitive wolf. When I get my hands on him-"

"_If _you get your hands on him-"

"_When _I get my hands on him," she said definitely, getting off the bed to begin walking back and forth across the room, "I am going to kick his ass so hard his uncle's cousin's best friend's husband's grandmother is going to cry in agony."

I shook my head, "How the hell do you come up with these things-"

"Shh Bells. Not while I'm plotting."

My hands threw themselves up in defeat. We both were sitting in her room, hoping to come up with an idea to get back into the fight. I may have been a human, but I was damn sure I wasn't going to be useless. I wouldn't dare be a Mary-Sue. Trying to catch onto Faith's planning, I tuned in.

"...can catch onto their auras, it would be much easier. But how? Appel a eux? No, no, no, beaucoup trop complique. Je pourrais appeler Ishtar? J'aurais-"

"Faith."

"Sorry, sorry." She said quickly.

"Now how to get to the fight..." Faith mumbled under her breath.

Her fingers snapped as if a light bulb shone over her head.

"Nico."

My eyebrows furrowed.

"Nico? Your brother Nico?"

"As if there was another Nico," she said rushing towards the door.

"Nicks! Come here!"

A few moments later, her large brother came to the door, entering quickly.

"Look Faith, I have to go. The others need me."

"Which is why we are coming along." Faith said in a final tone.

"Ah, no, you're staying here."

Faith laughed, "Oh, you have such a sense of humour."

She ran to grab her bag, "Come on, ma Chéri."

"Faith! Bella!" her brother called to us as we rushed down the stairs.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten our names, Nico," Faith said with humour, "now come on, you're taking us to the fight."

"I don't mind taking you, Faith. But Bella can't defend herself."

She shook her head, "Don't worry about us. Either you let us go, or I can keep you here."

"And how would you do that?"

Her eyebrow rose in a devious manner, "Do you really want to know?"

He sighed, "Alright. Be out in two."

I thought I should speak up at that moment, "He's right Faith. As much as I want to help, I'm a human facing an army of vampires that are just..._tempted_ to attack me. I wouldn't really be able to help, better yet benefit anyone if I was there."

"Nonsense! Haven't you ever heard of bait?"

"Faith!" Faith's mother, Miriam, came rushing into the foyer.

"Are you out of your mind? Using her as bait...haven't I taught you better?"

"Sorry Mom," she said quietly.

"You are going to bring her to Sam's. The fight is too close to our home, and they know that she spends time here. Understand?"

Faith was about to speak, but I stopped her.

"Faith, it's okay. I couldn't handle it if Jacob got hurt. But to _watch _him get hurt...I'd die."

[ + ]

My head was held by my arm as I leaned over Emily's kitchen counter. I knew the fight going on would have been exhilarating, fast-paced, and risky. I knew it would have been such a blessing to be able to kill a vampire. Yet here I sat, tapping my fingers erratically as I waited for the damn macadamia nut cookies to finish baking.

Oh, how dangerous!

"Are they done?" I asked, for the eighth time.

"For the love of God Bella, no." Emily said, clearly stressing. She was leaned against the counter by the hip with her arms crossed, sighing deeply every minute. I could see the gray skies becoming a lighter gray, as the sun was rising.

Another minute ticked by the clock.

"Are they-"

"No, Bella." She said stressed.

Another minuted passed on.

"Are-"

"Seriously?"

"I wasn't going to ask that," I told her defensively.

"Oh, well...what is it?"

I inspected my nails as I spoke, "Don't you get cabin fever?"

She shook her head, "All of the time. And it gets worse because...like-"

"You don't want to sit around and do nothing-"

"But you don't want to get hurt because if you die-"

"You're basically killing your boyfriend."

She smiled, "I think we're on the same page."

I laughed, "That's a good thing."

A comfortable silence came between us, until Emily raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you get those?"

"Huh?"

She pointed to the bandaged hands I had.

"It was a communication error." I told her, brushing it off.

"A communication error? That's your story?"

"Yep."

"And you're sticking to it?"

"It's the truth," I said smiling my Cheshire smile.

The bell of the oven broke us out of our conversation.

"Yes!" I said jumping from my seat and running around the island. Pulling the cookies out of the oven, I placed them on the counter, keeping the mittens on my hand. Emily and I stood side by side, enjoying the sweet scent coming from the tray of cookies.

Emily took a long whiff of the cookies.

"Oh God, I don't know what could smell better than this."

I nodded.

"I beg to differ." A sadistic voice said.

Emily and I shot up to see a redhead standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Emily was speechless, and I was on my way to a cationic state.

"Victoria."

She smiled, her venom gleaming off her teeth.

"Hi dollface. Long time no see."

_Poker face, poker face, poker face_. "Do you...want some cookies?"

I picked up the hot tray.

"They're delicious."

She ran a finger over her lips.

"I think I'll have something else to satisfy my tastes."

Victoria was eyeing Emily, which you didn't need a rocket scientist to figure out what she was thinking. I didn't even wait for Victoria to attack Emily. If I swung into mid-air, at least I tried to defend Emily. Swinging the tray, I closed my eyes, hoping Victoria doesn't attack me. I was expecting the sound of metal whoosh-ing past me.

What I got was the sound of a solid surface colliding with another solid surface.

I opened my eyes to see Victoria just about to screech out in agony. The impact of the tray didn't hurt her one bit. Hell, her face was imprinted on the tray. She probably was in pain because of the heat coming from the tray. I could see bits of her face falling off like paint would on old walls and rusting playgrounds. I probably burnt the top layer of the top layer. Her scream never came though, as her chipped face morphed back to normal.

Well that was productive.

She hissed, "You have guts, Bella. I'll give you that."

In a flash, she was in front of Emily, pushing her into the wall. I couldn't react to Emily, as Victoria came from nowhere. Something impacted the side of my face, causing me to forget where I was.

_She hit me_.

It was a blurry haze, trying to remember how Victoria brought me out of the home. I had no idea where I was as the trees turned into a mass of green passing by me. It reminded me of the time where Edward brought me to the meadow the first time, how sick I felt keeping my eyes open. Now, it's just like the kiddy ride at the carnival. When a vampire runs, it's fast. But when a werewolf runs, _really _runs, it's exhilarating. I kept my head up, trying to catch my focus as best as I could. Victoria slowed down, then came to a brisk walk, walking into an open field, a circle surrounded by a forest of trees.

The baseball field.

I could hear the sound of metallic ripping. My eyes came back to focus, and I could see the wolves fighting the vampires, and the pile of vampire paraphernalia lying in the back of the field. Victoria climbed the hill of dead carcasses quickly, and stood at the top. Placing me down, she hooked her arm under my neck.

"I command you to stop!" She said in an authoritative tone.

Almost in under a second, I saw many things. Everyone turned to face Victoria, and their eyes darted towards me. The vampires on Victoria's side brightened at the thought of a human being there. The Cullen's eyes bulged out of their head, and I could see Alice disappointed for not seeing what Victoria was doing in-time. _Must have been a quick decision._ Edward's eyes were filled with anger and hatred towards Victoria. Faith, her mother, and a few people I didn't know had their defensive looks to them. I could tell the wolves were angry, but Jacob was furious.

_Don't do something stupid, Jake_.

I could hear his whine from here.

_I mean it._

With a small nod, he walked into the forest.

"Thank you," Victoria said smugly.

"Leave Bella out of this," Faith screetched.

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Says the little witch."

"I'm not a witch! I'm-" Faith said, before she was cut off by her mother's hand.

Victoria 'tsked her tongue, "Looks like the witch has been very bad."

"Victoria," Edward said, coming towards the base of the hill, "Bella has nothing to do with this, let her be, and settle it with us."

I could feel the trembling coming from her chest, "She has nothing to do with this? Just like she had nothing to do with James? Just like she had nothing to do with my Riley?"

She took a deep breath, "She has everything to do with this! She's the reason I've lost not only one, but two loves! Don't you think it'll be fair to kill her, after she's killed my own?"

Her hand began to squeeze my neck.

"Mate for mate. It's only fair."

Edward was going to say something, but his eyes flickered to me.

Or more specifically, behind me.

Jacob's roar of anger erupted just as Victoria was letting go of me. I lost my balance on the small hill, falling backwards. Looking at the top, I could see Jacob's teeth sink into Victoria's shoulder as they tumbled off of the hill, rolling around in the middle of the circle. I was ready for the impact coming from the floor, but instead I felt the coldness that was familiar to me.

Looking up to see Edward, he had the concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

I nodded.

He was going to respond, but his head snapped back, as he saw three vampires coming after him. Or me, it really didn't matter. He set me down gently, but ran at full speed towards the vampires coming. I noticed that everyone was fighting again. Twelve werewolves, eight vampires, and eight of Faith's people were all that I had as back-up, and they were doing a kick-ass job. My eyes flickered back to Jacob and Victoria. Victoria had Jacob in a lock, but before she could squeeze, he got out, and clamped on her arm. She was able to wiggle out of his grasps, and began running into the forest straight across from me. Jacob followed right after her. He was going after her, alone, with no one noticing he was gone, so that they could help him.

Well, I noticed.

_You're crazy Bella. Stupid and crazy and suicidal, you know that?_

Thanks conscience.

_Just thought I should let you know. Now go get your man._

With a really deep breath, I began sprinting across the field. The beginning was okay, and getting to the middle was fine, but moving closer to the other end, a stray vampire finally noticed me. It's eyes were blood red, deep and hungry. I thought of stopping, but I didn't have to stop, since a silvery gray wolf came to attack the vampire in my path. The wolf moved to the left of me, attacking it. But the vampire was too quick, grabbing hold of the wolf and squeezing. The wolf cried out in agony.

Faith froze.

"Paul!" She screamed.

I didn't have time to register anything. I had to get to Jacob.

I ran faster than I could have. I could feel my chest heave in and out as I ran fast. My shoes began to be slippery on the inside of the shoe, which reminded me that I did have very huge cuts on the pads of my feet. My hands were being squeezed so tightly that I opened the wound again. I became something resembling a cross between Carrie and Drew Barrymore's character in Scream. My thighs ached with a burning pain, and my arms were getting tired, but I couldn't stop. Jacob and Victoria were definitely going to where I was running. Trees were lying flat on the ground, after recently falling. There were large paw prints embedded in the mud. I kept running to where they'd lead me. I couldn't leave him. I needed to be with him. I was running when I realized where I was running to.

The highest cliff in La Push.

I could see it. The sun was blocked by the clouds, but I could still see it. I saw a small dot of red, and as I got closer, the dot became a blob of red, moving fast and hectic. I saw the huge blob of russet brown moving quickly. The closer I got, the better I could see how horrible Jacob's condition was. The blood was matted into his fur...his rough, beautiful fur. He was losing, and Victoria was almost ready to kill him.

"Stop!" I screamed in agony.

They didn't seem to hear.

"Stop! Please!"

I hadn't realized it, but there were vampires following my path of blood, ready to attack me. I ran faster, trying to get their attention.

I hit the rocky part of the cliff. It was open to the sea, and it was very cold, since it was in the morning and right beside the water.

I yelled.

"Stop!"

Both of them froze instantly.

Victoria smirked.

"Hold her!"

In a flash, several vampires grabbed a hold of me, which left Jacob open.

But he didn't run.

"Jake, no, please!"

The cold hands of the vampires. That was all I could feel. The only thing I wanted to feel. I didn't want to feel the pain and fear of losing my love.

"You can run Jake!"

I tried running away, but they held me back. Victoria was stalking me, and she was getting closer.

"Jake, no, run!"

But he didn't run. He stayed there. Just looking at me.

"Jake, please!"

He just kept looking at me, like a lost puppy. He waited for his death, making him easy for cherry picking.

"Please!"

His strong eyes locked into my glassy, hurt, painful eyes. The tears streamed down my face, and I could feel his eyes change from strong, to caring. I knew what he was thinking.

I always knew what he was thinking.

_I love you_.

I could feel my tears fall down my face, as the blood squished in my hands and feet.

There was a lot more tears than there was blood. But there was lots of blood.

"I love you," I said through my tears.

He began to wail, and whine, and cry.

He always did hate it when I cried rivers.

I always hated when he cried crocodile tears.

Victoria's firey red hair came in front of me, almost taunting me.

"Come to watch your love die?"

I quivered.

"Let me say goodbye."

Something changed in her eyes.

"You can do whatever you want, but just let me say goodbye."

I think my voice was strong enough, because she took my word for it.

"A minute." She hissed

With a nod towards the other vampires, the cold left my body. I ran to him.

I ran to the love of my life.

I hugged his neck tightly. His fur was rough, as always.

_Go to him._

My eyes flickered to him.

"What?" I said, my voice cracking.

_Go to Edward, Bells._

My head shook by itself automatically.

"No Jake. You're the only one for me."

_Please Bells._

"No."

_Be happy. For me._

His eyes held the pain, not only for his wounds, but for not being with me.

My teeth clenched.

"Never."

He looked hurt with what I had to say.

"Not without you."

He didn't give up that easily.

_Shine, Bells._

"But you are my sun."

_Smile, Bells_.

"But you are my happiness."

_Sing, Bells._

"But you are my voice."

_Sleep, Bells._

"But you are my dreams."

_Breathe, Bells._

"But you are my lungs."

He looked at me, almost giving up.

_Just be with him, Bells. For me._

My tears came back with a vengeance as I began to cry.

"But you were the best I ever had, Jake."

_I know_, he said.

I was pulled back by several hands, grasping onto me tightly.

Victoria crept to Jacob closer.

"Now Bella, how does it feel to watch the love of your life die?"

I didn't have time to answer, since the hands on my body vanished. Victoria's eyes bulged out of her head, as she moved back, closer and closer to the edge, and away from me.

I turned to see Edward, Emmett and Alice attacking the vampires that got a hold of me. They were ripping them limb from limb. Turning my head back towards Victoria, I got to see my heart, my life, my everything...give up everything. He ran to her, almost quicker than I could comprehend. Victoria jumped back, flying through the air.

Jacob must have been crazy, because he jumped right after her.

I ran to the edge to see them fighting in the air, quickly. I swore I saw Jacob grab a hold of Victoria's body, but the other sight I didn't want to see.

Jacob hit one of the rocks at the bottom.

Hard.

"Jacob!"

I didn't even think.

I guess I must have been crazy too.

The air flew past me quickly, as the air was stinging my face from the cold and impact. The water was filled with ice cubes, attacking my face with ice-filled pins. My body almost enjoyed the cold relief, since my body ached with pain from running. Even though it hurt my eyes, I couldn't see Jacob or Victoria anywhere. I pushed myself to the top, taking in a deep breath when I reached the top.

My first sight was bits and pieces of Victoria's torso.

_He got her! Jacob got her!_

But where was he?

I swam to the closest rock. Sitting there, I scanned the horizon for my heart.

"Jacob!"

Nothing.

"Jacob!"

I caught sight of the rock Jacob hit.

There was definitely blood on it.

"Bella!" A voice yelled from the top.

Looking up, I saw a figure skillfully dive into the water, plunging deep.

Edward came back to the surface, swimming closely to me, and then hopping on the rock.

"Are you okay?" He said.

"I'm fine, Edward. I just need to find-"

I stopped myself.

I stopped because I couldn't breathe.

I saw it.

And when I tried to say his name, it felt like...

Like...

Like I was choking on air.

I actually was choking on air.

Why?

Because of what I saw.

And what I saw, was something no one should ever see.

"Bella? What's wrong? What's the matter?"

I tried gasping for air, but it was too hard.

Edward held me close, trying to make me forget what I saw.

But I will never forget that sight.

The sight of a mass of russet-brown fur, floating aimlessly away from me, into the horizon.

[ + ]

_**The quicker you review, the faster you will get the last chapter.**_

_**So, Review?**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	32. Beside You

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So, I am sad to say.**_

_**This is the final chapter of Choking on Air. (With the exception of the epilogue :D)**_

_**So keep it together people.**_

_**There's not much left.**_

_**Thank you, and...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. The rights are to you, Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**P.P.S - This song for this chapter is absolutely perfect (basically just at the end...now don't go skipping to the end! READ. THE. WHOLE. THING. It will make sense.) So read the entire chapter, and then read the lyrics for the song, because trust me, I had so much trouble picking the perfect phrase for the opening. Feel free to listen to the song while reading :D**_

[ + ]

_And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up. And I will hide you, when it gets too much. I'll be right beside you. Nobody will break you._ - Beside You by Marianas Trench

[ + ]

I slammed the computer screen shut more forcefully than I should. It made me angry that I couldn't breathe without choking on my own damn air. I thought I got over it. I thought I was stronger than this. I _am _stronger than this, but I'm not allowing myself to be strong. Everyone risked their lives to save my own...but why should they? I should have just died. Just let Victoria take me and rip my heart out. Maybe he'd still be here. I know I wouldn't be here...but he would still be alive. He would still be able to run through the forest. He'd still be able to smile. He shouldn't have died. He should have just taken me and ran out of the country. We could have spent time with each other, started our lives, had children-

"Damn it Bella, get it together." I said to myself.

A knock came from the door frame.

"Bella," Esme said in a soft tone, "Charlie's on the phone. Wants to speak to you."

[ + ]

_Can't take it._

_But I have to._

[ + ]

I sighed. Poor Charlie, he'd been on the wrong end of the stick in this situation. I think he does know what the Cullens are, and I'm pretty sure he knows what the pack can morph into, but he likes to keep his mouth shut. When he heard the news, he seemed to let me do what I want. The plus side to that is I didn't want to do anything.

I went to the phone in the living room.

"Hello?" I said in a monotone voice.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Dad."

"You okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"No."

I knew he was worried, but at this point, I didn't care.

"Alright. Do you think you'll come home soon?"

_Never. This is the only place he's never been in._

"I don't know, Charlie."

He sighed, "Okay Bells, you tell me when you want to come home."

I just hung up the phone.

I couldn't take it when Charlie called me Bells.

Only _he_ could call me Bells.

[ + ]

_I can't hold on..._

_No._

_Hold on._

[ + ]

"Bella," Edward's voice came from the piano.

I smiled a sad smile.

"Hey Edward."

He patted the seat next to him, inviting me to sit beside him. Moving slowly, I navigated my way through the couches, and sat on the piano bench beside Edward. It felt familiar to sit beside his cold body, but it wasn't like sitting beside a certain werewolf. His cold, delicate fingers travelled over the keys slowly, hitting them lightly. It filled the house with soft music.

"So was it a lie?" He asked me.

"What was?"

"At the restaurant. Angela mentioned something about how you can play the piano now. Was it just something to show off?"

I slightly smiled, stretching out my arms to play some chords. Just hearing the music play at my command put me at peace. I didn't feel anything wrong as the music faded into my ears.

I even started to sing a bit, feeling the music healing, so to speak.

[ + ]

_I need to hear her voice._

_She hasn't sung to me yet._

[ + ]

I could feel Edward's eyes on me.

"It is impossible for you to not look beautiful, Bella."

I gave a little blush.

Edward sighed at the sight.

"I have missed that."

He turned towards the piano.

"I will still miss it."

My eyebrows furrowed.

"What does that mean?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, Bella."

[ + ]

_She needs you._

[ + ]

He continued playing the piano slowly. I couldn't help but stare at his hands. They were pale, but they looked delicate, and soft to the touch, like fluffy snow. They were complete opposites of..._his_ hands. _His _hands were rough, but I love the way they felt on my skin. A deep russet colour that contrasted beautifully with my skin. It stood out against his, while complimenting it at the same time. Like yin and yang. We just...matched.

My eyes closed, trying to forget the sight.

[ + ]

_Hold on._

_Be strong._

[ + ]

Opening my eyes, I realized Edward had stopped playing, and was staring out into space, almost listening to the wind.

"Everything alright?" I asked him.

He snapped out of it, and turned to me.

His eyes held a bittersweet happiness.

"Edward?"

He laughed a little.

"Funny how the world works."

"Pardon?"

He shook it off.

"Nothing Bella."

His face was contorted into a hint of pain, but mixed with happiness.

"Would you like some piano sheets?"

My head jerked back.

"What does that have to do with anything, Edward?"

He smiled sadly.

"It will distract you."

I nodded, "It might keep my mind busy."

[ + ]

_She will die without you_

[ + ]

He gave a curt nod, and began to move away from the piano. After he left, I sat at the piano, tickling the ivories. Some notes came out neatly, others were just a jumble of sounds. My eyes closed, feeling the music course through my fingertips. It seemed like the only things keeping me sane were a group of vampires who knew how to not show emotion, a cold and lifeless house, and the will to move on. My eyes stayed glued to the piano, hoping the music would just wash away anything I was feeling. Almost instantly, my fingers started to lightly play a soft tone.

It was no wonder I started to think of the words in my head.

[ + ]

_You're there, just keep it together._

[ + ]

_'Staring blankly ahead, just making my way through the crowd...'_

My fingers played more keys

[ + ]

_The light._

[ + ]

My hands hit the keys a little harder, giving the music more life.

'_And I miss you...'_

It was low, but I'm sure you could have heard my voice if you were a vampire.

"_If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?_"

[ + ]

_Go to the light._

[ + ]

" _'Cause you'd know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you, tonight..._"

I felt something warm fall down my cheek.

No. No crying.

He always did hate it when I cried.

"_Everything's so wrong, and I don't belong, living in your precious memory..._"

[ + ]

_There it is._

_You can touch it._

_It's in your grasp._

[ + ]

My voice rose.

"_If I could fall..._"

[ + ]

_Almost there_

[ + ]

"_Into the sky..._"

[ + ]

_The sky is right there_

[ + ]

"_Do you think time..._"

[ + ]

_Just a few seconds more_

[ + ]

"_Would pass us by..._"

[ + ]

_Don't give up._

[ + ]

" _'Cause you'd know I'd walk a thousand miles..._"

[ + ]

_Kick. Punch. Fight._

[ + ]

"_If I could just see you..."_

[ + ]

_You can make it._

[ + ]

"_If I could just hold you..."_

[ + ]

_I can hear them._

_Shouting._

[ + ]

"_Tonight..."_

[ + ]

"_THERE HE IS!"_

[ + ]

I stopped playing the piano, letting the music be absorbed into the home, being lost forever.

Hearing the footsteps come, I felt a little embarrassed for being caught. Then again, I am staying in a house full of vampires. I sniffled, wiped my cheeks with my sleeve, trying to be somewhat approachable. I heard papers shuffling, and it reminded me that Edward was here to give me sheet papers. Hiding my head, I waited until the papers were in front of my face.

"Thanks," I said grabbing the papers.

Before I could put the papers down, I noticed Edward's hand. Only, it wasn't pale.

It was tan. A tan-russet colour.

My breath caught in my throat, making an air bubble. It blocked my airways.

I started to choke on air.

My eyes travelled from the index finger of the hand, up the forearm. Hitting the upper arm, I looked at the torso of the person, drinking in as much of the beautiful russet colour as I could. Passing the neck, I saw those beautiful lips, up the cute button nose, and onto the chocolate brown eyes I adore. Those deep orbs of brown. The ones I'd thought I'd never seen again. The ones belong to him. The ones belonging to-

"Jacob."

He smiled.

"Hi Bells."

I felt my eyes erupt into tears.

"Jake..."

Was this my imagination? My mind playing tricks on me?

He knelt down to my level, taking me into his arms. The warmth radiating from his body put my body at ease.

No, this was real. He was here.

I grasped onto him tightly, feeling his heat absorb into my palms. I sobbed into his shirt, taking in that woodsy scent I missed greatly.

"How?"

He pulled away.

"It's not possible. I...saw you. You were...in the water...not...moving-"

My sobs caused me not to communicate properly.

He held my head with one of his hands, brushing away my tears.

"I don't know, really. Maybe I was unconscious, maybe I was just in a state."

He leaned in, kissing my forehead.

"I just kept thinking of you, and fighting for our lives."

I looked deep into his eyes, watching as his tears fell.

"I got to the surface again, and luckily the pack was looking for me. I was two days under water."

"Two days?"

He shrugged, "It may be cause I'm a wolf."

He sighed, "I was badly beaten though. Victoria got a good swipe at me."

He lifted his shirt to reveal a huge scar. A thick line, going from the lower part of his right peck down to his left oblique. It looked as if it was just an hour into healing, raw, puffy, and sore.

"It doesn't hurt?"

"Yes, but I had to see you."

"Carlisle helped you?" I said, avoiding his eyes.

He noticed.

"Yes, but I had to see you."

"Won't you be in so much trouble?"

Both of his hands wrapped my face in a warm cocoon.

"Yes Bells. I am already in trouble."

He leaned in, almost inhaling my scent.

"But I had to see you."

He continued.

"I was in a bed for days, slipping in and out of unconsciousness."

What? Days?

"And no one thought that they should tell me?"

He kept me calm.

"I thought the same thing. But they told me I was still severely critical, once I was in good enough shape. They were afraid that they would get your hopes up if they told you sooner, and I just ended up dying in the end."

That would have been worse to hear.

"But still..."

"I know Bells, it's still no excuse."

I sighed, trying to shake my head away from the cob webs. Doing so, something caught my eye at the far doorway. It was Edward, leaning against the doorway in a profile stance. His arms crossed, his head hung low, his lower lip between his teeth, his eyes shut, his cheek glimmering.

Why was it glimmering? It wasn't sunny out.

That's when I realized it wasn't his skin, but what was on his skin.

My heart jumped in my throat.

I'd never thought I would see a vampire cry.

He must have felt my eyes on him, because he locked his eyes on mine.

I felt bad for Edward. Once upon a time, I fell in love with him. He fell in love with me as well. He still loves me.

But if you love something, you let it go.

I mouthed the words to him.

'_Thank you_.'

He smiled that crooked smile, which I loved, and still do keep near to my heart, and turned the corner of the doorway.

I shook my head again.

"I just..."

"What Bells?"

"I'm just so angry...but relieved, and scared..."

I sighed.

"This is too much for me..."

My eyes locked onto his.

"Why did you jump?"

He was taken back.

"Why do you think I did?"

"She jumped first, Jake, and you jumped in after. You didn't have to-"

The air got caught in my throat.

I swallowed deeply.

"We could have ran. Me and You. We could have regrouped, come up with a better plan. Then we could have taken her on and-"

I started to choke on air again.

"That would have taken time Bells."

I fought against the urge to choke.

"I don't care! I don't care if it took weeks, months, even _years_ to finally kill Victoria. It would have been better than to think-"

The air came again.

"Bells?"

I shook my head.

No.

This is not going to happen.

Ever.

Something happened deep within my chest. I felt as if my lungs took a deep breath, stretching out to its maximum capacity. All of the stress, not just from thinking Jacob was dead, but beyond that. Edward leaving, the months of depression, Jacob avoiding me, Laurent attacking me, finding out Jacob was a werewolf, Riley's attack, breaking up with Jacob _twice_, the war between the werewolves and my vampires versus Victoria's vampires, the final moments, looking out into the sea where Jacob's wolf form floated towards the horizon, slowly sinking into the dark water. But I had remembered all the good times after the stress. Jacob helping me with my depression, Christmas, the several months we spent together with Quil and Embry, Jacob saving me from Laurent, jumping off the cliff, our official date, the night of our official date, reuniting with him before the fight, and right here. In this moment. With him. After remembering all of these things...I had realized something.

I grew up.

I was a shy, young little girl, confused in the world. But then I met someone who opened my world to love, making me more sensitive to my feelings. After Edward left, I met someone who showed me how to love, not only in a romantic way, but to actually care about that person, and what they want. Jacob showed me how to speak out to the world. He showed me how to be passionate in everything I do. He showed me how to live free and carelessly. He showed me that life isn't just about love. After he was gone, I learned how to pick myself off of the ground and keep my chin up. I learned how to adapt to the world, because the world is constantly moving. It won't stop and wait for you to get better. Days go on, and you have to remember what the important people in your life have taught you, and embrace it.

I took a long breath, without choking on air.

"Anything else was better than to think that you were dead Jacob."

His head hung low.

"But," I scooted closer to him, "I realized something that has made me a stronger person."

He looked deep into my eyes.

"I don't need you, Jacob."

I could almost hear his heart shatter.

"I don't need you holding me up Jacob. I don't need you to be my universe. I don't need you to help me with anything Jake. I can do it on my own."

I held his cheek.

"But I want you Jacob. I want you in my life. I want you to to be apart of my universe. I've learned to stand on my own to feet without you, _because_ of you. I want you standing right beside me. Because that's where you belong. With me."

I mirrored his smile.

"I love you, Jacob. That's why I want you in my life."

He kissed my forehead, "I love you, too."

"You're mine, I'm yours. I'm your Bells, your my Jake. Nothing will change that."

I kissed his cheek.

"But if you ever jump off a cliff again, remember. I'll be right beside you."

He smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

[ + ]

_**Now do you really think I would kill Jacob?**_

_**Come on people, you should know me by now.**_

_**There will be an epilogue, but don't expect it to be with Bella and Jacob when they're married and have kids and they're old, like everyone else who writes an epilogue. No, it'll be something different, and definitely worth reading.**_

_**Next chapter I will thank everyone who has subscribed to my story alerts and my author alerts.**_

_**Also, if you have any questions about the story, like what was my original idea and anything I cut out, feel free to ask me in the reviews or a private message, and I will gladly answer it next chapter.**_

_**I wish everyone had a Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays. May everything go right for you and your family.**_

_**Thank you for sticking with me this far.**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	33. Dog Days Are Over

**_Hey Everyone!_**

**_And so my loves, the day has come._**

**_Where all of the cute little readers weep sadly, mourning the final moments of 'Choking on Air'_**

**_It has been fun._**

**_And for the final time..._**

**_Enjoy._**

**_P.S. It's Stephenie Meyer's Twilight._**

[ + ]

_Happiness hit her like a train on a track, coming towards her, stuck still no turning back _- Dog Days Are Over by Florence and the Machine

[ + ]

_Busy day_, I thought to myself.

People were coming in and out of the store constantly, moving rapidly through the aisles. Considering I own the only bookstore in La Push, and one of the few around Forks, I get a lot of customers. It might have something to do with having your father as the chief of police. Or maybe something to do with having your boyfriend's father as the head of the La Push council. It lets people know that you're important, and that you should come here for books. Plus, it's only better when the head doctor at Forks General Hospital _still_ thinks of you as a daughter, funding the store while filling the little shop with more books than an Indigo Superstore. It's something I don't accept, but everyday there are two boxes sitting in front of the store before I pull into work. Then again, after three years of owning a business, you establish your customer base, which has a high demand for books, you just can't refuse. It's not like the Cullens would actually _take_ back the books.

A flash of blonde hair was now resting lovingly on my glass counter, beside a pile of books that had accumulated miraculously.

"Working hard, Bella?"

I smiled, "Always am, Rose."

"So doing great with Jake?"

It took Rosalie a full year for her to stop her urge of calling Jacob "mutt", but after that, they had become the best of friends. They even worked on my truck together, after it had died on me while I was driving on the highway. Thanks to them, it works better than it did before, if you give a little punch and kick here and there.

"We're perfect, as always. I'm curious as to why you would be interested in that?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm secretly going to steal him from you."

"He is rather good with his hands."

She smirked, "And I thought Emmett and I were dirty."

I laughed along with her.

She sighed, "Well, I am looking for a specific book, Alice sent me here to get it. It's the-"

" 'Fashion Throughout the Years – 1920s to 2000s'."

Rosalie almost looked shocked as I handed her the rather large book in her hands.

"Isn't Alice the psychic?"

I laughed, "She is, but when you think about it logically, this book wouldn't be something I would usually order. It's not like I only get my books from one place."

"Point taken." She said, ready to leave.

"Rosalie," I said, waving another book in my hand.

"Do you think Alice would want this?" She said, pointing to the small book.

"The Life of Coco Chanel? Well, if I'm trusting my gut, then yes."

Placing the book on top of the pile, I noticed Rosalie digging into her pocket.

"Anyone with the last name Cullen gets a discount, Rose."

Rosalie stopped.

"How much?"

I shrugged, "Jasper set it at a hundred percent discount and I don't mind."

"Which I adore Bella, thank you again." Jasper quickly said, walking past the counter and towards the door with a large amount of books in his hand.

"You're welcome!" I said as he left the store.

A mess of bronze hair came to join us at the counter.

"I'm rather glad that Jasper takes more books than he needs. Gives us an actual reason to give you more books, Bella."

I slightly laughed, "Always got to think of the positive, right Edward?"

He smiled crookedly, "It's a curse and a blessing."

"Well," Rosalie said, "I need to take this to Alice before she decapitates me. See you in a few, Bella."

She leaned in for a kiss on the cheek, which I returned.

"I'll pay for this next time!" She said, leaving the store.

I sighed, "Oh Rosalie. You can't live with her..."

"...And you can't live with her." Edward finished.

I shook my head, "You are so evil."

He smiled, "I try."

I took a deep breath, taking in my surroundings.

"Isn't it weird, that all of this happened by chance?"

"Not really, you did plan everything beforehand, Bella. It was no surprise the bookstore sky-rocketed."

I shook my head, "No, I don't mean that. I mean, the bookstore happened because of what happened to Jacob, and what happened to Jacob is because of what happened to Victoria, and what happened to Victoria is because of what happened to James, and what happened of James is because of what happened to you."

He laughed, "And what did happen to me?"

I tilted my head, "You met me."

"Which was the greatest thing of my life."

"Meeting me in a biology class was the greatest thing in your life?"

He shifted his weight, "You taught me how to be strong Bella, which is something a lot of people can't teach."

"Well, then you're welcome."

We were quiet for a while, but I broke the silence.

"I guess I have to thank you too, since you sort-of, well, change my life, in so many words."

"You're quite welcome, Bella."

He shook his head, "I have to leave."

I rose an eyebrow, "Got a hot date?"

It looked like Edward got his hand stuck in a cookie jar.

My jaw dropped.

"What's her name?"

"Another time, Bella." He said, grinning like an idiot.

As he was leaving the store, a tall, russet skin man came walking through the door, a paper bag in one hand, a tennis ball in the other.

"Hey Eddy-boy! We're having a movie night. Stick around?"

Edward was grabbing his coat, "Uh, rain check?"

I didn't know if it was me or not, but I swear I saw Edward smiling.

Jacob snorted, "What? You got a hot date?"

Edward sighed, almost agitated.

"Goodbye Jacob. Goodbye Bella."

"I will figure out her name!" I shouted before the door closed, causing some of the customers to turn around in confusion, shake their heads, and go back to browsing.

"What's got his boxers in a bunch?" He said, placing the good-smelling paper bag on the counter. I stuck my hand in the bag, grabbing an item and pulling it out.

_Fries. Yum._

"Brody! Come here boy!" He said, clapping his hands.

Brody was our two-year-old German Sheppard, who kept the store safe when Jacob wasn't around. I adopted him at first to originally to get a dog just so it could piss Jacob off, but after I looked into those cute puppy dog eyes, I fell in love. Jacob couldn't resists Brody's cuteness as well, and treated him like it was his little boy. Throwing the tennis ball lightly, Brody navigated his way through the books without hitting one of them, which is why I deeply appreciated Embry and his secret dog whispering skills.

"Edward's got a hot date."

Jacob stole one of my fries.

"How hot?"

I shrugged, eating another fry.

"He wouldn't tell me her name."

He stopped eating.

"Oh yeah, then she's hot."

I laughed, looking into the bag, finding the boxes of burgers

"Which one's mine?"

Brody came back, bringing the ball with him.

"The one with the red lid."

I pulled out my milkshake, enjoying the vanilla swirling in my mouth.

"What's with the movie night?"

He shrugged, throwing the ball again, "What? I can't celebrate one random night?"

"Touche."

He grinned.

"How's work?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes, "It was good, _Mom._ The mechanic shop is doing fine."

He leaned in, "How's the bookstore?"

I rolled my own eyes, "_Black's Books_ is doing fine, _Dad._"

"Good."

I shook my head, picking into the bag and grabbing my box with the red lid.

"Hey Bells, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I said opening the box.

"I was wondering, you know..."

At first, I was hoping that I would grab my big, juicy burger. But instead my hands caught on something else.

I picked up the small velvet box.

"...Will you marry me?"

I opened the box, looking at the simple diamond ring.

I couldn't speak. I was shocked. It hit me like a train, and I was stuck. But I didn't want to get off of the track; I was too happy. I knew Jacob was going to pop the question to me one day, but I never would have thought that he would do it like this. I thought Jacob would do the romantic thing, like drive us in his black Mustang to the highest cliff in La Push, feed me the finest cuisine available, serenade me as best as he could, and just slowly pull out a ring and ask me to marry him. But when I thought about it, and thought of how this situation was something Jacob would do, it made sense. Jacob probably thought that doing the whole "romantic thing" wasn't really how I would have wanted to be proposed to. I would have done something small and intimate, just like what Jacob did. It was perfect for me.

"Bells?"

"Yea?" I said, somewhat in my thoughts.

"You wanna help a guy out?"

I was confused.

"You're killing me here, you know that right?"

I realized what he was talking about.

"Oh! Of course! Yes! Yes!"

I ran around the counter, through the middle opening, into Jacob's arms.

People around us started to clap, and that was when I realized the entire pack was there with everyone's imprints. Angela was there with Embry, and Faith was there with Paul. But also there was Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, even though I thought they had left. While I was hugging Jacob, I noticed Edward in the window, smiling. Before he left, he mouthed a few words.

_'Thank you for everything.'_

People said their congratulations and slowly left the store, leaving me with Jacob and a few other customers. Jacob and I were behind the counter, embracing each other. After a long kiss, he couldn't take his hands off of me.

"So, Mrs. Black, how are you feeling now?"

"Pretty good, but let's stick with Ms. Swan for now."

"Why?"

I shrugged, letting him read my mind.

He burst out laughing.

"Only you Bells."

He brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Listen, I've got to go set up for the movie night, I'll be back."

I gasped, "I should have known you were up to something with that movie night."

He laughed, "You're not the mind-reader in this relationship, Bells."

"I know, I know. Now get out of here before I end up kicking you out."

His eyebrows rose seductively. "Ooh, kick me where, Ms. Swan?"

"Out," I said, hurling a pencil at him. He used the door as a shield.

"You gonna talk crazy dirty talk for me, foxy lady?"

"Jacob Black!" I said, chucking the entire pencil holder at the door.

"Okay, I'm gone, I'm gone. I love you."

"I'm sure." I said, fixing up some of the books in the display.

He stood by the door in an unamused stance.

"I love you too." I said, caving in.

He blew a kiss for me, and left the store.

I shook my head, moving around some books, while placing some new releases on stands, when I saw several hands reach the table.

A group of kids from the elementary school had come straight here after school to pick up some books. I took a good look at the books, realizing they were all written by Dr. Seuss. They were familiar, since they had been regular customers.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good," a little voice came from behind the counter.

Leaning over, I noticed it was a small girl by the name of Sara.

"Ms. Swan, how do you have so many books?" asked one of the little boys.

I smiled at the small group of kids. Three tan boys and a little girl with lighter skin than the boys, almost as light as mine. Two boys were right in front of the counter, along with Sara, the girl, while the last boy was off to the back.

"Because I love to read, Mason." I said, wrapping the three books in parchment paper, tying it with a small piece of string. I like to keep things as authentic as possible when it comes to my book store.

"We know that," Mason, the short-haired boy said. The two boys were most likely in grade 8."We wanna know _where_ do you get all the books from?"

"Well," I said, hitting the keys on the cash register, "Everyday I come to work, and there are these two boxes sitting by my front door. Sometimes they're little, sometimes they're not. But they are always there."

Sara had her feet hanging as she put all her weight on the top of the counter, resting on her elbows. She was definitely around the 6th grade, but she was much shorter than she should be.

"So, this person is like a fairy godmother?"

I leaned down smiling, "Exactly."

One of the boys, Gabriel, laughed at her.

"There's no such thing as a fairy godmother."

Sara got defensive, "Yes there is! You just don't understand!"

"No there isn't," Mason said in a demeaning tone.

"Yes! You guys aren't letting me speak!"

The last boy spoke up.

"Shut up guys. There are fairy godmothers out there. Not all of them have wings."

"How would you know, Logan?" Mason said.

Logan pointed to me.

"Ms. Swan gave us a bookstore where we can buy our own copy of The Lorax and not use the broken ones that are at the school."

He smiled to me, "That's a fairy godmother."

_Wow. Good kid._

Good parents, I corrected myself.

I handed the books to the two boys after they handed me the money, and they were off like buffoons in a tree.

Shaking my head, I realized Logan was still here with Sara. He was almost a head taller than her. He looked at her as if he needed to protect her. He stood his ground and defended her, even though he knew his friends would think he was a freak. He was wise beyond his years, grown up, even though he was probably just a year older than Sara. By the way he was looking at her, I knew he had a school-boy crush on Sara. Maybe even something more.

"Sara, do you want me to walk you home? It is getting late out."

I smiled. He was so much like Jacob.

"But Logan, how are you going to get home then? You live two blocks away from my house. It'll be dark by then."

I smiled even more. Sara was almost exactly like me.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'll think of something."

She smiled, "Okay. But I wanna ask Ms. Swan something."

"Yes?" I said, pulling my full attention towards her.

"Do you have any romance novels?"

I caught myself before I let out a chuckle.

"Tons. What is your choice? Mystery, Suspense?"

"I was kind-of hoping for a story about how a girl falls in love with a boy who changes her life."

I almost laughed.

"That story is still being written, sweetheart."

She pouted.

"But," I said, quickly ducking into the backroom, pulling out a book from my private box, "there is one book that may be what you're looking for."

I gave the book to her. She held the book, reading the title.

"The Silver Kiss?"

"Yep," I said, holding my laugh.

She turned the book, reading the back of it. Sara snorted after finishing reading.

"It's about a girl falling in love with a vampire."

I nodded, almost giggling.

"It's more important than that." I told her.

"Is it a good story?"

I suppressed my chuckle.

"It is an interesting story."

She shook her head.

"So what? It's not like once you fall in love with a vampire your entire life is going to change."

I laughed.

[ + ]

**_TWO THUMBS UP IF YOU GOT THE MS. SWAN REFERENCE!_**

**_If not, youtube "Ms. Swan Phone Sex". Do it._**

**_Thank you to everyone whose subscribed to my story alerts. Every 202 of you._**

**_Thank you for the 484 reviews. You were the guys who kept me going._**

**_I want to give a special shoutout to:_**

**_angelstr343, asfridr, autumn92292, chellizle12, ladybug82896, pattyofurniture, YankeeGirlNJ_**

**_You were the one of the few to subscribe to me first._**

**_But SnowyOwl17 beat you to the punch._**

**_Thank you again for everything, especially the 79,590 hits you guys have given me so far._**

**_Really, thank you all. Again._**

**_This is hard to say goodbye._**

**_With my last bow, I leave you._**

**_Off now! Go obsess over another fanfiction!_**

**_For the final time:_**

**_xoxo N._**


End file.
